LES CHOIX D'ALIX O'BRIEN Intégrale 4 parties
by Marialis
Summary: L'histoire d'Alix, jeune serpentard, qui, de rencontres en rencontres, d'ambitions en désillusions, va suivre son chemin, faire ses choix... Fic écrite avant la parution du PSM. Elle commence au tome 3, quand Remus enseigne à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE PREMIER JOUR **

La cloche sonna le début des cours et Remus Lupin tressaillit. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux et une boule semblait s'être bloquée dans sa gorge. Première heure de cours. Premier jour de cours. Premier cours… tout court.

Une fois de plus, il frotta ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. L'angoisse de cette rentrée l'avait tenu en éveil toutes les nuits de la semaine écoulée. Serait-il capable d'intéresser ses élèves ? De les faire progresser ? De leur enseigner ? Bien sûr, il avait immédiatement accepté la proposition du professeur Dumbledore.

_« Remus, je viens vous demander si vous accepteriez d'enseigner à Poudlard cette année. Je voudrais vous proposer le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »_

En regardant les premiers élèves s'installer bruyamment devant lui, il eut un sourire. Et la vague de joie, de fierté, d'émotion qu'il avait ressentie alors le submergea à nouveau. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'être surpris. Il n'avait même pas répondu réellement à la question que lui posait le Directeur de l'école. Il avait seulement répondu « Merci Professeur Dumbledore. » de la voix la plus ferme possible à ce moment là… autant dire qu'elle tremblait quand même un peu ! Dumbledore avait sourit.

_« Il y a longtemps que je pense à vous… mais… ah ! Vous connaissez mieux que moi, hélas, les difficultés, les blocages… J'ai enfin obtenu de Fudge de faire un essai. Si tout se passe bien… »_

Le tumulte des chaises repoussées et des conversations s'étaient tû. Les élèves étaient maintenant assis en face de lui, silencieux, attentifs.

_« Je ne vous fais pas la charité, Remus… vous serez un bon enseignant. Je suis intimement convaincu que vous êtes fait pour ce travail. Je suis heureux que vous acceptiez… »_

Il se leva, avala sa salive. Des « dernière année » se tenaient devant lui. Des « grands ». La classe la plus intimidante.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Remus Lupin, comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a dit hier soir. Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet. A la fin de l'année : les ASPIC. Mon job : vous préparer le mieux possible à les affronter et à affronter l'après-Poudlard ! Votre job : travailler, étudier, vous entraîner… En ce qui concerne la matière que j'enseigne, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des difficultés. Evitez d'accumuler les incompréhensions et les échecs en vous disant que vous finirez par y arriver ! Vous risquez d'être vite dépassés. Et vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre de prendre du retard cette année. En cas de problème, mieux vaut en parler le plus tôt possible afin de le résoudre le plus rapidement possible. »

Il scruta les visages. Certains semblaient l'écouter avec intérêt. D'autres avaient l'air indifférents. Un ou deux élèves tentaient visiblement de ne pas s'endormir. Son regard se porta presque malgré lui sur le banc de gauche, le deuxième du rang. Un grand garçon blond, à l'air éveillé, occupait cette place, qui était sa place, à lui, quand il était élève. Et à côté, à la place de Peter, il y avait une fille à lunettes. Derrière, à la place de …

« C'est une année difficile qui vous attend… mais ce sera une année passionnante. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Nous étudierons, dans un premier temps, tout ce qui a trait à l'esprit, nous nous intéresserons à nos capacités de « sentir » les autres. Tout d'abord en travaillant sur le corps humains. Vous devrez être capable à la fin de l'année de détecter au toucher des blessures magiques et d'y apporter des premiers soins. Nous aborderons aussi l'occlumancie : comment fermer son esprit et empêcher qu'un autre puisse pénétrer dans notre mental et la légilimancie … Vous continuerez également cette année à apprendre le combat en duel…mais l'étude de la légilimancie devraient vous permettre également de vous initier aux combats en équipe…Avez-vous des questions ? Non ? Eh bien au travail. Rangez vos baguettes !»

Les élèves rentrèrent leurs baguettes. Il les entendit rechigner… ils n'aimaient pas qu'on leur dise de ranger leur baguette ! Cela annonçait presque toujours un cours théorique… et « théorique » était synonyme d' « ennuyeux » dans la plupart (tous ?) de ces jeunes esprits. Quand tous se furent relevés, il leur sourit et reprit son propos :

« Vous avez l'habitude d'utiliser vos baguettes magiques pour faire les choses les plus simples… Or, lorsque l'on maîtrise suffisamment les sorts de base, la concentration suffit. La baguette donne de la puissance à vos sorts… mais elle ne jette pas le sort à votre place. Exemple : _recurvite _! »

Le professeur Lupin avait regardé simplement le bureau de Liza Golding. Celle-ci en rangeant sa baguette avait renversé son plumier et tentait d'éponger l'encre qui dégoulinait partout avec son mouchoir. L'encre disparut aussitôt.

« C'est une notion importante à acquérir avant de se lancer dans les gestes guérisseurs. Vous devez prendre conscience de l'effort que votre cerveau est capable de fournir pour réunir votre potentiel magique. Ensuite vous apprendrez à ouvrir votre esprit à ce qui vous entoure, puis aux autres… Nous n'allons pas essayer avec le sort de nettoyage pour le moment. Je vous propose plutôt de vous mettre par deux et de mettre une feuille de parchemin entre vous. Vous maîtrisez tous, j'imagine, le sort d'attraction ? Essayez donc de la tirer à vous chacun votre tour. Et on ne souffle pas dessus ! »

Les élèves obéirent et commencèrent à travailler dans les rires. Lupin passait voir les groupes, félicitant ceux qui arrivaient du premier coup, et aidant les autres. Certains avaient visiblement de gros problèmes pour se concentrer. Alors qu'il conseillait une élève de Gryffondor, son regard fut attiré par une jeune fille qui se tenait seule et qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous êtes seule ? »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard surpris. Il lui semblait visiblement tout à fait incongru d'être ainsi arrachée à sa rêverie.

« Oui.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Alix O'Brien. »

Remus se dit que son ton dédaigneux et son regard légèrement sardonique étaient merveilleusement assortis au foulard vert et argent qu'elle portait autour du cou. Mais il s'en voulut immédiatement… maintenant qu'il était professeur, il devait oublier les a priori négatifs que lui inspiraient les élèves de Serpentard. Il remarqua que les autres s'étaient tus.

« Eh bien nous allons travailler ensemble. Voyez, je pose cette feuille de papier sur la table. Allez-y … essayez de l'attirer à vous. »

Elle avait suivi son geste des yeux, qu'elle avait gris très clair, puis croisa son regard à nouveau. Il y eut un court instant durant lequel il lui sembla qu'elle hésitait. Mais, elle regarda la feuille sans rien dire, sans même remuer les lèvres et celle-ci vint à elle. Elle la prit dans sa main et la tendit à Lupin.

« Voilà.

- Bravo Miss O'Brien. Puisque cela ne vous pose aucun problème, je vous remercie de bien vouloir aider Miss Williams… euh… c'est bien ça ? Williams ? »

Une grande fille blonde fit oui de la tête en rougissant. Alix s'approcha d'elle nonchalamment et lui prit le bras.

« J'ai bien peur que Miss Williams n'ait pas envie de jouer avec moi, Professeur. » répondit Alix O'Brien d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Elle toucha l'épaule du grand rouquin qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle « Quant à Weasley, il est en train de se dire qu'il préfère attendre le cours de premiers soins aux blessures magiques… Pour pouvoir apposer ses mains sur moi » souffla-t-elle en baissant le nez d'un air faussement gêné.

Percy Weasley devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Non finalement, je crois que je vais rester près de la fenêtre »

Elle avança d'un pas mais Lupin l'a retint par le bras. « S'il vous plait, Miss… »

Elle regarda sa main puis leva les yeux vers lui avec une froide insolence.

Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, une gêne l'envahit.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours.

« Sauvé par le gong ! Tout l'monde dehors ! » s'exclama alors la jeune fille en entendant la cloche. Elle attrapa son sac et s'éloigna à grands pas « A demain, Professeur Lupin ! »

Les élèves étaient restés silencieux. Ils sentaient leurs regards posés sur lui.

Il retourna vers son bureau et dit simplement en faisant apparaître quelques consignes sur le tableau, d'un coup de baguette : « Eh bien, Miss O'Brien, était bien pressée de nous quitter… Quelqu'un pourra-t-il lui faire part du devoir que vous devrez me rendre la semaine prochaine ? »

Le jeune homme blond leva la main et fit un signe de tête.

« Je vous en remercie, Monsieur ?

- Turner.

- Très bien Monsieur Turner… Bon, je vous laisse à tous le temps de faire vos recherches pour ce devoir… mais nous nous retrouvons demain… et je voudrais que vous soyez tous à même d'attirer le parchemin à vous sans baguette magique… Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir, c'est une question de concentration… donc vous en êtes tous capables ! »

Les élèves notèrent rapidement leurs devoirs et la classe se vida dans un joyeux brouhaha … pour se remplir presque aussitôt, mais beaucoup plus silencieusement. Des premières années prenaient place, l'air impressionné. Remus leur sourit gentiment. Il regarda le banc à gauche, deuxième du rang… et l'autre, celui qui était derrière… et reporta son regard sur l'ensemble de sa classe.

« Bonjour. Je suis Remus Lupin… »

... ... ... ... ...

Lorsque Lupin prit place à table, le soir, le professeur Dumbledore lui laissa à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant de lui demander : « Alors, Remus, cette première journée ? Comment s'est-elle passée ?»

Remus sourit.

« Bien, je crois, Professeur. J'ai rencontré la plupart de mes élèves aujourd'hui. Je pense que tout s'est bien passé. Par contre, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais emmener les 3ème année, jeudi, dans la salle des professeurs… un épouvantard s'est glissé dans la penderie… Je sais que ce n'est pas le premier thème à aborder dans le programme… mais l'occasion est si belle !

- C'est une excellente idée ! Je n'y vois pas le moindre inconvénient.

- A dire vrai, je trouve que c'est un excellent sujet pour un premier cours. Neutraliser un épouvantard est facile et amusant : c'est valorisant pour les élèves les moins assurés… »

Il relatait les difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées avec un « première année » qui s'était mis à pleurer en disant qu'il pensait être un cracmol lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'on le regardait. Il chercha dans la foule des élèves le visage qui devait être tourné vers lui et croisa très rapidement le regard d'Alix O'Brien. Celle-ci ne parut pas décontenancée le moins du monde, lui fit un léger signe de tête, et se détourna.

« Et alors Remus ? demanda Minerva Mc Gonagall. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Oh, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. C'était une véritable crise de nerfs… les parents de cet enfant semblent lui mettre une pression énorme ! Je l'ai accompagné chez Madame Pomfresh… et je lui parlerai demain.

- Bien sûr, si vous voulez… mais en tant que Maîtresse de Gryffondor je pense que cela me revient.

- Bien sûr, Minerva… pardonnez-moi, je n'y ai même pas pensé ! … Dites-moi… que pouvez-vous me dire sur Alix O'Brien ? »

Les lèvres du Professeur McGonagall se pincèrent.

« Ah ! Je vois : vous avez eu à faire à elle !

- Une jeune fille remarquablement douée ! intervint Rogue

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! mais elle est aussi d'une insolence insupportable, mon cher Severus.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Alix O'Brien ? demanda Dumbledore, en se détournant de Madame Bibinne avec laquelle il semblait pourtant en grande conversation.

- Oh rien… enfin si ! Mais rien de grave, répondit Lupin. Elle refuse de se mêler aux autres, de travailler avec les autres. Et surtout, pour ce que j'en ai vu ce matin… elle est d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de la classe. J'exagère peut-être, mais je me demande ce que je vais lui apprendre ! Elle fait bouger les objets sans baguette, elle est légilimens et je suis persuadée qu'elle est aussi occlumens.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé travailler avec les autres ! dit Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. Je trouve que cette manie de faire travailler les élèves deux par deux , systématiquement, est une perte de temps… On travaille aussi bien tout seul ! Et plus silencieusement !

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il en était pour toi, Séverus, répondit Lupin, hypocritement mais une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, mais j'ai eu l'impression que les autres non plus ne voulaient pas d'elle.

- Alix O'Brien est la morgue en personne ! coupa McGonagall. Elle se tient à l'écart de tous et n'en fait qu'à sa tête depuis le premier jour. Elle est la seule élève à avoir refusé de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête !

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est montée sur l'estrade, elle est restée debout et elle a clamé « Serpentard ! » avant même que j'aie eu le temps de prendre le chapeau. Puis elle a regardé Dumbledore et elle est descendue s'asseoir à la table des serpentards.

- Elle ne veut pas que l'on décide pour elle, voilà tout ! s'exclama Rogue. Et vous n'y verriez pas d'inconvénient si elle avait choisi Gryffondor !

- Nous avons nos traditions, ici, Severus ! Il y des choses qui se respectent ! Elle ne respecte rien. Elle a refusé d'être Préfète !

- Elle s'en est expliquée dans une lettre très bien tournée ! précisa Dumbledore. Vu ses résultats scolaires, nous ne pouvions que lui proposer cette responsabilité. Elle a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas être préfète et représenter auprès des élèves une direction dont elle n'approuvait pas la politique. Toutefois, elle nous remerciait de l'en avoir estimée capable. Mais, il demeure que c'est la seule fois qu'un refus nous ait été opposé !

- Elle est ici pour apprendre…et elle le fait bien ! Elle travaille plus que tout autre. Elle va plus vite que les autres. Elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque. Et effectivement, elle est en avance sur les programmes depuis le début. Moi, je la fais travailler à part !

- Bien sûr , Severus… mais votre matière s'y prête peut-être mieux que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou la Métamorphose… et puis surtout…- Albus Dumbledore soupira – j'aimerais mieux avoir Miss O'Brien avec nous que contre nous… Nous savons que peuvent venir des temps où nous compterons nos forces. Ce ne serait pas un mal que Miss O'Brien apprenne la solidarité avant de faire des choix… Mon Dieu… les choix que l'on imagine ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : MEMOIRE ET MAGIE NOIRE**

Remus passa les premières semaines à Poudlard comme dans un rêve. Après tant d'années de travaux insipides et solitaires, enseigner lui procurait un plaisir si intense qu'il en était presque le premier étonné. Il adorait le contact de ses élèves. Il aimait transmettre ce qu'il savait. Et il se découvrait pour cela des qualités qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées. Il était à sa place, là, face à une classe. Tout semblait si naturel. Tout paraissait couler de source. Il s'était attendu à tâtonner, à hésiter au moment de s'adresser aux élèves ou pour préparer ses cours. Et il n'en était rien. Instinctivement, il savait ce qu'il devait dire, au moment où il devait le dire. Il_ sentait_ ses classes. Il savait quand les enfants comprenaient ou quand il devait revenir sur ses explications. Et il s'étonnait lui-même de maîtriser si bien et si vite un métier qu'il n'avait jamais exercé.

Et cela, il le devait à Dumbledore. Il en éprouvait une reconnaissance infinie. Son plaisir de réussir était décuplé par la bienveillance mêlée d'affection qu'il lisait dans le regard du directeur de Poudlard. Il lui était arrivé de raconter une anecdote, d'expliquer comment il s'était sorti d'un pas difficile et de se sentir sous ce regard-là comme un petit garçon qui montre à ses parents comme il fait bien du vélo sans petites roues.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Albus Dumbledore le mettait en selle. Il faut être fort pour affronter jour après jour la haine, le mépris, le dégoût, la peur des autres et ne jamais douter de sa propre vérité. Dumbledore, autrefois et pour toujours, lui avait donné cette force-là, en lui faisant confiance, en l'accueillant comme il accueillait les autres. Pour Dumbledore, il avait été un élève parmi les élèves. Maintenant il était un homme parmi les hommes.

Les réflexions de Severus, son mépris affiché, n'arrivaient même pas à assombrir son bonheur. Ils donnaient presque à l'ensemble comme un petit goût de nostalgie. Il n'y avait plus James, ni Peter… il n'y avait plus Sirius non plus – son cœur se contractait affreusement à l'évocation de ce dernier – mais restait Severus, l'ennemi, l'adversaire… et finalement le dépositaire dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs, d'une mémoire qu'il leur était commune. Manquait le sel, restait le poivre.

Il y avait Harry aussi. Si semblable à son père et si attachant. Quel hasard avait voulu qu'il fasse sa connaissance dans ces conditions ? Le jeune garçon s'était évanoui, près de lui, dans le train, à l'approche d'un détraqueur ? Pauvre enfant ! Inutile de se demander quelles horreurs pouvaient resurgir de sa mémoire ! Dumbledore, et surtout Minerva, lui avait vanté son courage et son intelligence. Il lui en faudrait du courage… plus tard. Et c'est aussi pour cela que lui était là. Bien que Dumbledore ne lui ai rien demandé, il se doutait que le directeur de l'école avait cherché à placer auprès de Harry une personne capable de le protéger et de l'aider à grandir. Et peut-être de lui donner un peu de l'amour dont il avait été privé. Un rôle de parrain en quelque sorte.

Mais le parrain… le parrain de Harry… Oui, oui… il faudrait dire à Dumbledore… mais plus tard, plus tard… quand ce serait absolument nécessaire. Pour le moment, Harry ne risquait rien. Quand l'occasion se présenterait, il expliquerait à Dumbledore… bien sûr, il le ferait… après la prochaine pleine lune… enfin, quand il serait un peu remis. Ces transformations étaient si fatigantes. Il craignait surtout, pour le moment, de devoir s'arrêter. De ne plus pouvoir assurer ses cours. Etait-ce l'enthousiasme de cette rentrée ? En tout cas, il avait très bien supporté la pleine lune de Septembre. La transformation avait été douloureuse… malgré la potion que lui avait concocté Severus … et puis, ces nuits-là, il ne pouvait pas dormir … mais il avait tenu le coup et en avait ressenti de la fierté. Finalement, pensait-il avec une certaine naïveté, peut-être que le bonheur et le bien-être avaient le pouvoir d'atténuer les douleurs et la fatigue.

Pourtant les difficultés étaient là. Après deux ans de cours plus ou moins assurés par deux professeurs incompétents, les niveaux au sein-même des classes étaient disparates. Les élèves nés de parents sorciers arrivaient à s'en sortir car ils connaissaient à peu près les sorts les plus usuels et baignaient dans la culture du monde magique depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Les plus doués, quelles que soit leurs origines, arrivaient sans trop de mal à rattraper leur retard. Mais il y avait dans toutes les classes des enfants qui, ne connaissant de la magie et de son univers uniquement ce qu'ils en apprenaient à Poudlard ou qui ayant moins de facilités, avaient besoin de travailler plus intensément pour suivre les cours. Ceux-là traînaient avec eux le poids de deux années de retard et Remus se demandait comment les aider. Donner des devoirs supplémentaires était inimaginable. Les emplois du temps étaient déjà bien chargés. Il envisageait cependant de donner des cours de mise à niveau à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

C'est le problème qu'il ressassait en attendant le retour de Madame Pince, qui s'était absentée de son bureau. La bibliothèque était quasiment vide à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Il parcourut la salle du regard. Un groupe d'élèves semblaient travailler ensemble sur un même devoir, à grand renfort de chuchotements… un peu plus loin , il aperçut Percy Weasley, plongé dans la lecture d'un gros volume apparemment très ancien. Hermione Granger, l'amie de Harry, sortie d'un rang un livre à la main, le salua d'un sourire. Il aimait bien Hermione Granger. Une jeune fille si intéressante, si intelligente … et si sage ! Lily aurait aimé que son fils ait de telles fréquentations ! Il lui rendait son salut quand son regard fut attiré par un livre écarlate posé sur un coin de la table de la bibliothécaire. « De l'utilisation des viscères humains en Magie Noire ». Il avança une main pour prendre le livre.

Madame Pince arrivait, une dizaine de bouquins sur les bras.

« Puis-je vous aider Professeur Lupin ?

- Oui… vous savez, c'est au sujet de ce livre que je vous avais demandé de commander…

- Oh oui… le livre sur la pédagogie de Manuel Jeditou… le voici, Professeur, je comptais vous l'apporter dans la matinée.

- C'est très bien, Madame Pince. Merci beaucoup…Mais dites-moi : pour qui avez-vous sorti ceci ?

- Oh c'est pour Miss O'Brien. Pour son mémoire.

- C'est un livre interdit !

- Oui. Elle avait une autorisation du professeur Rogue. Miss O'Brien est très studieuse, vous savez. Elle vient tous les jours. Elle se met dans le coin là-bas et elle travaille… J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un travailler autant. Elle vient si souvent que tout le monde considère cette table comme la sienne. Et puis, quelle jeune fille convenable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus, qui avait ouvert le livre, y jetait un coup d'œil. Il leva les yeux vers la bibliothécaire. _Convenable_ n'était pas le premier qualificatif qui lui serait venu à l'esprit en pensant à Alix O'Brien. Pourtant, à bien y penser, pour peu qu'elle dise _bonjour_, _s'il vous plait_, _merci_ et _au revoir_… elle devait sûrement avoir l'air convenable. De son côté, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire d'elle durant ses cours. Toutes ses tentatives d'approches s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Elle le toisait en général d'un air supérieur… elle avait la répartie facile et elle le mettait si mal à l'aise qu'il devait prendre sur lui pour lui adresser la parole.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… je ne compte pas faire usage de sacrifices humains dans l'immédiat. »

Il se retourna et fit face à la jeune fille. Comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rejetés en arrière et retenus en catogan. Elle avait le teint clair et la peau presque transparente. Elle souriait d'un air narquois. Puis jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du professeur, elle lança « Bonjour Madame Pince ! » et Remus eut la surprise de voir la bibliothécaire répondre sur un ton chaleureux qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu : « Bonjour Miss O'Brien ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Prenant le livre des mains de Remus, mais sans lui accorder un seul regard, elle répondit :

« Ceci est pour moi je pense ?

- Oui, je l'ai sorti pour vous. Et j'ai trouvé ceux-là aussi - la vieille dame lui tendit toute la pile de livres qu'elle avait rapportés deux minutes plus tôt – ils sont moins rares, mais je crois qu'ils pourront vous intéresser. »

Alix reçut les livres avec un sourire :

« Merci beaucoup Madame Pince !

- Oh de rien Miss O'Brien ! »

Ignorant toujours son professeur, elle alla s'assoire à la table dont avait parlé la bibliothécaire.

Remus s'approcha.

« Je n'ai pas vu le thème de votre mémoire ?

- « Procédés de magie noire : évolution, métissage et internationalisation des méthodes du Moyen-Âge à nos jours. » Nous avions jusqu'au 1er Octobre pour déposer nos sujets. Je l'ai fait ce matin auprès du Professeur Rogue. J'ai beaucoup hésité. J'aurais pu aussi bien traiter « Feuilles de parchemin à attirer, bureau à nettoyer : évolution des méthodes et application quotidienne »… mais j'avoue que j'ai reculé devant la difficulté du sujet. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir en mimant un air excessivement désolé et le regarda d'un air moqueur.

Quelle arrogance ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi désagréable ? Il s'aperçut que, bien qu'ils n'aient ni l'un ni l'autre élevé la voix, les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient autour d'eux avaient relevé la tête et suivaient leur échange avec intérêt.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Madame Pince l'appela :

« Professeur Lupin… cet élève vous cherche ! »

Il tourna les talons. Après tout, cela l'arrangeait. Il n'avait pas envie de faire un esclandre… et puis… ah ! Pour le moment, il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude avoir, ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire… mais il ne baissait pas les bras ! Il s'éloigna en ce promettant de trouver rapidement la faille qui lui permettrait de jouer dans la même cour que la jeune fille. Il entendit alors la voix derrière lui qui disait, d'un ton narquois :

« Allez voir Dumbledore… Il n'a jamais refusé un sujet de mémoire depuis qu'il est là ! C'est ça la liberté de penser, Professeur ! »

... ... ... ... ...

« Eh oui, que voulez-vous Remus… elle est certainement la seule personne depuis la chute de Voldemort à avoir ouvertement déposé un sujet de mémoire ayant trait à la magie noire ! Bien sûr, cela peut créer un précédent…

- Ce n'est pas tellement cela que je trouve embêtant, Professeur, c'est tout simplement l'usage qu'elle pourrait faire de ce qu'elle lit !

- Vous savez, des livres comme celui-ci, je parie que ses parents en ont plein leur bibliothèque. Il ne faut pas se leurrer : la magie noire reste une véritable culture dans certaines familles ! Les O'Brien en font partie.

- Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu dire que Titus O'Brien ait été un mangemort !

- Non… il n'a jamais été inquiété. Mais c'est l'un des hommes les plus puissants actuellement. Il y a fort à parier qu'il a été sollicité par les mangemorts autrefois… C'est un caractère entier et très individualiste… je ne pense pas qu'il ait donné suite à ces appels du pied… Mais il sait certainement beaucoup de choses ! Et c'est peut-être d'ailleurs parce qu'il sait beaucoup de choses qu'il est si puissant aujourd'hui.

- Je me souviens de lui… C'était quelqu'un d'assez désagréable.

- Il est assez… euh… « spécial »… comme sa fille ! »

Dumbledore sourit et fit le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre Remus près de la fenêtre. Dehors, un groupe d'enfants montés sur des balais suivaient Madame Bibinne en file indienne. Il contempla un moment le spectacle de ce curieux serpent aérien.

« Laissez Miss O'Brien travailler sur la magie noire. Interdire ce sujet ne ferait que mettre la question sur la place publique… et avec les trafics d'influences que l'on imagine, on risquerait de provoquer une bataille politique qui aboutirait à un décret autorisant ce genre d'étude… Croyez-moi sur parole, ce serait tout à fait possible. Cela parait monstrueux… mais les mages noirs ont gardé beaucoup d'influence, même s'ils sont à couvert. Actuellement, juridiquement parlant, et sans parler de loi, en se référent simplement au règlement de l'école, c'est le vide total. Les partisans de la magie noire n'osent pas se découvrir… mais un tel débat pourrait les mobiliser… pas ouvertement, mais en coulisse et nous pourrions perdre le contrôle de la situation. Un décret donnerait une légitimité à leur attente. Mieux vaut ne pas bouger…. En avez-vous parlé avec Severus ? »

Remus se demanda si Dumbledore se rendait bien compte de la question qu'il venait de poser… Parler de ça avec Severus ? Franchement…

« Il est son tuteur pour la rédaction de ce mémoire… et nous pouvons lui faire confiance… continua le directeur.

- Oui bien sûr… le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il sait de quoi il parle ! »

Dumbledore plissa les yeux. Les mouvements d'humeur étaient très rares chez Remus Lupin !

« Remus, Remus… pas de mauvais esprit, s'il vous plait…

- Excusez-moi, Professeur Dumbledore mais… nous avons combattu autrefois si durement pour écraser toute forme de Magie Noire… et je sais très bien que nous n'avons rien écrasé du tout, que les mages noirs sont toujours là… je n'ai pas la naïveté de croire… mais… je comprends votre argument et vous avez sûrement raison d'un point de vue politique… Néanmoins, je suis profondément choqué qu'un élève puisse trouver ici de quoi étudier la magie noire.

- Elle rédige un mémoire dont le thème a plutôt une dimension politique et historique… Elle n'étudie pas vraiment la magie noire. Il n'y aura pas de mise en application… Elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour ça d'ailleurs… je suis persuadé qu'elle la pratique un peu chez elle depuis longtemps.

- Légitimement, une école doit pouvoir interdire ce genre… L'école n'est-elle pas garante de moralité et …

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit… c'est un combat qu'il serait dangereux de mener… Lucius Malfoy pourrait très bien en profiter pour mobiliser quelques amis… Quand je vois toutes les histoires qu'il fait parce que son fils a été blessé pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques…

- Hagrid m'en a parlé. Il était bouleversé.

- Je n'ai rien dit à Hagrid, mais tel que je connais Malfoy, il va s'engouffrer dans la brèche ! Fudge a déjà fait une ou deux allusions, qui m'inquiètent un peu, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et … je ne sais pas jusqu'où ira Malfoy, mais trop loin de toute façon. Pour en revenir à Alix O'Brien, laissez Severus s'en occuper. Il connaît les limites qu'il ne faut pas dépasser. Et, de toute façon, il est le seul à qui elle reconnaisse de l'autorité jusqu'à maintenant. »


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : OU IL EST QUESTION D'UN GRAND CHIEN , D'UNE VIEILLE CHOUETTE ET D'UNE VIPERE**

Octobre enfilait une à une ses journées perlées de pluies et bousculées de bourrasques. L'enthousiasme de Remus ne se démentait pas… et celui de ses élèves non plus, ce qui était bien plus important ! Pour remédier au problème des différences de niveaux, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution : tous les soirs, il recevait les élèves les plus faibles pour leur donner des cours supplémentaires. Cela l'épuisait. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas la santé pour soutenir un tel rythme mais sa conscience professionnelle (et sa conscience « tout court », d'ailleurs) l'empêchait d'arrêter.

Harry et ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, n'avaient pas besoin de leçons supplémentaires. La jeune fille, particulièrement, était brillantissime. Elle était, avec Harry et sans conteste, la meilleure de la classe. Et Ron ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus. Lupin se montrait, discrètement, très attentif à leur trio. Leur complicité, malgré leurs différences, faisait un peu écho à ce qu'il avait vécu, lui aussi, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il était à leur place. Aussi fut-il très étonné de trouver Harry, errant seul dans le couloir, le jour de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il l'appela et l'invita à boire une tasse de thé avec lui dans son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lui parler un moment en tête à tête. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas pu accompagner les autres car sa famille avait refusé de signer l'autorisation de sortie. Remus ne s'en réjouit pas, bien entendu, mais secrètement, il avait attendu ce moment depuis le premier jour de la rentrée. Il était curieux - au-delà de l'élève talentueux, appliqué, et a priori sympathique - de savoir qui était Harry Potter… qui était le fils de James et de Lily.

Le jeune garçon ne le déçut pas.

Comme il l'expliqua le soir, après le banquet, au Professeur McGonagall, il avait trouvé devant lui un enfant angoissé certainement – les prédictions funestes de Sybille Trelawney y étaient-elles pour quelque chose ? le professeur de Divination lui avait prédit une mort prochaine ! – mais aussi très courageux, très franc et surtout d'une grande maturité.

« Maturité ? s'étonna Minerva… J'ai bien peur que sa maturité, comme celle de Monsieur Weasley, se promène souvent à côté de lui, soit mal coiffée et s'appelle Hermione Granger…

- Non Minerva, vous n'avez pas parlé avec lui…. Et d'ailleurs, vous ne le pensez pas vraiment – une lueur d'amusement dansait dans les yeux de son interlocutrice – Sa peur la plus profonde se matérialise par un détraqueur… pas par Voldemort ! – elle tressaillit – alors qu'il l'a déjà affronté trois fois !

- Il a peur de la peur… il est vrai que c'est une marque de sagesse.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

- Et c'est aussi la marque d'un grand courage ! C'est un Gryffondor, sourit-elle avec fierté… nous savons vous et moi ce qu'il en est des Gryffondor ! »

Il répondit à son sourire complice.

« Cependant, voyez-vous Minerva… »

Mais le Professeur McGonagall ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait ajouter : un élève de Gryffondor, justement, apparut en courant dans la grande salle :

« Professeur ! Le Portrait de la Grosse Dame a été saccagé ! »

Dumbledore était déjà sur place lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte des Gryffondor. Des morceaux entiers du tableau avaient été arrachés. L'œuvre d'un fou ! Dumbledore se tourna vers eux :

« Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit-il en parlant de la Grosse Dame qui avait fuit le tableau. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plait, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et lui demander de rechercher la Grosse Dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

- Vous aurez de la chance si vous la retrouvez ! cria alors la voix grinçante de Peeves.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peeves ?

- Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vu courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps… La pauvre ! ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

- Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ?

- Oh oui, Monsieur le Chef des Professeurs, répondit Peeves avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va lâcher une bombe…Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer…. Quel sale caractère il a, ce Black ! »

Remus eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la surprise… il avait su au moment même où il avait vu la toile… peut-être même dès qu'on était venu le chercher.

Il reçut ses consignes, il fit ses rondes… tout comme les autres… Mais déjà, il n'était plus tout à fait avec les autres.

En vain, chercha-t-il, dans les jours qui suivirent, le courage d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui parler. En vain. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il marchait, il parlait, il donnait ses cours, il vivait à côté de lui-même, une partie de son esprit restant uniquement préoccupé par le problème Sirius Black. Il ne dormait plus.

Sirius était revenu et forcément, il avait emprunté un des souterrains qu'ils avaient explorés autrefois ensemble. Sirius était revenu, et il était, lui, Remus, la seule personne capable de le reconnaître… sous sa forme de grand chien noir.

Il essaya plusieurs fois de se convaincre que sa faute n'était pas grave. Il y avait si longtemps de cela. Il avait été inconséquent, c'est vrai… mais Mon Dieu, il n'avait que 15 ans ! Dumbledore montrait de l'indulgence pour les frasques de ses élèves. Mais lorsqu'il lui semblait avoir trouvé la force d'avouer ce qu'il savait, lui revenait immanquablement en mémoire l'entrevue à l'issue de laquelle Dumbledore l'avait accepté à Poudlard. L'anxiété lui nouait l'estomac, comme autrefois. Il entendait la voix inquiète de sa mère :

_« On nous a dit de venir vous voir Professeur. Remus est un gentil garçon, vous savez. Tout le monde vous le dira. Et il a toujours très bien travaillé à l'école. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas, que deviendra-t-il ? »_

_Que deviendra-t-il ?_ L'accent suppliant qui pointait dans la voix de Maman à ce moment-là. Et Papa qui ne disait rien. Mais c'était pire. Et cette angoisse qui plane, incompréhensible : que deviendrai-je ? J'ai 11 ans et je pourrais bien ne rien devenir… Cela n'a pas de sens. Et cela fait peur pourtant.

_« Regardez, je vous ai apporté ses cahiers… c'est un très bon élève. On dit même qu'il est très intelligent… »_

L'humiliation de devoir se vendre, de devoir argumenter pour obtenir une chose due. L'humiliation mêlée d'angoisse. Et la honte et la culpabilité : c'est à cause de moi que mes parents sont ainsi à genoux devant lui.

Et dans ce tumulte de sentiments, d'appréhension, de malaise, de désespoir : Dumbledore, royal derrière son bureau. Son regard bienveillant. Son sourire. Son air d'avoir tout compris. Sa voix posée, calme, rassurante, qui dit :

_« Je ne refuserai jamais de prendre un enfant à Poudlard, Madame. Nous allons simplement nous organiser. Il faudra juste un peu de discipline… mais c'est un garçon intelligent et sage que nous avons là, n'est ce pas ? » _Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui avait dit :_ « Il n'est pas question de ne rien devenir ! Tu as ta place ici… comme tu l'auras ailleurs, plus tard. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Il faudra seulement être un peu prudent. Les mentalités sont encore ce qu'elles sont. Nous perdrions du temps à nous battre contre elles. Mieux vaut ne rien dire. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu viendras me voir ou tu pourras en parler à ton Maître de maison.»_

En échange de cet accueil, on ne lui avait demandé que de la prudence et de la discipline. C'était peu cher payer ! Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ?

Oh ! Il avait honte ! Honte de lui-même ! Honte de ce qu'il avait fait autrefois par inconscience et, plus encore, honte de n'avoir pas le courage adulte de l'avouer !

La nuit, ses souvenirs les plus doux tournaient aux cauchemars et le tenaient éveillé. Comme l'accolade que lui avait donné Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard « Je suis très fier de vous, Remus. Votre travail et votre attitude ont été en tout point irréprochables. C'est une belle personne qui quitte Poudlard. Et je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Et la confiance qu'il lui avait toujours montré par la suite, quand il avait intégré l'Ordre du Phenix ! Le regard intéressé qu'il avait toujours posé sur lui.

« Dumbledore t'aime bien, cela se voit » avait un jour remarqué Lily.

« Il aime bien les autres aussi, avait-il répondu.

- Oui, mais il y a quelque chose de spécial avec toi. Il te fait confiance, plus qu'à James, Peter ou Sirius. Enfin, ce n'est pas seulement une question de confiance… on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond… »

Etre digne de cette confiance, c'était la seule chose qui importait… et c'était un crève-cœur de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Epuisé par ses nuits sans sommeil et par l'angoisse qui le rongeait, il supporta très mal sa transformation ce mois-là, tomba malade et dut garder la chambre quelques jours.

L'accueil que lui réservèrent ses élèves à son retour lui réchauffa le cœur. Et finalement, il se dit que là était le principal : mener à bien la mission qui lui incombait et entretenir des rapports chaleureux avec ses élèves. Rogue, Flitwick et McGonagall l'avait remplacé dans les différents niveaux. Il « oublia » de demander au Professeur de Potions, qui s'était chargé du niveau 3, pourquoi il avait tenu à faire le cours sur le loup-garou avant la fin de l'année. Il était trop fatigué pour se disperser dans des disputes inutiles. Non, s'il voulait tenir le coup, il devait se concentrer sur ses élèves et sur son travail. Il résolut de ne plus penser au reste.

Mais il était difficile de chasser toutes les interrogations soulevées par l'intrusion de Sirius Black alors que Rogue ne cessait de le harceler de sous-entendus. Il en arriva rapidement à fuir sa compagnie. Et craignant de l'y trouver, il arrêta de fréquenter la salle des professeurs et resta enfermé dans son bureau sous prétexte de fatigue ou de travail. Son repli devint tellement criant, que le Professeur Flitwick, qui le tenait depuis très longtemps en grande amitié, vint lui rendre visite un soir. Comme il lui demandait de ses nouvelles, et que Remus répondait qu'il allait bien mais qu'il était fatigué, son minuscule ami, secoua la tête :

« Je vois bien que vous êtes fatigué, mais cela ne vous empêche pas, d'habitude, de nous rejoindre dans la salle des professeurs, à la fin de la journée ! On ne vous y voit plus ! »

Remus s'apprêtait à argumenter en parlant de travail, mais Flitwick reprit :

« Tout le monde sait que vous étiez l'ami de Sirius Black ! Moi aussi, je le connaissais ! Et Hagrid donc, qui a été le dernier à le voir avant qu'il parte à la recherche de Pettigrow… Personne n'est responsable de ce qui s'est passé… et personne ne peut penser une minute que Black est entré dans le château grâce à vous ! Il n'y a que Severus pour croire ça ! Je peux vous assurer, Remus, qu'il est le seul, et quand il hasarde la moindre réflexion là-dessus, il y a toujours en face de lui quelqu'un pour changer de conversation… »

Cette franchise lui réchauffa le cœur. D'autant plus que le professeur de Sortilèges ajouta : « Black n'a besoin de personne pour entrer dans le château ! La Magie Noire donne bien des clés… Souvenez-vous : lorsque nous nous cachions pour échapper aux Mangemorts… combien d'entre nous, tout bien barricadés qu'ils étaient, les ont vu débarquer chez eux… »

Et c'était tellement vrai…. Et cela rappelait tellement de vieux et mauvais souvenirs ! Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, un moment, pensant aux amis qu'ils avaient perdus… et parallèlement, malgré l'émotion de cette évocation, Remus se sentit horriblement soulagé. Fallait-il vraiment parler à Dumbledore de cette histoire d'animagus alors que Sirius Black était probablement l'un des Mages Noirs les plus puissants ayant jamais travaillé pour Voldemort ? Tout à coup, leurs escapades adolescentes lui paraissaient bien inoffensives !

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, il croisa Severus Rogue et Alix O'Brien qui semblaient en grande conversation. Il lui expliquait quelque chose… Visiblement, elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais il remarqua que son attitude avec le Maître des Potions n'avait rien à voir avec l'insolence et le mépris qu'elle affichait avec lui-même. Elle avait toujours son expression hautaine mais elle paraissait plus détendue… moins… moins… moins quoi ? Moins méprisante peut-être ? C'est alors qu'une pensée le frappa : « Elle sait ! » Voilà ! C'était tout simple : Rogue n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue devant son élève préférée, sa fierté serpentarde… il lui avait dit ce qu'était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cela lui fit mal en même temps qu'un bouffée d'angoisse le saisissait… et si elle allait parler, elle aussi … Il entra dans la bibliothèque, prit les livres que Madame Pince avait préparé à sa demande et s'assit à la table la plus proche. Qu'allait-il se passer ? En un éclair, il imagina la méfiance des élèves, les réactions violentes des parents, l'humiliation à nouveau de tout devoir quitter, de devoir s'éloigner comme un pestiféré…Son cœur se souleva. Mais après un moment d'abattement, il se redressa… allons, si elle avait voulu divulguer ce secret, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Non… elle ne le ferait pas. Pas pour rien en tout cas. Mais elle pouvait utiliser cette information… cela pouvait être un moyen de pression sur lui à un moment ou à un autre… Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir obtenir de lui mais la seule pensée qu'elle ait de quoi exercer un chantage faisait monter en lui une vague de panique. « Allons, se raisonna-t-il, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle parle avec Severus… Il a promis le silence à Dumbledore ! Elle n'est sûrement au courant de rien. » Mais il aurait voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il sentait confusément qu'il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille tant que… mais comment faire ?

La jeune fille entra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à sa table habituelle. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil et hésita. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Un autre moment peut-être serait plus indiqué… ? Mais suivant une impulsion soudaine : « Allons, j'y vais !»

« Miss O'Brien ? »

Elle leva la tête, visiblement surprise.

« Professeur ?

- Puis-je vous parler un moment ?

- Ici ? Maintenant ?

- Oui. »

Effectivement, ce n'était certainement ni le lieu, ni le moment… En cette fin de journée la salle étaient remplie d'élèves de tous âges venus faire leurs devoirs… et puis, il s'apercevait qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Votre attitude en classe…

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me parler de mon attitude en classe ici. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, répondit-elle en baissant la voix comme s'il s'était mis à chanter dans quelques lieux sacrés. Elle avait l'air sincèrement gênée. Allons dans votre bureau »

Cette gêne le servait. Elle avait baissé sa garde et regardait partout autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils ne dérangeaient personne. Il enchaîna, un peu au hasard…

« J'ai été souffrant dernièrement et… »

Mon Dieu, où s'embarquait-il… ? Il venait juste de lui parler de son attitude… et maintenant, il lui parlait de lui … il tenta de pénétrer son esprit… il ressentit alors pleinement un sentiment de surprise et d'attente. La jeune fille ne pensait actuellement qu'une chose : « Que me veut-il ? »

Les yeux d'Alix s'arrondirent.

« Que voulez-vous me dire, Professeur ? Je ne veux pas me montrer désagréable au moment même où vous désirez me parler de mon attitude… ou de votre santé ? Mais voyez-vous je suis en train de travailler. »

Il ne savait que dire… Se remémorant sa conversation de la veille avec sa collègue de Métamorphose, il avança au hasard :

« Le Professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant de votre inconduite lorsqu'elle m'a remplacé la semaine dernière. »

Il avait touché un point sensible. Les yeux gris fulgurèrent :

« Le Professeur McGonagall est une vieille chouette qui rabâche le même cours depuis 50 ans et s'est trouvée bien incapable de nous chanter une autre chanson ce jour-là ! »

Suffoqué, Remus comprit immédiatement, mais un peu tard, qu'il fallait sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle avait parlé à haute et intelligible voix et tout le monde s'était retourné ! Avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour lui dire de sortir, elle demanda de son ton le plus sarcastique :

« Et si nous continuions cette passionnante conversation dehors ?

- Dans mon bureau ! »

La colère était montée en lui comme du lait de licorne dans un chaudron.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent en grandes enjambées vers son bureau. Il fulminait ! Mais il prenait soin cependant de bien fermer son esprit. Elle ne devait pouvoir y lire ni ce qu'il voulait lui dire, ni ses doutes – était-il possible de désarçonner Alix O'Brien ? – ni les noms d'oiselles peu élégants qu'il mêlait à ses réflexions.

La pièce s'éclaira d'elle-même quand ils entrèrent. Il jeta sur le bureau un livre qu'il tenait toujours à la main et se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille. Elle soutint son regard avec son habituelle arrogance… évidemment : il n'en attendait pas moins ! Il affermit sa voix et s'efforça de parler d'un ton calme :

« Que vous vous estimiez supérieure à toute âme vivante dans ce château, cela vous regarde. Visiblement, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, pas plus que la plupart de mes collègues… tant mieux ! Nous nous félicitons d'accueillir dans nos murs la première sorcière née avec la science magique infuse ! Vous désirez rester seule et à l'écart des autres : ne vous inquiétez pas, votre présence est si agréable que vous ne manquez à personne ! Mais je ne vous laisserai jamais, JAMAIS, insulter un de mes collègues en ma présence ! Le Professeur McGonagall…

- Si j'avais désiré travailler avec le Professeur McGonagall, j'aurais choisi de suivre des cours de Métamorphose pour les ASPIC. Mais je l'ai déjà supportée…

- Vous avez suivi ses cours, et je vous fais remarquer que la qualité du travail du Professeur McGonagall est unanimement reconnue, même au sein de la Maison Serpentard !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je vis cloîtrée au milieu d'un troupeau de moutons que je vais me mettre à bêler !

- Je ne vous demande pas de partager l'avis général, je vous demande de respecter les personnes avec lesquelles vous travaillez : que ce soient les professeurs, les élèves ou les autres !

- Le respect ? Comme vous y allez ! Le respect n'est pas un dû ! Il se mérite ! Et je n'en ai aucun pour cette vieille perruche de McGonagall ! »

« Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard ! » pensa Remus dans une vague de fureur mais il avait jusque-là résisté à la tentation d'appliquer avec elle ce système de brimades. Elle n'avait certainement que faire des points en plus ou en moins. Cela ne la touchait pas personnellement et elle n'avait visiblement pas l'esprit de corps suffisamment développé pour accorder la moindre importance à la compétition qui opposait les 4 maisons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? le défia-t-elle alors, cinquante points en moins ? »

Une seconde, une minuscule seconde, la colère lui avait fait baisser sa garde ! Elle le regardait maintenant d'un air triomphant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effacer cet insupportable sourire de son visage ?

« Retenue. Tous les mardi et tous les jeudi à 18H00 dans mon bureau pendant un mois. Et je vous conseille de vous y présenter sans faire d'histoire. Une punition plus importante pourrait avoir pour effet de vous interdire l'accès à certains livres. Ce qui serait préjudiciable à l'écriture de votre mémoire, il me semble, Mademoiselle. »

Elle blêmit. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux mais au moins, elle ne répondait plus !

« Vous pouvez y aller ! » lança Remus, presque négligemment.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, très raide. Il souffla imperceptiblement. Il avait eu raison de cette vipère ! Mais elle se retourna et lança d'une voix tranchante avant de sortir : « Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que vous vouliez me demander vraiment quand je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque. Faut-il le demander au Professeur Rogue ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : ASSISTANCE ET RESISTANCE**

Elle se présenta, comme convenu, le mardi suivant.  
Elle entra dans le bureau de Remus, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Il avait préparé leur entrevue avec soin…s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait compris après leur accrochage dans la bibliothèque, c'est qu'il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard avec Alix O'Brien.  
Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle et d'expliquer « Nous allons dans la salle de classe. Je donne des cours de soutien aux élèves en difficulté. Le mardi soir, ce sont des 2ème année, le jeudi soir, des 5ème année. Vous allez m'aider. Nous partagerons les groupes en deux. Vous ferez la théorie et moi la technique. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Visiblement le projet ne l'emballait pas. Remus qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, suspendit son geste et ajouta d'un ton ferme, avec une pointe de sarcasme :  
« Au moindre problème, à la moindre remarque déplacée… vous ferez une semaine de plus ! Pourtant je vous assure que ce sera un crève-cœur pour moi de vous faire perdre votre temps plus longtemps ! »  
_On croirait entendre Rogue_, sourit-il intérieurement. Mais y avait-il réellement un autre langage à tenir avec Alix O'Brien ?

Dès lors, la jeune fille se tint à peu près tranquille et fit ce qu'il lui dit de faire. Dès la première séance, il scinda son groupe en deux et demanda à Alix de revoir la théorie avec le premier pendant qu'il faisait travailler le second. L'air fermé de la jeune fille aurait relégué la Banquise au rang de Mer des Caraïbes mais elle s'acquitta de la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée et à la fin de l'heure tous les enfants savaient leur leçon.

En cours, elle restait toujours à l'écart et il croisait souvent son regard narquois mais elle ne disait rien. Il sentait qu'elle bouillonnait de remarques blessantes ou injurieuses mais elle estimait visiblement que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Et ses yeux gris brillaient dans ces moments-là d'une insolence qui n'avait plus besoin de mots. Alix O'Brien se taisait, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait pu croire un instant l'avoir mâtée !

Cependant, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle faisait du bon travail avec les élèves en difficulté. Selon les besoins, il lui demandait de revoir la théorie avec ses élèves ou de les entraîner à pratiquer, et elle s'en sortait très bien. Bien sûr les enfants ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et quand il annonçait « 1er groupe avec moi, 2ème groupe avec Miss O'Brien » il y avait bien des soupirs dans le deuxième groupe. Mais les résultats étaient là. Elle se servait de sa formidable intuition, peut-être même de ses talents de legilimens pour débusquer les blocages et trouver les mots précis pour résoudre les problèmes. Les élèves ne s'y trompèrent pas longtemps et il y eut de moins en moins de plaintes.

Un jour qu'il la félicitait et soulignait qu'il appréciait son efficacité, elle lui répondit sèchement : « J'essaie surtout d'en finir le plus vite possible. Cette Sandy Higgins reconnaît à peine le manche de sa baguette ! »

Pourtant… Remus soupira en rangeant sa classe… pourtant il aurait eu bien besoin de quelqu'un comme elle… en plus sympathique. Ces cours du soir l'épuisaient. Il avait du mal à soutenir ce rythme. Il n'avait pas la santé pour ça. S'il avait pu se reposer un peu sur quelqu'un…

« Remus, vous avez l'air fatigué. » remarqua ce soir-là Dumbledore, en échos à ses sombres pensées de la fin d'après-midi.  
Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal soupira.  
« C'est vrai, Professeur Dumbledore, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : Madame Pomfresh prend bien soin de moi.  
- Bien sûr… »  
Il sentit sur lui le regard de Minerva McGonagall, qui travaillait à sa table juste à côté de lui, et se redressa un peu. Il savait – Rogue n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y faire allusion – qu'elle avait émis des réserves quand le directeur leur avait parlé de sa nomination… des réserves touchant à la fragilité de sa santé. « Le travail de professeur demande beaucoup d'énergie et une présence constante auprès des élèves » avait-elle rappelé.

« Vous en faites trop Remus, continua Dumbledore.  
- Ces cours du soir sont-ils vraiment indispensables ? demanda Minerva  
- Oui…. Quirrel et Lockhart ont accumulé tant de retard ! Les élèves de 5ème année ne sont absolument pas au niveau des BUSES. Les meilleurs s'en sortent bien sûr mais les plus faibles n'arriveront jamais à combler ce retard tous seuls. Que faut-il faire ? Avancer et les laisser en chemin ? Les 3ème et 4ème année résorberont leur retard sur la durée. En plus le programme du niveau 3 est très centré sur les bêtes maléfiques… et forme un peu une parenthèse dans le cursus. Je reconnais qu'en 6ème et 7ème année, j'ai de bonnes classes avec des élèves doués et travailleurs.  
- Mais alors tout va bien…  
- Non, reste les 2ème année. Ceux qui ne sont pas de parents sorciers sont complètement perdus ! Je ne veux pas dire de mal mais… Lockhart a été une vraie catastrophe ! Quirrel a donné de bonnes bases théoriques et une méthode de travail intéressante… c'est ce qui permet au 3ème et au 4ème année de s'en sortir. Mais ceux qui n'ont eu que Lockhart … Je vous assure que Vince Martelli, Natalie Colbert, Harry Wright, John Sigisbert, pour ne parler que d'eux, ont bien du mal à suivre ! Les faire travailler à part… je ne vois que cette solution ! »

Il y eut un silence.

« Et qu'en est-il de votre « assistante » ? demanda soudain Dumbledore.  
- Mon assistante ?  
- Miss O'Brien.  
- Oh… elle est… comme d'habitude… mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle est efficace.  
- Pourrait-elle assurer ces séances, seule ? »  
Remus tomba des nues.  
« Elle en a les capacités, c'est indéniable. Mais peut-on lui confier un groupe d'élèves sans qu'un professeur…  
- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Dumbledore ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall, elle serait capable d'appeler Rusard pour leur faire donner le fouet !  
- Oh Minerva ! sourit le directeur d'un air réprobateur.  
- Il n'y a pas le moindre signe d'altruisme chez cette fille. Comment pourrait-elle enseigner sans au moins s'intéresser à ses élèves ?  
- Tous les professeurs n'ont pas votre conception des choses, Minerva, répondit le professeur Dumbledore – pensait-il à Rogue ? – Mais de toute façon, nous ne lui demanderions pas de remplacer Remus, seulement de prendre en charge ces heures de soutien après les cours. Un rôle d'assistante, tout au plus. Qu'en pensez-vous Remus ?  
- Elle est capable de le faire… mais elle ne le fera pas pour rien !  
- C'est évident ! Il faut lui proposer quelque chose.  
- Une dispense d'assister à mes cours… elle ne perdrait pas, ainsi, de temps pour travailler sur son mémoire.  
- Oui… mais aussi, peut-être, un statut au sein de l'école. Quelque chose d'un peu officiel…  
- Elle a refusé d'être Préfète ! rappela Minerva, qui boudait un peu.  
- Je sais bien, je sais bien, mais… - il reporta son regard sur Remus : tous les deux se comprenaient parfaitement à présent – nous allons re-tenter notre chance auprès de Miss Alix O'Brien… Voulez-vous voir ça avec elle, Remus ? »

Remus retint Alix, un soir, alors qu'elle allait quitter la classe.  
« Miss O'Brien, un mot s'il vous plait ! » et comme elle restait debout devant lui, qui était assis à son bureau : « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! »  
Elle obéit.  
« Votre punition touche à sa fin… »  
Oh non ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire la morale ! Elle baissa les yeux et souffla d'une petite voix contrite :  
« Oui Professeur, croyez-moi, j'ai bien compris la leçon… »  
L'insolence froide du regard qu'elle releva vers le sien démentait évidemment de si belles dispositions ! Il continua néanmoins, tentant de mettre un peu d'humour dans son propos :  
« Je ne vous cache pas que votre efficacité m'a surpris. Je regrette presque que vous ne m'ayez pas donné l'occasion de prolonger cette… collaboration.  
- Ca peut toujours s'arranger : parlez-moi du Professeur McGonagall ! » répondit-elle froidement du tac au tac.  
Il secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.  
« Non… voyez-vous, je voulais vous faire une autre proposition. »  
La jeune fille leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.  
« Vous avez pu vous rendre compte des difficultés que je rencontre dans certaines classes, niveau 2 et 5 particulièrement. Les enfants que nous recevons le mardi soir et le jeudi soir souffrent d'un certain retard accumulé par mes deux prédécesseurs. Le Professeur Lockhart…  
- C'était un nul ! trancha Alix d'un ton sans appel  
- Il est vrai que nous lui devons certaines lacunes parmi les plus difficiles à combler. Au niveau 2, les enfants nés de moldus n'ont absolument pas les bases pour continuer leur cursus. »

« Je suis en train de plaider la cause des moldus à la pire des Serpentards ! Elle va finir de me prendre pour un crétin ! » pensa Remus.  
Mais pour le moment, elle se contentait de le fixer avec la plus grande attention.  
« Au niveau 5, continua-t-il, l'ensemble des élèves est loin d'être à la hauteur des examens de fin d'année. C'est déjà une gageure pour moi d'y remédier pour l'ensemble des classes avant la période des BUSES… et je ne veux pas en laisser en cours de route. »  
Il y eut un silence. Puis :  
« Très bien, articula la jeune fille, les yeux plissés, mais que voulez-vous de moi ?  
- Je vous propose d'être vraiment mon assistante. Le mardi et le jeudi, comme nous faisons actuellement, et un autre jour de la semaine, à votre convenance, pour les besoins occasionnels sur les autres niveaux. Les jours où vous n'interviendriez pas auprès des élèves, nous nous verrions pour préparer les contenus. »  
Elle prit un air narquois.  
« Vous voulez que je travaille pour vous ?  
- Ce serait un vrai travail ! Je… je ne peux pas, pour diverses raisons, assurer ces cours de remise à niveau plus longtemps. Nous préparerions les séances ensembles mais vous les assumeriez seule.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?  
- Une dispense d'assister à mes cours, ce qui vous permettra de travailler sur votre mémoire dans la journée.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Le professeur Dumbledore a parlé également d'une reconnaissance de votre statut au sein de l'établissement. Vous pourriez avoir une chambre individuelle…  
- Il y a longtemps que je me suis arrangée pour en avoir une ! Donc Dumbledore est au courant… bien sûr…- elle lui jeta un regard pénétrant – C'est donc avec lui que je parlerai de tout ça. Prenez-moi un rendez-vous et nous verrons après ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un air décidé.  
« Miss O'Brien ! appela Remus, vous avez oublié votre livre. »  
Elle revint vers le bureau pour prendre un livre qu'elle avait apporté.  
« Vous vous sentez vraiment capable de prendre en main ces élèves ? Vous savez qu'il faut de la patience et …si vous vous engagez… »  
Ce n'était plus le moment de dire cela… juste après lui avoir fait la proposition. Mais il s'inquiétait un peu : si elle acceptait, il ne serait plus là pour faire pression sur ses humeurs…  
Elle le toisa :  
« Si je m'engage à le faire, je le ferais bien ! »  
Il soupira.  
« Vous ne doutez jamais, Miss O'Brien ? »  
Elle eut l'air surpris.  
« Douter… bien sûr que si … des autres. Mais douter de soi-même, quel temps perdu ! Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas, je sais ce que je peux faire… Je sais qui je suis et je sais où je vais… alors ? »  
Elle eut un mouvement d'épaule interrogateur.

Remus la regarda partir d'un air rêveur. La vie se chargerait forcément un jour ou l'autre de fissurer ce mur de certitudes… et ce serait douloureux. Il ressentit un peu de pitié pour la jeune fille.

**********

Dumbledore s'avoua presque surpris que la réponse d'Alix O'Brien n'ait pas été immédiatement négative et l'idée de rencontrer la jeune fille lui parut tout à fait naturelle, aussi il lui donna rendez-vous, un samedi matin, dans son bureau.

Ce matin-là, elle avait laissé son uniforme et avait revêtu une élégante robe verte. Un foulard gris, noué dans ses cheveux, et un serpent d'or très fin autour de son cou ajoutait au raffinement de sa tenue. Lupin, en gravissant l'escalier qui montait dans le bureau du directeur, se sentit miteux à côté d'elle. Le regard qu'elle jeta à la dérobée à sa propre robe de sorcier toute défraîchie accentua son malaise. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son assurance. A son âge, chaque fois qu'il était monté dans ce bureau, le trac, une sorte d'angoisse vague et irraisonnée l'avait saisi. Son visage à elle n'exprimait rien et il lui semblait bien qu'elle ne ressentait aucune appréhension à l'idée de s'entretenir avec Albus Dumbledore.

Quand ils entrèrent dans son bureau, le directeur regardait par sa fenêtre des élèves s'ébattre sur la grande pelouse. Il se retourna avec un sourire :  
« Ah ! Miss O'Brien, entrez je vous en prie !  
- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. »  
Son ton était à peine trop cérémonieux pour être tout à fait… honnête. Remus se contracta légèrement… Allons, c'était ridicule ! Ce n'était quand même pas à lui d'avoir peur !

« Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle. Entrons dans le vif du sujet : le Professeur Lupin vous a proposé un poste d'assistante. Vos connaissances étant supérieures à celles des élèves de votre niveau, il vous serait possible, semble-t-il, de dégager du temps afin de l'aider et de soutenir les élèves en difficulté. »

Alix inclina la tête et précisa aussitôt :  
« Mais je ne le ferais pas pour rien.  
- Je m'en doute, Miss O'Brien ! Le Professeur Lupin m'a parlé de dispense de cours…. Cela me parait tout à fait raisonnable. Mais je pensais que nous pourrions marquer officiellement cette prise de responsabilité au sein de l'établissement. Vous pourriez avoir vos appartements personnels dans le château et prendre place à la Grande Table pour les repas. Votre statut serait ainsi connu de tous.  
- Ce pourrait être très agréable d'avoir un espace privé un peu plus spacieux, en effet… Pour le reste…- elle fit un geste négligeant de la main – je vous laisse juge ! Mais je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant.  
- Vous avez une requête ?  
- Je veux une place au Ministère de la Magie l'année prochaine, et très précisément, je souhaite travailler au Département en charge des dossiers liés à l'éducation. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Je crains, hélas, qu'aucun poste ne soit disponible dans ce département… Du moins, je n'en ai pas entendu parler…  
- C'est regrettable.  
- Un poste au ministère… vous êtes une excellente élève… Chaque année, le ministère en propose un à nos deux ou trois meilleurs élèves… Vous n'avez rien à craindre…  
- Travailler au ministère ne présente pas d'intérêt particulier – elle avait pris un air dédaigneux – c'est l'Education qui est intéressante. Voyez-vous je n'accepterais pas ce poste d'assistante pour vous complaire, ni pour aider les autres élèves… encore moins pour permettre au professeur Lupin de se reposer pendant que je fais son travail… (elle sourit d'un air méprisant)  
- Pourquoi l'accepteriez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore, visiblement curieux de la réponse.  
- Mais… pour Poudlard évidemment ! Enseigner ne m'intéresse pas… Mais je reviendrai à Poudlard dans quelques années… je reviendrai pour le diriger. »

Elle avait dit cela comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence. Il y eut un silence. Remus était abasourdi par tant d'impudence. Mais Dumbledore avait souri. Lui et Alix ne se quittait pas des yeux. Elle sourit aussi. Et elle ajouta d'une voix presque douce…

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas… je me donne une dizaine d'années… d'ici là vous ne serez plus le directeur depuis longtemps !  
- Depuis longtemps ? Vous n'êtes guère tendre avec moi Miss O'Brien ! Je vous assure que je suis dans la force de l'âge ! »  
Il avait l'air de franchement s'amuser. Il y eut une pause et il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Je ne doute pas que vous ferez une excellente directrice et que vous n'hésiterez pas à engager les nombreuses réformes qui vous semblent nécessaires. Cependant, pour le moment, la création pure et simple d'un poste au ministère me parait disproportionnée par rapport à ce que nous vous proposons !  
- C'est mon prix. Je ne le ferai pas à moins.  
- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que ce projet ne voie jamais le jour… Du moins pas avec vous Miss O'Brien.  
- C'est regrettable, Monsieur le Directeur. Je me tiens toutefois à votre disposition. »

Elle se leva, jeta un regard par la fenêtre : « Beau temps pour une promenade n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur le directeur, Professeur Lupin… »

Elle inclina la tête en guise de salut… et sortit avec un naturel confondant !

Dumbledore resta un moment pensif puis sourit à Remus.  
« Quelle personnalité n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le professeur de Défense eut un faible mouvement de la tête.  
« C'était une mauvaise idée.  
- Non, non… ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… C'était une bonne idée. Je trouve cette jeune personne très intéressante, décidément… Je vais réfléchir à tout cela, Remus, et j'en parlerai à Fudge. Je dois le voir cette semaine. Il semblerait que mes craintes se confirment au sujet de Lucius Malfoy et de cette histoire d'hippogriffe… En tout cas, il ne peut pas être mal d'essayer d'amener Miss O'Brien à travailler avec nous. »

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Et avec elles, une bonne nouvelle : Fudge avait accepté la demande de Dumbledore. A vrai dire, avait expliqué le directeur à Remus, le ministre de la Magie semblait avoir quelques raisons d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Titus O'Brien. Mais peu importaient ces raisons, ils allaient enfin travailler avec Alix.

En l'apprenant, celle-ci ne montra ni contentement ni regret. Elle se contenta de remercier le Professeur de Défense de s'être donné la peine de venir le lui annoncer. Elle était à sa place habituelle, à la bibliothèque, lieu, décidément, de toutes leurs grandes rencontres ! Mais ce matin-là, la salle était vide. Il n'y avait que Madame Pince qui faisait du classement dans les rayonnages.

Alix se leva. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à son cours de Potions. Remus l'accompagna jusque dans le couloir. Par curiosité, mais aussi simplement pour se montrer agréable, il s'enquit :  
« La rédaction de votre mémoire se passe bien ? »  
Elle eut l'air surpris.  
« Oui… je fais des découvertes très intéressantes.  
- Je n'en doute pas…  
- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez traité, vous, pour votre mémoire ?  
- Quelque chose sur les bêtes maléfiques en voie de disparition. »  
Elle sourit faiblement.  
« Je ne crois pas que cela m'aurait intéressée…  
- Votre sujet est plus …euh…  
- Subversif ? – elle avait l'air narquois mais il la sentait prête à en parler.  
- La Magie Noire…  
- Que connaissez-vous de la Magie Noire ? Certaines pratiques sont interdites depuis des années… alors qu'elles ne sont pas plus dangereuses que les autres ! Savez-vous que certaines de nos lois relatives à la Magie Noire datent du XVIIème ou du XVIIIème siècle ! Le Concile de Loudun, en France, a trouvé le moyen d'interdire en 1768 l'utilisation de certaines substances, comme le Deyg doré des Marécages, qui est un champignon d'une richesse médicinale incroyable parce qu'il débridait certaines euh… pulsions – Remus comprit tout de suite à quelles pulsions elle faisait allusion ! – Bien sûr ce champignon est dangereux… il y a eu des cas de meurtres passionnels perpétrés sous son emprise… mais aucune recherche n'a été faite depuis sur ses propriétés. Il est tout simplement estampillé : interdit ! Un tel retard dans les mentalités est inadmissible, vous en conviendrez ! Et ce n'est qu'un exemple !  
- Nous avons des juges, des lois, des médico-mages, des instances… ils sont là pour décider…  
- Sans savoir, Professeur, sans savoir… tout comme vous ! Ecrivez donc un mémoire sur la Magie Noire et nous en reparlerons ensuite ! »

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna à grands pas. Au bout du couloir, elle s'arrêta, se retourna et dit d'une voix un peu forte pour qu'il l'entende : « Il est vrai qu'au Concile de Loudun, ils ont aussi décidé d'interdire qu'on chasse les enfants moldus pour leur arracher les yeux… On se demande pourquoi : on sait bien que les moldus ne voient pas ce qu'ils ont sous leur nez ! »  
Et elle disparut.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 « SOUVENIR, SOUVENIR, QUE ME VEUX-TU ? »**

_(Merci à mon ami Paul pour m'avoir prêté la délicieuse mélancolie de ce vers.)_

C'était la nuit. La lueur douce des bougies éclairait son bureau. Il était debout et Alix O'Brien lui faisait face. Il avait les yeux rivés, fascinés, sur son cou blanc et nacré. Il approcha une main de ce cou gracile qui se tendit pour mieux éprouver le contact. Il le prit entre ses doigts, éprouva sa chaleur et sa douceur de la paume de sa main, puis glissa jusqu'à la limite du corsage noir. Sous le tissu, il sentait le cœur battre à tout rompre. Il défit les boutons, toujours d'une seule main. Il la glissa ensuite dans l'échancrure et repoussa le tissu qui découvrit en tombant l'albâtre soyeux d'une épaule et d'un sein.

Son regard alors, remonta le long du cou, s'attarda sur l'oreille, petite, et chercha celui de la jeune fille. Elle le fixait de l'éclat minéral de ses yeux gris. Il sentait toujours la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Quelque chose bougea alors au niveau de ses chevilles. Il regarda : une longue queue de serpent doré commençait à s'enrouler autour de lui. Plus elle l'enserrait, plus elle l'étouffait, plus le désir montait dans son corps paralysé. La violence de la sensation lui coupait le souffle. Il ne pouvait pas réagir. Elle le fixait toujours avec ce qui paraissait être une attention féroce.

Elle approcha son visage du sien. Et il vit dans ses grands yeux gris, élargis comme des miroirs, qu'il avait le visage de Severus Rogue. Mais il n'avait même plus assez d'emprise sur lui-même pour s'en étonner. Son esprit n'était plus qu'attente de l'explosion qui mettrait fin à l'insupportable douleur de ce désir.

Alix ouvrit la bouche et découvrit deux crochets dorés.

Sans qu'elle ait rien dit, ni bougé, il bascula sa tête en arrière, légèrement sur le côté et offrit son cou. Elle approcha lentement sa tête…. Il sentit les cochets entrer dans sa chair…

Remus se réveilla en sursaut ! Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits ! Quel rêve… affreux !

Il traîna une sensation de malaise tout le temps qu'il passât à se préparer. Cette impression désagréable d'être prisonnier, d'être fasciné au point de ne plus avoir aucune volonté, de tout attendre, même la mort, d'une seule personne… Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir fait un rêve érotique – ce qui arrive, un jour ou l'autre, à tout homme normalement constitué – mais que ce rêve le mette en scène avec la jeune personne qu'il craignait le plus dans cette école. Car enfin, s'il regardait les choses en face, il s'agissait bien de cela : Alix O'Brien faisait peser au-dessus de sa tête la menace perpétuelle de deviner son secret et de le divulguer. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, cela l'amenait lui-même à lui accorder beaucoup plus d'importance qu'à n'importe lequel de ses élèves - excepté Harry, cela allait sans dire.

Quant à la présence de Rogue…

Dès la rentrée, la jeune fille avait prit ses fonctions d'assistante. Par ailleurs, elle assistait toujours à ses cours, à part celui de Défense, et travaillait, comme tous ses collègues d'Aspic sur son mémoire pour lequel elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Severus Rogue. Leur complicité indéniable gênait Lupin, sans qu'il puisse bien s'expliquer pourquoi. Rogue était probablement le seul professeur avec lequel Alix O'Brien se montrât agréable. En retour, le Maître de Potion ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son élève et clamait qu'on n'avait vu depuis longtemps, à Poudlard, un mémoire comme celui qu'elle était en train de rédiger.

« On se demande ce qu'elle lui trouve. Regarde, quel couple étrange… » avait un jour murmuré une élève de 5ème année en montrant à une amie le professeur et l'élève qui s'éloignaient vers la forêt interdite : lui, la démarche ferme, autoritaire, en longues enjambées, sa longue cape noire flottant au vent, et elle, toute en finesse, souple, légère et impérieuse à la fois. Un oiseau de proie et un félin. Remus s'était détourné de ce tableau. Le couple était peut-être étrange… lui, le trouvait surtout étrangement assorti… et il n'aimait pas cela.

Ces relations, à lui, avec la jeune fille restaient froides et distantes. Plusieurs fois, il tenta d'engager la conversation mais en vain. Elle répondait sobrement et sèchement. Elle n'était visiblement pas là pour ça.

Pourtant, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de préparer un cours, dans son bureau, elle le surprit en abordant d'un ton badin l'évènement qui faisait actuellement le tour de l'école :

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est Sirius Black qui a envoyé ce balai à Harry Potter ?

- On le dit…

- Ce serait bizarre tout de même, je ne vois pas trop… il ne peut pas essayer de le tuer d'un côté et lui faire un cadeau de l'autre ? Et vu la situation, il n'est quand même pas stupide au point de croire qu'on laisserait Potter monter sur ce balai sans l'examiner !

- Sirius Black est un déséquilibré… Tout est possible, hélas, avec lui. »

Il se pencha sur ses parchemins. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sirius.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez son ami … ?

- Oui… mais c'était avant, bien sûr…

- Bien sûr…

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai aidé à entrer dans Poudlard ! C'est Severus Rogue qui vous parle de moi ? »

Elle sourit.

« Il ne vous aime pas beaucoup.

- Vraiment ? Vous ruinez tous mes espoirs !

- Mais pour répondre à votre question : oui Severus Rogue m'a dit que vous étiez l'ami de Sirius Black. Mais vous n'êtes pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé… je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous gêne ?

- Et moi, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. »

Il reprit son travail. Il y eut un silence. Il crut qu'elle s'était remise au travail mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, elle le regardait, les sourcils légèrement levés, les mains croisées derrière sa tête.

« Cette histoire est tellement incroyable ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu amener quelqu'un comme lui à trahir son meilleur ami… et puis, pas une petite trahison… il l'a carrément fait tuer !

- Nous nous le sommes tous demandés, figurez-vous… mais personne n'a trouvé de réponse ! »

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi se sentait-il tellement sur la défensive ?

« Et lui, quand on lui a demandé, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il n'a rien dit. Il a dit qu'il était coupable et il n'a pas donné d'explications ! Il était devenu fou quand on l'a attrapé…

- Et à son procès ?

- Il n'y a pas eu de procès… Il a fait partie de cette grande vague d'arrestations qui a eu lieu après la chute de Voldemort… Le ministère a estimé, à l'époque, qu'il y avait eu suffisamment de témoins à charge…

- C'est incroyable que jamais personne n'ait cherché à savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça ! murmura la jeune fille. Surtout lui… Son parcours n'était quand même pas classique ! Ca aurait été intéressant !

- Oui.

- On m'a raconté qu'il avait rejeté sa famille, ses valeurs, ses traditions… il parait qu'il avait brisé le cœur de sa mère et que son père ne voulait simplement plus que l'on prononce son nom devant lui. Mon père était un grand ami du frère de Sirius Black. Il a dit qu'il les avait vu un jour se battre au sang… Après avoir mis tant d'énergie pour se séparer de sa famille… C'est incroyable qu'il ait fini par se rallier à une cause qu'elle défendait et qu'il avait rejetée. En gros, il s'est renié deux fois ! Ca a dû être terrible pour lui…"

Remus la regarda d'un air incrédule : _terrible pour lui ?_ Il n'était quand même pas le premier à plaindre ! Et James ? Et Lily ? Et Harry qui n'avait plus de parents ? Cette petite péronnelle… qui en parlait comme s'il s'était agi d'une affaire de chien écrasé !

« Et vous n'avez rien vu ? Rien compris ?

- Non »

Non, il n'avait rien vu, rien compris. A l'époque il rencontrait Sirius chaque jour… et il n'avait jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, il avait épluché ses souvenirs un à un… il les avait analysés à la recherche d'un indice, de quelque chose qui aurait dû le mettre sur la piste… mais rien. Sinon, peut-être, et encore, il n'en était pas sûr… une froideur, les derniers temps. La sensation que Sirius lui cachait quelque chose… mais pas ça ! Pas quelque chose d'aussi grave ! Quelques jours avant, ils plaisantaient encore ensemble en prenant une bièraubeurre… comment aurait-il pu deviner ?

Mais il aurait dû deviner ! Cela faisait 13 ans qu'il se disait qu'il aurait dû deviner ! Qu'on ne laisse pas son meilleur ami déraper sans s'en apercevoir et sans lui tendre la main ! Que Sirius Black, le grand Sirius Black qu'il avait connu, n'était pas un meurtrier ! Par quelle folie s'était-il laissé happer ? Sirius, cet adolescent, ce jeune homme audacieux, généreux, grand seigneur… Comment faire se superposer cette image du Sirius magnifique qu'il avait connu et celle de ce traître, de cet assassin à la solde de Voldemort ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Et il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas comprendre.

Longtemps après le départ de la jeune fille, il resta, pensif à sa table de travail. Les souvenirs refluaient.

_« Toi, c'est Remus Lupin, c'est ça ? »_

Ils étaient à la grande table des Gryffondor, après la cérémonie de la répartition… et Sirius se jetait sur les plats avec un appétit communicatif !

_« Oui… Et toi ?_

_- Sirius Black !... Et le nabot à côté de moi, c'est James Potter !_

_- Ne l'écoute pas… il se prend pour un Dieu parce qu'il a 5 cm de plus que moi… »_

« James ! » Remus secoua la tête, le cœur serré. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle lui emplissait la tête… il était là-bas… à nouveau.

_« Lui là-bas, c'est Ewan Comberry. Et la blonde, c'est Ethel Sabir. A sa droite, c'est Alice… euh… je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille… mais son prénom c'est Alice. De l'autre côté, le rouquin, c'est Thomas Butler… et…_

_- Tu connais beaucoup de monde ! » _avait-il admiré.

James s'était esclaffé en montrant la rangée des Serpentards: _« Il en connaît encore plus à la table d'en face !» _

Sirius avait pris un air dédaigneux : _« La répartition en 4 maisons a au moins un avantage : chacun connaît son camp … et sait dans quel camp les autres se situent ! »_ Vidant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un trait, il s'en était aussitôt resservi un puis levant le pichet, il avait lancé à la cantonade : _« Qui veut trinquer avec moi ? - _imitant la voix du Choixpeau_ – Gryffondor ! Ce sont mes parents qui vont être contents ! Je bois à mes parents… que l'Esprit du Grand Merlin, la providence, ou qui que ce soit de bien intentionné, leur donne la force de supporter la nouvelle !_

_- Moi je trinque avec toi Sirius ! » _avait dit James, et se levant_ : « je porte même un toast : A Sirius, qui a trop d'audace et trop de cœur pour ramper comme les serpents ! » _

Sirius s'était levé à son tour : _« A Gryffondor ! Aux cœurs de lions qui écrasent tout ce qui est laid, mesquin et petit !... Et toi Remus, à quoi tu bois ? »_

Il s'était levé, un peu maladroit, il avait choqué son verre contre les verres des deux amis…

_« Je bois à l'amitié, à l'espoir et à l'avenir. »_

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Il se souvenait avoir lu ça dans un livre… il s'était senti un peu minable après tant d'éloquence. Mais Sirius et James avaient eu l'air touchés par son vœu. C'est alors qu'ils avaient entendu une petite voix à côté d'eux _: « Moi aussi, je peux boire avec vous ? »_

Peter s'était levé, avait trinqué et dit : _« Je bois à Poudlard… au courage des Gryffondor ! Je bois à vous, mes amis, et à tout ce que nous nous apporterons mutuellement ! »_

S'il avait réussi jusque-là, plus ou moins, à repousser ses souvenirs, cela lui était à présent quasiment impossible. Passait encore que la curiosité d'Alix ait ouvert une brèche dans le mur qu'il avait voulu construire autour de son passé, mais il voyait maintenant Harry tous les jeudi soirs en tête-à-tête et la nature même de leur travaux le ramenait incessamment aux douloureux évènements qui avaient précipité la mort de James et de Lily.

Harry lui avait en effet demandé de lui apprendre à combattre les détraqueurs. L'émission de Patronus relevait d'un niveau de magie très élevé – Harry n'était qu'en troisième année – mais Remus avait accepté, touché par le désarroi du jeune garçon. Savoir que celui-ci, à l'approche des monstrueuses créatures, entendait les cris et les derniers mots prononcés par ses parents le bouleversait. D'ailleurs, dès la première séance, il s'était troublé et avait dû lui avouer qu'il avait été l'ami de James. Et Harry lui avait parlé de Sirius. Remus regrettait d'avoir répondu si sèchement quand il lui avait demandé s'il le connaissait… On le sentait si inquiet, si débordant de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser … et que lui, Remus, n'osait pas provoquer. Bien sûr, si, un jour, Harry le questionnait sur James et Lily… et encore… ? Pourrait-il évoquer James sans parler de Sirius ? Si longtemps après, cela paraissait toujours impossible. Et, réellement, parler de Sirius, était au-dessus de ses forces. Pourquoi ? Comme l'avait fait remarquer Alix, il n'était pour rien dans la mort des Potter… et pourtant, il portait en lui la trahison de Sirius, comme une blessure inguérissable.

Harry ressemblait tellement à James… et il était pourtant si différent. Au-delà de l'apparence physique, ils avaient en commun une volonté inébranlable, un talent incroyable, l'audace des Gryffondor et un solide sens de l'amitié. Mais Harry était plus sensible que son père. Il n'était pas heureux dans sa famille. Il n'avait pas grandi, lui, entouré de parents aimants et attentifs. Et aujourd'hui encore, le mystère entourait sa naissance et les premières années de sa vie. Comment aurait-il pu être tranquille et parfaitement insouciant ? Remus se sentait un devoir envers James et Lily. Un devoir de mémoire… et il ne se croyait, une fois de plus, pas tout à fait à la hauteur.

Comme il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il était poursuivi par ce vieux sentiment de culpabilité ! La morsure du loup-garou d'abord, et les transformations infâmantes… Puis les escapades interdites avec les maraudeurs et le plaisir qu'il en retirait… la trahison de Sirius si insensée mais qu'il aurait dû prévoir, lui qui le connaissait si bien… et maintenant son incapacité à avouer à Dumbledore ses erreurs (et ses errances) passées… et de parler à Harry de son père…. Il se sentait fatigué, fatigué d'avoir toujours ces poids à traîner… depuis si longtemps. Le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Etait-il particulièrement irresponsable et lâche ? Comment les autres faisaient-ils ? Y avait-il moyen d'ignorer ce que l'on voulait ignorer, d'oublier ce que l'on voulait oublier et de traverser la vie avec insouciance et légèreté ? Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été insouciant et léger… où alors c'était il y avait longtemps, avant la promenade près de l'étang… _« Ne t'éloigne pas ! »_ Il entendait encore la voix de sa mère… pourtant, il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'éloigner… Loin, c'est à partir d'où ? Voilà : la première erreur… le péché originel… La pleine lune illuminait les eaux de l'étang. On y voyait comme en plein jour. Le plaisir de cette promenade solitaire dans les hautes herbes et le vent nocturne qui caressait ses cheveux longs. L'air était parfumé d'été… et au loin, tapie, la bête attendait… Il ne se souvenait pas bien de ce qui s'était passé. C'était plutôt comme une histoire qu'on lui aurait racontée trop souvent. Mais il n'y avait jamais plus eu de plaisir innocent après cela. Jamais plus.

Remus secoua la tête en soupirant… à quoi bon remuer tout ça !

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire actuellement pour Harry, c'était de l'aider à repousser les détraqueurs… et lui donner autant d'affection que le lui permettait son statut de professeur. C'était peu mais il se disait parfois, quand il sentait croître son attachement pour leur fils, que James et Lily ne lui en auraient peut-être pas demandé plus.

_Note : je rappelle que cette fic a été publiée une première avant la sortie du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Nous savons maintenant pourquoi, comment et surtout par qui le vrai Remus de la vraie vie d'Harry Potter a été mordu… ___

_Evidemment, il y aura d'autres petites choses qui dissonneront… mais pas tant que ça finalement, je crois. Bref, chers lecteurs, vous pouvez continuer à lire. Et si vous voulez laisser un commentaire de temps en temps…_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : PETITES ET GRANDES REVELATIONS**

Le martèlement des pas des élèves dans le couloir tira momentanément Remus de ses parchemins. Ils allaient dîner. C'était l'heure. Il ramena machinalement autour de son cou les deux pans de son col. Il avait froid. Il avait eu froid toute la journée. Des frissons de fièvre le secouaient par moment. Il passa une main sur ses yeux. Il se sentait si fatigué ! Il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter. Il avait assuré ses cours… mais au prix d'un effort considérable. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui semblait que son corps ne recelait même plus assez d'énergie pour avoir faim. Il n'irait pas dîner.

Et que faisait donc Severus ? Il ne lui avait toujours pas apporté sa potion !

Il soupira et se replongea dans sa lecture. Son regard se troublait. La lumière lui semblait soudain plus terne, plus opaque.

Un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête.

« Entrez ! »

Ce n'était pas Severus, c'était Alix qui apportait la tasse habituelle…

« Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous apporter cette potion, Professeur …

- Merci Miss O'Brien. »

Il prit la tasse et la vida immédiatement, espérant vaguement qu'il se sentirait tout de suite mieux après. Mais elle n'eut pour effet que de l'écoeurer un peu plus.

Alix était restée debout et regardait la pièce avec curiosité. Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de Sirius Black ensemble, leurs relations s'étaient légèrement détendues. _Comme si avoir été l'ami d'un traître à la solde de Voldemort l'avait soudain rendu plus intéressant à ses yeux_ grinçait Remus, intérieurement. En tout cas, son bureau était dans un désordre indescriptible. Il était si fatigué qu'il posait ses affaires là où il se trouvait quand il voulait s'en débarrasser… les copies des quatrième années s'entassaient sur l'aquarium, sa veste était jetée sur une petite table d'angle, des livres étaient semés un peu partout… Il eut un sourire d'excuse :

« C'est un peu en désordre…

- Oui, je vois… »

Elle s'approcha avec curiosité du canapé sur lequel était un posé un livre à la couverture orange et jaune.

« Je peux ? »

Il fit un signe de la tête. Elle prit le livre, l'ouvrit au hasard, et parcouru une ou deux pages.

« C'est très intéressant !

- Oh ? Y a-t-il vraiment encore quelque chose qui puisse vous intéresser Miss O'Brien ? Ne savez-vous pas tout ? »

Elle releva la tête et le fixa un moment d'un air pensif. Puis elle répondit d'une voix ferme :

« Ce n'est pas que je sache tout professeur… C'est justement parce que je suis consciente de tout ce qu'il me reste à apprendre que j'enrage de perdre mon temps dans des cours qui ne m'apportent rien ! »

Le ton était tranchant mais il s'y mêlait quelque chose comme une envie de convaincre. Remus dit d'une voix douce : « Vous travaillez toujours n'est ce pas ? »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Vous savez, il arrive un moment où travailler n'est plus travailler. J'aime tellement savoir et comprendre. Mon père dit toujours que la connaissance est l'une des quatre clés du pouvoir… ce n'est pas un professeur qui va me dire le contraire ? »

Il hésita quelques secondes. Pour une fois qu'elle parlait d'elle, il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Enfin il dit prudemment :

« Mais il y a la vie aussi. Et elle ne s'apprend pas dans les livres.

- J'étais sûre que vous diriez ça ! - le ton était à nouveau méprisant. - La vie, les autres… j'ai essayé un temps de me mêler à leurs groupes, et encore maintenant, je les écoute parler… la plupart du temps pour ne dire qu'un ramassis de bêtises ! »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

« Le seul qui m'intéresse un peu c'est Harry Potter. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais… quel destin n'est-ce pas ? La chute de Vous Savez Qui, l'histoire avec Quirrel… le basilic, l'année dernière… J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue. Et il a l'air de bien choisir ses amis… je ne parle pas de l'autre benêt évidemment mais la petite Granger a l'air de sortir de la médiocrité ambiante. .. Enfin… vous me le prêtez ce livre ?

- Oui. Et j'en ai un autre aussi qui pourrait vous intéresser… »

Il se leva. D'un coup la pièce parut s'obscurcir et tournoyer autour de lui. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise, une main sur les yeux. Sa tête l'emportait… il allait tomber… Il entendit au loin la voix d'Alix : « Professeur… Professeur… » Il tombait… il tombait. Tout était froid…. Il perçut plus qu'il ne comprit les derniers mots d'Alix « _Mobilicorpus_ » avant de perdre tout à fait conscience.

« Professeur… professeur Lupin… » Cette voix qui l'appelait … Sa tête était lourde. Ses membres étaient lourds. Son corps tout entier n'était qu'un énorme bloc de glace. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il sentait de petites claques sur son visage. Il sentait un parfum aussi. Ouvrir les yeux. Ouvrir les yeux. Ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Au prix d'un effort considérable, il entrouvrit les paupières. Alix était penchée sur lui. Elle cessa de lui tapoter les joues.

« Ca va ? »

Il était allongé sur le canapé. Il essaya de se relever mais elle le maintint couché d'une main posée sur sa poitrine. De toute façon, il n'en n'avait pas la force. Il voulut parler, mais c'était si difficile… Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa… « Chut ne dites rien » Il avait cru lire de l'anxiété sur son visage, mais non, il s'était trompé. Un fois de plus, elle était totalement maîtresse d'elle-même. Il sentit un mouvement léger sur son torse et comprit qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir sa robe de sorcier. Du coup, la panique le fit réagir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie la morsure sur son épaule. Il voulut refermer le vêtement mais elle écarta sa main d'un geste agacé « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous déshabiller ! »

Elle passa sa main dans l'échancrure, la déplaça légèrement. Il referma les yeux. Il déglutit, au supplice. Pourvu qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'à … l'épaule ! Mais non, elle la ramena vers le sternum, appuya légèrement… et il sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Et cette chaleur semblait absorber la lourdeur de chacun de ses membres, du moindre de ses organes…Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle regardait vers le plafond et scandait sans bruit une formule magique. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle baissa son visage vers lui, retira sa main et referma sa robe. Elle dit simplement : « Vous êtes fatigué. Vous devriez vous arrêter. Que faites-vous demain ? » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'emploi du temps qu'il avait fixé sur le mur. « Je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue et moi pouvons vous remplacer…

- Non ! Je vais mieux !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de travailler et ce que je viens de faire ne vous apportera qu'un bien-être passager… La fatigue est là et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de la chasser définitivement. Je vais voir ça avec le Professeur Rogue ! »

Remus s'assit. Il se sentait tellement mieux !

« Où avez-vous appris à…

- Ma grand-mère – son visage s'illumina brièvement – la mère de ma mère. Une femme formidable. Je passe en général mes vacances chez elle. Elle est guérisseuse. Elle a un talent incroyable pour ça. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. – il y avait une pointe de regret dans sa voix - Mais elle m'apprend des choses. »

Remus sourit. Quelque chose le touchait tout à coup dans ce visage si jeune… il lui rappelait soudain… voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il lui rappelait… c'était l'expression peut-être ? Ou ce qu'elle avait dit ? Non, il ne voyait pas… cette sensation avait été si fugitive… Il demanda doucement :

« Il n'y a donc rien que vous ne sachiez faire ? »

Elle lui sourit, franchement, pour la première fois.

« Vous vous doutez quand même que je ne suis pas du genre à parler de mes faiblesses… Mais parce que c'est vous… je peux bien vous dire… » Elle s'était rapprochée et chuchota : « vous ne me ferez jamais monter sur un balai ! »

Il lui rendit son sourire. Un moment étonnant de complicité légère s'était établie entre eux.

Elle le rompit : « Bon je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire que vous n'êtes pas bien. Finalement ce sera diplomatiquement plus correct que d'aller directement voir le Professeur Rogue. » Une lueur ironique brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je vous remercie de votre délicatesse » répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrait quand il demanda soudain : « Quelles sont les trois autres clés du pouvoir ? »

Elle se retourna.

« La première de toutes c'est un conseil : ne laisse jamais personne penser à ta place.

- C'est un conseil avisé.

- Il y a aussi le talent.

- Et la dernière ? »

Elle releva le menton d'un air de défi et asséna avec arrogance :

« Etre bien né, évidemment ! Mais ça n'est pas forcément la dernière !»

*******

« Ah ! Remus ! »

Minerva McGonagall fit signe à son collègue d'approcher. Elle était assise à un bureau près de la fenêtre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et traversa la salle des professeurs pour la rejoindre. Elle le dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Ca ira, ça ira… » il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Si vous voulez vous arrêter quelques jours supplémentaires, Remus, nous trouverons toujours …

- Je vous remercie, Minerva, mais voyez-vous je ne peux pas laisser Severus et Alix O'Brien assurer les cours à ma place…

- Ce n'est pas Alix O'Brien qui vous a remplacé depuis deux jours, c'est moi… et Severus bien sûr. Miss O'Brien a été rappelée chez elle. Son père est au plus mal. »

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit.

« Oh ! Que s'est il passé ?

- Le cœur apparemment… il semblerait qu'il y ait peu d'espoir… La pauvre petite ! »

Elle soupira et il y avait toute la compassion du monde dans ce soupir.

« Si elle savait qu'Alix O'Brien l'appelle _La vieille chouette_ … » pensa Remus.

D'ailleurs peut-être le savait-elle ? Son dévouement total à sa mission d'enseignante et la réserve inépuisable de gentillesse qu'elle cachait sous son air sévère n'était un secret pour personne. Et sa générosité avait-elle vraiment une limite ? Minerva semblait consacrer sa vie à Poudlard et à ses élèves. Il paraissait même saugrenu d'imaginer qu'elle aussi avait été jeune, insouciante… et belle peut-être. On ne lui connaissait pas d'amour, pas d'amis, en dehors de ceux qu'elle s'était faits ici… à peine un frère quelque part en France et dont elle parlait peu.

Et pourtant, il n'était jamais venu à l'idée de personne de la plaindre de cette solitude. Comme s'il était établi une fois pour toute que ses élèves et son métier devaient lui suffire. Mais lui suffisaient-ils ? Remplissaient-ils à eux seuls le cœur de Minerva McGonagall ?

« Remus ? »

Il s'aperçut qu'il la fixait sans rien dire et il rougit. De toutes les questions qui, tout à coup, lui venaient à l'esprit sur cette vie de dévouement qu'elle avait choisit… ou à laquelle elle s'était résignée, il y en avait une, une seule, qui lui montait aux lèvres et qu'il repoussait avec une obstination désespérée : « Minerva, est-il possible un jour de se sentir moins seul ? » Et il devinait - mieux : il pressentait - la réponse qu'elle lui ferait : il faut remplir sa vie de celles des autres si on ne veut pas que la sienne propre ressemble à une coquille vide. Là était forcément le secret de cette sérénité : remplir sa vie de ce que l'on donne. L'expression même du dévouement dans ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus sublime.

« Remus ? »

Cette fois, le ton était légèrement inquiet. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était ému. Il lui sourit.

« Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché de Miss O'Brien n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh ! Elle a avait mis son émotion sur le compte de…

« _Beaucoup_ est en grand mot, Minerva, mais il y a eu des progrès notables… »

Il laissa un silence. Sa gorge se dénouait mais il avait envie…

« Vous savez, Minerva, qu'en première année, j'étais amoureux de vous ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage sévère de son interlocutrice.

« Je l'avais oublié… Eh bien ? Qu'en est-il ? Souhaiteriez-vous me demander en mariage, si longtemps après ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de complicité dans lequel se mêlait beaucoup de tendresse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Pas aujourd'hui… mais demain peut-être… »

L'avait-il vraiment vu rosir ? Elle répondit ironiquement :

« Eh bien n'attendez pas trop longtemps quand même… il se pourrait que je vieillisse encore un peu ! »

Il allait lui parler de son éternelle jeunesse quand il fut interrompu par le Professeur Flitwick qui entra dans la pièce en coup de vent.

« Minerva, le test de catapultage est négatif… Celui du tournevis aussi… la selle et le manche du balai sont en parfait état… Pour le reste, vous avez tout contrôlé avec moi… Je l'ai mis sous la bulle de vérification… il va y passer la journée… Si ce soir il n'y a rien, vous pourrez être définitivement rassurée… mais, je vous avoue qu'à ce stade des contrôles, je serais très surpris de trouver quelque chose ! Je pense que nous pourrons rendre son balai à Monsieur Potter ! »

Aucune déclaration d'amour ne pouvait rivaliser avec une telle nouvelle ! Elle se leva d'un bond, rayonnante :

« Je vais aller voir comment ça se passe ! »

Elle traversa la salle à grands pas, ouvrit la porte, se retourna et s'exclama, manifestement au comble de la félicité : « Rogue va en être malade » ! » et disparut.

*****

L'absence d'Alix se prolongeait. On avait peu de nouvelles. Severus n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Remus ne savait pas s'il fallait y voir une relation de cause à effet. Un jour qu'il se dépêchait dans un couloir (il était en retard pour un cours) s'interrogeant à nouveau sur la nature exacte des relations qu'entretenaient son collègue et son assistante, il faillit trébucher : il venait d'entrer en collision avec le minuscule Professeur Flitwick.

« Oh je suis désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… j'étais moi-même un peu dans les nuages… c'est justement vous que je voulais voir Remus. Nous parlons depuis si longtemps de vous recevoir, Mary et moi… accepteriez-vous de dîner avec nous demain soir ?

- Mais avec plaisir bien sûr…

- Très bien, je passerai vous chercher vers 18H00 dans votre bureau. Cela ira ?

- Ce sera très bien. »

La maison du Professeur Flitwick se trouvait dans le bourg de Pré-au-Lard. Elle était si minuscule qu'elle semblait écrasée par les deux immenses maisons qui l'encadraient (et qui était en fait de taille tout à fait normale !). Partant du principe qu'il est d'autant plus important d'être vu qu' on est petit, Mary Flitwick avait bariolé la façade de sa maison de couleurs diverses : les murs étaient roses, les encadrements des fenêtres mauves, les volets verts.

Lorsque la porte, verte aussi, mais d'un vert différent, s'ouvrit, Remus se baissa instinctivement pour entrer. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas la peine. L'ouverture s'allongea, s'étira pour lui laisser le passage. A l'intérieur, alors qu'il suivait son minuscule collègue, les murs se poussaient, et les ouvertures s'agrandissaient afin qu'il puisse progresser tranquillement dans ce qui semblait être une maison de poupée.

« Mary ? couina Flitwick, nous sommes là ! »

Une toute petite bonne femme vêtue de velours rose bonbon entra dans le salon (qui était lui-même jaune d'or et orangé.)

« Ah Remus ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Il y a si longtemps ! J'ai grondé mon mari d'avoir tellement attendu avant de vous inviter…

- Mary, c'est un plaisir en effet… mais vous êtes rayonnante ! Vous n'avez pas changé !

- Oh, vous êtes un affreux flatteur ! Il y a combien de temps ? Dix ans au moins ? J'étais si contente quand j'ai su qu'Albus vous avait nommé professeur à Poudlard. Mais asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous… ! »

Remus se baissa vers le canapé qui s'adapta immédiatement à sa taille.

« Alors donnez-moi des nouvelles de votre famille… Vos parents vont bien ?

- Très bien. Ils vous envoient leur bonjour. Eux aussi regrettent de ne pas vous voir plus souvent.

- Oui, il faudrait que nous leur rendions visite. Pourquoi pas cet été… mais nous disons ça tous les ans et nous ne le faisons jamais. »

Le repas fut délicieux et pantagruélique. Mary, craignait toujours que les « grandes carcasses » comme elle les appelait affectueusement, ne sortent de chez elle avec la faim au ventre, et par conséquent multipliait les plats… et les quantités. On s'étonnait de la voir sortir de sa cuisine autant de mets savoureux dans des plats qui, paraissaient petits lorsqu'elle les amenait vers la table, mais dont le volume paraissait multiplié par dix lorsqu'elle les posait dessus.

Immanquablement, à la fin du repas, après avoir fait le tour de leurs connaissances communes ( _Un peu de velouté de choux-fleurs encore, Remus ?_ ), de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ( _Remus, vous n'avez pas repris de dinde et de potiron ? Vous n'aimez pas ?_), de la situation politique actuelle (_Je suis désolée, je vois bien que vous n'aimez pas mon poisson… je croyais pourtant me souvenir que c'était votre plat préféré ?!_ ) et de la nouvelle loi qui rendait l'accès au travail encore plus difficiles aux loups-garous (_cette Ombrage est vraiment une horrible femme… reprenez donc un peu de pudding…_) la conversation revint sur Poudlard.

« Votre assistante ne vous manque pas trop ? demanda le professeur Flitwick

- Non… elle a déjà fait du très bon travail. J'espère cependant la retrouver bientôt.

- Mais dès demain, mon cher, vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non…

- Il est vrai qu'Albus me l'a annoncé en fin de journée. Son père est mort avant-hier…

- Oui, ça je le sais, Minerva me l'a dit, mais je pensais qu'elle allait rester…

- Non, elle revient demain. La pauvre petite est bouleversée.

- J'imagine, oui. Elle m'a parlé de son père une fois… elle semblait y être très attachée »

Son collègue parut hésiter un moment et dit d'un air entendu :

« Oui… il y a ça, c'est évident… mais c'est aussi que Titus O'Brien, avant de mourir a tenu à lui révéler la vérité. »

Mary hocha la tête d'un air grave. Visiblement, pour tous les deux, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une vérité…

« La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? » demanda Remus, intrigué.

Ils se regardèrent et les quatre yeux convergèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble en se faisant insistants.

« La Vérité, Remus… vous savez bien qui est Alix O'Brien ?

- Mais …euh… oui… mais non voyons…

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, cette histoire avec Tamara Wronski ?

- Tamara Wronski ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ? »

Sa mémoire accrocha brièvement le souvenir d'une longue jeune fille blonde…

« Alix est la fille de Tamara…

- Je l'ignorais. Je devrais peut-être mais j'avoue que je ne m'intéresse pas spécialement à la généalogie de mes élèves… Et je n'ai jamais trop fréquenté Tamara…

- Vous non… mais d'autres oui… et d'un peu trop près ! » commenta Mary, prête à lâcher le morceau…

Mais Remus se souvenait maintenant. Bien sûr, comment oublier Tamara Wronski, la plus jolie fille de l'école… si jolie que Lily avait fait une scène à James qui s'était retourné sur son passage et que Sirius avait été prêt à oublier qu'elle était à Serpentard. Ils étaient en dernière année alors… et Tamara, qui devait avoir trois ans de moins qu'eux, était arrivée de Durmstrang. Pourtant Sirius n'avait pas pu ajouter la belle Tamara à sa (remarquable) collection de petites amies…

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? continuait de pépier Mary , toute cette histoire avec le fils Black… pas Sirius bien sûr, mais l'autre : Regulus ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA FILLE DE REGULUS**

Remus courait plus qu'il ne marchait dans le couloir qui menait au grand escalier. Dans cinq minutes, commencerait le match tant attendu Gryffondor contre Serdaigle et il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde.

« On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! … oh pardon Professeur !»

Rusard était apparu à l'angle de la statue de Hildegarde la Rebelle. Lupin s'arrêta : « Vous avez raison Monsieur Rusard, mais voyez-vous je suis en retard ! »

Rusard haussa les épaules. Un professeur… il n'y avait rien à dire… Oh mais il s'en souvenait de celui-là, quand il était élève, avec ses copains… des moins que rien, toujours à rôder dans les couloirs ! Celui-ci encore, ça passait… mais les deux autres … toujours à fourrer leur nez partout ! Il eut un rictus de mépris : on voyait comment avait fini le Sirius Black d'ailleurs ! Mauvaise graine… Il l'avait toujours dit ! Il s'éloigna en grommelant.

Remus n'avait cependant pas repris sa petite foulée. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru qu'un point de côté lui coupait le souffle. Il continua donc son chemin, une main sur le flanc droit, en respirant lentement. Il passait devant une classe vide lorsqu'il la vit. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, comme lors de leur tout premier cours. Elle était presque entièrement retournée. Il ne voyait pas son visage et sans qu'il pût dire pourquoi – ce n'était pas le port de tête toujours superbement orgueilleux, ni le dos, impeccablement droit – une immense tristesse se dégageait de cette silhouette se découpant dans le contre-jour. C'était peut-être seulement cette petite main fine et blanche posée sur le carreau, comme pour dire adieu à un ami passé de l'autre côté.

Son cœur se serra. Il hésita. Non pas à cause du match, mais parce qu'il craignait d'entrer en intrus dans cette solitude et dans cette détresse. Il appela doucement :

« Alix ? »

Instinctivement, pour la première fois, il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle tressaillit et tourna la tête. La lumière tout autour d'elle empêchait de bien voir son regard. Il sembla à Remus qu'elle prenait sur elle une seconde ou deux pour demander de son habituelle voix ferme :

« Oui, Professeur Lupin ? »

Que lui dire maintenant ? Que faire ?

« Vous ne venez pas au match de Quidditch ?

- Non. »

Alix O'Brien n'éprouvait jamais le besoin de justifier ses décisions. Il continua cependant :

« Cela vous ferait du bien. Cela vous changerait les idées.

- Non merci Professeur. »

Sa voix s'était légèrement adoucie.

Il était embêté… il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Mais même si elle ne le retenait pas explicitement, il la connaissait désormais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle lui aurait fait très clairement comprendre si elle avait voulu qu'il s'en aille. Il resta donc, un peu maladroit, sur le pas de la porte. Elle s'était retournée vers la fenêtre. Il ne savait que faire. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse attendre des mots de consolation. Il lui avait déjà présenté ses condoléances. Elle les avait accepté d'un air impassible et l'avait remercié poliment. Pourtant… il fallait bien briser ce silence…

« Miss O'Brien…

- Si vous voulez tellement m'être utile… parlez-moi donc de mon père. »

Le ton était impérieux, mais il n'était ni coupant, ni insolent. Remus souffla imperceptiblement : c'était délicat.

« Votre père ?

- Regulus Black. Vous le savez. Tout le monde le sait. »

Il sentit qu'il ne fallait pas la décevoir avec des faux-semblants et de belles phrases creuses.

« Je peux vous dire ce que j'en sais mais je ne suis pas ici la personne la mieux placée pour vous parler de Regulus Black. Nous n'étions pas amis. Le Professeur Rogue le connaissait beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Dites-moi ce que vous en savez. »

Il s'avança. Il aurait préféré savoir ce que son père- enfin, Titus O'Brien - lui avait révélé… et sa mère, elle aussi, avait dû, depuis, lui donner des explications…

« Ma mère n'est pas en état d'en parler. Elle pleure dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche – du mépris perçait dans sa voix – et mon père était trop faible pour me donner beaucoup de précisions. » dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées… ce dont il ne doutait pas.

Elle se retourna pour de bon cette fois, sortit de l'encoignure de la fenêtre et le regarda dans les yeux

« Dites-moi ce que vous savez, s'il vous plait ».

Ce n'était pas une supplication, mais déjà, venant d'Alix O'Brien, c'était énorme.

Il se dirigea vers un bureau, repoussa une chaise qu'il lui montra et s'assit lui-même juste à côté. Elle prit place, toute droite, ses mains réunies cachées dans les plis de sa robe. Par où commencer ? Il n'avait pas forcément une image très positive de Regulus Black. Il ne l'avait connu qu'à travers le regard de Sirius, qui le détestait. La situation était délicate…

« Regulus était plus jeune que moi… de deux ans je crois. Il était … euh… très influencé par son milieu familial. Et il était… très différent de son frère, Sirius… qui était mon ami, comme vous le savez. A vrai dire, les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas… par conséquent, nous fréquentions très peu Regulus. Ils étaient différents mais ils se ressemblaient physiquement. Grand, brun, le teint clair et les yeux gris… »

_Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?_ pensait-il à mesure qu'il décrivait les frères Black. Ces expressions qu'elle avait parfois et qui lui laissaient la fugitive impression de déjà vu… Il redécouvrait les traits de la jeune fille : son visage ovale, comme celui de son père, les beaux cheveux noirs, longs et épais qu'elle tirait en arrière, le nez fin et droit, le grand front… et surtout ces yeux gris, d'une nuance si particulière. La fille de Regulus était sans aucun doute une Black.

Il continua : « Vous savez, nous en avons déjà parlé, que Sirius Black était en rébellion contre sa famille… depuis son enfance quasiment. Il avait rencontré James Potter très tôt. Les deux familles ne se fréquentaient pas bien sûr, mais il avait un oncle un peu original qui, tout en restant dans la lignée politique de sa famille, était suffisamment ouvert pour avoir des amis de tous bords. Notamment, il fréquentait le grand-père de James. Et Sirius passait volontiers ses vacances et ses mercredis chez cet oncle. Quand j'ai rencontré Sirius et James – la voix de Lupin se fit rêveuse – ils étaient plus inséparables que les deux doigts d'une main. »

Il se souvenait de son émerveillement de petit garçon solitaire devant ces deux compères qui, nourris de leurs jeux et de leurs lectures communes, parlaient d'honneur, de combat, d'audace, comme les chevaliers du temps jadis.

« Enfin, pour en revenir à Regulus, il a, indirectement, été influencé par le rejet des conventions familiales exprimé par son grand frère. Ne pouvant rien faire de l'aîné qui se rebellait, ses parents ont élevé le cadet comme le héros de la famille. C'était lui l'honneur des Black, lui qui représentait leurs valeurs… il est devenu leur fierté et leur porte-drapeau. »

Alix l'écoutait avec une attention passionnée. Mais ce qui était extraordinaire pour Remus ce n'était pas tant son attitude à elle que ce qu'il était en train de découvrir lui-même ! Jusque-là, il s'en était toujours tenu aux vieux clichés de son camp en évoquant Regulus : un jeune benêt suffisant qui avait joué avec les flammes de l'enfer avant de s'y brûler. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de donner une image objective de la situation à la jeune fille, les mêmes évènements, le même homme, revus à la lumière de son actuelle maturité prenaient des couleurs toutes différentes. Il voyait des engrenages qu'il n'avait pas vus autrefois, il comprenait des rouages qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« Regulus n'était pas pire qu'un autre. Il a été mangemort mais les jeunes gens comme lui étaient des proies faciles. C'était un idéaliste. Il voulait apporter sa pierre à la nouvelle société que promettait Voldemort. Il pensait sûrement qu'il devait défendre les valeurs de son milieu… et son sang pur. »

Il soupira.

« Pardonnez-moi, Alix, si je vous choque. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention. Je sais que les valeurs défendues par Regulus Black sont les vôtres aussi mais vous savez que ce ne sont pas les miennes. Je combats au contraire ce genre d'idées.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas le propos d'aujourd'hui, répondit-elle sobrement.

- Il a dû faire la connaissance de votre mère quand il était en 5ème année … et elle avait un an de moins. L'arrivée de Tamara à Poudlard a fait l'effet d'un tremblement de terre. Elle arrivait de Durmstrang et…

- Mon grand-père était hongrois et ma grand-mère est revenue en Angleterre après sa mort… c'est la raison pour laquelle ma mère avait été scolarisée…

- Oui… ce n'est pas à ce tremblement de terre-là que je pensais… »

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Il n'y avait pas de plus jolie jeune fille que votre mère. Tous les garçons en étaient amoureux. Les filles étaient jalouses et disaient qu'elle avait du sang de Velane ! »

Alix sourit. Elle était soudain plus détendue, comme s'il lui racontait une belle histoire de princesse.

« Je ne lui ressemble pas, hélas !

- Détrompez-vous, vous n'avez pas ses traits… mais vous avez son allure… et ce n'est pas peu de chose ! »

Il vit qu'il lui avait fait plaisir.

« Sirius, comme beaucoup d'autres, a tenté sa chance auprès de la belle Tamara… mais elle lui a très vite préféré son frère… ce qui n'a pas arrangé leurs relations. Je ne sais même pas encore aujourd'hui, avec du recul, si Sirius en a réellement été très amoureux. Avec toutes les réserves possibles, je dirais que je ne le pense pas. Je crois que c'est plutôt son orgueil qui en a pris un coup. Ses parents préféraient son frère… et il en était de même pour cette fille… Quand Regulus est sorti de Poudlard, il a immédiatement rejoint le rang des mangemorts… Il y était attendu. Là… je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il a vu et ce qu'il a fait. Mais il a compris apparemment qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il semblerait qu'il ait voulu s'enfuir avec celle qu'il aimait. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Tamara, qui était toujours élève ici, est sortie une nuit en cachette et elle est allée l'attendre, avec quelques affaires, aux grilles du château… »

Les derniers mots coûtaient à Remus. Il était ému soudain par cette histoire qui ne l'avait pourtant pas beaucoup touché à l'époque.

« Elle l'a attendu toute la nuit. Mais il n'est jamais venu… les mangemorts l'avaient déjà rattrapé. »

Le silence était pesant. Alix regardait ses mains. Il reprit doucement :

« La suite, c'est votre mère, seulement, qui pourra vous la dire. J'ignore pourquoi et comment Titus O'Brien a épousé Tamara. Dans votre milieu, il est certain qu'à cette époque encore, un enfant sans père…

- Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. »

Remus sourit d'un air navré. Alix demanda :

« Puisque mon père a épousé ma mère… enfin, je veux dire Titus… comment est-ce que tout le monde a su qu'il n'était pas mon père ? »

Remus pinça les lèvres. S'il y avait sur cette terre une seule personne qui ne méritait pas de pitié…

« Tamara a fait une erreur. Quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle est allée voir Mrs Black. Elle pensait probablement trouver du soutien dans la famille de son fiancé… une famille dans laquelle elle avait toujours été bien reçue. La mère de Regulus l'a insultée et la mise dehors de la façon la plus indigne qui soit : devant témoins. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je crois que j'ai toujours… » commença Alix « Ce n'est pas que je savais mais… »

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. C'était trop difficile d'en parler. Elle se leva brusquement :

« Je crois que vous allez louper le match.

- Oh oui, mais ce n'est pas…

- Si vous partez maintenant, vous verrez la fin. »

C'était une manière un peu sèche de le congédier. Mais il comprenait profondément son besoin d'être seule.

« Alix, si vous avez besoin…

- Je vous remercie Professeur. »

Il ne fallait pas dire un mot de plus. Il fallait juste s'en aller. Il s'effaça.

En quittant Alix, Remus n'avait plus envie de courir. Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch d'un pas mesuré, en respirant largement. L'image de la jeune fille si droite sur sa chaise, si pâle, si désemparée et pourtant si fière, lui serrait le cœur. Et les flots de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il revoyait Regulus, son dédain, son arrogance, sa suffisance insupportable… il entendait la voix de Sirius : _L'autre idiot qui croit être Roi et qui ne sera bon qu'à cirer les pompes de Voldemort en disant merci !_ … et une autre fois, un jour qu'il l'avait croisé, enlaçant Tamara dans Pré-au-Lard : _Regarde-les : ils se marièrent, furent heureux et eurent plein de petits mangemorts… _Remus avait protesté : _Tu exagères Sirius : ton frère ne sera peut-être pas un mangemort !_

- _Tu paries ? Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ne pas en devenir un… et surtout il est beaucoup trop orgueilleux !_

Quel gâchis ! Toutes ces vies brisées. Tous ces jeunes gens embrigadés, fanatisés, transformés en meurtriers… Et tous ces morts d'un côté ou de l'autre !

Il arrivait près du terrain de Quidditch et leva les yeux vers le grand tableau magique. Gryffondor gagnait mais de peu… si Serdaigle attrapait le vif d'or… Les spectateurs suivaient le jeu d'un air passionné. Remus aperçut Harry qui filait à toute allure : il avait repéré la petite balle dorée ! Il y eut alors un grand _Oh !_ et même quelques cris de frayeurs. Quelqu'un hurla à côté de lui : _Des détraqueurs_ ! … il prit immédiatement sa baguette magique et courut au-devant des deux créatures qui entraient sur le terrain. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit la voix de Harry _SPERO PATRONUM !_ et devant ses yeux émerveillés, un cerf argenté galopa vers les détraqueurs… et les renversa.

_Cornedrue_ murmura Remus les yeux fixés sur la forme argentée. Cornedrue… ce serait donc Cornedrue qui protégerait désormais Harry des détraqueurs, par-delà la mort. James revenait pour offrir à son fils ce bouclier contre l'insupportable détresse provoquée par ces monstres répugnants.

Bouleversé, il ne vit même pas Harry attraper le vif d'or. Il ne comprit qu'à l'immense clameur qui résonna dans le stade que le match était fini. Harry avait atterri et tous ses camarades s'étaient jetés sur lui. Le cerf avait disparu mais les détraqueurs avaient une bien étrange allure. D'un enchevêtrement de robes noires, de bras et de jambes émergeaient les têtes déconfites de Drago Malfoy et de ses acolytes. Lupin s'approcha de l'espèce de tas rouge et or, gesticulant et hurlant, qui entourait Harry et lui dit à l'oreille : « Remarquable Patronus ! » Le regard radieux du jeune garçon le toucha au cœur.

« Les détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait… je n'ai rien ressenti ! »

Remus sourit : « C'est parce que ce n'était pas des détraqueurs… venez-voir – il l'emmena au bord du terrain et lui montra le spectacle réjouissant du professeur McGonagall hurlant sur les quatre serpentard, toujours avachis par terre - Vous avez fait très peur à Monsieur Malfoy ! »

La salle des professeurs avait pris de belles couleurs rouge et or. Minerva s'était exclamée en levant sa baguette, dès qu'elle y était entrée : « Gryffondor a gagné ! Decoratum ! » et les tentures marrons brodées de blanc étaient devenues rouges brodées d'or. Rouges également les coussins et les nappes sur les tables, or les encadrements, les dossiers des chaises, or aussi le portemanteaux et les portes des casiers… mais vert, Severus Rogue… indubitablement vert ! Son expression n'aurait pas été plus sinistre si le match avait opposé Gryffondor à Serpentard. Et Remus après une très courte réflexion d'une moitié de seconde s'accorda la permission d'être petitement et mesquinement satisfait de la déconfiture de son collègue !

Tandis que Minerva versait de la bièraubeurre dans des gobelets, Hagrid et Madame Bibinne refaisaient le match avec animation. Les autres professeurs arrivaient les uns après les autres, prenaient une boisson et ajoutaient leurs commentaires. Remus n'avait jamais connu dans cette salle un brouhaha aussi joyeux et assourdissant !

« Ah Sir Nicholas ! Venez ! appela le Professeur de Métamorphose en voyant approcher le fantôme de sa maison. Gryffondor a fait un match magnifique !

- Je l'ai regardé des fenêtres… et je dois avouer que les joueurs ont fait honneur à notre maison. »

Il s'approcha du petit groupe formé par Minerva, Flitwick et Remus.

« Mais vous m'avez déçu ! » lança-t-il à ce dernier en le taquinant légèrement : « Vous ! Un ancien de la Maison louper un match comme celui-là ! »

Les visages se tournèrent vers Remus.

« Vous n'étiez pas là Remus ? s'inquiéta le professeur McGonagall qui imaginait probablement qu'il avait été victime d'un second malaise.

- Non, en allant au terrain, je suis tombé sur Alix O'Brien et la pauvre petite… »

Remus n'avait pas envie de relater sa conversation avec Alix. Mais ses collègues le considéraient maintenant avec attention et gravité.

« Elle ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce qui s'est passé au moment de sa naissance et elle voulait en savoir plus.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda Minerva.

- Eh bien, je lui ai parlé de son père, un peu et surtout…

- De Regulus ? Qu'avez-vous bien pu dire sur Regulus Black ?" coupa la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Remus se tourna vers lui et répondit d'une voix douce :

« Très peu de choses à vrai dire… Ce que j'en sais…

- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez savoir quoi que ce soit sur Regulus ! Vous ne l'avez pas connu ! Faut-il vous rappeler qu'à cette époque, vous étiez le grand ami de Sirius Black ?

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me le rappeler, Severus. Je me souviens très bien qui pensait quoi à cette époque ! Les choses ont évolué différemment pour chacun d'entre nous et …

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'a vécu Regulus Black ! Mais allez-y faites nous encore le numéro du Gentil Lupin, n'est ce pas ? Celui qui comprend toujours tout et tout le monde !

- Alix O'Brien m'a demandé des explications… probablement parce que je me suis trouvé là et je n'ai jamais pensé…

- Bien sûr que non, vous n'y pensez même pas ! Vous n'avez rien à expliquer à Alix O'Brien ! Je serais curieux d'entendre l'histoire que vous êtes allé inventer…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais inventer des histoires Severus, vous êtes ridicule ! Je ne comprends pas…

- Nous savons vous et moi qui vous êtes. Je ne suis pas dupe de votre air gentil … Vous êtes un manipulateur ! Mais n'essayez pas de vous rendre intéressant auprès d'Alix, elle saura vite vous débusquer sous votre déguisement ! »

Le ton était plein de menaces. Remus sentit la colère monter en lui. Severus reprit :

« J'ai bien connu Regulus Black et la prochaine fois…

- Je me doute que vous avez plus que tout autre ici une idée de ce que peux vivre un mangemort qui veut tourner sa veste, Severus ! »

Lupin s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit cela et de l'avoir dit si fort ! Mais cela faisait des mois qu'il rongeait son frein à chaque réflexion, à chaque insinuation… Il n'en pouvait plus de cette pression sans fin que Rogue faisait peser sur lui.

« Remus ! » souffla Flitwick debout sur une chaise à côté de lui.

Minerva s'avança « Messieurs, je vous en prie ! »

La fureur avait fait apparaître deux taches roses sur les pommettes de Severus Rogue. Les autres professeurs s'étaient tus. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort ! Le Maître des Potions assena alors d'une voix que la colère rendait sifflante :

« Nos choix s'inscrivent toujours dans un contexte précis. Ils ne sont pas systématiquement irrémédiables et surtout on peut toujours les regretter. Par contre, ce que l'on porte dans son sang est irrémédiable ! Je suis un homme, moi, pas la moitié d'une bête !

- Severus, vous allez trop loin ! »

Minerva avait pris le bras de son collègue pour l'empêcher de lever la baguette magique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crispés. Mais il était si bien lancé qu'il ne s'en aperçut même pas :

« Tu peux toujours jouer le rôle du gentil professeur et du gentil collègue Lupin, mais ce que je sais moi, c'est que tu es un hybride et que tu portes la bestialité et la violence en toi. Tu es dangereux pour les élèves, dangereux pour tous ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à le croire ! Crois-tu réellement que tous les professeurs de cette école ont attendu le grand Remus Lupin avec impatience !? Non ! Nous étions plusieurs à ne pas vouloir d'un loup-garou pour collègue ! Dumbledore a dû nous convaincre un par un de travailler avec toi ! Et si tu as réussi à berner les autres, moi tu ne m'auras jamais ! On ne me fera jamais croire qu'on peut apprivoiser un loup-garou, même à grand renfort de potions ! La nature est ce qu'elle est : une bête tu es et une bête tu restes ! Et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a fait entrer ton grand copain Sirius Black en Octobre dernier… tu as gagné la conf…

- Ca suffit ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'entrer. En quelques enjambées, il fut entre les deux hommes qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux, aussi blêmes l'un que l'autre.

« J'exige que vous présentiez vos excuses au Professeur Lupin, Severus ! Et j'imagine que vous en avez à exprimer, vous aussi, Remus ! »

Lupin ne répondit pas. Rogue articula : « C'est hors de question ! »

Le regard de Remus accrocha fugitivement l'image de Minerva, toujours accrochée au bras du Maître de Potion. Mais faire des excuses étaient au-dessus de ses forces, à lui aussi.

Dumbledore, qui avait l'habitude d'être obéi, était certainement pris au dépourvu.

« Très bien, laissons cela pour le moment. Je vous veux tous les deux dans mon bureau, demain matin à 7H30 »

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Remus l'imita presque aussitôt et la salle des professeurs se vida dans un murmure affligé.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : SIRIUS BLACK EST REVENU**

Remus soupira et abaissa le rideau qu'il avait soulevé pour regarder au dehors. Il jeta un œil sur son réveil… une heure et demi du matin. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Mais s'il ne dormait pas un peu, il ne se sentirait pas bien demain…

Il repoussa la couverture de son lit et s'allongea. C'était pire : allongé sur le dos, les yeux noyés d'obscurité, il n'y avait plus moyen d'échapper aux sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient. Lui revenaient en mémoire, inextricablement emmêlés sa conversation avec Alix, la joie de Harry et son Patronus magnifique, et la dispute affreuse qui l'avait opposé à Rogue.

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Son corps ne trouvait pas le repos. Et les heures s'égrenaient dans l'intolérable nuit de cette insomnie.

La fureur remontait parfois à la surface de ses réflexions… suivie d'un abattement profond et d'une angoisse étouffante. Bien sûr, il avait l'appui de Dumbledore, l'amitié de Flitwick, de Minerva et de quelques autres. Mais pourrait-il vivre caché longtemps ? Ce qu'avait exprimé Severus, son mépris, son dégoût, son rejet, n'était que la traduction exacte de ce qu'éprouvait la grande majorité des sorciers à l'égard des loups-garous. Follement, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que les autres professeurs de Poudlard avaient pensé de sa nomination. Maintenant il le savait. A part, Minerva, Flitwick et quelques fidèles… finalement, ici, non plus, il n'était pas tout à fait le bienvenu.

Machinalement, il passa ses doigts sous sa veste de pyjama et les fit courir doucement sur son épaule droite. La cicatrice était là, indélébile. Et son sang, irrémédiablement corrompu faisait de lui « la moitié d'une bête ».

C'était insupportable.

Il se releva et s'approcha à nouveau de la fenêtre, le cœur gonflé. Jour après jour, il trouvait la force de faire semblant. Cacher sa condition à ceux qui l'ignoraient n'était pas le plus difficile. Non, le plus difficile c'était de garder la tête haute, d'en rire avec les amis, de montrer à tous qu'il était plus fort que la haine et que la peur. Le plus difficile, c'était de rester un homme libre dans cette société et d'ignorer les murs qui se rapprochaient pour l'encercler de plus en plus étroitement. Lupin était un exemple, n'est ce pas ? Depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Regardez-le ! Il est si gentil ! Toujours à l'écoute des autres ! Toujours positif ! C'est étonnant comme il arrive à accepter, hein ? sans amertume…

La vérité, c'est qu'il en crevait ! Il en crevait ! Il crevait de solitude ! L'amertume le bouffait ! Une vague de désespoir monta en lui comme un hurlement. Il eut envie de se précipiter sur la pelouse et de hurler… oui, justement : comme un loup… de hurler qu'il était dangereux, qu'il n'était pas gentil, que non il n'acceptait pas, même des années après, que ce n'était pas juste et qu'il en voulait à la vie, et qu'il en voulait aux autres : à ceux qui l'excluaient et refusaient de voir ce qu'il était vraiment, et aussi à ceux qui l'aimaient _quand même_, ceux qui l'acceptaient mais qui ne comprenaient pas… parce que… parce que… personne ne pouvait comprendre !

Personne ne pouvait savoir…

Il appuya son front et tout le haut de son corps frémissant aux carreaux de la fenêtre pour en ressentir la froideur. Des années et des années passées à être le doux, le sage, le sympathique Remus Lupin. Des années à montrer jour après jour à quel point il était un homme bien, dans l'espoir de faire oublier le monstre qui l'habitait.

Il ne savait même plus qui il était ! Etait-il si gentil ? Quelle était la part d'hypocrisie dans tout cela ? Quel marché abject et humiliant engageait-il implicitement avec tous ceux qu'il rencontrait ?

Il eut un sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus : _Gentil loup-garou cherche compagnie… doux, affectueux, inoffensif : adoptez-le et aimez-le… _

Une détresse sans fond succédait au sentiment de révolte et une longue plainte naissait au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait été heureux, autrefois… il avait trois amis…

**BANG ! BANG ! BANG !**

« Remus, venez vite ! Sirius Black est revenu ! »

Longtemps après, lorsqu'il se souviendrait de cette nuit et des jours qui suivirent, il sentirait son cœur se contracter et une angoisse remonter dans sa gorge.

A présent, il devait voir Dumbledore, il fallait lui dire ce qu'il savait de Sirius Black… il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait lui expliquer qu'autrefois …

Non, il ne pouvait pas ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Dumbledore lui avait toujours marqué sa confiance. Et rien n'était plus précieux pour lui. Sans la confiance de Dumbledore... il redevenait un loup-garou, rien qu'un loup-garou… un monstre auquel il ne fallait pas faire confiance. Un être hybride qui portait le mal en soi… exactement ce qu'avait dit Severus.

Mais la situation était grave à présent. Sirius avait pu accéder à la chambre de Harry… il s'était seulement trompé de lit. Ron Weasley s'était réveillé et l'avait trouvé un grand couteau à la main au pied du sien ! Remus frémit en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer… Sirius s'était enfui.

Sirius, un couteau à la main, prêt à égorger un enfant ! Sirius… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé, lui, Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, pas compris qui aurait pu empêcher son ami de basculer dans cette folie ! Sirius et son beau visage de jeune homme, ces œillades malicieuses quand il parlait des filles, Sirius et ses envolées lyriques. Sirius et sa compassion, sa douceur même quand il avait dit : _On peut te dire ce qu'on sait, Remus, ce qu'on a deviné… mais tu vois, on préfèrerait que ce soit toi qui nous le dise…_ Il y avait six yeux tournés vers lui avec curiosité, c'est vrai, mais les trois amis – Sirius, James et Peter – y avaient mis aussi toute la douceur et toute l'amitié qu'ils avaient trouvées au fond d'eux-mêmes. Il avait puisé la force de raconter, pour la première fois, ce qui lui était arrivé dans ces trois regards-là. James avait réagi le premier à la fin de son récit. Il lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule et n'avait rien dit. Peter ensuite avait dit : _C'est terrible ! Alors tous les mois… pauvre Remus !_ Sirius n'avait rien dit ni fait… ils étaient restés tous les quatre silencieux dans la chambre… puis Sirius s'était levé et avait regardé par la fenêtre : _Bon, un temps comme ça … on ne va pas rester enfermés quand même… On se fait une partie de Quidditch… ? Remus avec moi contre Peter et le nabot … On va leur mettre la pâtée !_

Sirius et ses colères rapides et fulgurantes. Sirius et sa générosité sans fond. Sirius qui avait la bougeotte. Sirius qui n'avait peur de rien. Quelle force, quelle force noire a eu raison de toi ? Comment, pourquoi, quand ?

Il ne comprendrait jamais. En attendant, Harry était en danger et il ne pouvait plus reculer : il fallait voir Dumbledore. Leur rendez-vous de 7H30 avait été repoussé d'une journée car le directeur avait dû organiser le renforcement des mesures de sécurité. Une escouade de trolls avait été engagée pour protéger l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

En attendant, Rogue et lui s'ignoraient… mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir une lueur de triomphe dans son regard noir, quand, par hasard il le croisait.

Ce soir-là, quand il eut fini de préparer la séance de soutien avec Alix, il eut l'impression qu'elle s'attardait. Elle rangeait ses affaires mais avec des gestes plus lents… Que voulait-elle qu'il lui dise ? Il était au-dessus de ses forces de reprendre leur conversation de la veille. Il ne dit rien et elle s'en alla tout aussi silencieusement.

Toute la nuit, il prépara son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il imaginait les questions que celui-ci lui poserait… il y répondait à mi-voix comme si son interlocuteur était déjà en face de lui. _Je sais, je sais Professeur, que je n'aurais jamais dû… mais quand Sirius en a parlé… cela semblait si facile ! Jusque-là, même s'ils étaient mes amis… je restais différent ! Ma condition mettait un mur autour de moi. Quand ils ont proposé de me rejoindre de l'autre côté de ce mur… Oui, bien sûr j'avais promis d'être prudent… et il n'y a jamais eu de problème… il aurait pu y en avoir, oui… mais ils me contrôlaient. Professeur Dumbledore, avec eux, je n'étais plus une bête… même sous ma forme de loup-garou. Je n'étais plus une bête…_

Ils avaient mis trois ans à devenir des animagi. Ils l'avaient fait en cachette, parce que c'était interdit. Et il était, désormais, lui, Remus, le seul à le savoir.

Il se souvenait de son émerveillement, de son émotion quand James, très solennellement, lui avait exposé leur projet.

« - Ca ne parait pas si difficile… quand on y regarde bien – il était plongé dans le grimoire qu'il avait piqué dans les rayonnages interdits de la bibliothèque – il nous manque quelques ingrédients évidemment …

- Fais voir, avait dit Sirius en tournant le livre vers lui. Hmm… de l'amathys sauvage…

- On en trouvera jamais, s'était exclamé Peter… c'est absolument interdit !- Il avait baissé la voix. - On dit qu'on s'en sert pour la Magie Noire…

- Justement, ce ne sera pas le plus difficile à trouver, avait coupé Sirius d'un ton péremptoire. Non, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la Pierre d'Ivoire… C'est très cher, même en nous y mettant tous… je ne sais pas trop comment on peut faire.

- Il n'en faut pas beaucoup, avait remarqué James. Si on pouvait en récupérer un tout petit bout… même quelques poussières… Je vais essayer de voir ça chez moi. Je me souviens que mon père en avait acheté… »

Ils avaient mis du temps avant de réunir tous les ingrédients. Ils en avait volé chez eux, ils en avait acheté… chacun quelque chose dans des officines différentes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sirius avait même fait un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour se procurer un produit que l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse refusait de lui vendre sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune.

Au-delà même de sa raison d'être et de sa finalité, c'était un projet exaltant qui les avait mobilisé pendant trois ans. Quand Remus retournait s'enfermer dans sa cabane, les soirs de pleine lune, ses amis lui disaient d'un ton d'encouragement : _Bientôt on viendra avec toi_ … et c'était déjà presque comme s'ils y étaient.

Ce projet et son exécution les avaient unis mieux qu'aurait fait un serment sur le sang. Il n'en n'avait pas été l'instigateur, ni le moteur… mais il en avait été le centre, le cœur.

Devenir un animagus avait demandé du courage et de la patience. A chaque lune noire, pendant plus de deux ans, ils avaient bu une gorgée de la potion qu'ils avaient préparée dans la cabane hurlante et avait prononcé les différentes incantations. Certains soirs avaient même été terriblement douloureux. Il avait vu James, Peter et Sirius se tordre à ses pieds sous l'emprise de la souffrance. La mutation interne de leur corps, qui devait leur permettre, à terme, de se transformer en animal se faisait lentement. Ils avaient trouvé dans leur amitié la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

L'atmosphère était solennelle, le dernier soir. Même Sirius, qui aimait tant les bons mots, ne disait rien. Le premier, il avait bu la potion et prononcé la dernière phrase de l'incantation. Il avait eu l'air de flageoler un moment et une expression de surprise avait déformé son visage… et il s'était transformé lentement et douloureusement en un grand chien noir.

_Bon_, avait dit James d'une voix blanche, _à moi maintenant_ et il s'était mué en un cerf magnifique. Peter, qui était le plus petit, était devenu un rat.

Et lui, le loup-garou, n'avait plus jamais été seul.

Jusqu'à ce que…

Ce matin-là, il monta l'escalier qui menait au bureau du Directeur comme on monte vers la potence. De toute son âme, il s'accrochait à l'image de Harry. Pour Harry, parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, parce que c'était lui qui comptait maintenant… pour Harry, il fallait trouver le courage de dire à Dumbledore qu'autrefois, il avait trahi sa confiance. Et qu'il la trahissait, chaque jour, depuis l'évasion de Sirius en gardant le silence. Il imaginait le regard du vieil homme. Sa surprise, sa déception. Il anticipait pour la millième fois les reproches, les remarques qui le blesseraient immanquablement…

Il se présentait à ce rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Ensuite, Severus arriverait et il faudrait lui présenter des excuses. Quel triomphe pour Rogue ! Il sentit monter une vague de haine, malgré lui. _Servilus_ ! Les mots de James lui revenaient… Servilus aurait eu raison : on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au loup-garou. Il stoppa, s'appuyant un moment contre le mur. Il se sentait vibrer des pieds à la tête d'une insondable détresse ! Allons… il ne servait à rien désormais de tergiverser. Il reprit son chemin. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti si seul.

En s'approchant du bureau, il ralentit. Dumbledore n'était pas seul. La porte s'était mal refermée, et il entendait, de l'autre côté, la voix du directeur, très ferme :

« Il est inutile d'insister, nous en avons déjà parlé mille fois. Vous savez ce que j'en pense…

- Professeur Dumbledore, il est impossible que Black soit entré dans Poudlard sans avoir bénéficié d'une aide à l'intérieur de l'établissement… ! »

La voix de Severus, bien sûr…

« Severus, je sais que vous n'aimez guère Remus Lupin et je sais pourquoi. Je sais aussi ce que vous pensez des loups-garous en général… mais vraiment vous allez trop loin ! J'ai une totale confiance en Remus qui a toujours fait preuve d'honnêteté, de courage et de probité… Je ne vois pas pourquoi il livrerait Harry à un assassin… sous prétexte que cet assassin est un vieil ami d'autrefois… Ca ne tient pas debout !

- Qui vous dit qu'il n'était pas au courant, pour les Potter ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'était pas de mèche avec…

- Severus vous allez beaucoup trop loin ! Vous déraisonnez ! - Dumbledore avait haussé le ton. On le sentait très agacé. – On n'accuse pas sans preuve ! Ce que vous dites est très grave…

- Votre confiance et votre ouverture d'esprit vous aveuglent, Monsieur le Directeur ! Un loup-garou…

- Peu importe qu'il soit un loup-garou. C'est un homme avant tout. Et je n'hésite pas à vous le dire haut et clair, Severus : Remus Lupin est probablement une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus. Son intelligence et ses qualités morales le mettent, pour moi, bien au-dessus de nombreuses personnes que vous tiendriez, vous, pour _humaines _! Le sujet est clos, Professeur Rogue. Quand il va arriver, j'entends que vous présentiez vos excuses, comme prévu, et que vous acceptiez les siennes. Pour le reste, je n'attends de vous qu'une chose : que vous soyez capable de travailler avec lui quand cela est nécessaire. Le corps professoral doit présenter un front uni face aux élèves, aux parents et à tout élément extérieur. C'est la seule ligne de conduite que je vous impose. Respectez-la ! »

La voix de Dumbledore était coupante à présent.

Derrière la porte, Remus ne savait plus que faire. Chaque mot du Professeur Dumbledore, chaque mot qui aurait dû le réconforter, lui entrait dans le cœur à la manière d'un poignard. Il avait la confiance de Dumbledore, et plus que sa confiance, son amitié… il l'avait toujours su… mais en l'entendant l'exprimer de cette manière ferme et inébranlable, il en mesurait la profondeur. Et il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces mots trop grands pour lui : honnêteté, probité, courage, qualités morales. Il n'en était pas digne. Et le vieil homme ne le savait pas encore…

Il fallait frapper à cette porte et entrer. Il leva sa main, tremblante, avala sa salive et ferma les yeux un moment. Un froid glacial l'avait envahi. Il toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, Remus ! » dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Le directeur, debout derrière son bureau, l'accueillit d'un regard grave. Il ne souriait pas. Severus, de l'autre côté de la table, semblait plus raide et plus pâle que jamais.

« Je vous en prie, Remus, avancez. »

Remus fit quelques pas.

« Je n'ai assisté qu'à la fin de votre petite _conversation_ de l'autre jour avec Severus, mais il m'a semblé que bien des choses avaient été dites… qui n'auraient jamais dû l'être ! J'entends que cela ne se reproduise pas ! Je ne peux pas vous obliger à vous apprécier mais vous êtes tous les deux la charge d'un poste d'enseignant dans cet établissement. Quels que soient vos sentiments ou vos opinions l'un sur l'autre, je vous demande de passer outre et de travailler ensemble, comme cela s'est toujours fait à Poudlard. Ce genre de petites scènes a vite fait de dégrader une ambiance et de diviser les groupes les plus unis. Or il me parait indispensable que les professeurs de cette école soient unis et solidaires les uns des autres. »

Dumbledore s'interrompit un moment.

« Donc, je vous remercie de bien vouloir vous excuser l'un et l'autre pour les choses désagréables que vous avez pu dire… Severus ? »

Severus Rogue pinça les lèvres mais dit rapidement :

« Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser.

- Remus ? dit Dumbledore

- Je présente mes excuses au Professeur Rogue. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. »

C'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire cela !

Ils se serrèrent la main sous le regard autoritaire du Directeur.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Remus lui jeta un regard éperdu. C'était le moment. Il fallait demander à lui parler seul à seul.

Il ouvrit la bouche… et croisa alors le regard de Rogue.

« Oui Remus ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute son amabilité.

Rogue qui le regardait…

« Non, rien, Professeur Dumbledore. Je voulais juste dire que j'étais vraiment désolé. »

Remus traversa les jours qui suivirent dans une espèce de brouillard. A l'angoisse, à la honte, qui lui étaient familières depuis longtemps, s'ajoutait à présent le dégoût de lui-même. Un lâche ! Voilà ce qu'il était… voilà ce qu'il avait toujours été. Mais autrefois, cette lâcheté s'était cachée sous le masque de l'inconsciente jeunesse. Plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait la reconnaître et la regarder en face. Et admettre qu'elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Il fuyait Dumbledore… qui de son côté était certainement bien trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir. Il fuyait Rogue, il fuyait Minerva, qui était pour lui l'image même de la rectitude, il fuyait Flitwick et son amitié… Il s'enfermait dans son bureau et n'en sortait que pour aller manger. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait malheureux. Les autres ne l'aimaient pas et il ne s'aimait pas non plus.

Il était dans cet état d'esprit, le samedi après-midi, lorsque Severus l'appela brutalement par la cheminée… ce qui ne se faisait que pour les besoins urgents. Il s'engagea donc dans la cheminée et _tournoya_ jusqu'au bureau du Maître des Potions.

Rogue n'était pas seul : de l'autre côté de son bureau se tenait Harry.

« Vous m'avez appelé Severus ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- En effet, je viens de demander à Potter de vider ses poches et voilà ce qu'il y cachait. »

Dans les mains de Rogue, un parchemin… un parchemin qu'il reconnut immédiatement et dont la vision lui coupa presque le souffle : la Carte du Maraudeur. Il pouvait y distinguer quatre noms qu'il n'avait plus vu écrit sur un même document depuis si longtemps : Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudever.

« Alors ? » demanda Rogue

_Comment ce parchemin avait-il bien pu se trouver en la possession de Harry ?_

« Alors ? répéta Severus. De toute évidence, ce morceau de parchemin déborde de magie noire. Vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière, Lupin. Où pensez-vous que Potter ait pu se le procurer ? »

_C'était donc ça qu'il pensait ! Il pensait qu'il avait, lui-même, donné le parchemin à Harry… Quel imbécile ! Il jeta un regard pénétrant à Harry… il ne devait surtout pas intervenir…_

« De Magie Noire… vous croyez vraiment Severus ? A mon avis, c'est tout simplement un morceau de parchemin qui insulte quiconque essaye de le lire. Puéril mais pas dangereux. J'imagine que Harry a dû trouver ça dans un magasin de farces et attrapes.

- Vraiment ? répondit Rogue. Vous croyez qu'un magasin de Farces et Attrapes pourrait fournir un tel objet ? Vous ne croyez pas plutôt qu'il l'a obtenu directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué ?

- Vous voulez dire de Monsieur Queudver ou de l'un des autres ? – _ah ! si la situation n'était pas si… il y avait presque une certaine jouissance dans tout cela ! Ce vieux Rogue… toujours à mettre son nez partout ! Toujours sur leur piste… Cette petite discussion avait presque un parfum de bon vieux temps ! – _Connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs, Harry ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Vous voyez bien Severus … - _il fallait absolument retenir ce sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres… Ce n'était pas le moment… sa position était critique…_ - J'ai bien l'impression que ça vient de chez Zonko.

- C'est … moi… qui … ai … donné… ce… truc… à… Harry ! Je… l'ai.. acheté… chez … Zonko… il… y a… très longtemps ! »

Ron était entré en trombe dans le bureau, hors d'haleine.

_Exactement comme la fois où James s'était fait prendre avec les parchemins ensorcelés qu'il comptait mettre dans le cartable de Rogue… Sirius s'était précipité lui aussi dans le bureau de McGonagall… Ils avaient été punis tous les deux !_

« Vous voyez ? dit Lupin d'un air ravi et lui prenant la carte des mains : Voilà toute l'explication ! Je vais m'occuper de cet objet, Severus, d'accord ? »

_Et même pas d'accord de toute façon, maintenant que je l'ai dans les mains, viens le chercher !_

Il plia la carte et la mit dans sa poche. Maintenant il fallait s'occuper des deux gamins !

« Harry et Ron venez avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire en ce qui concerne votre devoir sur les vampires. Excusez-nous Severus. »

Il les entraîna tous les deux au-dehors. Maintenant, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire ! Le petit inconscient s'était-il rendu compte du risque qu'il prenait en se rendant à Pré-au-Lard… et l'autre grand imbécile à côté… Minerva n'avait pas tord ! Leur maturité à ces deux-là s'appelait Hermione Granger, et quand elle n'était pas là …

En étalant la carte sur son bureau, peu de temps après, Remus soupira. L'inconséquence de ces enfants… exactement la même que celle qui l'avait poussé à se promener dans le parc et Pré-au-Lard, sous sa forme de loup-garou, vingt ans plus tôt ! Et s'il avait mordu quelqu'un… ? Et si Harry s'était fait capturer par Sirius ?

Il savait qu'il avait fait impression sur le jeune garçon en lui rappelant que ces parents étaient morts pour le sauver. Ce devrait être suffisant…. Mais…

Et quand Harry lui avait demandé s'il connaissait, Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver et Lunard…

Il murmura en touchant la carte du bout de sa baguette : « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Une blague de potache !

Le plan de Poudlard apparut sous ses yeux. Severus se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. « Il va encore lui dire de se méfier de moi ! » pensa Remus, désabusé. Rusard était dans le sien. Harry et Ron avaient rejoint Hermione dans leur salle commune… tout allait bien. Tout était calme. Tout était dans l'ordre.

Et Alix ? pensa-t-il soudain. Où était Alix O'Brien ?

Elle était dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis leur entrevue, il pensa à elle, si droite sur sa chaise, si fière. Depuis, ils avaient travaillé ensemble tous les soirs… Elle n'avait plus parlé de rien. Il haussa les épaules. Elle trouverait auprès de Rogue toute l'attention dont elle avait besoin. Lui, avait suffisamment à faire et surtout à penser pour le moment pour s'occuper plus longtemps des états d'âme de la fille de Regulus.

_Suite à une fausse manoeuvre, j'ai écrasé le chapitre 9. Je le reproduis donc ici, à la suite du chapitre 8. Merci de votre compréhension._

**CHAPITRE 9 - PROMENADE DANS LA FORÊT INTERDITE**

Mars bousculait le parc et la Forêt Interdite de ses bourrasques violentes. Mais le ciel s'illuminait de plus en plus fréquemment d'éclaircies que Remus ne voyait pas. Même Flitwick n'avait pas eu raison, cette fois, de son humeur mélancolique et n'avait pas réussi à le ramener vers les autres. Rogue devait triompher. Mais Remus s'en fichait. Il restait enfermé dans la froide solitude de son désespoir.

Il n'était pas digne de se mêler aux autres. Toute relation avec qui que ce soit n'était qu'une vaste tromperie. Il n'était pas celui qu'on croyait. Il avait passé toutes ces années à souffrir de sa condition de loup-garou qui le dévalorisait aux yeux des autres en occultant ses qualités d'homme. L'ironie du sort voulait qu'en cet endroit où il était accueilli – même si Severus avait dit le contraire – en homme, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur des qualités qu'on lui prêtait. Et c'était bien pire !

Minerva était venue le voir, elle aussi : « _Remus, j'espère que ce n'est pas cette stupide dispute avec Severus… »_ et il avait, une seconde, eu la tentation de tout lui avouer, d'en faire son intermédiaire vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, de s'auto flageller, de s'épandre avec l'espoir de trouver enfin un pardon dans le regard presque maternel qu'elle posait sur lui. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde : comment lui dire à elle, qui était la droiture personnifiée, le menteur, le dissimulateur, le lâche qu'il était depuis des années ? Elle en aurait été horrifiée. Et il aurait perdu aussi cette amitié mêlée de tendresse qui était née peu à peu entre eux depuis son retour à Poudlard.

L'amitié des autres, leur estime, leur reconnaissance, tout ce qui aurait dû le nourrir, tout ce dont il avait tellement manqué ces dernières années, le minaient à l'intérieur.

« Vous avez bien besoin de vacances, avait remarqué Madame Pomfresh, vous n'avez jamais eu si mauvaise mine. »

Il avait essayé encore une fois de parler à Dumbledore, un jour qu'il l'avait vu revenir, seul, de la cabane de Hagrid. Mais il n'avait pas pu prendre sur lui de le faire. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de lire la déception, le reproche dans les yeux bleus du directeur de Poudlard. Et il ressassait jusqu'à la nausée : « _Tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi… »_ et tout lui revenait en mémoire : la première entrevue dans son bureau, avec ses parents, sa visite l'été dernier durant laquelle il lui avait proposé ce poste de professeur, mais aussi tous ces gestes, tous ces mots, tous ces moments précieux qui avaient tissé entre eux, au fil des années, cette amitié à laquelle il tenait tant.

C'était par Dumbledore qu'il existait. Il était son socle, sa colonne vertébrale. En le traitant en homme, il en avait fait, et il en faisait toujours un homme. Etre un lâche et un traître à ses yeux, c'était se trouver englouti dans l'horreur de cet autre « moi » qu'il n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître pour maître.

« Et vous Remus… comment cela se passe-t-il avec vous ? »

L'interrogation de Minerva McGonagall le prit au dépourvu au milieu de ses sombres pensées, un soir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle avec ses collègues. Il leva vers elle un regard d'incompréhension.

« Nous parlions d'Alix O'Brien. Comment est-elle avec vous ? »

Le Professeur Chourave et le Professeur Flitwick attendaient également sa réponse avec curiosité.

« Euh… »

Voyons… comment était Alix O'Brien, ces derniers temps ? Eh bien, il n'y avait rien qu'il eût noté… rien d'extraordinaire… Non ! C'était faux ! Maintenant que ces collègues avaient posé le doigt dessus…

« Elle est… enfin elle fait son travail d'assistante consciencieusement. Tous les élèves auront rattrapé leur retard d'ici la fin de l'année, je pense.

- Oui mais elle… ?

- Elle est… triste. »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Pourtant les mots qui lui venaient à la bouche et qu'il ne prononçait pas – pourquoi ? – étaient : incommensurablement triste, vide, absente, à côté d'elle-même ! Seule.

Minerva approuva de la tête.

« C'est bien ça. Le Professeur Chourave dit qu'elle l'a croisée dans la serre et qu'elle n'a même pas paru la voir ! Ah ! Severus ! Nous parlions de Miss O'Brien : nous ne la trouvons pas bien du tout. »

Le regard noir de Rogue passa sur tous les visages tournés vers lui. Il répondit froidement, de sa voix tranchante :

« Elle va aussi bien qu'elle peut aller. Elle travaille durement. Son mémoire…

- Elle a l'air si triste !

- Elle vient de perdre son père, Minerva ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle s'en remettra. C'est une forte personnalité. Elle ne se laissera pas abattre comme ça. »

Pourtant, en la regardant ce soir-là à la dérobée, penchée sur les parchemins qu'il lui avait préparés, Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt les grands cernes marrons sous les yeux pâles, les joues creusées. Et toute l'insolence, toute la flamboyance … toute la vie du regard qui avait disparu. Et ce pli au coin des lèvres qui n'y était pas, il y avait encore peu de temps.

Sentant ses yeux posés sur elle, elle releva la tête d'un air interrogateur. Et comme il ne disait rien : « Professeur ? »

Son intonation était toujours aussi nette.

Il avança timidement :

« Je me demandais seulement comment vous alliez, Miss O'Brien. »

En un éclair, il vit et ressentit la douleur, la fragilité, l'anxiété… mais aussi toute la fierté, tout l'orgueil qui se cabraient devant la compassion contenue dans la question.

« Aussi bien que possible, Professeur. »

Et elle se pencha sur les parchemins. Mais il sembla à Remus qu'elle ne lisait plus, qu'elle attendait.

« Je sais que vous avez du mal à écrire votre mémoire et… »

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Severus n'en avait pas parlé. C'était comme une intuition qu'il avait exprimée avant même d'en avoir eu conscience, comme si son esprit était entré en contact avec celui d'Alix sans qu'il l'ait désiré.

« J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer mais je travaille… et… »

Elle avait pourtant essayé de parler d'un air très assuré… mais l'inquiétude pointait dans le ton de sa voix. Et il sentait, maintenant… elle avait laissé tomber l'armure autour d'elle – consciemment ou inconsciemment ? – et il percevait dans un vertige toute la détresse, toute la peine, toute la lassitude angoissée que ressentait la jeune fille.

Il s'entendit répondre froidement.

« Je me doute que vous vous en sortirez. Une fille comme vous ! »

Plus rien à présent. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il reçut un regard inexpressif et même un sourire un peu froid. Elle répondit : « Oui Professeur. »

Et elle recommença à travailler. Pour de bon.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il essaya de se dire que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait agir avec la jeune Serpentard : faire appel à son orgueil, à sa fierté… Ne pas s'apitoyer. Qu'elle détesterait ça. Mais il n'était pas dupe au fond de lui-même. Il savait très bien qu'il avait eu peur. Qu'en lui ouvrant son esprit – car il ne doutait plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait volontairement – Alix O'Brien lui avait lancé un appel. Mais cette détresse et cette solitude lui avaient semblé si pareilles aux siennes qu'elles l'avaient fait reculer.

Il se dit alors que Rogue était là pour l'aider. On les voyait toujours aussi souvent ensemble. Et pourtant, pensa Remus, en les observant de loin dans le Grand Hall, le couple ne dégageait plus la même impression de force. Alix, amaigrie, semblait n'être que le fantôme d'elle-même et Severus n'en paraissait que plus puissant. « Comme s'il se nourrissait de son désespoir ! » Une vague de haine et de colère, irraisonnée, l'envahit. Il n'eut plus qu'une envie : sauver la jeune fille des griffes du Maître des Potions, lui redonner la vie, la rendre à l'insolente impertinence qui avait été la sienne !

Le dimanche après-midi, alors qu'il revenait de chez Hagrid – le pauvre avait bien besoin de soutien : Buck, son hippogriffe avait été condamné à mort pour avoir agressé l'insupportable Drago Malfoy – il aperçut Alix qui s'éloignait, seule, en direction de la Forêt Interdite, et il décida de la suivre.

Elle marchait vite et plusieurs fois il crut l'avoir perdue mais il faillit presque se cogner dans elle au détour d'un buisson. Elle lui demanda, d'un air agacé où se mêlait un peu de son ancienne insolence :

« Que voulez-vous Professeur ? Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? »

Il se sentit comme un élève pris en faute !

« Vous savez, Mademoiselle, qu'il est interdit de se promener dans la Forêt ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien ce sera… allez, combien est-ce que cela vaut ? Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard ? »

Quel imbécile ! Il s'était fait bien des idées ! Non, Alix O'Brien n'avait pas changé ! Sauf que là, maintenant, dans cette forêt, sa répartie lui donnait plutôt envie de sourire.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience. Ce n'est quand même pas pour ça que vous me suiviez ? »

Il sourit.

« Non… j'ai pensé que vous alliez vous promener et que, peut-être, vous accepteriez ma compagnie ? »

Voilà ! Il l'avait dit. Après tout pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qu'elle parut penser aussi. Elle reprit son chemin, plus lentement, sans répondre et comme il restait sur place, l'appela d'un ton sec :

« Alors ? Vous venez ? »

Ils cheminèrent un long moment en silence. Mais Remus pressentait qu'elle n'était pas perdue dans ses pensées, comme il ne l'était pas dans les siennes. Au contraire, c'était un silence fait d'attente et d'attention. Il guettait le geste, le regard, le signe qui lui donnerait le droit de parler ou de questionner. Il la sentait sur le qui-vive, prête à fuir, prête à s'envoler, prête à mordre s'il avançait trop vite ou trop maladroitement. Il ne bougea donc pas, la laissant se familiariser avec sa présence, inhabituelle pour elle en dehors du Château, veillant à ne pas peser, à ne rien imposer, se contentant de la suivre à travers les buissons et de remarquer à part lui, qu'elle connaissait visiblement très bien la Forêt Interdite.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau s'accroupit et sortit une pierre du fond de l'eau. Une pellicule orangée recouvrait le morceau de roche.

« Regardez : la paralythe mortalia… très très rare ! »

Elle avait sorti un flacon de sa poche. Elle racla la pierre avec un couteau et essuya la lame sur le bord du récipient en verre, qu'elle reboucha.

« A quoi ça sert ? demanda Remus.

- Principalement à faire des onguents. On peut en mettre dans la Potion d'Oubli aussi si on veut que ses effets soient irréversibles. Très mal utilisée, c'est la mousse la plus dangereuse qui soit. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle est strictement interdite. Hors de prix dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Très utilisée en Magie Noire … pour le sortilège de Fusion par exemple, ou celui de la Petite Mort… »

Elle avait dit cela avec un tel naturel qu'il en resta sans voix.

« Mais si elle est interdite, pourquoi en récupérez-vous ?

- Pour ma collection personnelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas encore résolu d'empoisonner cette vieille ch…

- S'il vous plait Miss O'Brien ! »

Elle prit un air faussement contrit. Tout à coup, elle avait presque l'air gai. Lui qui était venu pour la consoler !

Elle s'assit sur une pierre et soupira :

« C'est beau ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Oui, c'était charmant. Les branches semblaient s'embrumer de vert. Au loin, les rochers formaient un petit monticule sur lequel cascadait gentiment le ruisseau. L'odeur de la mousse et des feuilles humides embaumait l'air froid de cet après-midi de mars.

« C'est le Professeur Rogue qui vous apprend à reconnaître ce genre de substances ? demanda Remus, soupçonneux, en songeant qu'il les avait vu bien des fois disparaître dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Non, bien sûr… ! Vous imaginez ! Un professeur… même lui ! Non, c'est ma grand-mère…

- La guérisseuse ?

- Oui… Et …oui, elle a été inquiétée après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui… je sais que c'est à ça que vous pensez. Elle a été accusée de préparer des potions et des onguents dont les Mangemorts usaient pour parvenir à leurs fins… »

Oui, c'était bien à ça qu'il pensait !

« On a dit que c'est votre père qui l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On dit tant de choses ! »

Soudain, elle avait l'air las, à nouveau. Il dit doucement :

« Alix, je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il continua :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une consolation, mais la vie est faite aussi de ces terribles chagrins. Il faut du temps. »

Elle évitait visiblement de le regarder. Enfin, elle murmura :

« Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut être forte, qu'une fille comme moi doit être capable de surmonter cette épreuve… je n'y arrive pas.

- Bien sûr que si, vous êtes capable de surmonter cette épreuve. La vie met sur notre passage bien des obstacles. Certains se franchissent facilement. D'autres sont si gros qu'ils nous paraissent infranchissables : on commence à escalader et on a l'impression qu'on n'y arrivera jamais. Et puis, un jour, on s'aperçoit qu'on est passé de l'autre côté. La mort d'un être cher, la mort d'un père est l'un des obstacles les plus terribles qui soit…Vous seriez un monstre si vous aviez déjà fait votre deuil ! »

Elle semblait figée : pas un muscle de son visage ne bougeait. Elle prit la parole dans un souffle. Il devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

« Je n'arrive pas à finir mon mémoire. A l'heure qu'il est je devrais être à ma table de travail. Mais les mots et les idées ne viennent plus. Je passe des heures devant mes feuilles de parchemins à ne rien faire… Je ne trouve plus cette… force qui me poussait à étudier… Je suis fatiguée ! finit-elle par ajouter.

- Qu'en dit le Professeur Rogue ? » demanda Remus, qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle se tut un instant. Elle paraissait si loin…

« Severus ? reprit-elle d'une voix absente – Remus tressaillit en l'entendant appeler son professeur par son prénom - Il dit qu'il faut que je me reprenne, que mon mémoire doit être le meilleur qu'on ait jamais lu ici, que j'en suis capable… Moi je sais que non !

- Vous avez parlé avec lui de … tout ce que vous avez appris ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Il ne peut pas en parler. Cela fait appel à trop de souvenirs, à des sentiments trop personnels… Vous savez bien ?»

Après une réflexion, elle ajouta d'une voix douce : « Il est probablement la personne ici à laquelle il soit le moins possible d'en parler… parce que c'est lui qui en sait le plus… C'est drôle n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne lui avait jamais connu cette intonation. Où était donc la voix coupante, tranchante ? Il y avait de la compassion de sa voix. Presque de la tendresse… pour Severus ?

Elle reprit :

« Le plus dur, voyez-vous, c'est de ne plus vraiment savoir qui je suis. J'ai toujours tant voulu ressembler à mon père… Et maintenant…

- Le mieux, c'est sûrement de prendre les choses simplement, Alix. Pourquoi seriez-vous moins la fille de Titus O'Brien ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous aimait et qu'il vous avait transmis tout ce qu'il aurait transmis à sa propre fille ? »

Elle approuva de la tête. Mais son regard fuyait, au bord des larmes. Il continua :

« Nous ne sommes pas uniquement le sang qui coule dans nos veines.

- Il parait que Dumbledore dit que nous sommes nos choix.

- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas que cela non plus ! Nous sommes un ensemble de choses : sang, choix, actions, réflexions, sentiments…qui finit par former une identité. Et le sang qui coule dans vos veines n'est pas forcément plus déterminant que tout ce que vous a enseigné et donné celui qui vous a élevée. »

Des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. N'ayant pas mouchoir, il tendit la main et les essuya du bout des doigts. Il murmura :

« Vous savez, Alix, vous n'êtes pas la seule à ne pas savoir qui vous êtes vraiment. Il est rare qu'on le sache à 18 ans. Seulement si rien, si aucun évènement dramatique n'amène cette question, on ne pense tout simplement pas à se la poser. Et quand on se la pose, il faut souvent des années pour en trouver la réponse. »

Elle renifla et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche :

« Vous savez qui vous êtes, vous ? »

Le cœur de Remus se serra :

« Pas toujours. »

Elle essuya ses yeux. Elle essayait visiblement de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Il la vit frissonner. Enlevant l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou, il la passa sur ses épaules en murmurant :

« Venez, il faut rentrer maintenant. Vous avez froid et la nuit va tomber. »

Ils retournèrent vers le château dans un silence grave qu'aucun d'eux n'osât briser.


	9. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 : DEUXIEME CHANCE**

Du fond de son gouffre, Remus apercevait une lueur. Elle était si fragile, si ténue, qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit réelle. Mais il s'y accrocha de toute la force que lui laissait son désespoir.

Un observateur extérieur n'aurait remarqué aucun changement dans l'attitude d'Alix. Même air hautain, même silence, même voix nette, un peu coupante… Mais lui percevait, au-delà, une attente, une confiance nouvelle… un espoir qui faisait échos au sien. Bien qu'ils se voient tous les soirs pour préparer les séances de soutien ou pour en faire le bilan, ils ne reparlèrent pas, de leur promenade dans la forêt. Mais cela importait peu. Le dialogue n'était pas terminé. Au contraire, il ne faisait que commencer. Et il attendait qu'elle le reprenne. Il attendait patiemment, attentivement, précautionneusement, n'osant bouger le premier de peur de la voir se barricader à nouveau.

Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Mais soudain – pourquoi ? – exister aux yeux de cette toute jeune fille, être celui qui aide, celui qui sait, celui qui guide, lui rendait le goût de vivre et un peu du goût de lui-même. C'était comme une deuxième chance.

Curieusement, lui qui avait tellement craint, les mois passés, qu'elle découvre sa lycanthropie, ne s'en souciait plus du tout. Cela était devenu complètement secondaire. Seule comptait cette amitié naissante et salvatrice.

Le dimanche suivant, bien que très fatigué par sa transformation de la nuit, il guetta de sa fenêtre les abords de la Forêt Interdite. Lorsqu'il vit arriver la jeune fille, il descendit immédiatement. Elle avait commencé sa promenade, beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude. Ils se retrouvèrent mieux que s'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il eut la certitude qu'elle l'attendait. Ils n'abordèrent pas de sujets graves, mais en se séparant ce soir-là, dans le Grand Hall, ils eurent l'impression de n'avoir dit que des choses capitales. Et quand ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain, ils ne firent allusion à leur conversation de la veille ni l'un ni l'autre, agissant par pudeur, par peur aussi de briser le lien fragile qui commençait à se tisser entre eux.

Sans s'en être rien dit, ils se rendirent tous les deux à lisière de la Forêt Interdite, le dimanche suivant à la même heure.

... ... ... ... ...

Au début des vacances de Pâques, Remus prit un moment pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Celui-ci ne parlait guère que de l'exécution de son hippogriffe… Et il ne vivait que dans l'angoisse horrifiée de cette attente.

« Les enfants m'aident beaucoup ! Hermione Granger avait fait plein de recherches pour que je puisse le défendre… mais je ne sais pas bien parler, moi ! Je me suis embrouillé… Quand Malfoy a pris la parole, lui, tout le monde l'a écouté… Maintenant c'est Ron Weasley qui s'occupe de rédiger une défense… mais j'y crois plus.

- Harry est très pris par son entraînement de Quidditch… sinon je suis sûr qu'il vous aiderait lui aussi !

- C'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire : leur mettre une bonne raclée à ces Serpentards… Ce Drago Malfoy est méchant comme une teigne ! »

Lupin secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Il y aura toujours des Malfoy quelque part, Hagrid… pensez plutôt à Harry, à Ron et Hermione. Ils vous adorent ! »

Le visage du géant s'illumina de tendresse.

« Ce sont des enfants biens… James aurait été fier de son fils, hein ?

- C'est ce que je me dis depuis que je suis ici. Harry ressemble tellement à son père ! J'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé par moment de revoir James...

- Je me suis demandé ce que ça vous faisait de revenir ici tout seul… avoua Hagrid après une hésitation. Vous étiez tellement liés …tous les quatre.

- Eh bien – la voix de Remus était mal assurée – je dois bien dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup cessé d'y penser ! J'ai partout tant de souvenirs… Et savoir que Sirius rôde dans le coin…

- Si je l'attrape celui-là !

- Vous voyez…- pouvait-il dire cela à Hagrid ? – je n'arrête pas de me demander… peut-être que j'aurais pu deviner… Sirius était mon meilleur ami, avec James et Peter, bien sûr… mais je me dis qu'il y a eu forcément des signes… quand il a commencé à trahir… et je n'ai rien vu…

- Il a été très fort !

- On savait que quelqu'un de proche informait Voldemort des faits et gestes de Lily et James… Et c'est vrai qu'avec le recul, je me suis dit que Sirius était un peu différent les derniers temps. Il était un peu… distant, peut-être… Il y a eu des choses, après coup, je me suis dit que j'aurais dû les interpréter… »

Hagrid sembla hésiter un peu.

« Vous savez, Remus, ne m'en voulez pas, mais… j'ai cru que c'était vous le traître ! »

Remus resta sans voix. Il finit par demander :

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Il y avait eu toute cette histoire avec Annabella Flint… tout le monde savait qu'Appolo Flint était un Mangemort…

- Mon histoire avec Annabella Flint n'a duré que quelques semaines… jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre… Je n'aurais jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit avec elle… Et puis d'ailleurs, elle était fâchée avec son frère ! Annabella Flint s'est toujours ouvertement déclarée contre Voldemort… »

Hagrid avait l'air gêné maintenant :

« Oui… mais toute sa famille… c'était des gens… d'ailleurs, elle-même avait été à Serpentard !

- Tous ceux qui sont passés par Serpentard ne sont pas devenus Mangemorts ! »

Remus était ébranlé.

« Alors on croyait que c'était moi… ? »

Est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait cru aussi ?

« Il y avait d'autres personnes pour le croire ?

- Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé avec personne… En fait, moi, je n'y avais même pas pensé… j'étais pas au courant pour Annabella Flint… mais c'est ce pauvre Pettigrow… Il était tellement inquiet pour James et Lily…

- Peter… ? Peter a cru que c'était moi ? »

Cela faisait encore plus mal…

« Ben en tout cas, il m'a pas dit ça comme ça… se reprit Hagrid qui se rendait compte de la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à Remus. Il m'a juste fait remarquer que vous sortiez avec Annabella Flint… et qu'Annabella Flint… mais il n'a rien dit d'autre… seulement, j'ai bien vu à quoi il pensait… enfin, je crois… peut-être que c'est seulement moi qui y ai pensé, mais… Enfin… à ce moment-là, tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde ! »

Lui à ce moment-là ne soupçonnait personne. En tout cas aucun de ses deux amis. Lui, il en était encore cette image sublime des Quatre Maraudeurs, indivisibles, inséparables, à l'amitié sacrée qui devait les unir pour la vie. Comme il avait été naïf ! Et maintenant James était mort, trahi par Sirius qui avait aussi tué Peter… Peter qui s'était trompé et avait cru qu'il était le traître, lui, Remus, son ami.

Il regagna le château en songeant. Cette visite à Hagrid lui laissait un goût amer. Il aurait aimé ne pas savoir que Peter et peut-être James, lui-même, l'avait soupçonné. Il lui semblait qu'une grosse tâche sale, laide, venait de s'étaler en plein milieu de la Carte du Maraudeur.

... ... ... ... ...

« Vous avez l'air triste, Professeur. »

La voix d'Alix le tira de se rêverie. Elle était entrée dans le bureau et il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« La porte était ouverte » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il quitta la fenêtre pour la rejoindre à la table de travail. Un gros tas de dossiers s'empilait sur une chaise à côté. Ils devaient profiter des vacances pour faire tous les deux le bilan, élève après élève, de l'état d'avancement de chacun. Plus qu'un mois avant les examens…

Oui, il était triste. Ce qu'Hagrid lui avait confié deux jours plus tôt lui serrait le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'image d'un Peter et d'un James, suspicieux… Peut-être même, James en avait-il parlé avec Lily. « Tu sais je me demande si nous pouvons faire confiance à Remus… »

Lily ne pouvait pas l'avoir cru ! Pas elle… ils s'étaient toujours si bien entendus ! Ils étaient souvent complices tous les deux, souvent d'accord… Dans les grands débats, les grandes discussions, il n'était pas rare qu'ils défendent une position tous les deux contre James et Sirius.

Il sourit à Alix. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Allons au travail ! »

Elle prit le premier dossier et l'ouvrit en disant d'un air presque négligent :

« Je comptais aller faire un tour cet après-midi dans la Forêt… Vous viendriez avec moi ? »

Elle ne le regardait pas.

Il soupira imperceptiblement. Ne fallait-il pas … On commencerait peut-être à jaser si on les voyait s'enfoncer dans la forêt, tous les deux, trop souvent… Sinistra lui avait fait une remarque il y avait peu de temps… Il s'en était sorti par une pirouette mais…

« Ce que pensent les autres est donc si important ? demanda alors la jeune fille en plongeant son regard clair dans le sien.

Bien sûr que ça l'est. On vit avec les autres. Certaines de leurs opinions sont sans importance… mais d'autres peuvent porter à conséquences… Je suis professeur, ici, et je n'aimerais pas beaucoup que le bruit courre que j'entraîne une de mes ravissantes élèves dans la Forêt tous les dimanches.

C'est ce que vous faites pourtant… depuis presque un mois, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix tranchante, mais en rougissant un peu.

Oui… et j'ai bien l'impression que cela commence à se savoir.

Alors, nous n'irons plus nous promener ? »

Son intonation était absolument neutre, absolument maîtrisé… mais il sentit qu'elle était déçue. Lui aussi aimait ces promenades. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Il arrivait même qu'ils ne parlent pas. Il détourna les yeux.

« Pas cet après-midi en tout cas. »

Elle se pencha sur le parchemin ouvert devant elle. Elle boudait. Il appela :

« Alix… voyons… Souhaiteriez-vous que le Professeur Rogue… ? »

Il avait toujours eu la certitude qu'elle cachait leurs promenades à Severus. Et celui-ci les ignorait probablement toujours car son attitude n'avait pas changé envers son collègue. Remus imaginait déjà l'agressivité dont ferait preuve le Maître de Potions quand il saurait qu'Alix O'Brien avait noué des liens privilégiés avec lui.

Alix le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Cela m'embêterait probablement moins que vous ! Je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à Severus … Rogue ! » ajouta-t-elle, comme in extremis.

Mais Remus n'était pas dupe. Elle avait volontairement positionné le problème sur un plan personnel et non pas sur un plan professionnel en utilisant son prénom.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle lui assena avec un regard intense :

« On ne peut pas vivre sous le regard des autres, Professeur ! Ils nous renvoient toujours une image tellement déformée de nous-mêmes… et après, quelle que soit cette image, on n'arrive plus à être nous-mêmes : ou on essaye de s'y conformer ou on essaye de la combattre… dans les deux cas, c'est une perte d'énergie et de temps ! Il faut seulement faire les choses avec lesquelles on est en accord. Et après, c'est aux autres d'accepter ! C'est tout ! »

Cela semblait limpide en effet… et tellement simple. Sauf que Remus, lui, avait durement appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'on n'échappe pas au regard des autres… et que ce regard pouvait déterminer bien des situations, bien des positions… Il secoua la tête : Alix avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Il parlait avec son petit groupe d'amis habituel, après le déjeuner - la Grande Salle se vidait de ses élèves rassasiés - quand il vit Alix se diriger vers eux d'un pas volontaire. Sans préambule, elle s'adressa à lui directement :

« Professeur Lupin, je compte aller me promener aujourd'hui. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ? »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle s'adressa aux autres professeurs d'un air entendu où pointait déjà du défi.

« Il n'est pas prudent de se promener seule dans la Forêt Interdite !

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est interdite ! répliqua sèchement Minerva. »

Mais Alix l'ignora. Elle prit un ton exagérément compatissant : « Il est si pâle : le grand air lui fera du bien ! »

Mal à l'aise, Remus intervint :

« S'il vous plait, Alix… » commença-t-il mais il croisa l'insolence de son regard… Ce défi qu'elle lui posait… et il avait tellement envie de… « …d'accord, à la même heure que la dernière fois… »

Elle eut l'air radieux. Un vrai grand sourire illumina son visage… pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Elle ne répondit rien, tourna les talons et s'en fut.

« Alix O'Brien a repris du poil de la bête on dirait ? » remarqua le Professeur McGonagall en la suivant des yeux. Elle reporta son regard sur Remus mais lui aussi regardait la silhouette fine se mêler aux derniers élèves quittant la salle. Mais lui, il souriait.

« Alors vous voilà ! » s'exclama Alix en le voyant arriver à leur rendez-vous. Une note de triomphe perçait sous le ton ironique. Remus secoua la tête :

« Vous ne reculez jamais devant rien pour obtenir ce que vous voulez ?

Eh bien, en y réfléchissant… non. Surtout quand il s'agit de ménager de simples conventions ! Vous aviez envie de cette promenade, moi aussi et que je sache nous ne faisons rien de mal !

Il vous faudra plus de diplomatie si vous voulez réussir une carrière au ministère ! On ne gagne pas souvent à prendre ainsi les gens de front ! »

Elle haussa les épaules mais lui jeta un coup d'œil intéressé :

« Mes armes vaudront bien celles des autres ! Je crois que je saurai louvoyer quand il faudra louvoyer… Ne vous y trompez pas ! Mais autant que ça en vaille la peine. Là franchement… Et quand bien même j'aurais envie de vous plaquer contre un arbre et de vous faire subir… les derniers outrages… qui cela regarderait-il à part vous et moi ? »

Remus qui s'était penché pour ramasser un morceau de bois, suspendit son geste et se tourna vers elle, interloqué : « Les derniers outrages ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille riait. Elle lança : « Allez, venez ! » et comme il ne bougeait pas : « Venez ! Vous n'allez quand même pas avoir peur de moi maintenant ! »

Le pas, comme le ton était vif. Elle continua :

« Vous savez bien que je déteste que l'on décide pour moi ! Se plier à un règlement déjà… mais alors la morale des bien-pensants … »

Il choisit de ne pas demander ce qu'elle faisait de cette morale-là et préféra lui poser une question qu'il avait en tête depuis longtemps :

« Minerva m'a raconté que vous aviez refusé de mettre le Choixpeau…

Elle ne s'en n'est jamais remise, la vieille ch… - elle s'interrompit mais elle avait l'air réjouit.

C'est que ça n'est pas arrivé très souvent.

C'est un euphémisme ! J'ai été la seule ! Pourtant si les autres réfléchissaient un peu… Ceci dit, il n'y avait rien de très glorieux dans tout ça !

Non ?

J'étais terrorisée ! – elle baissa le ton – mais ne le dites à personne : ce serait la fin de ma légende !

Tous les enfants sont terrorisés par la cérémonie du Choixpeau…

Evidemment, les familles mettent une telle pression ! – elle mima : « Oh là là : cette petite lit tout le temps : si ça continue, elle ira à Serdaigle ! » « Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière de ma fille ? Elle a transformé le bouledogue du voisin en porte-parapluie. Elle est impossible ! J'ai peur qu'elle aille à Gryffondor ! » « Tu ne veux pas tuer cette grenouille pour qu'on puisse faire de la potion de débrouille-cervelle… ma pauvre fille, tu finiras à Poufsouffle ! » J'imagine que vous avez vécu ça vous aussi ! »

Remus souriait, amusé :

« Oui, mais moi, c'était plutôt le contraire : si tu n'es pas gentil tu iras à Serpentard !

Et le grand Salazar en personne viendra peupler tes pires cauchemars… j'entends ça d'ici ! »

Ils en rirent tous les deux. Elle reprit son sérieux :

« En tout cas, laisser un vieux chapeau décider pour moi, c'était au-dessus de mes forces ! J'ai préféré prendre les devants ! Après tout, Dumbledore dit bien que ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes ! »

Ils progressaient maintenant dans une partie très sombre de la forêt. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs baguettes à la main, prêts à se défendre. Quand il furent arrivés dans une clairière, elle demanda : « A quoi pensez-vous ?

A vous. A vos choix. Je me demande quels seront vos choix futurs. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un peu surpris, il se tourna vers elle. Son visage avait retrouvé sa dureté. Il crut qu'il l'avait blessé… sans savoir comment :

« Alix, est-ce que j'ai dit… ? »

Mais elle secoua la tête et planta dans le sien un regard grave.

« Je ne sais pas quels seront mes choix. Mais je sais où je vais : je vais tout en haut. Aussi haut que possible.

Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment.

« Pour ne pas subir. Pour essayer de faire en sorte que la société dans laquelle je vis soit le plus possible comme je veux qu'elle soit. Et comment faire si on ne fait pas partie de ceux qui prennent les décisions ? Et puis aussi parce que plus on est haut, moins il y a de personnes au-dessus pour nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ou penser… Le pouvoir c'est l'indépendance.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple ! Regardez : Fudge n'est pas aussi indépendant qu'il le voudrait ! Il ne voudrait pas la mort de l'hippogriffe de Hagrid…

Lucius Malfoy fait la pluie et le beau temps : c'est lui qui a le pouvoir sur ce coup-là, pas Fudge. Fudge n'a jamais été indépendant, et il n'a jamais eu de pouvoir ! Il est alternativement le chien-chien de Dumbledore et le Toutou de Malfoy !

Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Remus, quand même un peu épaté.

Mon père ne pouvait pas supporter Cornélius Fudge. Il l'appelait « le roquet » !

Ce n'était pas très gentil, sourit Remus.

Non, actuellement c'est plutôt Dumbledore qui a le pouvoir. Mais Malfoy représente un contre-pouvoir intéressant et qui monte en puissance. Il a quand même réussi à faire virer Dumbledore l'an dernier… même si cela a été momentané ! Le ministère navigue entre les deux, ménage la chèvre et le chou… et devra choisir un jour ou l'autre.

Peut-être que ce jour-là, nous serons tous obligés de choisir », dit Remus, d'une voix plus basse.

Elle le regarda d'un air très grave.

« Bien sûr, c'est évident. Malfoy va bouger dans les années qui viennent. Et moi, je pense surtout à cette bataille-là.

Vous en serez ?

Oui.

De quel côté ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. »

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face :

« Du seul côté qui vaille : le mien ! Mais mes valeurs sont plus proches de celles de Malfoy.

En êtes-vous sûre ? Son obsession du sang pur, son dégoût des Moldus… dans sa forme la plus extrémiste et la plus violente. Alix, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer qui est Lucius Malfoy… !

Lucius Malfoy représente aussi un ordre nouveau… une dynamique qu'il n'y a plus ailleurs ! Car enfin, qu'est-ce que vous proposez à la place ? Dumbledore est vieux ! Et il n'a pas de poulain, que je sache ? Il joue à celui qui n'y touche pas mais personne n'est dupe : il tire tant qu'il peut les ficelles du pantin Fudge… et c'est lui qui est derrière la plupart des grandes décisions du ministère. Non, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec Malfoy… mais il a l'avantage de combattre à visage découvert, lui ! Je ne suis pas pour la persécution des moldus : à vrai dire, je ne vois tout simplement pas ce que cela peut nous apporter ou nous ôter ! Les moldus ne m'intéressent pas ! Mais je crois que l'avenir est du côté de gens comme Malfoy. Une fois qu'on est en place, qu'on est reconnu, on peut commencer à exister vraiment, à se démarquer, à influer sur la politique globale…. Mais avant il faut arriver !

Vous êtes prête à tout faire, à tout accepter ? Savez-vous combien de compromis et de compromissions cela demandera ? » s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Il voulait la convaincre, maintenant… pour toujours… Mais il sentit qu'elle se fermait. Elle se contenta de répondre :

« J'en ferai le moins possible. »

Il garda une boule dans la gorge tout le reste de l'après-midi, et toute la nuit encore, il se demanda ce que deviendrait Alix. Elle se croyait si forte… L'envie irraisonnée le prit de la guider et de la protéger toute sa vie. Il s'endormit enfin au petit matin en se disant que, malheureusement, elle ne lui en demandait pas tant.


	10. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11 : LE PIEGE**

Même l'exceptionnelle victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard, au Quidditch n'arriva pas à détourner l'attention de Remus de ce qui était devenue son unique préoccupation : Alix.

Alix. Première pensée du matin, dernier soupir du soir. Alix si douce et si dure. Si forte et si fragile. Visage perdu parmi les autres visages alignés à chaque repas à la longue table des Serpentards. Silhouette fine aperçue – guettée ? – aux détours des couloirs. Nuque sage gracieusement inclinée vers les parchemins qu'elle étudiait. Alix. Parfum discret humé à chaque frôlement.

Il refusait de se voir dans les miroirs que lui tendaient ses collègues. Plus que jamais, il les évitait. Le regard inquiet et réprobateur de Minerva McGonagall l'irritait, tout comme les tentatives de Flitwick d'aborder le sujet. De quoi se mêlaient-ils ? Que croyaient-ils donc ? Une complicité particulière ne pouvait-elle pas se développer entre un professeur et une élève ? Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit qu'il fallait essayer d'aiguiller les choix d'Alix O'Brien ? Eh bien il s'y employait ! Il repoussait les mots qui enferment les sentiments et les uniformisent. Il se jetait dans le tourbillon des sensations sur lesquelles il refusait de mettre un nom et il oubliait qu'il avait vécu avant qu'elles l'envahissent.

Il percevait désormais chez Severus Rogue une haine qui ne se contenait que difficilement. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était au-delà. Il ne tirait aucun contentement ni sentiment de triomphe de la situation. Il ne regrettait rien, il ne craignait rien… il vivait dans une bulle dont le parfum d'Alix était l'atmosphère. Sirius l'animagus, Dumbledore, le passé, tous les poids tirés tout au long de ces dernières années et de ces derniers mois avaient disparu. Il oubliait tout. Et il ne voulait penser à rien.

En classe, porté par une espèce d'exaltation, il n'avait jamais été si brillant ! Le mois de mai arriva et avec lui, la période des examens. Il eut la satisfaction de constater que tous ses élèves avaient atteint le niveau requis. Alix se sortit excellemment des différentes épreuves. Restait la soutenance de son mémoire qui devait avoir lieu mi-juin.

Un soir qu'il buvait la potion que lui avait préparé Rogue en contemplant la grande pelouse et la Forêt Interdite, il ressentit une sensation bizarre, comme un étourdissement. Il reposa sa tasse et s'assit. Mais le vertige ne cessait pas. Des images semblaient s'imprimer sur ses rétines. La Forêt. Il fallait aller dans la Forêt. Il en ressentit soudain une sorte d'urgence. Une cabane près du ruisseau. Il connaissait le lieu… sauf qu'il n'y avait jamais vu de cabane. Il se leva et se mit fébrilement en route vers la Forêt Interdite. Il traversa la Grande Pelouse, indifférent aux groupes d'élèves qui flânaient en cette fin de journée encore chaude. Une sorte d'angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine. Quand il arriva au ruisseau, il courait presque.

Il y avait une espèce de cabane en effet, faite avec des branchages. L'air était doux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était essoufflé. Il s'approcha, poussa la porte et entra. Alix l'attendait, debout, seule, au milieu de la pièce. Elle était juste un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle avait dénoué ses longs cheveux noirs. Dès le premier regard, il sut pourquoi il était là. Il avala sa salive, ne sachant que dire, prêt à s'enfuir. Eperdument prêt à rester.

« Alix, reprocha-t-il doucement, je vous interdis de me refaire ça ! Ne jouez plus avec mon esprit. C'est extrêmement désagréable. »

Elle sourit faiblement. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps pour trouver la force de s'échapper. Il reprit :

« Ecoutez, Alix, je crois que… enfin, ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose… je préfèrerais que nous rentrions au château. »

Il avait peur. Son regard captait malgré lui la blancheur de sa peau et sa poitrine qui se soulevait légèrement à chaque respiration, et ses cheveux qui faisaient des vagues légères sur ses épaules, et ses mains fines un peu crispées sur les plis de sa robe. Et son regard si plein d'attente, si plein d'espoir. Il fallait partir. Il fallait partir.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna. Les branches couvertes de feuilles s'entrelaçaient là où était l'ouverture de la cabane. Il paniqua.

« Non ! Alix, je vous en prie, écoutez… »

Mais c'était trop tard ! Elle était déjà près de lui, elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa poitrine et, tendue sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait déjà pris sa bouche dans la sienne. Il eut un sursaut de conscience, comme la dernière bouffée d'air que prend quelqu'un qui se noie… et il n'y eut plus rien. Rien qu'elle et lui. Ses doigts dans l'épaisseur parfumée de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, l'ombre délicate de ses cils sur ses yeux fermés, sa bouche comme un fruit. Sa taille si souple contre son corps qui l'appelait. Ses épaules et son cou frémissant sous son souffle. Et la chaleur de ses mains qui caressaient son dos à travers le tissu de sa robe de sorcier.

Alix, si belle, si douce… Alix si fine … Alix… Alix… Alix, si jeune_… si jeune_…

Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne, et prenant la tête chère entre ses deux mains, il l'enfouit contre sa poitrine et la berça doucement, jusqu'à ce que le tumulte de leurs corps s'apaise. Elle lui enserrait la taille et se laissa faire. Enfin, quand elle eut suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ferma les yeux, embrassa ses cheveux et soupira :

« Parce que ce n'est pas possible. Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Mais il y a une minute…

- C'était un moment d'égarement, juste un moment d'égarement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une ravissante jeune fille me tend un piège et me prend dans ses bras… et pas n'importe quelle jeune fille… » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle se rejeta en arrière et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus une gamine et j'ai l'âge…

- Vous avez 18 ans ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Vous êtes si innocente !

- Innocente ? – elle eut l'air incrédule – Si il n'y a que ça… je vous assure que je ne le suis pas ! Je croyais que vous aviez compris que… »

Il se contracta légèrement. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Je ne parlais pas de … de ça ! Je parle d'esprit, de maturité. Vous avez 20 ans de moins que moi !

- Je suis tout à fait capable d'assumer une relation avec quelqu'un qui a 20 ans de plus que moi ! - elle s'énervait de cette résistance inattendue ! – Demandez à Severus ! » ajouta-t-elle avec l'envie visible de lui faire mal.

Touché ! L'image mainte fois repoussée de Rogue avec Alix… Une vague de dégoût, de rancœur, de douleur le submergea. Il murmura :

« Quand même, j'espérais me tromper. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Rogue… »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle regrettait d'avoir parlé.

« …séduise une pauvre jeune fille sans défense ? railla-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… - et comme il la regardait d'un air interrogateur - C'est plutôt lui qui n'a pas résisté ! »

Elle en avait trop dit. Il fallait qu'elle explique, maintenant… elle le fit un peu à contrecoeur.

« Severus et moi nous avons toujours eu une relation un peu particulière… C'est à qui dominera l'autre. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, bien sûr, il était le maître absolu, le professeur… mais peu à peu, je me suis confrontée à lui… et il m'a laissé faire. Même, il m'y a encouragé implicitement. Il m'a appris des choses qu'il n'a apprises qu'à moi ! Je suis la seule à l'affronter vraiment, à le défier pour de bon et depuis le début. De petites victoires en petites victoires, j'ai fini par me hisser à sa hauteur. Nous sommes pareils, lui et moi… c'est peut-être parce que nous nous ressemblons qu'il m'a prise sous son aile ?»

Remus murmura :

« Il vous a faite à son image. »

Elle eut l'air surpris.

« Oh non ! Il m'a respectée bien plus que vous croyez. Mais … au fur et à mesure que j'ai grandi les enjeux sont devenus plus importants. On n'a eu de moins en moins droit à l'erreur, lui comme moi. Et quand il a montré une faille…

- Quand il est tombé amoureux de vous, traduisit Remus, toujours à mi-voix.

- C'est devenu… facile ! »

Remus accrocha brièvement à sa mémoire l'image de Rogue, fasciné et réduit à la merci d'une Alix-serpent.

« Vous êtes effrayante ! souffla-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai jamais rien caché ! J'ai toujours été honnête ! répondit-elle calmement.

- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est une question de pouvoir encore ? »

Un sourire irradia le visage de la jeune fille.

« Vous ? Oh mais vous… Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Que pourriez-vous me donner que je n'ai pas déjà ? Quel enjeu peut-il y avoir ? »

Il ne voyait pas… Elle revint vers lui et se colla à nouveau à lui en murmurant :

« Vous voyez bien : vous, vous n'avez que vous ! Et c'est tout ce que vous pouvez me donner ! Le sexe n'est pas toujours un moyen de prendre le pouvoir sur l'autre, cela peut être aussi simplement… un but ! »

Il soupira, la repoussa et la tenant par les épaules, il plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Mais Alix… Comment pouvez-vous… ? Dans un mois, vous quitterez cette école pour vous jeter dans la vraie vie et vous partez plus armée que si vous partiez à la guerre ! Vous me parlez de sexe, de pouvoir, de but, de moyens… mais il y aussi des choses douces ! Il y a aussi les sentiments ! Il y a l'amour, l'amitié, l'envie de donner ! Toutes les relations ne sont pas fondées sur une… recherche de domination ! Il y a des choses plus belles, plus délicates… et vous allez passer à côté ! »

Elle avait l'air soudain au bord des larmes. Elle baissa la tête.

« Comprenez-moi, Alix… »

Mais elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs à travers ses larmes. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur le plafond en criant « evanesco doma ! » et la cabane disparut. Ils étaient simplement face à face au pied d'un arbre.

« Ne pas partir avec une armure ? s'exclama-t-elle. Donner et accepter qu'on me donne ? Mais que peut-on me donner exactement ? – et dans un cri de désespoir : VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE JE VIENS DE LA LAISSER TOMBER MON ARMURE ? ET D'APRES VOUS, QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS D'Y GAGNER ? »

Elle éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit en courant.

« Alix… ! Alix… revenez ! »

Il la suivit, essayant de la rattraper. Les rayons du soleil couchant pénétraient difficilement à travers le feuillage épais. Il voyait mal. Mais il l'entendait courir et pleurer. Enfin il l'aperçut :

« Alix arrêtez-vous ! La forêt est dangereuse à cette heure-ci ! »

Et comme elle n'arrêta pas : « Impedimenta ! »

Elle trébucha dans un cri.

Il la rejoignit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle se redressa toute seule. La fureur déformait son visage.

« Mais qui êtes-vous, de toute façon, pour me faire la morale ? hurla-t-elle. Peut-être que je suis un monstre parce que je dis tout haut ce que beaucoup font tout bas ! Mais j'affirme qui je suis ! Je ne triche pas ! Je ne me cache pas ! Mais vous, hein, Monsieur Moralité, Monsieur Grands Sentiments… à part ces belles paroles ? Quand assumerez-vous ce que vous êtes et qui vous êtes ? Nom de Merlin ! CRIEZ-LE POUR UNE FOIS ! JE SUIS UN LOUP-GAROU ! MON MEILLEUR AMI ETAIT SIRIUS BLACK ET JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS QU'IL ALLAIT TUER JAMES POTTER ! ET JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'UNE GAMINE DE 18 ANS ! HURLEZ-LE, ASSUMEZ-LE POUR UNE FOIS A LA FACE DU MONDE… ET ARRETEZ DE VOUS TRAINER COMME SI VOUS ETIEZ RESPONSABLE DU MALHEUR DU MONDE ENTIER ! »

Remus était livide. Il sentait la colère monter en lui aussi.

« Vous pensez que le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi… Vous vous trompez, continuait la jeune fille, d'une voix froide. Le monde tourne autour de moi parce que je le veux ainsi. Et il pourrait tourner autour de vous aussi, si vous le décidiez ! Au lieu de ressasser vos souvenirs et votre différence… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que ça change ? Non seulement…

- Mais que savez-vous de la vie, petite péronelle prétentieuse ? la coupa-t-il avec véhémence. Non, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Alix ! Vous êtes une gamine mal élevée, gâtée et pourrie ! Vous vendriez votre mère pour un peu de pouvoir ! Vous êtes comme Regulus… Si Voldemort était encore là, quelle jolie petite mangemort vous feriez ! Vous ne savez rien de la vie ! Vous ne savez rien de MA vie ! Vous ne savez rien de la souffrance physique. Le martyr que je vis tous les mois… et mon corps, épuisé, qui me trahit le reste du temps ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que devoir mentir en permanence pour avoir le droit de vivre, pour avoir le droit d'exister ! J'ai dû mentir simplement pour pouvoir étudier à Poudlard ! Et vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de chercher du travail inlassablement pour ne trouver finalement que des jobs minables et solitaires ! Vous n'êtes jamais sortie de votre cocon et vous voudriez m'expliquer la vie ? Et ne pas avoir d'amis, ou si peu, car les autres ont peur de moi ! Vous ne savez rien du rejet, vous qui rejetez tout le monde ! Et vous ne savez pas non plus ce que c'est que combattre des gens comme vous, plein de morgue et d'arrogance, parce qu'ils se croient supérieurs ! Et voir ses amis mourir… et n'avoir pas pu empêcher le meilleur d'entre eux de sombrer dans cette folie ! »

Il y eut un silence. Alix s'était détournée et pleurait bruyamment. Devant ce dos fragile secoué de sanglots, la colère de Remus tombait. Il continua mais sa voix se brisait :

«Et tomber amoureux de vous… et savoir qu'il faut renoncer … parce que je vous ferais plus de mal que de bien, Alix… Vous avez la vie devant vous… je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vivre votre vie ! »

Elle se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras sans cesser de pleurer, le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine.

« La vie, c'est difficile, Alix… c'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire. Mais si vous en refusez toutes les incertitudes et les souffrances, si vous vous entourez de murs de haine, de cynisme, d'indifférence… il y a un moment, où, fatalement, ce ne sera plus la vie. Ce sera une mascarade. Vous aurez le pouvoir, peut-être… mais est-ce que vous vous contenterez longtemps de jouer aux marionnettes avec les autres ? Est-ce que cela vous rendra heureuse, profondément heureuse ? »

Il la serra longtemps contre lui, sans rien dire, le cœur brisé. La nuit tombait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, perdus, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, Enfin, quand elle fut calmée, il prit son visage entre ses mains, baisa ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres, doucement et dit simplement : « Il faut rentrer maintenant. »

Ils rentrèrent au château, enlacés. Il ne relâcha son étreinte qu'au pied de l'escalier de pierre. Elle se détacha de lui sans rien dire, sans même le regarder, monta les marches et s'en fut.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Remus ouvrit la Carte du Maraudeur et s'assit à son bureau. Alix était rentrée dans la sienne…. Chacun sa petite case… chacun sa vie… chacun sa solitude. Il posa son doigt sur l'emplacement de sa propre chambre et suivit doucement, amoureusement, le dédale des couloirs et des escaliers qui lui aurait permis de rejoindre la jeune fille, si toutefois il avait décidé… Allons ! Il était inutile et masochiste de jouer à ce petit jeu-là !

Il ferma la carte. Mais l'image d'Alix ne le quittait pas. Alix si dure, si prompte à vouloir blesser, prête à rendre coup pour coup, coûte que coûte quand on lui faisait mal… Alix dans ses bras… Alix en larmes… Il n'aurait pas dû la quitter si vite… il aurait dû lui parler encore… Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui apprendre, à lui expliquer… à lui confier… à lui avouer ?

« Oh Alix, Alix….murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée, si vous saviez tout ce que je ne vous ai pas dit… »


	11. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 – LES CHOIX DE REMUS**

Le soleil se couchait. Remus se sentait vidé d'énergie. Toute la journée, il avait semblant d'être lui-même. Il avait fait passer les examens de fin d'année à plusieurs classes – Harry avait eu 20 sur 20… cela avait un peu éclairé sa matinée ! – il avait parlé avec ses collègues des résultats obtenus par ses élèves… il avait déjeuné, il avait même ri avec Flitwick d'une anecdote quelconque dont il ne se souvenait plus maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait étalé sur son bureau. Alix était dans sa chambre. Il l'avait cherchée sur cette carte plusieurs fois dans la journée… et l'y avait toujours trouvée au même endroit.

Il avait vaguement espéré qu'elle viendrait, et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau parler… mais ce n'était plus possible. Il en était bien conscient. La violence de la scène de la veille, son intensité, lui serrait toujours le cœur douloureusement. Très douloureusement. Par moment, il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas forcément fait le bon choix. Pourquoi s'empêcher d'être heureux ? Après tout, il ne serait pas le seul homme à avoir une jeune compagne ! Et puis, ne serait-ce pas le meilleur moyen de faire d'Alix quelqu'un de plus ouvert… de la tirer de ce milieu emprunt de Magie Noire, à la mentalité dure, aux valeurs choquantes… Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de lui apprendre enfin à vivre et à aimer la vie… De lui enseigner, la tendresse, la douceur… le goût des autres aussi…

Il soupira et scruta la carte. En réalité, si elle était ainsi étalée sur sa table ce soir-là, c'est qu'il y guettait Harry. Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, devait être mis à mort à la fin du jour… et Remus n'avait pas pu imaginer un instant que le jeune garçon n'aille pas soutenir son ami le géant pendant cette dure épreuve… En effet, il avait très vite vu trois petites étiquettes collées les unes contre les autres (Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité) sortir du château et se rendre chez Hagrid. Ah… ils sortaient de la cabane… Pauvre Hagrid ! Mais…

Mais…

Mais … Lupin n'en crut pas ses yeux… Une quatrième étiquette accompagnait les enfants… Voyons c'était impossible ! La Carte se trompait ! _Mais la carte ne se trompait jamais ! _

Il avala sa salive… tourna instinctivement la tête vers la fenêtre… mais c'était inutile… puisqu'ils étaient cachés sous la cape. Il attrapa sa baguette magique qui était posée sur le bureau et se prépara à descendre dans le hall pour courir au-devant d'eux. C'est alors qu'il vit une cinquième étiquette se précipiter sur le petit groupe… attraper Ron Weasley et Peter Pettigrow et les entraîner tous les deux sous le Saule Cogneur…. _Sirius _!

Il en avait vu assez ! Il se précipita hors de son bureau, courut le long des couloirs et dans les escaliers et traversa la pelouse en direction du grand arbre. Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'y était pas revenu ! Depuis son retour à Poudlard, il l'avait regardé de loin… il n'avait jamais cherché à s'en approcher. Trop de souvenirs y étaient attachés. Et puis, pour quoi faire ?

Mais le nœud de la racine était toujours là. Il vit sur le sol, la cape de Harry… bien sûr, celui-ci était à l'intérieur maintenant. Il prit un bâton, s'approcha et appuya sur cette racine qu'il reconnaissait si bien. Le Saule cessa de s'agiter. Entre les racines, il y avait une ouverture. Remus y entra. _« Lumos ! »_ Il progressa dans le tunnel qui allait le mener, il le savait, à la Cabane Hurlante, l'oreille aux aguets, essayant de capter des bruits de pas ou des éclats de voix… Les enfants ! Que devenaient les enfants ? Quelles que fussent les raisons de cette histoire de fous… c'étaient eux qui importaient ! Et il avançait résolument, insensible aux odeurs autrefois familières, retrouvant mètre après mètre ce lieux où il avait connu tant de douleurs et de joie… sans s'accorder le droit et ni le temps d'y puiser un peu d'émotion.

Enfin, il arriva à la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, personne ! Mais très vite il entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il commença à gravir l'escalier, le plus silencieusement possible, mais le vieux plancher craquait. Il entendit alors la voix paniquée d'Hermione Granger : « On est ici ! On est ici avec Sirius Black ! Vite ! ». Il se précipita, braqua sa baguette magique sur la porte qui le séparait des autres sans même se donner la peine de prononcer la formule magique et se jeta dans la pièce dès qu'elle fut ouverte.

D'un regard rapide, il vit Ron allongé sur le lit poussiéreux, Hermione recroquevillée près de la porte et Harry qui menaçait de sa baguette Sirius, affalé à ses pieds, le visage ensanglanté.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Lupin. Il attrapa les trois baguettes des enfants qui sautaient vers lui. Il s'approcha de son ancien ami. Un chat orange était roulé en boule sur sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger.

« Où est-il Sirius ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Sirius était si pâle, si hâve. Le retrouver si longtemps après... Et peut-être retrouver Peter aussi ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Black lui montra Ron.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais…

« Mais dans ce cas… - il fixait Sirius avec intensité, essayant de pénétrer dans ses pensées – Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? A moins que… »

Une espèce de vertige intérieur le saisit : Oh Mon Dieu ! A moins que … bien sûr…

« A moins que ce soit lui qui… A moins que vous ayez changé de … sans me le dire ? »

Black fit signe que oui.

***********

C'était du noir, comme dans un gouffre et il était tout au fond. Il y avait du froid et peut-être aussi un peu de douleur … très loin, là-bas, dans un corps qui avait dû être à lui. Il y avait aussi, peut-être, un bruit d'eau ? Et une voix, une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui gémissait : « Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux ! »

Et puis, au bout d'un moment – long ? court ? – le bruit d'un pas lourd qui approche accompagné d'une espèce de piétinement. Quelque chose de mouillé et de froid sur son oreille… Et une voix grave qui s'exclame : « Ah ! Crockdur, ici ! » et ce corps, ce corps – il n'est pas à moi ! – que l'on soulève par les épaules.

« Remus ! Remus ! »

Le bruit des feuilles et des branchages sur le sol. L'odeur de la terre qui emplit le nez. Et enfin la chaleur sur son corps transi – ah oui ! j'avais froid ! – et la voix de l'homme, inquiète, qui continue de le tirer vers la conscience :

« Remus ! Remus, réveillez-vous ! Professeur Lupin ! »

Les yeux qui s'ouvrent malgré eux pour voir. La haute cime des arbres et la couleur indécise d'une aube entre les branches. Soif. Mal. Et la tête de Hagrid, penchée sur lui, anxieusement.

Il fallut un moment à Remus pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait là, nu, allongé à même le sol… puis tout lui revint. Sirius qui était innocent. Peter, le vrai traître caché depuis si longtemps sous sa forme de rat. Les enfants, terrorisés puis révoltés, dans la cabane hurlante. L'histoire des maraudeurs qu'il leur avait raconté. Rogue qui était arrivé, haineux, incapable d'écouter ses explications… et la pleine lune. Et la potion qu'il n'avait pas prise ! Et la métamorphose… sous leurs yeux !

« Oh ! gémit-il, les enfants ! »

Mais le visage de Hagrid était calme et bienveillant… s'il était arrivé quelque chose aux enfants… Il l'avait enveloppé dans un grand manteau.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Remus s'assit. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Ce n'était pas sa première transformation, loin de là ! Mais cette fois… sous les yeux de Harry, Hermione, Ron… la honte lui nouait la gorge. Comme la première fois. Il se mit à trembler convulsivement. Hagrid le frotta de ses grandes mains :

« Allons ! Venez ! »

Il lui parlait d'une voix douce.

Remus essaya de se lever mais il tremblait tellement que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Hagrid l'enleva dans ses bras aussi facilement que s'il avait été une fillette.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans un état comme ça » commenta-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Quelle horreur ! Quelle horreur ! S'être transformé jusque dans son esprit ! Avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même ! Il aurait pu tuer les enfants ! Il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui ! Quelle abjection ! Une bête ! Voilà ce qu'il était ! Une bête ! Le dégoût de lui-même lui donnait la nausée. Il se sentait faible. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'humain avait perdu face au monstre. Depuis l'invention de la potion quelques années auparavant.

« Vous êtes en état de choc ! disait le géant de sa voix rugueuse. Dumbledore s'y attendait. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

Dumbledore ! Dumbledore ! Que lui dire ? Que faire ? Une fois de plus, il avait failli à sa parole… on lui faisait confiance et lui… La honte… La honte, encore ! Et la culpabilité ! Et le désespoir ! _Pardonnez- moi … pardonnez-moi…_

Hagrid l'emmena dans ses appartements et le posa sur son lit. Remus y resta assis, les yeux dans le vague. Inerte. Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand le géant le souleva à nouveau pour le déposer, cette fois-ci, dans une baignoire d'eau chaude. Il sentit qu'il le frottait, qu'il lui faisait couler de l'eau sur la nuque, doucement. Il ne réagissait plus. Il était anéanti.

Mais les mains de Hagrid sur ses épaules et son cou… et l'eau chaude… c'était bon. Les douleurs un peu diffuses disparaissaient. Son corps se détendait. Il cessa de trembler. Il dut y avoir quelque chose dans son attitude qui indiqua à Hagrid qu'il revenait vraiment à lui car celui-ci, qui se tenait derrière lui, fit le tour de la baignoire pour lui faire face.

« C'est pas votre faute, Lupin… lui dit-il. On est comme on est. C'est pas votre faute. »

On le sentait touché par la détresse de son collègue … mais impuissant à trouver d'autres mots de consolation. Il ajouta : « Dumbledore veut vous voir dès que vous serez en état. Il m'a juste dit de vous dire que tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. »

Remus fit un signe de la tête. C'était le principal. Hagrid lui lança un regard incertain et demanda enfin : « Y'a mon hippogriffe, Buck, qui s'est enfui… vous l'auriez pas vu cette nuit par hasard ? »

Remus sourit faiblement :

« Je n'ai rien mangé cette nuit. »

Hagrid eut l'air soulagé.

Remus resta longtemps dans la baignoire, même après le départ de Hagrid. Il n'en sortit que lorsque l'eau fut presque froide. Il s'habilla lentement. Il avait la tête vide. Il se rendait chez Dumbledore, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Son cerveau refusait obstinément toute réflexion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qu'il se répétait en leitmotiv étaient : pardon, pardon….

Le soleil était levé à présent. Le château revivait. On entendait, au loin, les pas des enfants qui allaient ou qui revenaient du petit-déjeuner. Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'aile où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Il avançait comme à travers un brouillard. Il ne voyait pas les visages des élèves tournés vers lui. C'est seulement en traversant le Grand Hall qu'il entendit une apostrophe qui lui glaça le sang : « Loup-garou ! »

Il ne se retourna pas. Par habitude seulement, il se redressa et releva le menton.

Dumbledore était assis à sa table lorsque Remus entra dans le bureau.

« Ah ! Remus ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Le ton était chaleureux et inquiet. « Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! »

Remus s'assit en silence. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Tout d'abord, Hagrid vous l'a dit : tout le monde va bien. Les enfants sont sains et saufs et votre ami Sirius aussi. »

Remus leva les yeux et croisa le regard du directeur qui lui sourit.

« Peter Pettigrow s'est enfui malheureusement… et Sirius a dû prendre la fuite lui aussi car le Ministère n'est pas prêt à croire à son innocence sans preuve !

Il s'est enfui ?

Sur le dos de Buck l'hippogriffe ! Harry et Hermione Granger ont très finement joué !

C'est Harry qui…

Oui, c'est une histoire un peu compliquée… Je vous raconterai ça plus tard… Entre temps, Sirius a eu le temps de m'apprendre qu'il était un animagus… ce que vous saviez… »

Remus déglutit péniblement. Voilà. Le moment était venu.

« Pourquoi Remus ? Pourquoi ne me l'aviez-vous pas dit ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Parce que… » Comment dire ? Comment expliquer ?

« Parce que je ne me suis jamais pardonné d'avoir trahi votre confiance, Professeur ! répondit-il en se forçant à plonger son regard dans celui de Dumbledore. Parce que m'avez accueilli ici. Que vous avez fait l'homme que je suis. Le peu que j'ai, je vous le dois. Mais je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez de moi… »

Il refoulait les larmes qui lui montaient dans la gorge.

Dumbledore parut ému, lui aussi. Il secoua la tête. Remus continua :

« Toute l'année, j'ai essayé de vous le dire… mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage ! Parce que je suis si lâche !

Je vous interdis de dire et même de penser cela, Remus ! – Dumbledore soupira – Croyez-vous que je puisse me tromper à ce point pendant plus de 20 ans sur la même personne ? A la hauteur de quoi deviez-vous être ? Vous ai-je jamais considéré autrement qu'à hauteur d'homme ? »

Remus essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il s'en voulait de pleurer ainsi mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

« Vous êtes un homme intègre, intelligent, honnête, courageux, généreux… continuait Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi ! Je me souviens très bien du petit garçon intègre, intelligent, honnête, courageux, généreux qui est arrivé à Poudlard, il y a quelques années. Mais c'était un petit garçon, Remus, et puis plus tard, un jeune garçon… pas un pur esprit du Bien ! Un être humain ! Je comprends vos scrupules : il y a ce monstre qui apparaît en vous tous les mois… mais dites-vous définitivement qu'il n'est pas vous ! Il n'a rien à voir avec votre âme ! Et vous avez une belle âme…Vous n'avez pas à compenser en étant parfait le reste du temps ! Vous avez droit à l'erreur comme tout le monde ! – il marqua une pause - Votre lycanthropie fait peser sur vous un énorme poids… Le sentiment de culpabilité revient chez vous comme un réflexe… C'est classique chez les personnes qui ont été mordues… Et c'est difficile de vivre le regard des autres. Mais vous ne devez pas vous exclure vous-même avant que les autres le fassent. Je sais à quel point la solitude vous pèse… Mais je crois que vous allez devoir faire un travail sur vous, Remus… Et accepter la part d'ombre qu'il y a en vous comme en tout être humain : vous comme moi, comme les autres… On a tous un instinct, on a tous des doutes… et des choses pas claires qu'on n'a pas envie de regarder en face… Et ceci n'a rien à voir avec votre lycanthropie. – il soupira - Remus, je vous estime énormément… je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez faire pour que je vous retire ma confiance… »

C'était trop d'émotion après tous ces mois d'angoisse, de honte, de culpabilité. Remus sanglotait comme un enfant, le visage entre ses mains. Le directeur fit le tour du bureau et mit sa main sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé.

« Excusez-moi Professeur ! hoqueta Remus

- Je vous en prie. – sa voix tremblait légèrement. - Je suis moi-même touché, je ne vous le cache pas, de voir l'importance que vous accordez à mon opinion. Simplement, il faut que vous compreniez que vous existez en-dehors du regard que l'on peut poser sur vous… le mien, comme celui des autres. – il marqua un pause avant d'ajouter - il me semble que c'est en substance le discours qu'a voulu vous tenir une certaine jeune personne, avant-hier soir… »

Remus leva ses yeux vers lui… Il savait cela aussi …

« J'ai rencontré le centaure Firenze, expliqua Dumbledore, qui a assisté, semble-t-il, à une dispute. Une dispute … passionnée. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en parler Remus. Je me rends bien compte que suis un peu indélicat de forcer ainsi vos confidences… mais si vous aviez besoin de vous confier... »

Remus fit non de la tête. Parler d'Alix, de tout ce qui s'était passé… de tout ce qui aurait pu se passer… de tout ce qui ne se passerait jamais… Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait préciser :

« Je ne l'ai pas touchée.

- Touchée ? répéta Dumbledore… Eh bien je n'en suis pas si sûr… Evidemment pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez mais… il parait qu'elle était bouleversée ! »

Les larmes d'Alix. Sa révolte…

« Oui. » répondit Remus laconiquement.

Le directeur lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus, Remus. Je pense que vos classes vous attendent… si toutefois vous vous sentez d'aplomb….

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Professeur, les élèves savent maintenant. Je les ai entendus dans les couloirs.

- Oui c'est vrai. Severus était très contrarié de l'évasion de Sirius et … il l'a dit, _par accident_, à ses élèves de Serpentard au petit-déjeuner.

- Cela va être difficile …

- Vous êtes un bon professeur, Remus. Il y aura des centaines de témoignages qui iront dans ce sens.

- Mais les parents… vous savez bien… Dès demain, les hiboux vont affluer…

- Remus…

- Non, Professeur. Malfoy s'engouffrera dans la brèche, une fois encore et cette fois-ci les parents trouveront ça plus grave qu'une griffure d'hippogriffe ! Cela pourrait aller loin ! L'école a besoin de vous. Harry a besoin de vous. »

Dumbledore ne répondit rien tout d'abord. Puis :

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, Remus.

- Je vais partir dès que possible. Je prendrai le train de 16H00 à Pré-au-Lard. »

C'était drôle comme il avait analysé cela froidement. Il se sentait comme détaché. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation possible. C'était si simple. Tellement plus simple que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois !

Il se leva.

« Je vous remercie pour tout, Professeur.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Remus. Pour tout, moi aussi. »

Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sortit. Il affermit ses épaules, redressa la tête, prêt à traverser le château sous les regards méprisants ou effrayés des élèves. Mais il ne vit personne.

Arrivé au pied du Grand escalier, il aperçut un petit groupe descendre. Il commença à monter et leur fit un signe rapide pour les saluer avant de continuer, les yeux rivés sur les plus hautes marches. Il avait la gorge nouée.

« Bonjour Professeur Lupin » dit soudain la voix timide, mais sonore de Neville.

Il se retourna. Les élèves s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de l'escalier et le regardaient. Tous lui souriaient d'un air un peu incertain. Remus leur rendit leur sourire.

*****

Remus préparait ses malles, rassemblait ses affaires, perdu dans de bien mélancoliques pensées. Bien sûr, savoir Sirius innocent et vivant… c'était comme un poids énorme porté pendant des années et qui soudain s'était envolé… Mais il avait beau se dire qu'ils allaient forcément, bientôt, se retrouver… la tristesse de devoir partir, et de devoir partir comme on s'enfuit, lui serrait le cœur.

Il eut soudain la sensation qu'on le regardait. Il se retourna. Alix se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile. Elle était très pâle. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait attendu ce moment presque autant qu'il l'avait redouté. Elle entra dans la pièce. Pour la première fois, elle ne savait visiblement que dire. Ils se regardèrent en silence.

« Vous partez ? finit-elle par demander.

- Oui.

- Dumbledore vous met à la porte !

- Vous le croyez vraiment ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Il me laisse partir parce que c'est mieux ainsi. Les parents ne vont pas tarder à …

- Dumbledore engage un loup-garou et après il ne l'assume pas !

- Non ce n'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi alors ? le coupa-t-elle violemment. Ce n'est pas en se gargarisant avec des grands principes qu'on change les choses ! Quand on a des convictions, on se bat pour les défendre ! On ne s'en va pas la tête basse… et on ne laisse pas faire non plus ! »

La cruauté de l'assertion blessa Remus. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle le voyait ? Comme un lâche… Ah ! Petite fille de 18 ans à peine, coupante comme un diamant, pétrie de certitudes sur ce qu'il est bien de faire ou de ne pas faire… Petite fille, faut-il te dire encore que la vie est difficile, qu'à se battre jour après jour contre l'injustice et l'exclusion, la lassitude gagne le cœur peu à peu… qu'après avoir subi tant d'humiliation, on cherche dans l'acceptation le chemin de la sérénité… ?

Il ne répondit pas mais demanda :

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit… Il y a longtemps que vous savez ?

- Je le sais presque depuis le début de l'année… mais j'en ai eu confirmation quand je suis devenue votre assistante :… je suis tombée sur la recette de la potion Tue-Loup dans le bureau de Severus. »

Remus sourit faiblement et elle aussi.

« Il est probable qu'il l'a laissé traîner « par hasard »… ajouta-t-elle.

- Et vous n'avez pas eu peur de moi ?

- Je n'ai peur des loups-garous que les nuits de pleine lune…

- Bien sûr mais… on dit tant de choses sur les loups-garous…

- Je suis capable de me forger une opinion toute seule. Personne ne pense à ma place ! »

- Comme elle avait bien dit cela, le menton fièrement levé, l'air farouche… si semblable à son oncle autrefois !

« J'ai vu Sirius Black, hier soir. Figurez-vous : il est innocent. Il est toujours en fuite mais il est innocent.»

L'expression insolente du jeune visage céda le pas à une illumination quasi enfantine.

« C'est vrai ? Racontez !

- Peter Pettigrow était le traître… Il n'est pas mort d'ailleurs et il nous a échappé !

- C'est incroyable ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il s'est fait passer pour mort toutes ces années et il a fait porter le chapeau à Sirius.»

Elle resta rêveuse un moment puis dit drôlement :

« J'ai donc un oncle innocent en cavale… c'est mieux qu'un oncle coupable en prison !

- C'est surtout mieux qu'un oncle innocent en prison. »

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice. Elle hésita :

« Vous croyez qu'il voudra bien me rencontrer un jour… même s'il n'aimait pas mon père… ? »

Une bouffée de tendresse prit Remus à la gorge. Oh la prendre dans ses bras ! La serrer ! Lui dire à quel point elle est merveilleuse, à quel point il est doux et douloureux de l'aimer … Mais il se contenta de répondre d'une voix qui tremblait un peu :

« Quand je le verrai, je lui dirai qu'il a une nièce comme il n'a même jamais rêvé d'en avoir…

- Remus… »

Elle avait murmuré son prénom pour la première fois. Et soudain, ce n'était plus seulement son prénom. C'était un vertige. C'était une vibration. C'était un appel et c'était un don.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle puis, soulevant son menton du bout d'un doigt, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Emmène-moi ! » souffla-t-elle alors.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il repoussa doucement une mèche noire qui encadrait son visage, caressa la courbe douce de la joue, la lèvre qui tremblait.

« Tu es si jeune, dit-il à voix basse, tu as la vie devant toi. Si tu viens avec moi, tu deviendras la compagne ou la femme du Loup-garou. Plus de carrière ambitieuse, plus de société brillante, plus de vie facile et fastueuse… Mais j'ai quelques amis sympathiques et je travaille le plus possible quel que soit le boulot que je trouve. Et si nous nous aimons assez fort, il est possible que le soir nous arrivions à rire de nos déboires ensemble, et à nous en consoler. »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « Réfléchis. Je ne vais pas penser à ta place. C'est toi qui décides. Moi, je ne veux qu'une chose : que tu sois heureuse. A toi de savoir comment. »

Il la serra contre lui un moment puis la repoussa doucement.

« Va-t-en maintenant. Je vais finir de ranger tout ça. Je serai à la gare à 16H00. Je ne t'attendrai pas. Mais nous partirons ensemble si tu me rejoins. »

Il se détourna et fit mine de se pencher à nouveau sur sa malle. Il entendit qu'elle quittait la pièce. Alors seulement, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et passa les mains sur ses yeux.

Remus quitta Poudlard, discrètement. Minerva et Flitwick étaient venus lui faire leurs adieux et lui apporter leur soutien. Il retiendrait sûrement longtemps dans sa mémoire l'émotion du Professeur de Métamorphose. « Remus, tout cela est trop bête… ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! »

Il avait eu, aussi, le temps de voir Harry et de lui remettre la carte du Maraudeur dont il avait été l'auteur avec James, Sirius, Peter… Maintenant, ils étaient deux aux côtés du jeune garçon. Nul doute que Sirius remplirait son rôle de parrain. Mais lui aussi resterait prêt à tout moment pour lui. Et Harry le savait forcément. Il était important qu'il le sache car les temps difficiles étaient devant lui… même si Dumbledore n'avait pas souhaité encore le mettre au courant de la Prophétie.

Il espérait bien revoir Sirius rapidement… ils avaient tant de choses à se dire ! Pauvre Sirius… Encore une vie brisée… Comment avait-il pu douter de Sirius ? Et comment Peter avait-il pu ? _Peter_…. Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé, lui, Remus… comment est ce qu'il n'avait pas vu… ? Peter qui était si gentil, si serviable… Mais non ! Il n'allait pas à se mettre à culpabiliser à nouveau… Ca… Alix ne le supporterait pas !

Il sourit doucement dans la voiture qui l'emportait. Quels seraient désormais les choix d'Alix O'Brien ? Avait-elle compris ce qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer ? Qu'en ferait-elle ?

A la gare, il monta dans le train sans se retourner. Ici, il n'attendait personne.

Et là où il allait, personne ne l'attendait.

******

Il était tard, le soir, lorsqu'Alix entra dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves avaient pris leur dîner et s'en allaient par petits groupes. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, prit un morceau de gâteau, s'assit et le mangea lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Minerva McGonagall :

« Miss O'Brien, je vous croyais partie ! »

Le professeur de Métamorphose se tenait devant elle, suivie de Severus Rogue. Le Professeur Dumbledore qui parlait avec le Professeur Sinistra, un peu plus loin, se retourna. Alix souleva un sourcil ?

« Partie ?

- On nous a dit que vous étiez partie avec le Professeur Lupin, dit Rogue d'une voix blanche. »

Alix les regarda tous un par un, s'arrêtant peut-être un peu plus sur Dumbledore, et s'exclama d'un air stupéfait : « Vous plaisantez ? Moi ? Avec un loup-garou ? »

Chers lecteurs... voilà donc Remus parti vers d'autres aventures dans lesquelles il retrouvera, comme vous le savez, son grand ami Sirius, et Harry bien sûr... retrouvera-t-il un jour Alix ? C'est elle que je vous incite à suivre bientôt dans la deuxième partie de cette fic. Remus l'a mise en garde. Nous l'avons vu dure et cynique... fragile aussi... alors quels seront ses choix ?


	12. Chapter 13

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous remercie de vos reviews ou de vos mp auxquels je n'ai pas répondus : je n'ai plus eu d'ordinateur pendant longtemps. Me voilà à nouveau équipée et prête à reprendre le fil de l'histoire d'Alix.

J'ai décidé de publier l'ensemble de la fic sous le même titre... que j'ai rebaptisé "Intégrale"... ce qui me donne bien sûr l'impression d'être un auteur important ;-)... mais au moins, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

**Voici la deuxième partie intitulée : LUCIUS**

Alix a donc laissé partir Remus. On la retrouve dans les couloirs du ministère de la , nous sommes donc au début de la Coupe de Feu.

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 1 – LUCIUS MALFOY**

« Monsieur le Ministre… ! Auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder ? »

Cornelius Fudge s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Il connaissait bien cette voix ferme et sonore :

- Bonjour Lucius ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais au mieux, merci… J'avais à faire au Département des Transports et j'en profite pour venir vous saluer.

Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire froid. Il ajouta : « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? » mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Qui oserait dire, un jour, à Lucius Malfoy qu'il était importun… ? Pas Cornelius Fudge, en tout cas, ni qui que ce soit au Ministère… du moins au niveau 5 du bâtiment. Et cela, l'homme blond au regard d'acier le savait très bien.

- Par ici, voulez-vous Lucius ? Allons dans mon bureau…

Ils suivirent le couloir jusqu'à une grande pièce aux murs clairs. Une secrétaire se leva à leur approche :

- Monsieur le Ministre, Dolores Ombrage désire vous parler…

- Je suis pour le moment avec Monsieur Malfoy… je serai disponible d'ici – il regarda l'homme qui l'accompagnait – une demi-heure ?

- Quelques minutes suffiront, Monsieur le Ministre… je serai moi-même enchanté de présenter mes hommages à Madame Ombrage…

- J'aime que l'on reconnaisse les qualités de mes collaborateurs ! Dolores est l'une des plus fidèles et des plus efficaces !

- J'ai eu l'occasion, plus d'une fois, d'apprécier à sa juste valeur ses capacités de jugement et sa disponibilité… C'est une femme qui _sait écouter_.

_Savoir écouter_ dans la bouche de Lucius Malfoy signifiait _savoir obéir_… mais ce genre de subtilités échappaient à son interlocuteur !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau ministériel. Grand, doré partout où il pouvait l'être, il était si pompeusement décoré qu'on ne pouvait pas douter qu'ici se décidait chaque jour le sort du monde entier… enfin… au moins du monde magique anglais !

- Je vous écoute, Lucius…

- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remettre ceci… - il sortit un sac d'or de la poche de sa cape – c'est une bien modeste contribution… mais vous savez à quel point je me sens concerné par ce projet d'ouverture de voies spécifiques pour les transports magiques. Particulièrement celle qui traverse le pays du Nord au Sud. Elle est absolument indispensable. Cette petite participation vous permettra de faire réaliser les études nécessaires…

- Je vous remercie, Lucius… je vous avoue que votre soutien arrive à point nommé pour lancer ce projet ! Il y a tant à faire… et tout le monde n'est pas persuadé comme vous de son bien-fondé…

- Les gens ne voient pas souvent plus loin que le bout de leur nez… Si le transport magique des marchandises pouvait être amélioré, nous pourrions développer nos relations économiques internationales, créer une dynamique… cela me parait primordial !

- Certains disent que nous n'en avons pas forcément besoin… et que la réalisation d'une étude reviendrait trop cher… et qu'elle a surtout peu de chance d'aboutir au vu de ce que cela impliquerait vis-à-vis du monde moldu… - il y avait une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix du ministre.

- Evidemment ! La majorité des sorciers voudraient que rien ne change ! Si vous les écoutez, vous aurez toujours suffisamment de personnel pour bricoler un bout de projet dans un bureau… Mais est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Le Ministre ?

Cornélius Fudge se redressa.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je leur dis tous les jours : pensons à l'avenir ! L'internationalisation de notre commerce sera la clé de voûte de notre développement ! Mais il faut reconnaître que la création de ces voies entraînerait quelques contraintes pour les moldus… mais ce sera à eux de s'adapter, ajouta-t-il fermement devant le regard agacé de son interlocuteur.

- C'est exactement cela : ce sera à eux de s'adapter !

- Je vous remercie encore, Lucius, pour votre aide.

- Je vous en prie… Vous savez que j'œuvre pour le bien commun.

Il y eut un silence. Fudge reprit :

- Y avait-il autre chose ?

- Oui, répondit Malfoy d'un ton détaché… Rien d'important… je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Poudlard. – avec un sourire d'excuse – Mon fils n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps…

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de votre fils… mais a priori tout va bien à Poudlard. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroule normalement. Il semblerait que nos jeunes héros se débrouillent tout à fait honorablement dans leurs épreuves… J'avoue que j'apprécierais que la Coupe reste en Angleterre ! Il parait que le jeune Potter a été brillantissime dans l'épreuve du dragon…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Barty Croupton lui-même a avoué avoir été épaté… Alors un tel compliment venant de Barty Croupton…

- En effet, laissa tomber Lucius. Mais quand même Harry Potter n'aurait jamais dû participer à ce tournoi…

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Mais que voulez-vous… la Coupe a accepté et retenu sa candidature… En tout cas, il s'est montré brillant dans les deux premières épreuves… Il est jeune mais ce n'est pas un enfant ordinaire… n'est-ce pas ?

Fudge prit un air entendu. Malfoy esquissa un sourire froid mais ne répondit pas. Il se leva.

- En tout cas, je vous remercie de ces bonnes nouvelles… J'avoue que je ne suis jamais tout à fait tranquille quand Drago n'en donne pas. Toutes ces agressions mystérieuses d'il y a deux ans sur des élèves et sa blessure l'année dernière… il a tout de même failli perdre un bras ! Sans compter Sirius Black qui a réussi à s'introduire deux fois au sein même du château et ce professeur qui était un loup-garou … Je n'ai pas l'impression que la sécurité des enfants soit bien une priorité pour Albus Dumbledore !

- Il y a eu des concours de circonstances malheureusement…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr mais tout de même… Cette année, quand on sait qui assure les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Ils étaient à présent sortis du bureau et se dirigeaient vers la porte menant au couloir.

- Alastor Maugrey…

- Albus Dumbledore a demandé à ce que ce soit Alastor Maugrey et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment pu…

- Le Professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas avoir une telle latitude dans ses décisions, mon cher Fudge ! Vous êtes le ministre… certaines décisions devraient vous revenir. Il y a longtemps que je vous le dis !

Fudge eut l'air un peu gêné… mais en même temps il bomba le torse.

- Ne croyez pas que je l'oublie, mon cher Lucius… ah ! Mais regardez : voici Dolorès.

Une petite femme grisonnante, replète, au visage épais et écrasé se dirigeait vers eux, un large…. très large sourire aux lèvres. « Lucius Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigue du plus loin qu'elle le vit et elle accéléra le mouvement de ses petites jambes, comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte sans lui dire bonjour.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller avant d'avoir présenté ses salutations. Le regard qu'il lançait au bout du couloir brillait au contraire d'intérêt et un très léger sourire se dessinait également sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas Dolorès Ombrage qu'il regardait ainsi. Juste derrière elle, une silhouette plus grande et plus élancée, avançait d'un pas souple et impérieux. Dolores trottinait. Alix O'Brien glissait.

- Dolores Ombrage ! dit-il en prenant la main que lui tendait la petite femme. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Il y a longtemps…

- Pas si longtemps que ça Lucius, répondit-elle avec un petit rire en cascade. Vous dites ça à chaque fois.

- C'est sûrement que vous me manquez ! Votre pétulance donne tant de charme à chacune de nos rencontres.

- Oh Lucius ! rit Ombrage de plus belle.

Elle avait rougi… et elle était pathétique ! pensa Lucius. Pouvait-elle réellement croire toutes ces sornettes ? Il croisa les yeux gris d'Alix O'Brien et eut la certitude qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Ils se sourirent presque.

Miss O'Brien. dit-il sobrement en inclinant la tête.

- Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je vois que cette chère Dolores vous donne bien du travail… - il montra la pile de dossier qu'elle portait.

- Il faut bien ! répondit Dolorès, en gloussant toujours. Miss O'Brien est mon assistante en ce qui concerne l'Education… et vous savez comme c'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur à moi aussi.

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Je disais justement à Monsieur le Ministre, continua Malfoy, que le Ministère devrait intervenir plus souvent et plus facilement dans les affaires de Poudlard. Il y a un certain laisser-aller… surtout en ce qui concerne la sécurité des élèves.

- Je suis tellement d'accord avec vous, Lucius… vous le savez, nous en avons parlé maintes fois… Cette histoire de loup-garou l'année dernière…

- Juste au moment où vous avez fait passer votre loi, Dolorès… une loi salutaire !

- Je vous remercie, Lucius… Il se trouve que j'ai un autre projet... nous pourrions en parler un de ces jours ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Je désirerais avoir votre avis…

- Un déjeuner en ce cas ? Ce projet touche … l'éducation ?

Il regarda Alix d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci eut l'air très amusée. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, visiblement attentive à ses réactions et à ses réponses.

- Non… plutôt des mesures de sécurité concernant les hybrides. Il me semble qu'on pourrait renforcer…

- Oh ! Et bien je suis à votre disposition Dolorès. Mais je suis très pris dans les jours à venir.

On devinait une petite flamme prisonnière dans la glace de ces yeux gris… Lui parler en tête-à-tête, un moment, cela devait sûrement être possible !

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps… vous vouliez voir Monsieur Fudge.

- Oh vous savez…

- Mais j'y pense… quel est ce document que vous vouliez me montrer la dernière fois ?

- Oh… un article que j'ai trouvé dans une revue française… qui faisait échos parfaitement aux propos que vous avez tenus à Amos Diggory la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ! Il est sur mon bureau…

- Dans ce cas… si vous devez travailler avec le Ministre… Miss O'Brien pourrait peut-être m'accompagner jusqu'à votre bureau et me donner ce document ?

Dolores n'hésita pas un instant ! Elle rit de ce rire insupportable et qu'elle-même devait trouver irrésistible, lui prit le bras en disant :

- J'en ai pour une minute, Cornélius, commencez avec Alix, elle est parfaitement au courant !

et entraîna Lucius Malfoy vers son bureau. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de jeter un regard pénétrant à Alix qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire narquois… et il fut emporté par Dolorès Ombrage.

Alix sortit du bureau de Fudge et poussa un soupir. Ombrage ne les avait pas rejoint. Elle devait accaparer Lucius Malfoy quelque part… La sotte ! Néanmoins, l'absence de sa supérieure avait fait son affaire : elle avait pu présenter son dossier sur l'implantation d'unités scolaires préalables à l'entrée à Poudlard, elle-même. La subtilité n'était certes pas la qualité principale de Dolores Ombrage, et sur un thème comme celui-là, il fallait avancer avec précaution ! Pour des questions de budgets, peu d'établissements de ce genre pouvaient être ouverts et par conséquent, on veillerait à les implanter dans des lieux à forte population sorcière. Cela poserait fatalement des problèmes d'organisation pour les familles moldues d'enfants sorciers… Et Dumbledore et sa clique étaient farouchement opposés à ce projet ! Elle réprima une grimace, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau : le sujet avait été largement débattu à la dernière commission des affaires scolaires… Et la partie adverse n'avait pas d'arguments valables ! Fallait-il vraiment pénaliser les enfants de parents sorciers ? Car la magie aurait pu s'enseigner bien plus tôt… mais évidemment pas dans un pensionnat… dans des unités plus petites, adaptées à la maturité des jeunes élèves. Et donc… pénaliser les enfants issus de familles de sorciers pour permettre aux enfants de moldus d'être au même niveau qu'eux à leur entrée à Poudlard… Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Mais Ombrage, avec cette insupportable manie de donner l'impression que tout était déjà fait… et que tout n'était jamais qu'une aimable farce avait mis le feu aux poudres. Il y avait au moins une chose qu'Alix partageait avec les amis de Dumbledore : elle ne supportait pas Dolorès Ombrage, sa voix ridicule de petite fille, ses rires insupportables, cette méchanceté enveloppée de sucre… et pire que tout : sa médiocrité !

Elle posa les dossiers sur son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Les bras sur les accoudoirs, elle joignit les mains devant sa bouche. Elle espérait avoir fait comprendre à Fudge l'importance de ce projet… et surtout la manière dont il devrait le présenter, les arguments qu'il faudrait avancer pour le faire passer ! Bien sûr, Dumbledore passerait par derrière…- elle eut un soupir de découragement - … et tout serait à refaire ! Mais non, voyons ! Elle l'avait bien briefé ! Il avait bien compris quels étaient les enjeux… qu'une réforme de Poudlard pouvait en découler naturellement… mais qu'il fallait former les sorciers le plus tôt possible !

- Alors, vous êtes revenue ? Qu'a dit le Ministre ?

Alix se redressa dans son fauteuil et baissa les yeux vers Dolores Ombrage qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper ? s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de politesse exagérée.

Ombrage n'avait pas frappé.

- C'est que vous étiez perdue dans vos pensées, ma chère petite !

Rien n'agaçait autant Alix que de se faire appeler « chère petite » par cette espèce de… Elle grimaça un sourire.

- Monsieur Fudge a reçu favorablement nos propositions. Il a souligné quelques points à affiner avant de les présenter au Conseil.

- Vraiment ?

- Mon rapport sera sur votre bureau demain !

- Très bien ! Nous verrons ensuite ce que nous pouvons faire… »

Comme si elle était capable de faire quoi que ce soit sur ce dossier ! pensa Alix. Ce dossier, c'était le sien, à elle, Alix O'Brien ! C'était son idée, c'était ses arguments, ses propositions… et il ne fallait pas que ce vieux crapaud imagine cinq minutes qu'elle allait lui en faire cadeau !

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy, mercredi prochain, continua le vieux crapaud… vous me représenterez à la réunion de 14H00 si je ne suis pas revenue.

Pauvre Lucius Malfoy ! Elle avait réussi à le piéger !

- Il était très intéressé par mon projet sur le contrôle des hybrides…

Alix se leva et prit un autre dossier sur une étagère… Elle ne se tairait donc pas ? Elle lui coupa la parole :

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois apporter ceci d'urgence à Amaury Bradley… Et je voudrais le faire avant qu'il s'en aille…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais je vous avais donné ma note concernant les enfants hybrides… est-ce que vous pourriez me la ressortir… je suis sûre que Monsieur Malfoy sera intéressé par…

Qu'elle était insupportable avec son Lucius Malfoy ! Alix soupira, posa le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, en prit un autre et en ressortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit sans mot dire à Ombrage.

- Merci.

Alix reprit son dossier.

- Lucius…

La jeune fille se retourna et, lui coupant la parole, lui dit le plus calmement du monde :

- Une fois, j'ai été mordue par un loup-garou.

Ombrage ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vr… vraiment ? Mais je ne savais pas…

Là, la coupa-t-elle en montrant la base de son cou au niveau de son épaule gauche. Et s'avançant d'un air de confidence, elle ajouta :

- ... et pour tout vous dire, c'était plutôt agréable !

Le vieux crapaud eut l'air choqué… et demanda :

- Mais… vous saviez que...

Alix hésita… allons, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle :

- Non, je ne savais pas.

Elle aurait été capable de la faire pointer au niveau 4 !

Néanmoins, elle souriait presque, quelques minutes plus tard, de sa plaisanterie… Les yeux exorbités de … ah ! Ca ne devait pas lui arriver souvent de se faire mordiller la base du cou ! Les yeux dans le vague, elle monta dans l'ascenseur… S' _Il_ savait qu'elle venait de parler de lui pour faire bondir Dolores Ombrage… Elle essaya d'imaginer la réaction de Remus… Que dirait-il ? Il en rirait peut-être : « _Alix ! Un peu plus de diplomatie… Il n'y a donc rien qui vous arrête ?_ » ou alors il la regarderait dans le fond des yeux avec cette expression grave qui touchait toujours la petite partie sensible qu'elle cachait tout au fond d'elle-même et que lui seul savait atteindre : « _Il y a des choses sérieuses, Alix ! On ne plaisante pas avec…_ »… Non ! Elle sourit franchement, seule dans son ascenseur, il en rirait… elle était sûre qu'il en rirait ! Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, une flamme amusée dansant toujours dans ses yeux gris.

« Oh ! Miss O'Brien ! »

Lucius Malfoy ! Ah… il ne manquait que lui, maintenant !

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes toujours là ?

- C'est que j'ai tant de choses à voir… Et j'ai passé un peu plus de temps que prévu avec cette chère Dolorès.

- C'est qu'elle avait tant de choses intéressantes à vous dire !

L'art de dire dans un sourire exactement le contraire des mots que l'on est en train de prononcer. Lucius Malfoy ne s'y trompa pas. Ses yeux brillèrent de malice :

- Cette chère Dolores est toujours tellement débordante d'idées…

- Elle a beaucoup de messages à vous faire passer je crois…

- Mais vous avez dû assister à cet entretien avec Monsieur Fudge, seule, à cause de moi, j'en ai peur…

- Je suis assez grande pour affronter Monsieur Fudge toute seule, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Je pensais peut-être me faire pardonner…? Je pourrais vous inviter à déjeuner ou à dîner un soir…

« Nous y voilà !» pensa Alix. Cela faisait des mois que Lucius Malfoy cherchait un prétexte… et il n'avait pas trouvé le plus subtile !

- Me donner la chance de me trouver une demi-heure en tête-à-tête avec le Ministre ne vaut pas un dîner Monsieur Malfoy… j'aurais bien trop peur de vous être redevable !

- Ce serait un plaisir, Mademoiselle, que vous me soyez redevable de quelque chose !

- Hélas ! Ce ne sont pas des plaisirs que j'accorde facilement ! Mais on m'attend… Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy !

Ah ! Que c'était agréable de sentir son regard la suivre pendant qu'elle traversait le hall et de ne surtout pas se retourner !


	13. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 2 – DEJEUNER CHEZ MELUSINE**

Alix entra dans son bureau, balança rageusement le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains sur sa table et se vautra dans son fauteuil.

Incapable… Fudge avait été incapable de défendre correctement ce dossier ! Dès que Dumbledore avait ouvert la bouche, il s'était aplati comme une crêpe.

Emily, sa secrétaire avança jusqu'à la porte restée ouverte et demanda précautionneusement :

« Ca ne va pas ?

- Non ! » répondit sèchement Alix et prenant sa baguette, elle la pointa sur la porte qui claqua immédiatement au nez de l'importune.

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Une bande de pantins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Et Ombrage, dans tout ça… à minauder à droite et à gauche, en faisant comprendre en début de séance que ce projet était le sien à elle… et qui clamait à la fin d'un ton d'excuse : « C'est mon assistante qui a travaillé sur ce projet… elle est encore un peu jeune ! »

Punaise. Minable petite punaise ! Alix pensa avec envie à certaines substances qu'elle tenait cachées chez elle … et qui l'aurait merveilleusement aidé à se débarrasser de cette engeance.

Oh ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus ! L'abattement succédait à la colère. Avoir travaillé si dur… pour un projet voué à l'échec dès le départ parce que personne n'était capable de le défendre ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle commençait à se demander sincèrement si elle était bien à sa place, ici, au Ministère !

_« Alix O'Brien, t'ai-je jamais dit que ce serait facile ?_

_- Non non, Père, c'est vrai mais… »_

Mais elle l'avait cru. Follement ! A Poudlard, tout avait été si facile ! Le travail fourni payait sûrement et immédiatement. Et puis, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle portait son insolence comme un drapeau et chaque punition – et finalement il y en avait eu peu – comme une bannière. Personne ou presque n'avait eu de prise sur elle.

Mais là, maintenant, dans ces couloirs et ces bureaux calfeutrés d'hypocrisie, Alix O'Brien devait se soumettre à la règle des non-dits et de la petite mesquinerie quotidienne. Son travail, c'est une autre qui en retirait les fruits, sans la moindre vergogne. Son insolence était en berne et Alix avait parfois l'impression jusqu'à la nausée d'être en train de s'étouffer avec.

_« Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Alix ! »_ avait dit Remus. Ca non, elle ne l'était pas… mais face à tant de lâcheté et de médiocrité, elle n'était plus très sûre non plus d'avoir envie d'être le centre de ce monde-là. N'avait-elle pas autre chose à faire de son intelligence et de son talent ?

Elle eut un soupir. Dans ces moments d'abattement, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas plutôt faite, comme sa grand-mère, pour vivre à l'écart de tous, presque en ermite ! Une petite maison inaccessible, ouverte à ceux qui en avaient besoin… Cueillir les herbes, les récolter, fabriquer des potions et des sérums… soigner, avec cette économie de mots propre à ceux qui savent et qui n'ont pas besoin d'expliquer. Un contrat de confiance dès le départ… Et pas de lutte, pas de pouvoir, sinon celui de soulager…

_« Oh ! Je suis si lasse, si lasse !_

_- Je n'ai pas élevé ma fille comme cela ! »  
_

La fierté de son père… Il avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que l'homme qui l'avait élevée n'était pas véritablement son père, elle mesurait d'autant plus l'attachement qu'il lui avait toujours montré. Mais parfois, elle se demandait si cette volonté farouche de la faire à son image n'avait pas été aussi une manière de faire oublier Regulus Black aux yeux de la société. Bah ! Il importait peu. Remus avait eu raison au printemps dernier : elle n'avait pas cessé d'être la fille de Titus O'Brien. A cette pensée, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil.

On toqua à la porte.

Non ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir Ombrage maintenant. La colère refluait. Allons… Il fallait se calmer et écourter l'entrevue le plus possible… sans cela elle ne répondait pas de ce qu'elle pourrait faire de sa baguette…

« Oui, entrez. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Mais ce ne fut pas Ombrage qui ouvrit la porte…

« Bonjour Miss O'Brien…

- Lucius ! Quel plaisir ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

… là oui, c'était elle qui se précipitait sur Lucius Malfoy comme une mouette sur une sardine.

Il se retourna.

« Bonjour, Dolores. Je venais vous dire que j'avais assisté à la séance du Conseil. Le dossier sur les écoles était particulièrement intéressant. »

Alix regarda Ombrage se rengorger. Elle était écoeurée !

« Oui, répondit la petite vois criarde. Le service a fait du bon travail. »

_Le service ? pensa Alix, ça t'arracherait la bouche de dire que c'est moi qui ai porté le dossier ?_

« .. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour le présenter… Cornélius et moi avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Vous savez à quel point la question scolaire me tient à cœur… »

_Oh non ! Elle n'allait pas recommencer !_

« … Et lorsque j'ai eu cette idée… »

_Oh ! La xxxxxxxxx !_

« … je l'ai tout de suite soumise au ministre. Et Miss O'Brien a fait un remarquable travail de rédaction. Je vous félicite Miss O'Brien ! Je tiens à le souligner ! »

D'un regard rapide, Lucius remarqua la pâleur de la jeune fille et sa main crispée sur une plume qu'elle avait pris sur son bureau. Une plume ? Cette jeune personne mourait visiblement d'envie de saisir sa baguette !

« Oui… tout ceci était très intéressant » dit-il avec un sourire pour Dolores. Puis se tournant vers Alix : « Etes-vous prête Miss O'Brien ? »

Les yeux d'Alix s'arrondirent d'un air interrogateur : prête pour quoi ?

« … Nous avions bien rendez-vous pour déjeuner ? »

Le regard de Lucius Malfoy plongea dans le sien. Il y avait du défi dedans… mais aussi une certaine malice. Elle esquissa un sourire. Un coup d'œil à Ombrage, décomposée, et sa décision fut prise : « Je vous attendais Monsieur Malfoy ! »

« Oh vous déjeunez ensemble ? commença Ombrage… Je n'ai moi-même rien de prévu… »

Mais Malfoy fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il était en train de prendre la cape d'Alix et de la lui mettre sur les épaules.

« Au revoir, Dolores…. Je vous en prie , ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille pour lui laisser franchir le seuil de la porte en premier.

Ils plantèrent là la pauvre Dolorès, dépitée.

Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlés tant qu'ils avaient été au Ministère. Alix fulminait toujours, mais il fallait reconnaître que Lucius Malfoy venait de lui offrir une petite mais douce vengeance !

« Je vous emmène Chez Mélusine, si vous le voulez bien ? » dit-il en arrivant dans le hall. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, c'était à peine une question. Il avait visiblement l'habitude d'imposer ses volontés. Ils s'approchèrent de l'une des cheminées qui entouraient la pièce. Elle passa la première et arriva une seconde avant lui dans la grande cheminée d'accueil de l'Auberge en question.

Une serveuse s'approcha, les salua, les débarrassa de leurs capes et les conduisit à une table, un peu à l'écart, cachée en partie par des tentures vertes. Visiblement, Lucius Malfoy avait ses habitudes.

« Eh bien, dit-il une fois qu'ils furent installés, me voilà, moi, redevable envers Dolores Ombrage. Si elle ne vous avait pas mis dans une telle fureur, je doute que vous ayez accepté cette invitation ? »

Alix sourit un peu froidement mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait l'intention de dire du mal de sa supérieure hiérarchique à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine… et particulièrement à Lucius Malfoy.

Il continua, plus sérieusement :

« Je sais que ce projet était le vôtre. Tout le monde n'est pas dupe d'Ombrage. Et puis, elle l'a suffisamment clamé à la sortie du Conseil. C'est un excellent projet… Beaucoup pensent comme nous, mais la majorité est tellement frileuse ! »

Cela faisait du bien, tout à coup, d'entendre quelqu'un parler le même langage…

« Dès que Dumbledore ouvre la bouche… commença-t-elle amèrement.

- Nous sommes quelques-uns tout de même à refuser la dictature de ce vieux fou par Fudge interposé. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'en matière d'éducation, il fait la pluie et le beau temps au Ministère. Et pour le reste… il est aussi très influent… »

Il lui jeta un regard perçant.

« Severus Rogue est un ami… Vous ne l'ignorez pas… Il m'a longuement parlé de vous. Il m'a donné aussi votre mémoire sur la Magie Noire à lire…. Un travail remarquable !

- Merci.

- Il m'a dit aussi que vous vous étiez opposée à la direction de Poudlard dès votre entrée au collège ?

- Il vous a dit ça ? Et quoi encore ?

- Que la dernière année, vous aviez fait partiellement le travail du loup-garou… »

Le cœur d'Alix sursauta mais son visage ne montra absolument rien. Et elle avait une trop longue habitude de l'occlumencie pour que Lucius Malfoy puisse s'apercevoir qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

« J'ai assuré des cours de rattrapage et de soutien en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur Lupin » rectifia-t-elle simplement. « Et ensuite, qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Que vous étiez exceptionnellement talentueuse.

- C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement dépité.

Lucius sourit.

« Vous êtes ravissante. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Il vous a dit ça ?

- Non, c'est moi qui le dis. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille :

« A moi, maintenant ! »

Elle prit le temps de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche et de manger une délicieuse bouchée de poisson, avant de reprendre d'un ton léger :

« Lucius Malfoy… Belle et vieille famille… Sang pur évidemment ! »

Il inclina la tête d'un air orgueilleux.

« Vous avez du pouvoir, de l'argent… et quelques penchants pour la Magie Noire. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester faiblement mais elle continua :

« Dumbledore est votre ennemi personnel… ça va bien au-delà de la bataille politique ! »

Elle prit une autre bouchée et il en profita pour demander à son tour :

« Et encore ? »

Elle le regarda en face, une lueur d'insolence brillant dans ses yeux gris :

« Vous êtes plutôt bel homme… beaucoup de prestance et vous savez y faire … mais (elle prit un ton badin) vous êtes aussi terriblement marié… »

Les yeux gris de Lucius brillèrent d'amusement tandis qu'elle souriait d'un air narquois.

« Je savais aussi que vous aviez du caractère, murmura-t-il. Vous portez mal le costume de la petite assistante qui exécute et qui se tait. Sur vous, il fait étriqué.

- Vous souhaiteriez m'aider à… changer de garde-robe ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton intéressé.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'aime qu'on ait du talent et du caractère.

- Pour peu qu'on mette les deux à votre service, j'imagine ?

- Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a pas de milieu : vous êtes de mon côté ou de celui de Dumbledore.

- Fudge est bien au milieu, lui… »

Malfoy eut un sourire dédaigneux mais ne répondit pas directement.

« Vous êtes d'un côté ou de l'autre et après la petite séance de ce matin, je sais que vous êtes du mien ! »

Alix parut réfléchir quelques instants.

« Vous vous trompez Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-elle enfin. Il n'y a pas deux côtés : il y en a trois ! Je suis de mon côté à moi. Si vous décidez de m'aider, sachez bien ce que vous faites, car je ne vous prêterai pas allégeance !

- Je peux vous aider à gravir les échelons bien plus vite…

- Et quel est le prix de ce service ? »

Elle était incisive maintenant. Elle ne s'amusait plus. Elle voulait que les cartes soient mises sur table… bien en vue !

Il hésita un moment et avança :

« Et si je le faisais pour rien ?

- Ce n'est sûrement pas dans vos habitudes ?

- Vous n'êtes pas commune. Je suis prêt à changer mes habitudes pour vous…- il reprit d'un ton plus affirmatif – Je le ferai pour rien, Miss O'Brien. Pour le plaisir d'aider une jeune personne intelligente, talentueuse … et qui partage mes opinions. J'ai tout à y gagner ! »

Alix sourit lentement. Il continua :

« Et cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous dire que je vous trouve ravissante. »

Elle but une gorgée de vin et ne répondit rien. D'une manière générale, elle n'aimait pas qu'on fasse quelque chose pour elle sans rien demander en retour … Et la méfiance était de mise avec Lucius Malfoy. Elle ne l'ignorait pas.

« Mon père ne vous aimait pas beaucoup. Je l'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait se méfier de vous. »

Il plissa les paupières et balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Titus O'Brien et moi avions de simples différences de points de vue. Par contre, j'étais très ami avec Regulus Black…. »

Il suspendit sa phrase, le temps d'évaluer à quel point il l'avait touchée. Il y eut peut-être un frémissement sur le jeune visage. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Il continua dans un sourire suave :

« Nous sommes cousins, le savez-vous ? Vous êtes cousine avec ma femme, Narcissa. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Ca me fait une raison de plus pour avoir envie de vous aider – il s'approcha légèrement et ajouta du ton de la confidence - j'ai l'esprit de famille assez développé. »

Elle le considéra un instant et dit lentement :

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'accorder une telle importance aux liens du sang. »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Vous savez comme moi que seul le sang compte… »

Une lueur ironique brilla dans les yeux gris de la jeune fille :

« Ne l'affirmez pas trop fort… je pourrais être tentée de vous appeler « Oncle Lucius » ».

Il sourit.

« Oh… vous exagérez ! Cousin… à peine !... Un peu de vin ? »

Elle fit signe que oui. Il versa et reprit :

« Mais je préfèrerais que vous oubliiez votre méfiance à mon égard… Quoi qu'on ait pu vous dire… faites-vous votre propre opinion. Je suis à votre disposition : vous pouvez m'étudier tant que vous voulez ! »

Il leva son verre.

« A vous, ma chère. Et à notre nouvelle… amitié. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais prit une gorgée. Elle avait la désagréable impression que Lucius Malfoy venait de gagner tous les points de la partie.

« Miss O'Brien, Monsieur Weasley est passé… il voulait vous rencontrer.

Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

- Non » avoua timidement Emily.

Alix lui jeta un regard froid. Cette cruche n'avait sûrement pas osé le demander ! Si Lucius Malfoy devait l'aider… tiens, elle lui demanderait peut-être de lui dégotter une secrétaire qui sache ouvrir la bouche sans rougir ! Vraiment, elle se demandait où on avait été lui dénicher celle-là !

« Alors, Alix… ce déjeuner ? » demanda derrière elle la voix d'Ombrage.

Elle se retourna et toisa la petite femme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Délicieux. » répondit elle laconiquement.

L'autre sautillait de curiosité. La-men-ta-ble ! Quel manque de tenue ! Quel manque d'orgueil même ! Le jour où on la verrait, elle, Alix O'Brien, sautiller ainsi dans l'attente d'un bout de renseignement à ronger ! Elle se détourna.

« Je vais aller voir Weasley moi-même… »

Tout plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce qu'Ombrage.

« Mais …, ne put se tenir de demander Dolores, de quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Le ton était presque agressif. Elle en voulait à la jeune fille de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Alix la regarda à nouveau, froidement.

« De rien qui vous concerne, j'en ai peur, Dolores. Excusez-moi… je dois voir Percy Weasley. »

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Dans le couloir, elle poussa un imperceptible soupir. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Dolores Ombrage. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Elle avait réussi à se maîtriser jusqu'ici… mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. Alors oui… oui… il fallait le reconnaître : cette entrevue avec Lucius Malfoy était porteuse d'espoir. Le tout était maintenant d'utiliser l'intérêt qu'il lui portait sans avoir à en payer le prix fort…. Elle se souvenait … que lui avait dit Remus une fois … ? _« Savez-vous combien de compromis et de compromissions cela demandera ? »_

Elle murmura : « Le moins possible, Remus, j'en ferai le moins possible. »

Elle croisa Percy Weasley dans le couloir. Le jeune homme avait l'air très affairé. Son visage s'illumina quand il l'a vit.

« Alix… c'est gentil de vous être déplacée. »

Elle, elle trouvait surtout ridiculement déplacé le ton cérémonieux avec lequel il lui parlait maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient encore en classe ensemble l'année précédente. Elle répondit froidement :

« Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui… C'est au sujet de l'organisation de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Je n'ai pas reçu toutes les autorisations pour amener les créatures magiques dans le labyrinthe… Or Albus Dumbledore dit avoir tout envoyé.

- Je ne suis plus ce dossier… Dolores Ombrage en a la charge maintenant. Elle a voulu s'en occuper personnellement. Mais je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec certaines épreuves… elle devait voir ça directement avec le Ministre. Je vais me renseigner et je t'enverrai une note.

- C'est moi qui remplace Monsieur Croupton ! s'exclama Percy. C'est à moi qu'il fallait faire parvenir cette demande d'autorisation… Elle devait voir ça avec moi avant d'aller voir le Ministre !

- Oui… mais écoute… vois ça avec elle … Bon, c'était tout ?

- Oui…

- Alors à plus tard !

Non, attends… euh… je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner ensemble un de ces jours… tu sais pour parler du bon vieux temps…à Poudlard… »

Elle le toisa d'un air surpris :

« Le bon vieux temps ? Lequel ? Le tien ou le mien ? Parce que, que je sache, nous n'en n'avons jamais eu ensemble ?

- Euh…

- Au revoir Percy ! »

Le bon vieux temps ! Non mais sans blague ! Du bon vieux temps avec Percy Weasley ? Mais il se prenait pour qui ?


	14. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 3 – UN PROTECTEUR**

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Lucius Malfoy avec un réel intérêt.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Je lui ai remis le dossier et elle est allée le présenter toute seule, comme une grande… enfin, si j'ose dire ! »

Il regarda Alix d'un air incrédule et mécontent.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous laisser faire ! Si elle continue à s'arroger votre travail, vous ne risquez pas de faire reconnaître vos qualités !

- Oh ? répondit la jeune fille en prenant un air coupable. Sauf qu'en fait, je lui ai donné une copie de dossier sur lequel j'avais jeté un sortilège de presbytie… A chaque fois qu'elle voulait le lire, ou simplement le regarder… elle voyait flou. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucius.

« J'aime mieux ça ! »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils se promenaient tous les deux dans un jardin magique qui se trouvait à proximité du ministère. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant un lévito-manège et regardèrent les enfants qui essayaient de monter le plus haut possible sous un chapiteau coloré pour attraper un faux vif d'or. Puis ils reprirent lentement leur promenade.

« Méfiez-vous quand même de Dolores Ombrage. La méchanceté lui tient lieu d'intelligence. Ce n'est pourtant pas que j'aie quelque chose contre un peu de méchanceté mais j'aimerais autant que la sienne s'exerce ailleurs qu'au-dessus de votre jolie petite tête. Et puisque vous tenez à rester dans ce service… Vous savez que Fudge ne jure que par elle. Quant à moi, je ne veux pas trop me découvrir, je l'ai dans ma poche et je pourrais en avoir besoin un jour.

- J'ai bien compris que vous ne feriez rien ouvertement contre elle.

- C'est parce que vous l'avez déjà compris que je vous le dis, répliqua-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter les gens comme elle… ?

- Les objectifs que je me donne passent avant mes sentiments personnels.

- Ces compliments que vous lui faites quand vous la voyez… c'est écoeurant !

- Seriez-vous jalouse ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il s'agit bien de cela ! Est-ce que vous n'avez pas envie parfois de traiter Fudge de grosse baudruche et de balancer à Dolores qu'elle est répugnante et ridicule avec ses minauderies ? Enfin moi, je la trouve répugnante et ridicule... »

Lucius réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien non, répondit-il franchement. Je trouve que c'est le cours naturel des choses. Certaines personnes nous sont inférieures et elles marquent à leur manière leur infériorité. La plupart se confondent en courbettes… Et lorsque nous rencontrons quelqu'un qui nous est supérieur, nous avons aussi certainement une manière de lui montrer que nous avons conscience de cet état de fait. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil incisif.

« Cela vous est déjà arrivé ? »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Eh bien, quitte à écorner la brillante image que vous avez de moi, oui, cela m'est arrivé. Une seule fois dans ma vie… mais j'avoue que ça en fut d'autant plus intense ! Mais…- il lui jeta un coup d'œil – je vous raconterai peut-être cela un autre jour. Ce n'est en rien extraordinaire, vous savez. Regardez la cour dont s'entoure Dumbledore. Tous ces gens qui le vénèrent… il ne demande pas que l'on s'incline devant lui mais cela revient un peu au même. Pour certaines personnes, quand il a parlé il n'y a rien à ajouter…

- Pourquoi pas vous ? Dumbledore est sans aucun doute actuellement le sorcier le plus puissant… et vous ne le reconnaissez pas comme supérieur ?

- Le talent ne suffit pas… il y a d'autres choses… des qualités qu'il n'a pas. En tout cas, pour en revenir à Ombrage, louvoyez, faites vos coups en douce, comme celui que vous venez de faire et surtout ne la prenez pas de front. »

Elle soupira.

« J'aimerais avoir votre cynisme.

- Oh mais vous l'aurez, vous l'aurez… Je trouve que vous avez fait d'énormes progrès. »

Il la regarda en coin. L'air vif de ce mois de Mars mettait du rose à ses joues et sur le bout de son nez. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile. Ils se voyaient régulièrement. Il l'aiguillait, la guidait dans les méandres de la politique, lui parlait des personnes qu'elle rencontrait, lui montrait les pièges qu'elle ne voyait pas toujours. Il lui apprenait à se défendre dans cette jungle.

Lui apprendre à se défendre… c'était très bien… Alix se montrait une élève très intelligente et très douée. Il était peut-être temps, maintenant, de lui apprendre à attaquer ?

« Il faut faire passer l'envie à Ombrage de vous utiliser.

- Oh… Eh bien… quelques coups comme celui-là…

- Non, ça ne suffira pas. Et vous savez bien qu'elle va vous les rendre.

- Pas pour le moment en tout cas, elle croit avoir été victime d'un malaise.

- Peut-être, mais vous ne pourrez pas recommencer indéfiniment. Il faut passer à l'attaque. »

Elle arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui.

« A l'attaque ? »

Il réfléchissait.

« Il faut influer sur son esprit. Que vous puissiez décider à sa place.

- Je ne vais quand même pas la mettre sous Impérium ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, interloquée.

Il rit.

« Comme vous y allez ! Un Sortilège Impardonnable ! Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais vous conseiller d'en utiliser un ? »

Oui, elle le croyait, et il le savait très bien.

« Mais que vous a-t-on appris chez les O'Brien ? Il y a bien d'autres moyens d'obtenir ce que l'on veut sans recourir à l'Impérium ! Des moyens… plus « soft » allons-nous dire… plus discrets aussi. Que diriez-vous, pour commencer, d'une Essence d'Avolonté ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une goutte sur ses vêtements et elle ne pourra rien vous refuser chaque fois qu'elle sera en votre présence. Je dois avoir les ingrédients nécessaires chez moi. Mais il me faudra aussi un de vos cheveux et un des siens. Et le mieux, pour tout dire, serait que vous veniez faire le mélange vous-même. Ce sera plus sûr et plus efficace. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé l'an dernier dans l'histoire de l'hippogriffe…

- Vous avez réussi à obtenir un cheveu de tous les juges ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais quelques-uns des plus influents… et les autres les ont suivi comme des moutons ! Vous devriez savoir maintenant comment cela fonctionne ! Et puis obtenir un cheveu… vous savez, après un bon repas chez moi… Avec un peu d'expérience… c'est moins difficile que vous croyez.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un Sortilège Impardonnable, mais ce genre de substance est rigoureusement interdite je suppose ? »

Il souleva son menton d'un doigt et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Vos yeux brillent d'excitation, Alix. N'essayez pas de me le cacher. »

Ella avala sa salive mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Cet homme-là lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert… et elle trouvait cela particulièrement troublant. Il la lâcha un peu brusquement et, se détournant, conclut :

« Vous devriez venir chez moi … disons… jeudi soir, qu'en dites-vous ? Voulez-vous que je passe vous chercher à votre bureau ?

- Non, c'est impossible jeudi soir.

- Vendredi alors ? »

Alix n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ils furent interrompus par un homme grand et brun qui les arrêta au milieu de l'allée.

« Lucius !

- Oh ! Bonjour Avery. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien… »

Le regard d'Avery s'attarda avec insistance sur la jeune fille. Lucius fit les présentations :

« Alix, je vous présente Dirk Avery. Alix O'Brien travaille au ministère, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

- Vraiment ? Dans quel service ?

- Au service des affaires scolaires, précisa Alix

- C'est très intéressant. »

Instinctivement, elle se dit qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme-là. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Peut-être sa manière de la dévisager ?

« Je vais devoir y retourner d'ailleurs ! – elle se tourna vers Malfoy – C'est d'accord pour vendredi, je vous attendrai.

- A vendredi donc… Au revoir Alix. »

Elle fit un signe de tête et s'en alla. Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

« Jolie fille, dit Avery. Mais sa mère était si belle – elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs - … elle ne lui ressemble pas.

- Tu n'y connais rien, murmura Malfoy. Elle est bien pire que sa mère ! – puis sur un tout autre ton – Alors ? Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ?

- Non rien du tout ! Pourtant, elle est de plus en plus visible !

- _Il _reprend des forces… Il revient ! J'en suis sûr ! dit Lucius avec une espèce de ferveur dans sa voix basse.

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la Marque des Ténèbres durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est une coïncidence peut-être … Mais peut-être pas ! Ecoute… reste en éveil. Si j'apprends quelque chose, je te contacterais.

- Tu crois qu'Il nous pardonnera de ne pas l'avoir suivi ? murmura Avery, avec un frémissement de frayeur dans la voix.

- Il ne pardonne jamais. » répondit Lucius, implacablement.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Alix entra dans son bureau… elle se sentait excitée ! Lucius Malfoy avait raison. C'était exactement le mot ! Et intriguée aussi… et il se mêlait en plus à tout ça un avant-goût de revanche des plus agréables !

Il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus dosé, mélangé, manipulé des ingrédients pour fabriquer une potion ! Et elle avait toujours adoré ça ! Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait… avec son père, avec sa grand-mère maternelle aussi. Sa mère par contre n'avait jamais montré de goût pour ça.

_« Ta mère est une enchanteresse… elle n'a jamais eu à fabriquer de philtres d'amour ou de sérum « Teint Frais ». Peut-être que si elle avait été moins belle… _

_- Père, vous êtes ridicule et insultant. Que je sache, je ne fabrique pas de philtre d'amour ou de serum « Teint Frais » … Doit-on être laide pour s'intéresser aux potions ? Voulez-vous dire que vous me trouvez laide ? »_

Question qu'on ne pose évidemment que lorsqu'on est sûre de la réponse… Le sourire de son père… Un sourire qu'on voyait à peine… un sourire des yeux seulement… Tant de fois, elle avait entendu parler de la froideur de Titus O'Brien… comme les gens l'avaient mal connu ! Elle soupira. Comme il lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il était parti. Les derniers moments passés ensemble avaient été si durs... Sa gorge se serra à cette évocation :

_« Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Père, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je voulais que tu l'apprennes par moi. Alix, n'oublie pas… il faut toujours regarder la vérité en face ! _

_- Père…_

_- Non écoute-moi… il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire et t'apprendre…. Alix O'Brien quelles sont les quatre clés du pouvoir ?_

_- Ne jamais laisser personne penser à ma place, la connaissance, le talent, et la naissance._

_- Tu es bien née, Alix. Ton père était de sang pur et d'une très bonne famille. C'était aussi quelqu'un de bien… quoi que tu pourras entendre sur lui. Du talent, tu en as à revendre ! Et je suis fier de ta curiosité et de ton goût pour le travail. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est ton indépendance d'esprit…_

_- C'est grâce à vous, vous m'avez tout appris…_

_- Il y a une autre clé, Alix, une qui est peut-être plus importante que toutes les autres… Regarde toujours la vérité en face… même si tu es au centre de cette vérité, même si elle fait mal… Alix, regarde toujours ta vérité en face. C'est important… C'est ce qui a…_

_- Père ? Père ? »_

Elle prit un parchemin, essaya de le lire mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle avait la gorge serrée. Pourquoi tout cela lui revenait-il en mémoire maintenant ?

On frappa à sa porte. Emily, sa secrétaire, passa une tête rougissante par l'entrebâillement.

« Oui Emily ? demanda Alix d'une voix un peu moins glacée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Emily avait l'air très embarrassée.

« Je voulais vous dire – elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle – que Madame Ombrage est venue dans votre bureau en votre absence. – elle baissa la voix – je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y a fait mais je me suis approchée et j'ai entendu qu'elle parlait… je pense qu'elle disait une incantation… mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était. »

Alix considéra sa secrétaire en silence, stupéfaite. Celle-ci rougit de plus belle, ne sachant qu'ajouter ou que faire.

« Je vous remercie Emily, dit enfin Alix. Je vais me méfier et bien tout vérifier… Je… »

Cette fille ! Cette fille avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais été aimable … Son intervention la surprenait bien plus que l'intrusion de Dolores dans son bureau ! Du coup, elle ne savait à son tour que lui dire ni que faire !

« Merci de me prévenir. » ajouta-t-elle simplement d'une vois ferme.

Emily sourit timidement.

« C'est bien naturel ! – Et puis, comme on se lance - Cette Dolores Ombrage est tellement méchante ! »

Et elle sortit, laissant Alix encore plus étonnée !

« Ca veut dire que moi elle ne me trouve pas méchante ? pensa-t-elle

_Et pourtant, vous ne faites pas beaucoup d'efforts Alix,_ répondit tout au fond d'elle-même cette voix qui ne la quittait pas non plus… _Pourquoi ce mur que vous élevez toujours entre vous et les autres ? _

Elle soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je crois que c'est simplement parce que je ne sais pas faire autrement. »

Voilà, c'était peut-être une de ses vérités qu'elle devait regarder en face.

... ... ... ... ... ...

La beauté quasiment légendaire de Tamara O'Brien – beauté qui ne devait rien à un quelconque sang de vélane – ne semblait pas s'altérer à l'approche de la quarantaine. Les cheveux blonds dorés relevés en chignon, couronnaient un visage d'une finesse irréelle. Les yeux d'un bleu très clairs semblaient deux pierres précieuses incrustées dans de l'albâtre et la bouche voluptueusement dessinée évoquait un fruit mordu avec gourmandise.

Alix, assise dans un fauteuil la suivait des yeux tandis qu'elle finissait les préparatifs avant l'arrivée de ses invités. Cou gracile, seins ronds, taille fine, longues jambes galbées devinées sous les plis de la robe… jusqu'à sa silhouette qui était parfaite. Alix se surprit à l'envier. Cette haute taille… Remus lui avait dit un jour qu'elle avait l'allure de sa mère… Eh bien ce n'était pas vrai. Celle-ci était nettement plus grande qu'elle-même. Et s'il y avait une seule chose que la jeune fille aurait aimé avoir, c'était cette taille, plus grande que la moyenne, qui donnait de la majesté à sa démarche et à chacun de ses gestes.

Tamara se tourna vers elle :

« Tu ne dis rien… Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis au moins six mois et tu ne dis rien. »

La jeune fille chercha. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui raconter ? Elle ne voyait pas. Le ministère, son travail… elle avait expédié cela en cinq minutes. Pour le reste, elle n'avait de nouvelles de personnes et elle ne voyait personne … Cela limitait la conversation. Il y avait Lucius, bien sur, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de lui avec sa mère.

« Alors Grand-mère ne pouvait pas venir ? demanda-t-elle pour dire quelque chose

- Ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas… tu sais avec elle… Mais elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle se plaint que tu ne lui en donnes pas.

- Je lui écrirai. »

Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle n'en n'avait pas envie. C'était curieux cette envie d'être seule tout le temps. De ne jamais être tentée de se mêler aux autres, même à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle jeta un regard de rancune à sa mère. Et ce soir, sous prétexte d'anniversaire, être obligée de supporter toute la famille ! Elle aurait aimé qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on ne lui pose pas de question. Elle pensa avec envie à son appartement londonien. Se pelotonner sur son lit avec un livre. Etre loin de cette attention trop lourde qu'elle détestait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Elle ne voulait pas exister pour eux. « Demain, pensa-t-elle pour se donner du courage, demain soir je serai avec Lucius. » Etre avec lui, c'était différent. C'était rassurant sans être étouffant.

Ici, tout l'étouffait. A commencer par le passé qui l'attendait à chaque coin de la maison. L'absence de Titus O'Brien rendait insupportable la présence du moindre objet, de la moindre lumière, du moindre bruit.

_« Tiens-toi droite, Alix ! Où te crois-tu donc ? Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle ? »_

Elle redressa inconsciemment ses épaules. Père…

Tamara suivait peut-être le même fil d'idée que sa fille car elle murmura :

« J'ai du mal à me dire que nous allons réunir la famille pour mon anniversaire alors que ton père n'est plus là. »

Alix ne répondit pas

« J'ai beaucoup hésité… c'est ta grand-mère qui a insisté. »

Et Tamara n'avait jamais su refuser quoi que ce soit à sa belle-mère.

Faible, pensa Alix, Tamara avait toujours été faible. A se demander si elle était bien sa mère ! Qui sait ? pensa-t-elle amèrement, le jour de sa mort, on m'apprendra peut-être que je ne suis pas sa fille non plus.

Il y eut un silence. Tamara le brisa d'une voix mal assurée :

« On m'a dit qu'on te voyait beaucoup avec Lucius Malfoy ces derniers temps ? »

Prise de court, Alix ne put que répondre :

« Oui… je le rencontre souvent. »

Elle se sentait sur la défensive à présent. Tamara s'approcha et s'assit dans un fauteuil, en face d'elle.

« Ton père ne l'aimait pas beaucoup…

- Lequel ? Parce qu'il parait que Regulus Black l'aimait beaucoup par contre ! »

Touchée ! Tamara avait pali mais elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul homme que tu aies jamais appelé « Père » Alix et c'est toujours celui-là que je nommerai ton père – et d'une voix plus douce – et ne te fais pas plus dure que tu n'es. »

Tamara avait rarement employé ce ton-là avec elle. En général, fidèle à son image de sublime créature éthérée, elle avait toujours laissé à son mari le soin de tancer et de punir.

_« Ta fille, Titus… elle a été impossible !_

_- Vraiment mademoiselle ? Venez ici et expliquez-moi… »_

Alix s'efforça de garder un visage aussi inexpressif que possible. Sa mère continua :

« Moi non plus, je n'aime pas Lucius Malfoy. Je voudrais au moins que tu me promettes de te méfier de lui.

- Il est pourtant d'une excellente famille ! Largement aussi bien que celle de cet Achille Parker que vous vouliez me présenter il y a deux mois !

- Le milieu ne fait pas tout. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les Malfoy ! Et puis, que je sache Lucius Malfoy est beaucoup plus âgé que toi… et il est marié.

- Je ne couche pas avec lui !

- Je suis bien heureuse de le savoir ! – Elle hésita un moment et ajouta d'un ton insistant – Il est dangereux, Alix ! »

Allons, il fallait dédramatiser la situation…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maman, il m'aide pour mon travail, c'est tout. Il connaît plein de monde et il m'a un peu prise sous son aile… Il me donne des renseignements précieux sur les gens avec lesquels je travaille et … c'est tout ! »

Sa mère scruta son visage. Elle essaya de percer son esprit. Mais Alix avait soigneusement enfermé toutes ses émotions… Enfin, elle soupira.

« Au moins pense à ce que je t'ai dit d'accord ?

- Oui maman. »

Ce ton de petite fille soumise ne présageait rien de bon.

« Oh Titus ! pensa Tamara, si seulement tu étais là pour raisonner ta fille ! »


	15. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 4 - MAGIE NOIRE**

Alix regarda tout autour d'elle. La pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer, via une immense cheminée, était spacieuse et haute de plafond. Des tentures vert foncé assorties aux tissus des sièges et des coussins au parquet impeccablement ciré dont chaque latte semblait serpenter d'un mur à l'autre, tout respirait l'austérité luxueuse propre à une certaine société. C'était le même genre de décors que chez les O'Brien.

« Par ici. » dit Malfoy en lui montrant le chemin.

Ils sortirent dans un hall majestueux et empruntèrent le magnifique escalier de marbre qui montait à l'étage. Arrivés au premier palier, elle le suivit à gauche, mais ils furent interpellés par une voix glaciale :

« Vous êtes rentré, mon ami ? »

Ils se retournèrent. Une très belle femme blonde se tenait debout derrière eux.

« Bonsoir Narcissa. »

Le regard froid de Narcissa Malfoy se posa sur Alix d'un air interrogateur.

« Je vous présente Alix O'Brien. »

Les yeux de Narcissa se plissèrent d'intérêt.

« Bonjour. » dit simplement Alix sans ciller.

Narcissa se contenta d'un signe de tête puis s'adressant à son mari :

« Dois-je prévoir un couvert de plus pour le dîner ?

- Non, ne prévoyez rien. Miss O'Brien et moi allons travailler très tard. Merci de ne pas nous déranger. Par ici, Alix. »

Se détournant, ils longèrent un couloir jusqu'à une porte à côté de laquelle une fenêtre donnait sur la cour d'accueil du Manoir. Alix crut qu'il allait pousser la porte, mais au contraire il se tourna vers la fenêtre et donna un coup de baguette sur l'espagnolette en murmurant une formule magique. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent alors sur une large pièce éclairée de flambeaux.

« C'est étonnant, commenta sobrement Alix.

- Oui, répondit-il négligemment. Ces imbéciles du Ministère tentent toujours de fouiller les sous-sols… je leur donne quelquefois de quoi les contenter… pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas plus loin… Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne penseront jamais à une pièce suspendue dans les airs !

- Et si je parlais ? Vous vous rendez compte ? »

Il sourit d'un air supérieur.

« J'ai jeté un sortilège à cette salle. Dès que vous la quitterez, vous ne saurez plus où elle se trouve. Vous vous souviendrez normalement de ce que vous y aurez vu et de ce que vous y aurez fait… mais pas de sa situation ! »

Ils entrèrent. Fascinée, Alix laissa son regard faire le tour de la salle. Sur des étagères, dans des vitrines, sur des tablettes, s'entassaient une multitude d'objets divers, de flacons, de grimoires… dont la plupart étaient dédiés à la Magie Noire. La pièce, aveugle, était uniquement éclairée par des flambeaux qui projetaient sur cet ensemble hétéroclite une lueur un peu inquiétante. Elle entendit la fenêtre se refermer derrière elle et tressaillit. La voix de Lucius murmura derrière elle, presque dans ses cheveux : « Vous avez peur Alix ? »

Elle fit face d'un air de défi :

« Ne sommes-nous pas là pour travailler ? »

Il sourit. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la veine du cou qui semblait battre un peu trop vite mais il répondit :

« Vous avez raison – et se dirigeant vers une armoire vitrée qui contenait des fioles – Alors cette chère Dolores est passée à l'attaque… plus vite que vous ne le croyiez !

- Elle a jeté un sortilège de double copie sur mes plumes. Chaque fois que je devais écrire quelque chose une plume écrivait la même chose dans son bureau à elle.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté ?

- Je l'ai fait venir dans mon bureau sous un prétexte quelconque et je l'ai sondée. Elle est très mauvaise occlumens. C'est étonnant de sa part quand on y pense. Ca ne m'a pas pris 3 minutes… elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder mes plumes.

- Vous avez quand même vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose ? »

Il avait ouvert l'armoire et choisissait maintenant soigneusement plusieurs flacons.

« Oui bien sûr. J'ai un excellent scrutoscope.

- Ca ne suffit pas. – Il se retourna, tenant à la main cinq petites bouteilles – Lundi matin, enfermez-vous dans votre bureau et annulez toutes les charges magiques. Vous connaissez les formules ?

- Oui, mais est-ce que…

- Ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! répliqua-t-il presque sévèrement. Ne sous-estimez jamais votre ennemi. Vous sous-estimez Dolores parce qu'elle n'est pas intelligente. Mais l'intelligence ne fait pas tout. Cette femme peut avoir du génie quand il s'agit de nuire. »

Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parlé à Alix sur ce ton. La dernière fois, ce devait être au Collège quand elle avait loupé son Serum de Vérité en 6ème année. Rogue avait eu des mots très durs. Et il l'avait punie ! Hmm… le plaisir trouble des punitions infligées par Severus… leurs souvenirs éveillaient encore quelque chose en elle… A moins que ce ne soit la semonce de Lucius ? Il la regardait toujours, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle le trouva incroyablement beau et attirant, avec son visage comme du marbre, ses yeux gris glacés, ses cheveux blonds repoussés en arrière… Et puis – était-ce le cadre ? – il émanait de lui à ce moment-là une aura de puissance presque palpable. Il eut l'air de s'adoucir un peu :

« Lundi matin, faites le grand ménage dans votre bureau. Annulez toutes les charges magiques et rechargez la pièce sortilège après sortilège. Et vous ajouterez quelques protections supplémentaires… Je vous donnerai quelques formules…

- Je crois que ça ira, le coupa-t-elle, je connais les sortilèges de protection d'espace.

- Oui ? répondit-il d'un air sceptique. Eh bien nous verrons. »

Il s'affaira un moment, réunissant les récipients et les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la solution « d'Avolonté ». Quand tout fut sur la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, il demanda : « Vous avez les cheveux ? »

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit une petite boite dans laquelle elle avait déposé un cheveu court et dru.

« Le vôtre ? »

Elle vint à ses côtés et pencha la tête, lui présentant ses beaux et longs cheveux noirs. Il y eut une petite seconde, comme s'il avait hésité, avant qu'elle sente sa chevelure se relâcher sur sa nuque – il avait ouvert la barrette qui les retenait – et une petite sensation de piqûre en haut de son crâne.

« Ils sont magnifiques, commenta-t-il simplement, puis : Venez, approchez-vous de la table. Voici la recette. »

Il agita sa baguette et un tableau apparut comme suspendu au-dessus du plan de travail.

Il la dirigea, lui lisant ce qu'il fallait faire, commentant et expliquant ce qui se passait… mais il s'aperçut très vite que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle retrouvait les gestes rigoureux que lui avait enseigné Rogue, et avant lui, son père, Titus O'Brien. Elle était précise. Elle était rapide. Elle était concentrée. Et, à part pour un ou deux éléments qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à manipuler, elle connaissait les propriétés de chaque ingrédient et sa réaction au contact des autres.

Quand ils distillèrent le mélange, la nuit était très avancée.

« Narcissa doit vous attendre ? remarqua Alix.

- Nous n'avons pas terminé. Mais peut-être avez-vous faim ? »

Elle s'aperçut que oui. Elle avait été tellement absorbée qu'elle ne s'en n'était pas rendue compte.

« Je reviens, dit-il et – avant de sortir – Soyez sage et ne touchez à rien… autant que possible ! »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau garni de sandwiches, de gâteaux et de boissons.

« Mes elfes n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici. Personne n'en a le droit. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, laissant leur esprit se reposer de l'intense concentration qu'avait demandée la réalisation de la solution, et surveillant sa distillation du coin de l'œil. Au bout d'un moment il se leva en murmurant : « Ca y est ! Je crois que c'est fait. »

Elle le rejoignit.

Il prit la fiole avec précaution.

« Ajoutons une goutte de paralythe jaune… - Alix s'exécuta – Voilà ! Nous allons la laisser se reposer un moment, puis vous pourrez l'emporter. »

Il agita le petit flacon rempli de liquide transparent sous les yeux d'Alix et dit à voix basse :

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, Alix, du pouvoir qui est contenu dans ce flacon ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non, vous ne vous rendez pas compte… j'en étais sûr. »

Il posa la fiole et en sortit une autre d'un tiroir.

« Voulez-vous essayer ? Il me semble que vous devriez…

- Essayer quoi ?

- J'en ai fait une cette semaine avec un de vos cheveux… et un des miens. Si vous le permettez, je voudrais vous montrer ce qu'Ombrage va ressentir. »

Une vague d'appréhension envahit la jeune fille. Se mettre à la merci de cet homme ? Elle en frémit ! Il s'approcha d'elle, plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres :

«Il est des victoires qui se remportent sans artifice et sans démonstration de force, Miss O'Brien, sinon, ce ne sont plus des victoires…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pourriez dire quelque chose comme ça … ? répondit-elle sèchement, bien décidée à ne pas laisser le trouble l'envahir.

Il sourit.

- C'est que vous me connaissez bien… Alors ?

- D'accord. »

Il ouvrit le flacon et déposa une goutte de son contenu sur le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle huma… mais elle ne sentit rien.

« Alix ? » appela Lucius.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Non… il ne se passait rien… il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire…

« Regardez, Alix, regardez derrière vous… il y a un arbre immense. »

Elle se retourna et vit un arbre immense au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Mais c'est l'automne. »

L'arbre lui apparut arborant de magnifiques couleurs d'or et d'écarlate.

« Et toutes ces feuilles qui tombent, il va falloir les ramasser… Qu'en pensez-vous Alix ? Pourriez-vous prendre le balai qui se trouve dans ce coin et balayer ces feuilles. »

Elle prit le balai et commença à rassembler les feuilles mortes. Cela lui paraissait tout à fait naturel.

Il passa derrière elle, fit glisser le foulard et y mit le feu du bout de sa baguette. La jeune fille se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, les mains refermées sur du vide. Il lui fallut un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, elle regarda Malfoy et demanda :

« Mais comment peut-on faire pour éviter cela ? »

Il éclata de rire et l'attira contre lui par les épaules :

« Alix, je vous adore ! C'est exactement la question qu'il fallait poser ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Dominer Ombrage procura à Alix une jouissance qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

Elle avait craint au début que sa supérieure hiérarchique soupçonnât quelque chose mais utilisée avec intelligence la solution d'Avolonté était indétectable. Pas question bien sûr de lui faire voir un arbre en plein milieu du ministère ! Mais Alix obtenait plus de dossiers importants et intéressants à gérer et surtout la possibilité de pouvoir se rendre elle-même aux réunions importantes : « Cela ne vous dérange pas Dolorès, si je vous représente à la commission de… » Elle assortissait en général ses requêtes d'un sourire des plus mielleux afin que l'autre ne s'étonnât pas de ses réactions une fois qu'elle aurait quitté la pièce… En plus de l'usage de substance illicite, Alix O'Brien apprenait l'hypocrisie.

Cette première expérience en appela d'autres… quelquefois par simple curiosité. Elle faisait part d'un problème, d'une difficulté et presque aussitôt Lucius Malfoy proposait… un sérum par-ci, une potion par-là… un sortilège discret mais bien senti pour ridiculiser un importun, un objet ensorcelé dans un bureau pour savoir ce qui s'y passait… Et les portes s'ouvraient devant elle.

« Ce n'est quand même pas glorieux ! commenta-t-elle un jour à son intention. Cela signifie que mes seules qualités…

- Ne confondez pas tout, Alix ! Votre valeur est réelle ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'on commence à vous connaître, on commence à vous apprécier… J'entends dire des choses plutôt agréables à votre sujet dans les couloirs… Magie ou pas, un imbécile reste un imbécile ! L'utilisation intelligente de la Magie, noire ou non, fait sauter les obstacles un peu plus vite, c'est tout… »

Ils se trouvaient, à nouveau, dans la « pièce suspendue » du manoir des Malfoy. Lucius était concentré sur la recette d'une potion « Mange-mémoire ». Alix était assise sur une tablette un peu plus loin et le regardait en feuilletant machinalement un grimoire. Elle passait désormais presque tout son temps libre avec lui… sans savoir lequel des deux étaient réellement responsable de l'intensification de leur relation.

« Voilà… un peu de sang de griffon séché… une pincée de mandragore… voilà ! murmura-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ce pauvre Wilfried Burgh pour que lui réserviez un tel sort !

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, jeune fille ! Tant que je m'occupe correctement de vos ennemis, ne vous occupez pas des miens ! »

Elle soupira et approcha.

« C'est quand même particulièrement cruel… perdre la mémoire petit à petit… »

Il lui jeta un regard.

« Oh non ! Pas de sensiblerie ! Vous ne m'amuseriez plus ! »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Voilà donc la raison de votre intérêt pour moi ? Je vous amuse ! »

Il transvasa précautionneusement le mélange qu'il avait obtenu dans un flacon qu'il boucha et mit dans sa poche puis planta son regard d'acier dans les yeux gris :

« D'après vous ? – et sans attendre la réponse – Je vous ramène chez vous ? Nous sortons, ce soir, Narcissa doit m'attendre… et ce cher Wilfried aussi… »

Il tapota sa poche avec un rictus cynique.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner jusque chez moi.

- Très bien ma chère. »

Il parut hésiter.

« J'ai à faire dans le sud du pays demain… Je dois rencontrer quelques personnes particulièrement intéressantes et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner ?

- Qui devez-vous rencontrer ?

- Vous connaissez Tibérius March ?

- Oui bien sûr, j'ai lu plusieurs de ses livres.

- Eh bien, il est en Angleterre en ce moment, et il est reçu en particulier chez des amis, dans le Pays de Galles. Je suis sûr que vous aimerez Tibérius.

- Vous le connaissez, vous ? »

Il sourit d'un air un peu supérieur et elle en conclut que c'était une question stupide.

« Il n'y aura pas que lui… il y aura d'autres personnalités, dont certaines qui me sont encore inconnues… Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Le tempérament profondément solitaire d'Alix la poussait le plus souvent à fuir les mondanités. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de se mêler à des groupes quels qu'ils soient. Lucius s'attendait sûrement à plus d'enthousiasme. Il insista :

« Il faut que vous sortiez, Alix ! Que vous rencontriez des gens intéressants ! On ne fait pas carrière en se contentant de travailler bien sagement dans son bureau ! Il faut fréquenter les bonnes personnes au bon moment… trouver celles qui seront influentes, qui sauront vous aider quand vous en aurez besoin ! Si vous n'avez pas compris ça depuis plusieurs semaines que je me m'occupe de vous … C'est à désespérer !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Tibérius March puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour moi au Ministère pour le moment ! répondit elle d'un ton ironique. Son discours sur l'éducation est exactement à l'opposé de celui de Dumbledore ! Et sans parler de Dumbledore, il sent un peu le souffre non ? Vous ne le trouvez pas un peu extrémiste dans ses positions ?

- Extrémiste ? C'est une homme de conviction c'est tout ! L'extrémisme n'est jamais qu'une opposition très affirmée à ses propres idées… Vous ne trouvez pas Dumbledore extrémiste, vous, avec sa manie de l'ouverture sur le monde moldu ?»

Alix haussa les sourcils d'un air sarcastique :

« Vous trouvez qu'envisager la création d'un collège bis dans lequel on enverrait les enfants de sang impur n'est pas une position extrémiste ? Vous avez lu son livre ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il met dans le programme de ce deuxième collège ? »

Lucius eut l'air agacé.

« Tiberius March est l'un des esprits les plus brillants actuellement et je pensais que vous aimeriez le rencontrer. Eh bien je me trompais. N'en parlons plus !

Je serais ravie de le rencontrer… »

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il ait l'air fâché ainsi. Elle se sentait prise en faute soudain. Il lui jeta un regard froid :

« Je croyais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde vous et moi, Alix ? Je pensais que vous partagiez mes convictions et que vous étiez à mes côtés ? »

Elle n'avait jamais dit cela. Jamais, elle en était certaine. Mais…

« Bien sûr que je suis avec vous Lucius ! » murmura-t-elle. Et elle sentit tout son cœur peser dans cet aveu. Elle ne savait plus trop ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire « être avec lui » à ce moment là mais il n'y avait soudain qu'une seule chose qui comptait : ramener dans ces yeux gris cette petite lueur qui ne semblait briller que pour elle. Il parut se détendre et esquissa un sourire :

« Très bien, alors je passe vous chercher demain soir ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

« C'est par ici » précisa-t-il à Alix complètement désorientée, comme à chaque fois que la fenêtre se refermait.

Il la ramena vers la cheminée du salon.

« A demain, Alix. Passez une bonne nuit. »

Il lui baisa la main.

Aspirée par le conduit de la cheminée, elle eut juste le temps de croiser le regard glacé de Narcissa qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

... ... ... ...

En arrivant chez elle, elle remplit sa baignoire d'eau chaude et parfumée et entra dans son bain avec l'espoir que cela lui permettrait de se décontracter.

Quelles étaient à présent ses relations avec Lucius Malfoy ? On était en Mai et ce fameux repas durant lequel il lui avait assuré sa protection avait eu lieu en Janvier. Fin Janvier. Et depuis ? Ils se voyaient régulièrement… presque tous les jours ! Mais elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était !

Une fois de plus, elle essaya de faire le point.

Lui, il était… Avec elle, il était… voyons… qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Il était charmant. Drôle, souvent. Protecteur sans aucun doute. Paternel ? Non, il n'était pas paternel ! En aucun cas… Un œil extérieur aurait peut-être pu s'y tromper… mais pas eux. Pour autant, il ne lui avait plus jamais fait d'avances… Non, il semblait s'être donné pour mission de lui transmettre ce qu'il savait…

Elle n'était pas tout à fait dupe de Lucius Malfoy. Et bien sûr, elle savait qu'utiliser la Magie et particulièrement la Magie Noire pour servir ses intérêts n'était pas une chose très … pas très quoi, d'ailleurs ? Elle avait toujours aimé transgresser les règles, et ça Lucius l'avait très bien senti. Elle aimait ce frisson qui lui parcourrait l'échine quand Lucius la regardait en disant : « Oh ? Ce petit problème-là ? Que penseriez-vous d'une petite chose très discrète comme… trois pincées de mandragore, deux cuillérées entières d'amathys sauvage et de poils de licorne séchés… ? » C'était interdit, rigoureusement interdit… et c'est bien parce que c'était interdit qu'elle avait très envie de voir ce que cela donnerait…

« Des compromis » avait dit Remus … Mais des compromis avec quoi ? Avec qui ? Avec quelle morale ? Au bout du compte, il lui semblait qu'elle en faisait moins avec Lucius qu'avec toute la bonne société du Ministère. Avec lui au moins les choses étaient claires. Au lieu de se contenter d'exploiter ses capacités, il lui donnait la possibilité de les développer. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'il le faisait de façon tout à fait désintéressée. Et à terme, cela revenait peut-être au même. Elle imaginait le sourire narquois qu'il aurait si elle lui posait la question : « Juste une question de gestion de potentiel ma chère… ». Mais en attendant, elle ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui. Et il lui faisait confiance. Il lui parlait un langage qu'elle comprenait. Il lui expliquait les choses telles qu'il les pensait. Sans faux-fuyant. Sans se chercher de bonnes raisons pour se donner bonne conscience.

Et elle, elle, dans tout ça… face à lui … ? Elle était intriguée… fascinée… et dominée ! A cette pensée, elle retint sa respiration et se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Elle en ressortit au bout d'un moment et s'essuya les yeux des deux mains.

_Dominée…_ c'était évident ! Il lui était supérieur en tout point ! Toutes les armes qu'elle avait cru avoir se transformaient en sarbacanes de pacotille face à lui ! Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pu pénétrer la moindre de ses pensées. Son insolence s'était très rapidement fracassée sur ses sourires amusés. Et il avait très bien cerné ce qui la faisait avancer : le savoir et le pouvoir, et comment l'un se mettait au service de l'autre ! Mais ils n'étaient pas dans une simple relation Maître/élève… Elle ne s'y trompait pas. Les enjeux étaient bien plus importants et bien plus complexes… Le problème c'était peut-être justement qu'elle ne le mesurait pas totalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Pourquoi lui consacrait-il autant de temps ? Ce n'était pas simplement pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qui se passait au Ministère. Il était déjà très bien informé. Non, il y avait autre chose…

« Alix, Alix…. à quoi te sert ton intelligence ? Tu le laisses proposer, tu le laisses disposer… sans savoir où il veut en venir… tu le laisses penser et vouloir à ta place ! » murmura-t-elle.

NON NON NON

Il fallait arrêter ça ! Elle prit une éponge imbibée de savon et commença à se frotter vigoureusement. Il fallait réagir. RE-A-GIR ! D'abord, demain elle se débrouillerait pour ne pas le voir. Ne pas le voir ? Demain, il y avait cette invitation… Bien sûr, elle pouvait se décommander… mais…

« Oh ! » gémit-elle intérieurement.

_« Non vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde Alix ! »_… Remus avait tellement raison ! Elle n'était pas le centre du monde. C'était à peine avouable… mais elle était devenue un simple satellite de Lucius Malfoy !

_«Alix, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer qui est Lucius Malfoy… ! »_

Elle se leva brusquement. Allons, il était temps d'y aller. Elle réfléchirait plus tard.


	16. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 5 – MESSE NOIRE**

Alix ne regretta pas de s'être laissée entraîner dans cette soirée galloise. Après que Lucius l'eut présentée à leurs hôtes avec la sobriété qui lui était coutumière – _« Alix O'Brien, une amie._ » - ils rejoignirent la quarantaine d'invités qui devisaient dans le salon cossu de l'immense château dans lequel ils étaient reçus. La jeune fille aperçut très rapidement l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé, un jour, au parc, cet Avery dont elle n'avait pas aimé le regard. Elle espéra qu'il ne les verrait pas et qu'elle pourrait l'éviter toute la soirée… Mais la première chose que dit Lucius fut : « Ah ! Avery est arrivé ! Venez ! » et il l'entraîna vers son ami. Cependant son attention fut très vite attirée par la personne avec laquelle parlait Avery : c'était un assez bel homme, brun, d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la barbe taillée en pointe et qu'elle avait souvent vu en photo sur la couverture de ses livres ou dans le journal.

« Ah ! Lucius ! Quel plaisir, vraiment, de te revoir !

- Bonsoir Tiberius ! Je suis heureux moi aussi de te retrouver ! Il y a longtemps que tu n'étais pas revenu en Angleterre !

- Tu sais ce qu'est ma vie ! J'ai beaucoup voyagé ! »

Il se tourna vers Alix.

« Alix, je vous présente mon ami, Tiberius March. Alix O'Brien, une amie.

- O'Brien ? Vous êtes de la famille de Titus O'Brien ?

- Je suis sa fille.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? »

Il eut l'air ravi.

« Je connais très bien votre père ! J'aurais tellement de plaisir à le revoir ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est décédé il y a un an, répondit Alix simplement.

- Oh ! Je suis navré, croyez-moi ! Sincèrement. Un homme d'une telle intelligence… Je me souviens d'une soirée, notamment, chez lui, il y a quelques années… mais alors, cette petite fille qui ne voulait pas aller se coucher… c'était vous ? Nous avons parlé toute la nuit. Lorsque le jour s'est levé, nous étions encore en train de refaire le monde ! »

Il y eut un bref silence que Tiberius rompit pour s'enquérir :

« Votre mère va bien ?

- Oui.

Vous lui passerez mon bonjour, si vous le voulez bien ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alix te trouve un peu extrémiste dans tes propos au sujet de l'école, intervint Lucius.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien je serai ravi d'en parler avec vous ! Voyez la maîtresse de maison nous appelle pour le dîner… Lucius tu permets ? – il présenta son bras à Alix – J'aurais plaisir à vous avoir comme voisine de table.

- Il n'est pas sûr que Madame Elbert l'ait prévu ainsi…

- Oh ! Je m'en arrangerai… Elle sait que je ne résiste jamais au plaisir de convaincre une jolie femme.

- De la convaincre de quoi ? sourit Alix.

Eh bien de l'urgence de séparer les sorciers impurs des autres bien sûr ! qu'allez-vous chercher ? Me voyez- vous vous enlever sous le nez de ce cher Lucius ? Je ne ferais jamais ça à un ami !

- Du moins pas à un ami à qui tu dois de l'argent, répliqua Lucius d'un air sardonique. »

Tiberius ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

« Y a-t-il d'autres sortes d'amis ? »

Alix rit. Le sombre Avery était bien loin et c'est au bras de Tiberius March lui-même qu'elle faisait son entrée dans la salle à manger, pour une conversation qui promettait d'être aussi passionnante que drôle.

... ... ... ... ...

Elle en rêvait encore une semaine après ! Tiberius March l'avait littéralement étourdie d'intelligence et d'esprit. Ce n'était pas réellement qu'elle partageait toutes ses opinions mais elle comprenait que son père ait pu parler avec lui toute une nuit ! Il était tellement brillant. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée ensemble quasiment. Bien sûr, Tiberius, en tant qu'invité de marque s'était dû à tous les autres convives… mais prise dans cette ambiance brillante, spirituelle, Alix s'était surprise, elle, la solitaire, à participer aux débats, à argumenter et défendre fermement ses points de vue. Et pour ce qui était de la répartie, elle n'avait pas été en reste non plus. Comme si soudain elle s'était réveillée du long sommeil forcé que lui imposait depuis des mois son travail au Ministère. Elle s'était retrouvée enfin telle qu'elle était ! Telle qu'elle savait avoir toujours été : mordante, incisive, implacable et insolente. Cela avait été comme une renaissance. Curieusement, Lucius n'était presque pas intervenu dans leurs conversations. Mais elle avait senti son regard sur elle en permanence. Elle avait croisé son sourire parfois. Dans ses yeux aussi, elle était née une deuxième fois. En la ramenant chez elle, il s'était contenté de dire :

« Vous voyez Alix : on est toujours solitaire quand on ne se sent pas à sa place. Ce soir, vous étiez resplendissante. »

Et elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Après cette soirée, il y en eut quelques autres… sans Tiberius qui était reparti par les chemins… mais dans cette même effervescence intellectuelle qui la libérait en lui donnant enfin la possibilité de s'exprimer.

Et à mesure qu'elle retrouvait la confiance en elle, son ambition reprenait de la vigueur. Et elle ne reculait plus devant grand-chose pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Néanmoins, Dolores Ombrage commençait à réagir. A force, la solution d'Avolonté perdait de son effet sur elle.

« J'ai déjeuné avec Dolores hier, dit un jour Lucius d'un ton léger.

- Oui, je sais… c'est chaque fois un tel évènement pour elle ! »

Ils étaient eux-mêmes attablés à l'Auberge de Mélusine.

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué…

- Que sa bonne nature prend le dessus ? Oui, je m'en suis aperçue.

- Vous me rassurez… Et donc, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je suppose que vous avez une idée ?

- Pas vous ?

- Eh bien… une petite goutte de cette potion de Mange-mémoire…

- Oh ! Alix, n'abîmez pas mon matériel s'il vous plait ! Elle a des qualités que je ne trouverais nulle part ailleurs et je pourrais en avoir besoin ! Un tel concentré de méchanceté et d'opiniâtreté… Vous ne savez pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, je vous assure ! »

Il lui sourit.

« Avez-vous déjà participé à des messes noires ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Non, répondit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

- Ce serait l'idéal, je vous assure ! On pourrait obtenir qu'elle vous craigne… définitivement ! Au moindre faux pas, vous peuplerez ses cauchemars pendant des semaines… »

Mais les messes noires… On n'en faisait pas dans la famille O'Brien. Et chez les Wronski, a priori, non plus… Les messes noires, c'était… Elle frissonna. Ce qu'elle avait lu … et ce qu'on lui avait raconté parfois…

Lucius ne la quittait pas des yeux, suivant visiblement toutes ses réflexions et ses hésitations. Elle déglutit. Elle avait du mal à le regarder en face, cette fois… Elle reculait, et tout son orgueil se tendait contre la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

« Non, Lucius…. Une messe noire… je ne crois pas que j'irais jusque là. »

Il répondit d'une voix un peu plus douce que d'ordinaire :

« Je ne vous force pas… Il faut être prêt pour ce genre d'expérience. Apparemment, vous ne l'êtes pas… N'en parlons plus. »

Une messe noire… Très peu de personnes participaient un jour à une telle expérience. D'ailleurs, tout le monde n'avait pas le pouvoir magique nécessaire. Certains étaient morts pendant des rituels. C'était tellement transcendant … que les cœurs arrivaient à lâcher… Elle avait lu des témoignages de personnes qui racontaient qu'elles s'étaient senties soulevées du sol …

Lucius ne la regardait plus de façon insistante, volontairement… mais tout son esprit était avec elle.

« Vous en faites souvent ?

- Non, c'est impossible… vous savez bien… C'est une expérience tellement intense qu'il ne faut pas en abuser si on veut qu'elle reste bénéfique.

- Et… vous faites des sacrifices ?

- Oui bien sûr, cela fait partie du rituel… Cette année, ce ne sera pas un sacrifice humain, si cela peut vous rassurer… »

Elle frissonna.

« Vous avez fait des sacrifices humains ?

- C'est arrivé… Quelques moldus que personne n'a jamais recherchés… Vous savez, on fait ça proprement, ils ne souffrent pas !

- Vous plaisantez ? »

Il parut hésiter puis haussa les épaules :

« Bien sûr, je plaisante ! Tuer un moldu n'apporte rien de plus que tuer un autre animal alors… »

Et comme elle semblait balancer entre l'horreur et la fascination, il reprit d'un ton plus fervent :

« Ce serait merveilleux, Alix, que vous veniez ! Avec votre talent, vous pourriez faire de grandes choses. Et vous sauriez ce que c'est que la Force du Mal… On ne peut pas aller au bout de son pouvoir magique si on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est et si on n'apprend pas à la maîtriser ! Votre père vous a bien expliqué ça quand même ? Croyez-vous que Titus O'Brien a reculé quand il s'est agi d'évaluer son pouvoir magique et de l'augmenter ?

- Mon père ? Mais il n'y a jamais eu de messe noire à la maison !

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais raconter ça à Drago ? Bien sûr que non, les messes noires sont secrètes. Si vous refusez, je vous lancerais un sortilège d'amnésie… et c'est tout.

- Je peux peut-être y réfléchir ?

- Non. »

Le ton de sa voix était implacable. Il tenta encore :

« Tous ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble, ne comptent-ils pas pour vous ? N'avez-vous pas senti à quel point vous progressiez… Vous êtes mûre pour affronter la Force du Mal, Alix, j'en ai la certitude ! Vous m'avez étonné chaque jour ces dernières semaines ! Vous savez que vous êtes talentueuse, mais je vous assure que vous ne savez pas encore à quel point ! Vous apprenez vite. Croyez-vous que j'aurais perdu mon temps avec une quelconque petite greluche ambitieuse ? Croyez-vous que j'aie proposé ça, un jour, à Dolores Ombrage ? »

Elle le regardait d'un air effrayé.

« Alix… je vous veux avec moi, Mardi soir. Je serai avec vous tout le temps. Je serai votre initiateur… Je ne vous lâcherai pas, je le promets… Mais il est temps de concrétiser ce vers quoi nous tendons depuis 6 mois bientôt ! »

Il y avait dans sa voix, dans son regard, une chaleur qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue. Comme elle hésitait encore, il ajouta :

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous demander pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre moi ! La réponse est là Alix : parce qu'il y a un mur et que nous ne sommes pas du même côté. Et j'adorerais que vous me rejoigniez ! »

Il lui sourit.

Une fois de plus, il avait gagné la partie.

... ... ... ... ...

Alix n'avait probablement jamais eu si peur de sa vie. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge et l'empêchait de parler. Seul l'orgueil la tenait droite face à Lucius Malfoy. Elle ne reculerait pas d'un pas sous ce regard-là. Il le savait très bien d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y avait pas trace de moquerie dans ses yeux. Au contraire, il avait l'air grave.

« Il n'y en n'a plus pour très longtemps. » murmura-t-il.

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, au beau milieu d'un bois. Il n'y avait rien que de l'herbe et des cailloux par terre et des arbres tout autour qui formaient comme un cercle. Elle frissonna. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Vous avez froid ? _Calorosa._ »

Une douce chaleur l'envahit… mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de trembler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… tout va bien se passer. »

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été aussi gentil. Peut-être se souvenait-il de sa première messe noire à lui ?

La lune apparut de derrière un nuage, projetant sur l'improbable décor une lumière blanche. Elle était toute ronde. Mais Alix n'eut pas, comme d'habitude, de pensée pour Lupin. Des silhouettes sombres, encapuchonnées, semblaient sortir des buissons, silencieusement. On entendait à peine le bruissement des tissus et le bruit des pas.

Il y eut alors ce qui parut être un cri… quelqu'un venait de crier une incantation… qui résonna comme un appel. Ce cri fut repris par un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre… Une quatrième personne dit autre chose qu'Alix ne comprit pas non plus. Elle s'aperçut que les silhouettes s'approchaient progressivement du centre de la clairière au fur et à mesure qu'elles psalmodiaient leurs incantations.

Elle n'avait plus peur. La curiosité prenait le dessus. Elle voulut avancer aussi mais Lucius la retint par l'épaule. Peu à peu, les participants se positionnaient en cercle au centre de la clairière. Mais ce n'était pas un cercle régulier. Tous n'étaient pas sur la même ligne. Certains restaient même très en retrait. Les incantations étaient dites de plus en plus rapidement et de façon de plus en plus saccadés par toutes les personnes présentes. Elle entendit derrière elle, la voix de Malfoy qui accompagnait celles des autres.

Elle vit alors apparaître sur le sol ce qui lui parut être, tout d'abord, plusieurs rangées de cercles… avant de comprendre qu'une spirale partant du centre exact de la place était en train de se dessiner sur le sol et que chacune des silhouettes avait pris place en fonction d'elle. Mais Alix ne voyait pas quelle était sa matière, elle s'approcha et se baissa. Elle distingua alors de toutes petites flammes bleues. Elle se releva. Un silence profond et subi était tombé sur l'assemblée. Au milieu de la spirale était apparu une sorte d'autel fantomatique. Elle sentit derrière elle que Lucius l'avait suivi. Elle se tourna vers lui mais il ne la regarda pas. Comme tous les autres, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la forme bleuâtre. Etait-ce ce regard fixe et vide ? Elle sentit l'angoisse refluer. Et cette fois, elle eut la certitude qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là !

Un bruit attira son attention. Une des silhouettes faisait léviter une forme allongée devant elle et la fit se poser sur l'autel. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Elle était au bord de la nausée. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tout à fait capables de sacrifier un être humain… C'était un cauchemar, elle voulait s'en aller !

L'assemblée reprit un chant rituel mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus guttural et presque murmuré. Sur l'autel, le corps bougeait. Les sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et les pointèrent vers lui. Ce fut la voix de Lucius qui cria d'une voix ferme et sonore quatre mots. Des faisceaux bleus jaillirent alors des baguettes et se rencontrèrent exactement au-dessus de l'autel. La chose hurla. Puis plus rien.

C'est seulement à ce moment que la terre se mit à trembler, comme si une énergie phénoménale cherchait à se dégager des entrailles terrestres. A partir de l'autel, les petites flammes bleues commencèrent à grandir. Et chaque sorcier se trouvant sur son passage fut pris de tremblements. Ils restaient là, tous, les bras en croix, le visage tourné vers la lune, comme possédés. Certains criaient. Deux ou trois tombèrent à genoux. Alix savait, pour l'avoir lu, que c'était la Force du Mal qui entrait en eux.

Elle les regardait, absolument fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Lucius avait mis un pied sur la ligne bleue et était, lui aussi, en transe. Elle hésita une seconde. Fallait-il faire cette expérience, comme il le lui avait dit ? Non. Et ce n'était plus la peur qui la faisait reculer. C'était l'absolue certitude qu'elle n'avait pas envie que quoi que ce soit entre en elle et lui fasse ainsi perdre la conscience d'elle-même. Elle fit un pas en arrière, bien décidée à attendre que Lucius revienne à lui. Puis ils repartiraient. Et tant pis pour ce qu'il penserait d'elle !

Mais elle se sentit soudain happée par une espèce de courant d'air qui la souleva et l'entraîna droit vers l'autel. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'être surprise. Elle se retrouva presque sur les marches qui montaient au lieu du sacrifice. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une main qui pendait de l'autel et … ses jambes se mirent à trembler si violemment qu'elle serait tombée à terre si la Force ne l'avait maintenue suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle eut l'impression que tout son corps se tendait, que tous ses organes se gonflaient à exploser au contact de cette chose qui prenait possession de son corps. Elle voulut lutter. De toutes les forces intellectuelles que lui laissait son sang-froid, elle repoussa l'énergie qui la violait. Elle n'en voulait pas ! Elle s'arc-bouta de toute sa volonté. Elle fit appel à tout son talent magique. Elle mobilisa la moindre parcelle d'elle-même ! Elle résistait. Elle résistait. Mais la Force était si puissante, si puissante… qui pouvait prétendre… Elle entendit la voix de Lucius : « Laissez-vous faire Alix. Détendez-vous… Détendez-vous. » Et elle abandonna. Il y eut une explosion quelque part au fond d'elle-même. L'impression que quelque chose se désagrégeait. Et elle s'effondra.

... ... ... ... ...

Elle n'avait plus de corps. Elle n'avait plus de tête non plus… Elle flottait. Elle n'était plus qu'un esprit, quelque part… Mais un esprit avec une bouche quand même ! Dans son absence elle percevait quelque chose de sucré qui lui glissait dans la gorge.

Et puis… un parfum assez fort… et une sensation de mouvement.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour d'elle. Apparemment, elle était allongée sur un lit dans une pièce rouge. Il y avait beaucoup de rouge. Elle n'aurait pas pu en dire plus à ce moment-là. Elle ne sentait pas son corps. Elle était incapable de seulement tourner la tête.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait et le visage de Lucius Malfoy entra dans son champ de vision. L'ombre d'un sourire détendit le coin de ses lèvres. Il posa la main sur son front. Puis il disparut. Il revint et elle sentit à nouveau ce goût sucré se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle tenta désespérément de se souvenir comment on faisait pour parler… mais les connections ne se faisaient pas. La peur, l'angoisse, le malaise… un flot de sentiments divers et qu'elle n'arrivait pas forcément à identifier bousculait et noyait son esprit. Elle sentit deux larmes qui coulaient de ce qui devaient être ses yeux le long de ce qui devaient être ses joues. Alors seulement Lucius dit doucement :

« N'ayez pas peur, tout va bien. Reposez vous. »

Et comme elle essayait encore de parler :

« Détendez vous. Laissez faire – et avec une nuance de tendresse – cette manie de toujours vouloir se battre… »

Il disparut à nouveau et revint. L'odeur forte qui avait réveillé Alix lui emplit les narines – tiens, elle avait donc encore un nez ? – et elle comprit qu'elle provenait d'un onguent lorsque Lucius posa ses deux pouces sur ses tempes et commença à masser.

Une faiblesse immense l'envahit. Et elle sombra à nouveau.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait tiré de l'inconscience. Tout était silencieux et immobile. Peut-être était-ce la simple sensation d'être dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait la chaleur d'une couverture sur son corps. Oui… tout allait bien ! Elle avait récupéré ce qui lui appartenait ! Elle bougea sa tête, ouvrit et ferma sa bouche, remua ses pieds et ses bras. Ouf !

Elle sortit une main de dessous la couverture et frémit. Du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule, ses veines semblaient avoir doublé de volumes. On les voyait battre sous sa peau transparente. On pouvait même les toucher !

« Ah vous êtes revenue ! »

La voix de Lucius la fit sursauter. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais elle n'avait pas encore assez de forces.

« Ca me parait un peu tôt pour vous lever ! »

Il prit sa main, regarda son bras et le remit sous la couverture.

« Vous pouvez parler ? »

Au fait… bonne question !

« Euh… oui. »

Bon, c'était déjà ça ! Elle était marbrée de rouge et zébrée de lignes bleues de la racine des cheveux au bout des pieds mais elle parlait et elle bougeait.

« Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

- 24 heures à peu près. »

Il approcha son visage, souleva une paupière et regarda dans son œil.

« Ca fait toujours ça ?

- Non, chez certains quelques petites heures suffisent… Ca dépend de la manière dont ça s'est passé… »

Elle se sentait si misérable. Le souvenir de la soirée lui revenait. Son refus de cette intrusion ! Elle avait reculé. Voilà ce qu'il devait penser. Si ça se trouvait, c'était pour cela qu'elle était si faible – elle pensait « malade » – alors que d'autres s'en remettaient au bout de quelques heures seulement.

« Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. » murmura-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Il la força à le regarder.

« Vous avez été magnifique ! »

Jamais… jamais, elle n'avait entendu ce frémissement dans sa voix. Jusque dans ses taquineries, il avait toujours gardé avec elle une froideur, une distance, une hauteur… Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

« La Force vous a choisi. Elle vous a porté presque sur l'autel lui-même. Et elle vous a pris avec une telle puissance ! C'était extraordinaire !

- Mais je ne voulais pas, protesta Alix, à voix basse.

- Mais si… vous étiez là ! Vous avez combattu magnifiquement au dernier moment ! Alix, vous étiez…- il chercha le mot - … somptueuse ! » finit-il avec ferveur.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard qu'il posait sur elle maintenant. Elle préférait avant, quand il avait l'air supérieur et narquois. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction.

Il continua :

« Vous êtes une Reine de l'Ombre, Alix. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Votre puissance magique est immense. Vous comprendrez dès que vous serez en état de vous lever.

- Quand ?

- Laissez passer demain encore.

- Mais mon travail…

- J'ai fait le nécessaire. »

Il prit sa main, en embrassa la paume et chuchota :

« Dormez maintenant. Quand vous vous réveillerez, tout aura changé ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Elle se réveilla chez elle, à l'appel habituel de son réveil : « Alix, il est l'heure de se lever ! »

Elle s'étira, regarda ses bras… Tout était redevenu normal. Elle se leva sans difficulté, regarda autour d'elle, ouvrit les rideaux et alla se poster devant sa psyché. Rien n'avait changé. Elle eut la tentation de croire qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même à ce point. Et puis que faisait-elle, nue dans son lit, enduite sur tout le corps de cette huile très odorante ?

Dans la salle de bain, elle remplit sa baignoire d'un coup de baguette magique et approcha son visage de la glace qui surplombait le lavabo. Elle était très pâle, comme si elle avait été malade.

Elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû y aller ! Elle secoua la tête sans quitter son reflet des yeux. C'était une erreur. Cette chose qu'elle avait laissé entrer en elle … qu'est-ce que cela lui avait fait ? Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir approfondi ses recherches sur les Messes Noires quand elle était à Poudlard. Elle en savait si peu sur ce sujet ! Et Lucius ne lui avait pas expliqué grand-chose !

Elle scruta son reflet et passa une main sur son front. Elle avait bien peur d'avoir mis le pied dans une espèce d'engrenage. Est-ce que la Force du Mal l'habitait maintenant ? Et pour toujours ? Pourtant elle ne se sentait en rien différente de ce qu'elle était avant la cérémonie. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose ! Sans cela, Lucius n'aurait pas eu ce regard admiratif, respectueux, presque fervent.

Elle soupira. Qui pouvait l'aider ? Qui pouvait répondre à ses questions ? Elle pensa à Severus. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvais terme, malgré l'épisode Remus. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Quelles que soient ses opinions, Severus était du côté de Dumbledore. Et il était hors de question que le directeur de Poudlard sache quoi que ce soit de tout ceci.

Oh ! Elle aurait voulu trouver à ce moment-là une chaleur autre que celle de cette eau qui l'attendait. Des bras autour d'elle. Une épaule où poser sa tête. Une voix réconfortante qui guide, qui explique, qui pardonne.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir : « Par Merlin, Remus, je crois bien que j'ai fait une bêtise ! » Elle fit la grimace. Une migraine la prenait.

Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie si seule.


	17. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 6 : LE POUVOIR**

Au moment où Alix sortit de la cheminée n°8 dans le Grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie, elle sut que Lucius Malfoy avait dit vrai : tout était différent ! Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. L'intensité de la sensation la mettait au bord de la nausée.

« Ca ne va pas, Miss O'Brien ? Vous êtes toute pâle ? »

Une grosse voix venait de l'interpeller. Amelia Bones, qui parlait avec un petit sorcier à barbichette, s'avança vers elle d'un air inquiet. En un éclair, Alix ressentit toute la puissance magique de la responsable du service des lois magiques. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Non, non… ça va…

- Venez vous asseoir… j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été souffrante ? »

Le petit sorcier lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner vers la fontaine… et à ce contact la jeune fille sentit presque physiquement un mélange confus de fourberie, de mesquinerie, de jalousie… elle eut la certitude qu'elle avait à faire à un petit sorcier médiocre et sournois. Elle se reprit, remercia Amélia et son interlocuteur, refusa qu'ils la raccompagnent jusqu'à son bureau et prit l'ascenseur avec trois autres personnes. Elle en ressortit littéralement malade.

Et voilà ! Elle savait maintenant ce que la Force lui avait donné. Elle pouvait savoir au moindre contact, et parfois même au moindre regard quelle était la charge magique de chaque sorcier et surtout quelle était sa part d'ombre. Celui-ci était mesquin, celui-là vénal, ce troisième menteur, ce quatrième lâche…

« Alix… comment allez-vous ? »

Oups ! Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi Lucius insistait tellement pour qu'elle se protège d'Ombrage ! Elle reçut comme un coup de poing une masse de méchanceté, de jalousie et de haine qui la laissa sans voix ! Elle trouva le moyen de s'éclipser pour se réfugier dans son bureau et enfouit son visage entre ses mains ! Pouvait-on réellement vivre comme ça ? C'était affreux !

Emily frappa à la porte timidement et entra. Emily… pouvoir magique honorable… et pas spécialement de méchanceté… Non… ouf ! Une vraie bonne nature !

« Vous avez reçu un message… Vous allez mieux, Miss O'Brien ?

- Je suis encore fatiguée, Emily. Veillez à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas pour rien aujourd'hui » répondit Alix en prenant le rouleau de parchemin.

Quand la porte fut refermée, elle fit sauter le cachet et lut :

_« Alix,_

_J'ai dû m'absenter quelques jours. Mais je compte toujours sur vous le 10 Juin chez moi._

_J'aurais aimé accompagner vos premiers pas dans ce monde nouveau. Croyez que je regrette._

_Sincèrement._

_Lucius Malfoy »_

Oh non ! Lucius ! Ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser tomber ! Elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire de ce nouveau pouvoir. Comment vivre avec ? Elle le haït d'être parti.

Cette grande écriture orgueilleuse… elle approcha la lettre de son visage. Si elle avait pu retenir un peu de son odeur. Quelque chose qui lui donne du courage… L'ombre de sa présence… mais rien !

Elle se remit au travail. Elle reprit ses dossiers en cours et se plongea dedans… et resta enfermée aussi longtemps qu'elle put, tant elle appréhendait le contact des autres. Quand enfin elle trouva le courage de sortir, elle fut assaillie par les ondes négatives que dégageaient les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle rentra chez elle le plus vite possible.

Ce pouvoir, elle n'en voulait pas ! Elle essaya de trouver dans sa bibliothèque bien fournie quelque chose qui pourrait l'annuler mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et désemparée. Qui… mais qui donc pourrait l'aider ? Elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne pour comprendre sa faiblesse… et il était hors de question d'appeler Severus au secours !

Severus… Il était si fier d'elle ! La première fois qu'elle avait lu dans son esprit… Elle sourit faiblement à ce souvenir…

_« Vous vous prenez pour un génie Miss O'Brien, mais vous êtes à peine un peu moins médiocre que les autres… »_ Elle avait pourtant réussie cette potion difficile, d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de sa classe… La semonce ne lui avait pas plu ! Elle s'était concentrée… que pensait-il vraiment ?

_« Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas simplement qu'à mon âge vous n'auriez pas fait mieux, Professeur, puisque c'est ce que vous pensez ? »_

L'incertitude dans son regard… et sa fierté qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher…

Severus qui l'avait guidée toutes ces années, comme si elle avait été sa fille. Et qu'elle avait séduit dès qu'elle avait trouvé la faille. C'est si fragile, un homme seul. Avant même qu'il en ait eu conscience, elle avait su que ses sentiments pour elle pouvaient évoluer. Elle entendait encore sa voix sourde : _« Je vous en prie, Alix, vous allez me rendre fou ! »_ Son regard presque suppliant quand elle avait pris sa main pour la poser sur son sein. Lui, l'homme le plus craint et le plus détesté de Poudlard… elle avait balayé la moindre trace d'autorité de sa voix, elle avait éteint la flamme supérieure et narquoise qui brillait toujours au fond de ses yeux noirs. Devant elle, il n'avait plus été qu'un homme tourmenté par un désir dont il ne voulait pas… Quel triomphe ! Quelle jouissance, elle avait retiré de ce désarroi ! Et il ne lui en avait même pas voulu ! C'était le jeu… qu'il avait lui-même instigué en la poussant toujours plus loin. Il le savait.

Voilà la réponse que lui faisait Severus par-delà son souvenir… Il y avait d'un côté ceux qui dominaient et de l'autre ceux qui étaient dominés. Et désormais, elle avait tout pour toujours rester du même côté.

... ... ... ... ... ...

« Alors Alix ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en commençant à tourner au rythme de la musique.

Depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée à la grande soirée que donnaient les Malfoy en leur manoir, il ne l'avait guère quittée des yeux. Du plus loin qu'elle l'avait vu, debout près de la porte avec sa femme, en train d'accueillir ses invités, elle avait eu l'intense et fulgurante sensation qu'il n'attendait qu'elle. Pourtant pas une ligne de son visage n'avait bougé lorsqu'il s'était incliné sur sa main :

« Alix, vous êtes resplendissante ! »

Et enfin, il venait de l'inviter à danser ! Pas trop tôt ! Elle finissait par croire qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion d'échanger le moindre mot ! Et elle avait tellement de questions à poser et tant de choses à lui dire. Elle lui sourit :

« Eh bien c'est une drôle de sensation… Je me sens… vivante ! Comme si des sens que je ne connaissais pas s'étaient soudain révélés ! »

Cette réponse lui plut visiblement. Il répondit d'une voix basse :

« C'est exactement ça. Vous êtes passée du côté des vivants. Vous percevez la vie sous toutes ses dimensions. Vous n'en n'êtes plus réduite aux apparences. La force vous a donné un instinct…

- Oui… c'est plus fort que la légilimancie… Au début c'était un peu dur à vivre, j'ai eu l'impression d'être assaillie de sensations négatives… et petit à petit, il s'est dégagé des…je ne sais pas… des ondes… c'est incroyable ! J'ai l'impression de savoir où sont les dangers… quand on me veut du mal… quand on a peur de moi… C'est une espèce de…

- D'instinct de prédateur… bienvenue de l'autre côté ma chère ! Et apparemment vous avez commencé à utiliser ce pouvoir : qu'avez-vous fait à Dolores Ombrage ? Elle n'est pas là ce soir ? »

Alix prit un air innocent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait de ma faute ? Non… enfin… elle s'est montrée un peu maladroite ces derniers temps… des décisions qu'elle a prises sans demander à Fudge…- d'un ton compatissant – le surmenage sans doute ? – un soupir – la pauvre ! »

Lucius sourit. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une malicieuse satisfaction.

« Et quand on est surmené, on se repose non ? Cette soirée va se terminer fort tard… »

Elle se tut puis murmura :

« Pourquoi nous regardent-ils, tous ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à danser ?

C'est vous qu'ils regardent Alix… Je ne vous ai pas dit à quel point vous êtes magnifique ce soir… Mais vous avez aussi un peu changé… Ne l'avez-vous pas senti ? »

Si bien sûr, elle avait perçu un changement. Une fois apprivoisée cette sensation d'être assaillie par les ondes négatives que dégageaient les autres, elle avait compris qu'elle aussi émettait quelque chose … Une puissance. Une autorité. Une partie d'elle-même qui était là, enfouie probablement depuis longtemps, et que la Force avait révélée.

« Ils ne sont pas conscients que leur regard sur vous a changé, répondit Lucius avant même qu'elle posât la question. C'est juste comme si tout à coup ils vous voyaient. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je croyais que désormais je pourrais lire en vous, moi aussi… »

Il eut l'air amusé.

« Il va vous falloir travailler quand même un petit peu pour y arriver ! »

Etait-ce ce sourire ? Etait-ce cette musique qui les emmenait tous les deux comme un seul corps ? Une vague de désir la souleva. Cela faisait des mois quelle le voulait ! Et là, en ce moment, elle était dans ses bras et elle avait envie plus que tout qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la serre contre lui…. que lui appartienne enfin l'insaisissable Lucius Malfoy ! La musique s'était tue.

« Baissez les yeux, Mademoiselle, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, je peux lire tout ce que vous pensez !

- J'ai envie de vous. »

C'était tout simple finalement à dire ! Un éclair passa dans les yeux gris et elle eut l'impression d'avoir rompu une digue. Dans un flot de sensations diverses, elle sentit à quel point il la désirait aussi. Elle ajouta, d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas : « Maintenant ! »

C'était sans appel. Il pensa « mes invités ». Il pensa « Narcissa. » puis « Tant pis ! » … et il répondit : « Venez ! »

Elle crut qu'il allait l'emmener dans cette pièce cachée où il l'emmenait toujours pour travailler mais non ! Il murmura : « Attendez-moi dans la bibliothèque. J'arrive ! »

Elle obéit en se demandant si la bibliothèque était bien l'endroit rêvé. Mais il ne tarda effectivement pas à la rejoindre. Il s'approcha d'elle en quelques enjambées, la prit par la taille… et ignorant les lèvres qu'elle lui tendait, il murmura : « Prête à transplaner avec moi ? »

Transplaner avec quelqu'un sans savoir où on allait était un exercice difficile. Cela supposait un abandon total de sa propre volonté. Les deux esprits devaient pouvoir ne faire qu'un. Elle fit signe que oui, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, l'enlaça et se laissa aller. Elle fut emportée dans un tourbillon.

Elle ouvrit les yeux une seconde plus tard. Elle connaissait cette pièce drapée de rouge ! Elle s'y était réveillée après la Messe Noire. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions ! Les deux mains se plaquant sur ses joues la forcèrent à relever la tête et la bouche chaude de Lucius prit possession de la sienne avec une impatience animale !

Elle était submergée de désir et de plaisir ! Il l'embrassait, il la caressait, il défaisait ses cheveux, il murmurait :

« Alix, je crois que je vais encore avoir le plaisir de vous apprendre deux ou trois petites choses… »

La stupéfaction lui fit rouvrir les yeux ! Quel prétentieux ! Elle passa une main derrière sa tête, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa :

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Moi aussi, j'aurais peut-être quelque chose à vous apprendre sur ce plan-là ! »

Il lui rendit son baiser et eut un petit rire condescendant.

« Ma chère, ici plus qu'ailleurs peut-être c'est moi le Maître du Jeu ! »

BANG ! Il se trouva projeté à plat dos sur le lit tandis qu'elle sautait sur lui, et maintenait son bassin entre ses cuisses :

« Seulement si je le veux ! »

Elle fondit sur lui.

SLASH !

Elle se retrouva elle-même sur le dos, les mains de Lucius maintenant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, son corps pesant de tout son poids sur le sien. La sentant docile sous ses baisers, il lâcha une main, la fit glisser en une longue caresse et commença à dégrafer sa robe. Oh ! Ses mains, si douces et si puissantes sur ses seins, c'était… et son genou maintenant qu'il glissait entre ses jambes… Elle voulut déboutonner sa chemise pour sentir le contact de sa peau mais il lui prit les mains, les immobilisa à nouveau près de son visage en murmurant d'une voix rauque :

« Laisse-moi faire ! »

Et il l'embrassa à la faire gémir.

Mais quand il s'aperçut que les serpents d'or et d'émeraude qui enserraient les avant-bras de la jeune fille s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets à lui, il était déjà trop tard. Une force irrésistible le tira en arrière, les serpents se fichèrent dans le mur et il se retrouva assis, les mains immobilisées.

Alix se redressa avec un sourire triomphant et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Puis, elle ouvrit sa chemise, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle la découvrait. Et … oh ! Ces lèvres humides sur son torse… cette langue qui goûtait, ces dents qui mordaient… de plus en plus bas… de plus en plus bas… c'était… oh ! Par Merlin, c'était… Lucius émit une plainte comme elle commençait à défaire son pantalon, avec un effleurement insupportable de… Il essaya de briser l'emprise de serpents…

« Alix, je vous en prie, souffla-t-il

- Laissez vous faire ! C'est incroyable ce besoin de toujours se battre ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Alix, je peux très bien vous projeter sur le mur d'en face ! »

Elle rit en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Chacun collés à un bout de la pièce, nous serons bien avancés, c'est sûr ! »

Elle continua, défit un autre bouton.

« Alix – c'était affreux de ne pas pouvoir bouger ! – ne préfèreriez-vous pas que je puisse utiliser mes mains ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur et dût le trouver suffisamment à sa merci car il sentit l'étreinte des bracelets se desserrer.

Il bondit, la renversa, une main sur son cou, comme prête à l'étrangler, l'autre maintenant son bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentit immédiatement une piqûre sur ses poignets. Les serpents avaient ouvert la gueule et avaient posé leurs crochets dorés sur sa peau, prêts à mordre. Il plongea un regard incertain dans celui d'Alix :

« Ils sont venimeux ? »

Elle eut une petite moue silencieuse qui voulait dire « probablement » et murmura :

« Tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser. »

Et comme il semblait hésiter, elle glissa sa main libre dans son pantalon ouvert en ajoutant :

« Tu n'avais pas parlé d'utiliser tes mains ? »

La sienne devait être suffisamment persuasive car il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son sein nu et prit la bouche qu'elle lui tendait… Après tout, cette bataille-là ne faisait que commencer.

... ... ... ... ...

Lucius se leva en essayant de faire bouger le lit le moins possible. Il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés et commença à s'habiller sans quitter des yeux le dos d'une blancheur nacrée qui émergeait du désordre des draps et des couvertures et la chevelure d'ébène éparse sur l'oreiller.

Il ne pouvait faire l'affront à Narcissa de la laisser seule prendre congé de leurs invités, il suffisait de son absence, suffisamment longue pour avoir été remarquée. Et comme Alix avait fait sensation ce soir-là par sa beauté et son élégance, il y avait fort à parier que la plupart des convives avaient aussi noté sa disparition et en avaient tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Alix… Il s'approcha du lit, silencieusement. Sous les longues mèches, il apercevait son visage. Elle dormait profondément après avoir montré un appétit de jeune louve. Il retourna près d'un secrétaire qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce, s'assit, prit de quoi écrire. Il posa sa plume sur le parchemin…. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire était simple pourtant mais les mots ne venaient pas. Ils étaient occultés par une multitude de sentiments et de pensées diverses qui embrouillaient tout. Il écrivit tout de même : « Dormez tranquillement. Je passerai vous chercher demain matin. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de cette pièce sans moi …. »

Il hésita puis signa simplement : « Lucius »

Il avança jusqu'au lit, déposa le message sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle et remonta le drap jusque sur ses épaules.

Faire son initiation était une des choses les plus exaltantes qu'il avait eu à faire ces dernières années. Elle n'était pas seulement douée. Elle n'était pas seulement intelligente. Elle n'était pas seulement belle à en vendre son âme à Dumbledore… Elle était aussi infiniment gracieuse. Infiniment touchante. Il ressentait un plaisir incroyable à susciter sa curiosité, à stimuler ses désirs, à lui offrir le plaisir de la réussite. Il l'emmenait sans aucun doute, lentement mais sûrement, là où il voulait l'emmener et elle le suivait sans soumission mais sans résistance, mue par sa seule volonté de savoir et de grandir. Et son innocence le fascinait.

Elle était entre ses mains comme une terre glaise à laquelle il n'aurait pas pu donner la forme qu'il désirait mais dont le résultat aurait été bien supérieur à celui qu'il imaginait. Il se pencha un peu plus pour mieux la voir dormir. Allons… Quand il en aurait fini avec la petite Alix… Mais elle bougea… Il recula immédiatement d'un pas et disparut. Si elle s'était réveillée, il n'aurait sûrement pas résisté à l'envie de rouvrir les hostilités.


	18. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA CHAMBRE ROUGE**

Alix se réveilla et s'étira doucement. Des draps qu'elle ne connaissait pas… une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne…. Elle sourit voluptueusement. Quelle nuit ! Rien qu'à se remémorer… elle en avait encore des frissons ! Elle aperçut sur l'oreiller d'à côté un parchemin. Elle le prit et le lut en restant le plus possible pelotonnée sous les couvertures.

« Dormez tranquillement… » bon ça c'était fait !

« Je passerai vous chercher demain matin… » Ah ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de cette pièce sans moi. » Elle se releva brusquement et regarda autour d'elle.

La pièce rouge… eh bien oui, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, il n'y avait visiblement pas de fenêtre, ni de cheminée… mais cependant il y avait une porte. Elle se leva, alla voir ce qu'il y avait derrière… une salle de bain ! Elle fit la grimace. Il était bien agréable de savoir qu'elle pouvait se laver… mais cette horrible sensation d'être prise au piège ! Ne pas pouvoir sortir de son plein gré, c'était… terriblement angoissant. Elle ramassa ses affaires, se rhabilla prestement et essaya de transplaner… en vain. Visiblement, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre que Lucius daigne venir la délivrer. Et elle sentit bouillir en elle quelque chose comme de la colère… elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la manière dont il la tenait à sa merci !

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était 9 heures. Il ne tarderait probablement pas ! Essayant de ne pas trop penser à son estomac qui gargouillait, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire. Elle enroula ses longs cheveux, y planta sa baguette magique pour les maintenir relevés et se glissa dans l'eau chaude.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Quelles allaient être leurs relations ? Sur quelles bases allaient-elles se poursuivre ? Peut-être ne souhaiterait-il pas poursuivre quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ? Peut-être avait-il obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Après tout, en janvier dernier… Oui, mais bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis. Elle refusait de croire que cette complicité qui était née entre eux était feinte. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu la mettre dans son lit depuis bien longtemps…

Alors ? Alors il pouvait aussi lui proposer de continuer à se voir « en amis » et d'oublier ce « malheureux dérapage » ? Il pouvait aussi se montrer insultant. Elle frémit en l'imaginant : « Vraiment ma chère, il ne s'est rien passé de très important… juste un petit moment, bien agréable je l'avoue, mais enfin… » Elle se mordit la lèvre… S'il lui faisait ça, il était mort ! Elle rêva un instant aux affreux supplices qu'elle lui réserverait alors… Après tout, elle n'était pas disposée à se laisser faire ! Et s'il ne l'avait pas compris cette nuit… Le sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

A moins qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras ? « _Alix, ces heures passées sans vous … C'était affreux ! Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil ! Alix, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne comme vous ! Alix, je vous… _

_- Non, non Lucius, je vous en prie… Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai pas du tout aimé votre manière de disparaître ainsi… Je suis désolée, c'est terminé !_

_- Je vous en prie Alix, je vous en prie… vous êtes si merveilleuse… Et cette nuit, c'était tellement spécial…_

_- N'exagérez pas Lucius… C'était bien effectivement mais…_

_- Alix vous ne pouvez pas dire ça… Alix, je vous aime…_ »

Non ! Elle rit doucement. Ca, c'était ridicule ! Jamais Lucius…

Elle sortit de la baignoire et enfila un peignoir blanc qui était posé sur une chaise. S'approchant du miroir, elle scruta son visage avec anxiété. Elle ne voulait pas de grandes déclarations. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où ils se retrouveraient face à face. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle souhaitait elle-même… « Tu parles ! murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son reflet, tu sais très bien ce que tu veux. Alors débrouille-toi pour l'avoir ! » Mais lui laisserait-il simplement la latitude de se battre pour faire sa place à côté de lui… ? Pas une place pour toute la vie… Mais, une place maintenant… Juste le temps qu'elle se lasse de lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à lui apprendre ni à lui apporter… Elle croisa son regard anxieux et fronça les sourcils d'un air farouche. Oh et puis ce blanc ! Elle détestait le blanc ! Elle prit sa baguette magique, faisant tomber en cascade les lourdes mèches noires et la pointant vers le tissus en murmurant : « gris ». Là ! C'était plus seyant. Mais la baguette dans les cheveux, ce n'était pas particulièrement pratique. Elle sortit pour aller chercher la grosse pince sertie d'émeraude qui devait traîner, quelque part, par terre dans la chambre… et poussa une exclamation :

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Lucius était au milieu de la pièce et la regardait en souriant légèrement.

« Ce peignoir était blanc ?

- Et maintenant, il est gris !

- Quel est ce petit air contrarié ?

- Vous disparaissez… et je suis bloquée ici ! Vous vous rendez compte… Et je n'ai même pas mangé !

- Vous dormiez si bien hier soir… Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous réveiller… Et justement – il montra un plateau posé sur une table – je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner !

- Et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si vous n'aviez pas pu venir ? Et si vous étiez mort ?

- Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de mourir ! »

Son regard errait maintenant sur la jeune fille, des cheveux humides à ses pieds nus… et il se sentait particulièrement vivant ! Il avança en murmurant :

« Vous avez raison, ce peignoir est beaucoup plus joli en gris. »

Elle recula, bien décidée à faire sa mauvaise tête.

« Oui ? Eh bien, je vais me rhabiller de toute façon !

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne change pas grand-chose au problème… robe ou peignoir… j'ai une furieuse envie de vous l'enlever ! »

Elle leva le menton effrontément :

« Eh bien moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai un tas de choses à faire et je ne compte pas passer 5 minutes de plus dans ce piège ! »

Il était tout près maintenant. Ses lèvres effleuraient son front. Ses mains se posaient sur ses épaules.

« Et qu'avez-vous de si important à faire ?

- Euh… des choses primordiales… Du genre… faire du rangement dans mon appartement…

- Oh… votre elfe de maison…

- Je n'en ai pas ! »

Sa bouche glissait le long de sa joue, trouvait le lobe de l'oreille…

« J'ai aussi quelques livres à acheter… »

Elle avait fermé les yeux et suspendu sa respiration. Il murmura dans son cou :

« C'est primordial, oui, c'est vrai…

- Et j'ai aussi deux ou trois potions à concocter…

- Pour quoi faire ? »

Il défaisait la ceinture du peignoir et passait ses mains sous le tissu. Elle se sentit défaillir mais elle répondit du même ton ferme :

« Je ne sais pas encore si je veux vous empoisonner… ou vous faire perdre la mémoire… ou si je veux que vous ne pensiez plus qu'à moi… »

Il sourit.

« Il y a au moins une des ces trois potions qui est parfaitement inutile… Ca fait toujours ça de gagné sur votre emploi du temps ! »

Et il l'embrassa.

... ... ... ... ...

Ils avaient attiré le plateau sur le lit et Alix dévorait avec un bel appétit. Il la regardait, assis, le dos appuyé aux oreillers qu'il avait relevés. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui :

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien. Je te regarde. On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis au moins un mois. Et je me dis que je suis responsable, en partie au moins, d'un si bel appétit et j'en suis très fier… »

Elle sourit et se laissa aller contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il prit sa baguette, fit léviter le plateau jusqu'à la table, replia ses bras sur elle et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noirs.

« Il y a beaucoup de femmes qui viennent ici ? »

Alix… toujours très directe !

« Jamais plus d'une à la fois !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas aller et venir ? C'est une garçonnière ? Pas de fenêtre, pas de porte, pas de cheminée… C'est lugubre. Je déteste cette sensation d'être enfermée.

- Tu vas pourtant y rester un moment ! En réalité, j'y amène mes conquêtes et je les enferme ici jusqu'à ce que je me lasse.

- Et après ? Tu les tues ? Comme ça, tu es sûr qu'elles n'en parleront jamais ? »

Il rit doucement et passant sa main sous son visage la força à le regarder :

« Exactement ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi ! »

Elle se retourna complètement et vint poser sa tête dans son cou.

« Et Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit Narcissa ?

- Narcissa ne s'occupe pas de mes affaires et je ne m'occupe pas des siennes.

- Vous ne vous entendez plus ?

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Bien sûr que si ! Nous sommes très souvent d'accord. Nous voyons les choses de la même façon.

- Mais tu la trompes ? »

Il parut hésiter mais …

« Pas souvent.

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai. Ca n'est pas arrivé souvent. »

Un silence accueillit cet aveu. Il le rompit attirant à lui sa cape qui était tombée par terre et en en retira un écrin. Elle se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh non ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas de cadeau ou quoi que ce soit…

- C'est un anneau.

- Déjà ? Avec toi en plus, je vais me méfier… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cet anneau ? Tu l'as ensorcelé ? Tu l'as trempé dans quelque chose ? »

Il rit.

« Il est ensorcelé oui… Chaque fois que tu le passeras à ton doigt il t'emmènera ici. Et quand tu voudras partir, tu n'auras qu'à le retirer et tu iras où tu voudras.

- Mais alors, si je peux transplaner…

- Pour transplaner il faut savoir où on va. Cette pièce est un endroit secret. Personne ne sait où elle se trouve, à part moi.

- Mais si tu mettais un portauloin ?

- Cet anneau agit comme un portauloin… mais il est personnalisé. Toi seule peut l'utiliser… et il est plus facilement transportable, beaucoup moins repérable qu'un vieux pneu ! »

Elle prit l'écrin et regarda la bague qui scintillait sur le velours rouge. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet et se pelotonna contre son amant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller.

- Tu avais plein de choses urgentes à faire…

- Tant pis ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

Elle montrait un très large bracelet en argent qui couvrait une partie de son avant-bras gauche.

« C'est dans la famille de génération en génération… Je ne le portais plus depuis un certain temps et puis je l'ai retrouvé…

- C'est joli.

- Un jour, je t'en offrirai un tout pareil.

- Qui sera ensorcelé comment celui-là ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'embrasser encore et de laisser la vague du désir monter, monter à nouveau. Peu importait le reste pour le moment.

... ... ... ... ...

Alix traversa les jours qui suivirent sur une espèce de nuage.

Pour la première fois, elle sourit à Emily en lui disant bonjour. Elle se montra agréable avec Ombrage – qui filait doux depuis que la jeune fille avait suspendu au-dessus de sa tête une ou deux épées de Damocles – et elle eut même quelques mots de réconfort pour Percy Weasley qu'elle croisa un jour dans l'ascenseur.

Quel idiot ! pensait-elle pourtant. S'être laissé embarqué dans une telle histoire ! En janvier, Barty Croupton, son supérieur hiérarchique, avait cessé de venir au Ministère et lui avait fait parvenir ses ordres par écrit uniquement. Percy avait fait de son mieux pour pallier à cette absence… mais depuis, on avait vu Croupton, complètement fou, à Poudlard, aux alentours de Pâques… juste avant qu'il disparaisse purement et simplement. Les services du Ministère pataugeaient allègrement dans leur enquête. On disait entre haut et bas que Fudge était mêlé à tout cela et n'avait pas intérêt à ce que l'on retrouve le Directeur du Service de la Coopération Magique. Et ce « pauvre » Percy se trouvait au centre de l'histoire car il était le seul à avoir entretenu des relations, même épistolaires, avec le disparu pendant plus de deux mois.

Alix savait qu'elle aussi aurait profité de l'aubaine pour faire son trou et montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais elle aurait agi autrement. Elle ne se serait sûrement pas contentée de quelques courriers. Mais ces Gryffondor… toujours prêts à foncer sans prendre le temps de chercher préalablement les éventuelles sorties de secours ! De la distance par rapport à la situation… voilà ce qui avait manqué à Percy Weasley….!

Ceci dit, cette histoire ne la touchait pas outre mesure. En fait, il y avait peu de choses qui l'intéressaient au Ministère, hormis son travail… et le plaisir cynique qu'elle retirait des nouvelles possibilités que lui ouvrait la Force. Du chantage masqué à l'allusion menaçante, en passant par les fausses promesses et la flagornerie, son champ d'action était désormais considérablement agrandi. Et c'était si amusant !... si facile de manipuler les autres.

Au début, elle avait vraiment trouvé toutes ces ondes négatives insupportables. Mais très vite leur perception s'était modifiée. Elle les recevait maintenant avec une distance, une hauteur qui lui permettait de ne plus les subir mais, justement, de les utiliser.

Elle avait le pouvoir absolu sur ceux qui l'entouraient et ce pouvoir, elle le devait à Lucius. Il l'en avait jugée digne. Il l'avait choisie pour le lui donner. Pour en faire son égale. A la fierté s'ajoutait une reconnaissance infinie. A la reconnaissance s'ajoutait l'envie constante de le voir et d'être avec lui.

Ce jour-là, elle était en train d'expliquer à Emily quelques petites choses qu'elle attendait d'elle quand elle entendit la voix d'Ombrage derrière elle :

« Lucius ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Lucius Malfoy venait d'entrer dans le secrétariat des affaires scolaires en compagnie de Cornélius Fudge.

« Bonjour Dolorès ! – il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alix et inclina brièvement la tête – Miss O'Brien – et reprit – c'est à vous qu'il faut poser cette question : comment allez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu chez moi, l'autre jour... ? »

Ombrage eut un regard nerveux vers Alix :

« Croyez bien que je le regrette. Un empêchement de dernière minute…

- Quel dommage ! J'espère que ce n'était rien de grave ?

- Vous vouliez me voir Lucius ? demanda Dolores sans répondre à la question.

- Oui… au sujet de ce projet de loi sur la formation des guérisseurs… Il y a une ou deux petites choses qui me chiffonnent… »

Alix n'écoutait pas. Elle le regardait parler. Ce port de tête orgueilleux, ce regard insondable, ce sourire qui ne demandait rien… Cette allure de Prince, cette prestance… Il leur était tellement supérieur ! Il était tellement supérieur à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées jusque-là. Un sentiment de fierté, en même temps qu'une bouffée de passion, l'envahit tout à coup. C'était sur elle qu'il avait posé les yeux…

Son cœur loupa un battement. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle… et visiblement on lui avait posé une question. Une lueur amusée dansa dans les yeux gris de Lucius, qui reformula :

« Vous seriez d'accord, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle, pour m'accompagner ?

- Euh oui… bien sûr. »

Mais où et quand ?

« Eh bien allons-y….

- Croyez que je regrette, Lucius, de ne pas vous accompagner moi-même mais on m'attend à Poudlard et je suis déjà en retard ! Ce soir a lieu la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Personnellement, je pourrais me rendre disponible…intervint Ombrage.

- Oh ! Dolores ! Avec les responsabilités qui sont les vôtres, vraiment ! Je ne me permettrais pas de vous arracher à votre bureau ! Miss O'Brien fera l'affaire ! »

« Alors comme ça, je « fais l'affaire » ? marmonna Alix entre ses dents quelques minutes plus tard comme ils montaient dans l'ascenseur. « Mais je voudrais bien savoir pour quoi ? »

- Tu n'avais qu'à écouter au lieu de rêvasser ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il eut un bref sourire.

« Tu m'accompagnes voir Annabella Preston au sujet de la note que tu lui as faite la semaine dernière. Fudge veut que tu débrouilles un peu les choses pour moi… »

Elle pressa le bouton N°2. Ils se tenaient tous les eux éloignés l'un de l'autre, attentifs à ne pas se toucher… Il murmura :

« Ce soir, nous recevons.

- Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux personnes entrèrent, en grande conversation. Niveau 3. Niveau 2. Ils sortirent mais il la retint par le bras et dit à voix basse :

« Tu pourrais m'attendre peut-être ? Je te rejoindrai dès que possible. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais son visage s'illumina d'un sourire secret. Il ajouta à voix haute :

« Par ici, Mademoiselle, je crois. »

... ... ... ... ...

Alix ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard vers la pendule. 7 heures du matin. Elle avait fini par s'endormir… Et Lucius n'était pas venu. Elle se pelotonna et se mordit les lèvres. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle était prête à lui passer beaucoup de choses mais pas ça… Si c'était une manière de lui faire sentir à quel point il la dominait… s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était à sa disposition… il en serait pour ses frais ! Alix O'Brien n'était certainement pas un joli bibelot avec lequel il pourrait jouer !

Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle, en faisant tourner autour de son doigt l'anneau « portoloin » qu'il lui avait donné. Tout lui paraissait soudain très compliqué. Bien sûr, Lucius se montrait toujours charmant avec elle. Presque attentionné. Il avait l'air de se plaire dans sa compagnie. Elle l'amusait. Il aimait aussi lui apprendre ce qu'il savait. Il aimait imprimer son empreinte sur elle. Il l'aidait à évoluer et à s'épanouir. Par moment, elle pouvait même croire qu'elle comptait pour lui, qu'elle existait dans sa vie. Et en même temps, tout au fond d'elle-même, il y avait cette petite voix lucide qui disait : « Oui, certainement, il t'aime bien… mais tu l'amuseras combien de temps ? »

Elle se souvenait dans quel état la passion l'avait jetée l'année précédente. Cette envie puissante de tout donner, de tout partager, de tout prendre. Remus… Quand sa vie était suspendue à un regard, à une intonation, à un soupir… Cette violence qui ne trouvait d'apaisement que dans sa présence… C'est comme ça qu'elle voulait aimer. Mais avec Lucius, c'était impossible. Au contraire, avec lui, il fallait tout retenir de soi et prendre le peu qu'il donnait. Ne jamais lui laisser prise. Toujours se surveiller. Toujours être sur le qui-vive. Et bien sûr, ça pouvait être stimulant et exaltant. Elle avait tout à découvrir de lui encore… Mais voilà : il n'était son amant que depuis quelques jours, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se contenter longtemps de jouer à celui qui aimait le moins.

Est-ce qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en aller tout de suite. Le quitter ? Elle n'était pas capable de lutter à armes égales contre lui. Elle l'avait cru un moment… mais c'était une folie !

Elle soupira, se leva et commença à s'habiller. Au moins, ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de la trouver là à l'attendre. Mieux valait rompre. Elle en était sûre maintenant. On se remet d'un chagrin d'amour… Elle avait tellement souffert quand Remus était parti. Et maintenant… Elle s'aperçut, comme elle l'appelait dans sa mémoire, qu'elle ne revoyait plus précisément les traits de Remus Lupin. Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à se tristesse. A quoi bon aimer, si rien ne dure vraiment ? Elle oubliait Remus, elle oublierait Lucius.

Sauf que là, maintenant, elle ne voyait pas trop comment.


	19. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 8 : SITUATION DE CRISE**

« Miss O'Brien, j'ai besoin de vous voir dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Alix leva sur Ombrage un regard surpris. Elle avait rarement entendu ce ton chez Dolores. Il était coupant, tranchant, absolument pas mielleux. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se méfia… et suivit sa supérieure dans son bureau.

« Nous sommes en crise avec Dumbledore, lui annonça celle-ci sans détour.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il affirme que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu… samedi soir. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers a mal tourné et le jeune Diggory est mort…

- Oh ! s'exclama Alix à mi-voix. Cedric Diggory. »

Elle le connaissait un peu. Il avait presque son âge.

« Il était avec Harry Potter et celui-ci affirme que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui est revenu et qui a tué Cédric. Il raconte des horreurs sur une supposée séance de Magie Noire…Nous devons prendre nos distances avec lui.

- Très bien … et qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste ?

- Vous ne communiquez plus avec Poudlard jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Vous bloquez tous les dossiers. Dumbledore ne doit plus avoir accès à rien !

- Cela va être difficile… Il est le directeur…

- Plus pour longtemps, croyez-moi ! C'est un vieux fou sénile… Il y a longtemps que nous le disons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non… Alix n'aimait pas beaucoup Dumbledore mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de le traiter de vieux fou sénile. Elle retourna dans son bureau, ne sachant que penser. Elle avait croisé plusieurs fois le directeur de Poudlard depuis qu'elle travaillait au ministère, bien sûr. Ils avaient parfois échangé quelques mots. Elle ne partageait pas ses opinions. Et surtout l'espèce d'aura qui l'entourait l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle ne supportait pas tous ces gens qui se prosternaient devant lui quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse. Mais un vieux fou sénile ? Il fallait toute la bêtise de Dolores pour le dire et pire encore pour le croire !

Ombrage cependant la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

« Ma chère petite… il faut que je vous dise aussi… »

Sa voix avait retrouvé cette intonation infantile et sucrée… Instinctivement, Alix se prépara à une attaque.

« Il ne faut pas l'ébruiter mais… J'ai une totale confiance en vous… Mais il faut que vous sachiez… Vraiment, cela me gêne, je ne sais pas si je devrais… Il va jusqu'à dire que certains membres de notre communauté… »

Avant même qu'elle ait été plus loin, Alix s'était sentie se contracter intérieurement pour se préparer au choc.

« … seraient des mangemorts… et aurait été présents… - Dolores se délectait visiblement - il cite même des noms ! Il dit que … Lucius Malfoy y était, par exemple ! »

Voilà… c'était dit et c'était entendu ! La jeune fille accusa le coup. L'autre continuait, du même ton :

« Bien sûr, le Ministre et moi-même n'en croyons pas un mot… D'ailleurs, je vous le dis mais… c'est sous le sceau du secret… Nous ne voudrions pas éveiller la méfiance des honnêtes gens sur les simples divagations d'un gamin en mal de publicité… »

Mais Alix n'écoutait pas. Lucius… Lucius qui n'était pas venu samedi soir. Elle se leva, presque inconsciemment, prit congé rapidement et sortit. Dans le couloir, il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre que tout le monde ne parlait que de ça ! Et elle, elle avait besoin de calme. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer ! Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur, puis sortit purement et simplement du Ministère. Dehors, elle respira mieux. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Des moldus se retournèrent sur elle, détaillant sa longue robe de sorcière verte et grise, mais elle ne les vit pas, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Si Lucius était effectivement là-bas, si Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était effectivement revenu… quelle était sa position à elle ? Elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé. Tout était embrouillé ! D'habitude, elle était plus vive que ça ! Rompre avec Lucius ? Elle l'avait déjà envisagé de toute façon… mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Rester avec Lucius donc… mais jusqu'à quel point risquait-elle de se trouver impliquée ?

Non non non ! Elle ne prenait pas le problème dans le bon sens ! Il ne fallait pas focaliser sur Lucius ! Les sentiments devaient être tenus à part de ses réflexions… Il fallait envisager les choses froidement… en bonne Serpentard ! Que lui dirait Severus ? Que lui aurait dit son père ? Titus O'Brien lui avait raconté, un jour : « Les époques troublées révèlent les gens tels qu'ils sont. La plupart du temps, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Beaucoup de lâcheté et de bêtise sont mises à nues… mais dans tout ça, il y a quelques inconscients qui prennent d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et puis il y a ceux qui observent. Et avec un peu d'intelligence et d'habileté, on peut tirer son épingle du jeu sans se mouiller… et sans se tacher ! »

C'était ça qu'il fallait faire : se tenir au courant des évolutions de l'affaire et se positionner discrètement. Après tout, elle attendait que Fudge s'oppose à Dumbledore depuis des mois ! Cela ne pouvait qu'amener un peu d'air frais ! On allait enfin pouvoir discuter et travailler ! Ces dossiers bloqués, ces évolutions nécessaires qui n'étaient pas prises en compte simplement parce que le Directeur de Poudlard mettait son veto… Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était peut-être revenu… Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! Dumbledore reprenait le chemin de la guerre… Grand bien lui fasse ! C'était enfin l'occasion de réviser le système scolaire du Monde Magique.

Restait le problème « Lucius »… évidemment. Quelle part avait-il dans tout cela ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Dans sa poche, sa main se referma sur l'anneau qu'il lui avait donné. Le souvenir de leurs étreintes la traversa dans un frémissement de tout son corps. Elle aimait qu'il soit mystérieux et insaisissable. Bien sûr, elle en souffrait parfois … mais… Ah ! il lui inspirait des sentiments si contradictoires ! Elle était finalement bien en peine de savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui et de leur relation. L'autre jour, elle l'aimait d'un grand amour passionné et était prête à le quitter pour éviter de souffrir… et maintenant, elle reconnaissait qu'il était exaltant d'être à lui secrètement, sans le lui dire… et de guetter dans ses sourires et ses regards les moments où il acceptait d'être à elle.

Et puis… elle lui devait tant ! Elle s'étiolait… elle mourait d'ennui à petit feu, noyée littéralement dans la médiocrité ambiante du Ministère, quand il était venu la chercher. Et depuis, la vie avait repris ses couleurs. Il lui avait tant appris. Il lui avait ouvert des portes. Il lui avait fait rencontrer des personnes intelligentes et intéressantes. Il lui avait donné des pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait pas… Rien que pour cela, pour l'avoir ressuscitée… elle voulait s'interdire de juger Lucius. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait… Cela avait-il une telle importance ?

« Les Mangemorts ont tué Regulus Black. » murmura une voix au fond d'elle. Oui … mais c'était autrefois… Et d'ailleurs, Regulus Black était lui-même un mangemort alors… C'est bien que l'idéal prôné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui convenait. Comme à Titus O'Brien, d'ailleurs. La loi des Sangs Purs, la supériorité du monde magique sur le monde moldu… Finalement, ces valeurs-là étaient les siennes par la filiation et par l'éducation. Et si Lucius voulait se battre pour elles… A chacun son combat et sa manière de le mener. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle détestait tant que l'attentisme. Tout ces gens qui se plaignaient et qui ne faisaient jamais rien pour imposer leur point de vue et faire bouger les choses dans les sens qu'ils auraient voulu ! Comme Remus l'année dernière, d'ailleurs…

Si vraiment, cela devait mal tourner, elle aviserait. Pour le moment, mieux valait se concentrer sur ce qui se passerait au Ministère et profiter de la confusion pour faire son chemin. Dumbledore désavoué… c'était potentiellement le poste de Direction de Poudlard qui pouvait se libérer. C'était certainement un peu tôt pour elle mais elle pourrait sortir des tiroirs son projet de réforme de l'enseignement. Et ce serait l'occasion de se faire connaître et reconnaître.

... ... ... ... ...

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, quelques heures plus tard, assise à son bureau quand on frappa à la porte. Elle eut juste le temps de ranger dans sa poche l'anneau de Lucius qu'elle était en train de contempler. Et c'était lui, justement…

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle fit signe que oui et il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle resta assise et le regarda s'approcher de sa table de travail. Il parut un peu désarçonné par son silence et dit simplement :

« Je suis désolé pour samedi soir. »

Elle eut un sourire un peu froid.

« Il parait que tu as été très occupé ? »

Il planta dans les yeux gris un regard incertain. Mais Alix ne comptait pas lui donner accès à ses pensées et à ses sentiments. Il trouva devant lui un mur que même l'instinct conféré par la Force ne lui permit pas de franchir. Il décida rapidement d'une marche à suivre :

« Oh ! Je vois ! Tu es au courant : j'étais dans un cimetière en train de torturer Harry Potter ! » lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Elle parut évaluer sa réponse un moment et murmura :

« Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais de ton temps, Lucius. Mais je ne compte pas non plus me rendre à des rendez-vous auxquels tu ne viens pas. »

Elle avait parlé doucement mais il la sentit inébranlable. Il parut hésiter puis dit à voix basse :

« Mes invités sont partis tard et je suis resté avec ma femme. »

Touchée ! _Petite Alix… Tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands… mais le mur dont tu t'entoures est trop tendre encore…_ Lucius passa derrière le bureau et se pencha sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Ecoute… Ce soir, si tu veux… Je vais être très pris dans les semaines qui viennent mais… je voudrais te voir. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Un très léger sourire étira les coins de la bouche de Lucius. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. C'était « oui » évidemment… Elle irait à ce rendez-vous. Mais… A tout prendre, elle préférait l'imaginer dans un cimetière en train de torturer Harry Potter que dans un lit avec sa femme !

... ... ... ... ...

Fudge n'aurait pas voulu que l'affaire s'ébruite aussi vite… Mais on ne parlait que de « ça » dans les couloirs. Et comme l'avait dit Titus O'Brien à sa fille, cette situation de crise révélait soudainement les uns et les autres. Alix trouvait la comédie humaine qui se jouait sous ses yeux des plus réjouissantes ! « Vous savez untel a dit qu'unetelle s'était rapprochée de Dumbledore ces derniers temps… on l'a vu avec… » Le père de Percy Weasley notamment était montré du doigt. Elle l'avait croisé, une fois, alors qu'elle était elle-même en grande conversation avec Lucius. Il les avait dévisagé avec un tel mépris qu'Alix avait demandé :

« Tu connais Arthur Weasley ?

- Oui… nous sommes de vieilles connaissances en effet.

- Et vous vous adorez apparemment ?

- C'est un moins que rien…

- Oui… mais c'est un moins que rien qui ne tourne pas sa veste ! On en voit peu ces derniers temps ! »

Lucius la regarda, un peu agacé.

« Avoir l'intelligence de s'adapter n'est pas toujours tourner sa veste.

- Oh oui… Fudge s'adapte, c'est certain ! »

Et avec lui, les quatre cinquième du ministère ! Fudge et les siens étaient soudain bien pressés de brûler le vieux fou qu'ils avaient adoré. Dumbledore ne valait plus rien. Alix, qui ne s'estimait pourtant pas particulièrement naïve, s'étonnait chaque jour de ce qu'elle entendait dire sur lui… par des personnes qui quelques jours auparavant auraient célébré une messe chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche !

Elle s'étonnait tout autant que personne, ou alors si peu et bien caché, n'envisage qu'Harry Potter et le directeur de Poudlard disent la vérité. Et que personne ne prenne la moindre distance envers Lucius qui avait été désigné comme Mangemort par le jeune sorcier. Quand on connaissait un peu Malfoy, son passé – il avait quand même été soupçonné à l'époque ! – et ses prises de positions… Il était vrai toutefois que tout le monde ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait raconté Harry. Ombrage le lui avait dit à elle, peut-être en espérant la voir s'éloigner de cet homme dont elle avait toujours recherché la compagnie. Après tout, elle devait se douter de la nature de leur relation. Alix avait la nette impression qu' « on » savait. Mais finalement « on » en parlait sûrement peu, la guerre entre Fudge et Dumbledore requerrant toutes les langues, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Elle, elle préférait ne rien dire et surtout ne rien demander à Lucius. Elle se contentait de le rejoindre, tous les soirs, du moins quand cela était possible… Et ce qu'ils faisaient ou ce qu'ils se disaient dans le secret de la chambre rouge n'avait rien à voir avec Dumbledore, Fudge ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Néanmoins, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle regrettait un peu le temps où ils avaient moins… à faire… mais où il lui apprenait des recettes de potions, lui dévoilait les secrets des uns ou des autres et tous les pièges du ministère. Maintenant…. Ils ne partageaient plus rien d'autre que ces moments de volupté et de plaisir… Et bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de la nouveauté de leur relation… mais cela ne la satisfaisait pas vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un mentor et un ami, sous prétexte qu'elle venait de gagner un amant !

Paradoxalement on n'avait jamais tant vu Lucius au ministère ! Elle se moqua même de lui un jour en le voyant sortir du bureau d'Ombrage :

« Veux-tu que je t'installe un lit dans mon bureau ?

- Du moment que tu restes avec moi… un lit, ici ou ailleurs… fais comme tu veux ! »

La pirouette était galante mais… Alix comprenait bien son jeu. Maintenant qu'il tenait Fudge, qu'il le tenait par la peur, par l'orgueil, il ne s'agissait plus de le lâcher ! Et Dolores trouvait enfin toute son utilité. Cette méchanceté qui lui tenait lieu d'intelligence, comme l'avait dit une fois Lucius, ne reculait devant rien. Un jour, Alix vit sortir de son bureau un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier… et quand elle lut le journal le lendemain, elle reconnut immédiatement la patte de sa supérieure hiérarchique ! Les allusions à la sénilité présumée de Dumbledore et à la folie d'Harry Potter étaient énormes ! Mais il fallait sûrement bien cela, pour retourner l'image des deux héros de la dernière guerre dans l'esprit du peuple sorcier.

« Fudge m'a dit que tu lui avais remis un projet de réforme des programmes scolaires ? lui demanda Lucius, un soir, alors qu'elle restait lovée contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle sortit du délicieux engourdissement dans lequel l'avait plongée leurs ébats et leva vers lui un regard étonné. Il y avait maintenant plus de 3 semaines qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé du Ministère et de son travail.

« Oui… c'est un travail que j'ai commencé l'année dernière… En assistant le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait du ménage à faire dans les programmes… des choses inutiles, d'autres à modifier… Mais j'avais mis ça dans un tiroir… tu penses bien ! Avec Dumbledore, ce n'était même pas la peine… Maintenant, ça me parait intéressant de le faire savoir à Fudge…

- Dumbledore est toujours le directeur tout-puissant de Poudlard…

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, sourit-elle, je me doute que tu vas t'arranger pour qu'il soit de moins en moins tout-puissant ! Et comme c'est aussi ce que veut Fudge… Quand je lis ce qu'on dit de Dumbledore dans les journaux…

- Dolores est une excellente attachée de presse…

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut dire aussi que l'ensemble des sorciers sont d'excellents lecteurs ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils gobent tout ça !

- Tu veux dire qu'on les manipule ? sourit Malfoy d'un ton outrageusement scandalisé.

- Honteusement ! » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa. Il caressa un moment le visage penché vers lui.

« A la guerre, toutes les armes sont bonnes ! Et la Gazette du Sorcier est une arme redoutable !

- Et Dumbledore quelle arme a-t-il, lui ?

- Il a Poudlard. C'est énorme… On peut en former des jeunes recrues quand on les a sous la main pendant une année entière ! »

Alix ne put s'empêcher de marquer son étonnement.

« Des recrues ?

- En tout cas Fudge en est de plus en plus persuadé !

- Persuadé de quoi ?

- Que Dumbledore veut lever une armée contre lui !

- Une armée, Dumbledore ! Tu plaisantes ?

- C'est Fudge qui le pense ! Et après tout, quand on y réfléchit pourquoi pas ? 900 élèves – ou mettons, tiens 700, si on enlève les Serpentards - susceptibles d'être formés… et fanatisés - c'est un potentiel énorme !

- C'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée en tête ? » s'ébahit la jeune fille.

Lucius haussa les sourcils

« Non… enfin… dit comme ça évidemment… Mais pas tout à fait… Je lui ai seulement donné quelques pistes de réflexion… mais bon… Fudge à un cerveau et il sait s'en servir !

- Tu es incroyable ! Tu ne recules devant rien ? »

C'était drôle… qui lui avait dit ça, déjà, à elle ? « Vous ne reculez donc devant rien ? » Une contracture la prit à l'estomac. Ah oui… bien sûr ! Mais c'était pour une broutille… une plaisanterie… Lui… lui oui, il devait faire partie de la véritable armée de Dumbledore ! Celui-ci avait certainement à peine sifflé qu'il avait sûrement déjà rappliqué ! Remus… Elle esquissa une grimace. « Vous ne reculez donc devant rien ? » _Mais vous, vous Remus… qui reculiez devant tout !_

Lucius n'avait pas répondu. Il l'attirait à lui maintenant et l'embrassait dans le cou, faisait glisser ses mains doucement le long de son dos, et reprenait sa bouche, voluptueusement.

« Alix ?

- Hmm ?

- Je dois partir quelques jours…

- Quand ?

- Je pars demain soir…

- Oh… souffla-t-elle d'un ton exagérément désolé

- Si tu venais avec moi ?

- Où ça ?

- J'ai des gens à voir… des affaires… mais… on pourrait quand même être un peu tous les deux… »

Lucius voulait être « un peu avec elle » ? Mais c'était presque une déclaration, ça !

... ... ... ... ...

Il lui avait donné une adresse et lui avait demandé de l'y attendre. Elle l'attendait donc avec l'impatience particulière de ceux qui voient le temps passer mais jamais arriver leur rendez-vous. Le lieu était plaisant toutefois. Une petite maison coquette, perdue dans la lande écossaise et battue pas les vents. Elle regarda la pendule une nouvelle fois, en se promettant que c'était la dernière et que, de toute façon, elle allait partir et tant pis pour lui ! Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle tournait en rond ! Et elle avait la main sur son sac de voyage quand la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius entra.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de donner libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur !

« Je suis désolé d'être aussi en retard ! Je ne pensais pas faire un aussi long voyage ! »

Et il se précipita sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines !

« Un aussi long voyage ? Nous avons fait le même que je sache ? »

Il lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il passa son pouce sur les sourcils froncés en murmurant…

« Nous avons trois petits jours devant nous… nous n'allons pas les passer à nous disputer. Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre. »

Une telle humilité était inhabituelle. Elle ne sut qu'en penser et préféra se laisser aller au plaisir de son étreinte. Quand il l'eut un peu relâchée, elle demanda :

« Tu devais rencontrer quelqu'un mais il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde… Est-ce que la rencontre doit avoir lieu ici… je veux dire dans cette maison ?

- Non… Je les rencontre ce soir et peut-être que je m'absenterais demain soir aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en aurais sûrement pas pour très longtemps. »

Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais cette idée l'oppressait vaguement. Pourtant, elle n'était pas peureuse. Rester seule, même dans une maison isolée, ne l'effrayait pas. Mais ces rendez-vous, comme ça, la nuit… c'était curieux… et … et non, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Cela ne la regardait pas ! Elle se contenta de musser son nez dans son cou et de se laisser bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il suggère :

« Et si nous allions nous promener ? »

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour ce Lucius-là ! Il était plus détendu et plus souriant. Presque chaleureux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru non plus qu'il leur aurait été possible de passer un après-midi entier sans parler du ministère, de Dumbledore ou de quoi que ce soit qui se rapportât à la politique d'une manière générale.

Il faisait un temps magnifique ! Le soleil faisait un casque doré de ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient presque bleus. Il lui parlait de son enfance et de sa jeunesse. Il riait et la faisait rire. Il parlait aussi un peu de son fils, qu'Alix connaissait bien, évidemment.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il, quelle petite fille étais-tu ? »

Mais Alix n'avait pas encore tout à fait laissé partir la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Elle ne sut que répondre. Sérieuse. Studieuse. Curieuse. Prête à toutes les expériences et tous les défis. Et Orgueilleuse aussi. Entêtée. Et puis de toute façon… « _Regarde, Alix… regarde le mouvement de ma baguette… _» de toute façon, son enfance, c'était son père… et elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Titus O'Brien avec Lucius.

Une ombre dut voiler ses prunelles grises, car son ami demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien – et devant son regard insistant – Je pensais à mon père. »

Il ne répondit rien et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. S'il avait dit quelque chose de gentil, cela aurait été hypocrite. Elle sentit qu'il passait son bras autour de sa taille et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Mais ce fut avec une réelle angoisse qu'elle le vit se préparer à partir, le soir venu. Une angoisse irraisonnée dont elle ne dit rien. Il ne s'en aperçut pas. Son visage était redevenu froid et son regard absolument insondable. Plusieurs fois, il la regarda mais elle eut chaque fois l'impression qu'il ne la voyait plus. Néanmoins, il l'embrassa doucement avant de partir : «Attends moi sagement. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »

Mais où allait-il ?

Elle l'attendit une bonne partie de la nuit, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, l'oreille aux aguets et les yeux qui ne décollaient pas facilement du cadran de la pendule. Enfin, il se matérialisa sur le seuil de la chambre. Il était livide et il paraissait transi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Lucius ça ne va pas ? »

Il baissa vers elle un regard vide et parut soudainement s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il la prit alors dans ses bras avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle, prit sa bouche presque brutalement, ouvrit sa robe avec une telle force qu'il lui fit presque mal. Il tremblait. Il la poussa jusqu'au lit, se débarrassa de ses vêtements rapidement, s'allongea et se perdit en elle avec un gémissement rauque. Alix ne put que refermer ses bras sur lui et fermer les yeux.

Le charme était rompu. En vain, le lendemain matin, Lucius s'efforça-t-il de donner le change, de parler, de la taquiner, Alix n'arrivait pas à retrouver la délicieuse légèreté de la veille. Elle avait très peu dormi, écoutant la respiration profonde de son amant, le cerveau en ébullition.

« Toujours regarder la vérité en face » avait dit son père.

Et la vérité aujourd'hui c'était que Lucius était revenu la nuit dernière, plus transi qu'au sortir d'un enfer de glace, et avec dans la bouche un goût prononcé de chocolat. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait cherché sa peau, sa chaleur et qu'il l'avait prise dans une espèce d'instinct de vie exigeant et brutal. La vérité, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir désormais. Et que si elle admettait qu'elle savait… les rouages se mettaient en place implacablement pour aboutir à la seule conclusion possible…

Cependant, et curieusement, elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. Ce qui la gênait le plus, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas de devoir ouvrir les yeux sur les agissements de Lucius et sur ce que cela impliquait mais plutôt la sensation qu'il y avait désormais entre elle et lui une espèce de vitre transparente et que quoi qu'il arrivât ils ne seraient plus jamais tout à fait ensemble. Et cela était d'autant plus douloureux que depuis le début de leur relation, Lucius n'avait pas été l'amant distant auquel elle s'était attendue. Il s'était au contraire montré tendre et prévenant… presque amoureux.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en la voyant regarder par la fenêtre, le front appuyé contre la vitre.

Elle hésita.

« Lucius, je voudrais… »

Mais que voulait-elle exactement ? Qu'il lui fasse part de ses activités ? Non. Qu'il l'emmène avec lui ? Non plus. La fin de la phrase se dessinait, incompréhensible, absurde et imprononçable : « … ne t'avoir jamais connu. ». Mais elle dit à la place :

« … être toujours avec toi. »

Et sans qu'elle puisse bien s'expliquer pourquoi elle avait l'impression que c'était presque la même chose.

Il rit doucement et l'enlaça.

« En voilà un air triste pour dire quelque chose d'aussi gentil !- il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez – Nous allons encore être ensemble toute cette grande et belle journée. Et nous allons faire une autre promenade. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Elle se laissa embrasser. Elle n'en disait rien. Ce n'était plus pareil.

Cependant, le soleil, le grand air, la nature magnifique finirent par avoir raison de sa mélancolie. Lucius parlait moins que la veille mais il était bien avec elle. Il ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter de son sinistre rendez-vous du soir. Elle finit par repousser elle aussi cette perspective et par s'abandonner au plaisir de leur tête-à-tête.

Ils descendaient un vallon quand Lucius la retint soudainement par le bras.

« Regarde ! » chuchota-t-il.

Un magnifique hippogriffe se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux et les regardait avancer d'un air méfiant.

« Il est blessé… dit Alix, c'est pour ça qu'il ne bouge pas… »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés et contemplaient la créature.

« Tu as déjà fait un Avada Kedavra ? murmura alors Lucius à son oreille.

Elle sentit qu'elle se glaçait.

« Non.

- C'est le moment d'en faire l'expérience.

- Non. »

Elle avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Cet hippogriffe souffre.

- Il peut guérir. Ca n'a pas l'air si grave.

- Essaye. – il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou – Il faut au moins le faire une fois pour savoir ce que c'est. – sa voix était douce et persuasive – Tu ne connais pas cet hippogriffe. Il n'est rien pour toi. Et il ne souffrira pas… »

« Non, non, non… » criait obstinément une voix dans la tête de la jeune fille. Mais en même temps, elle sentait un frémissement, une tension de tout son corps, quelque chose comme une envie qui montait, irrésistiblement. Irrésistiblement.

Lucius était derrière elle maintenant. Il avait posé sa main droite à plat sur son ventre. Elle se reposa de tout son corps contre le corps de son amant. Elle sentait sa bouche dans ces cheveux et la chaleur de la main sur son cou, peau contre peau. Elle avait le souffle court. « Non ! » disait la voix, très loin, très faible…

« Tu sens comme tu en as envie ? Une envie qui part de là… - il appuya sur son ventre – Tu sens ce vertige ? »

La main d'Alix s'était crispée sur sa baguette magique.

« Alix, vas-y… fais le ! »

Non. Non.

« Fais-le Alix. »

Il n'était pas impérieux, il lui montrait un chemin.

L'œil de l'hippogriffe fixé sur eux. Et la voix de Lucius. Et sa chaleur à travers le tissu de sa robe. Et soudain cette tension de tout son corps qui devient énergie. Et cette force comme une vague qui se soulève…

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un jaillissement. Un éblouissement. Une explosion comme une jouissance. Et un plaisir sauvage, primitif, universel. Venu du fond des âges.

On ne voyait plus l'animal qui s'était écroulé derrière un buisson.

Alix s'était arrêté de respirer. Lucius ne disait rien. Il la maintenait toujours serrée contre lui.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, quand il estima qu'elle devait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il dit doucement :

« Viens »

Et il l'entraîna vers l'hippogriffe. Elle le suivit à pas lent.

« Regarde toujours tes victimes. Regarde ce que tu fais et ce que tu as fait. C'est comme ça qu'on devient plus fort. »

Debout face au cadavre, elle essaya de trouver quelque chose en elle-même qui devait ressembler à un sentiment de culpabilité mais elle ne trouva rien. Alors elle se détourna et reprit simplement le cours de sa promenade. Elle avait tué – un animal certes, mais elle l'avait tué gratuitement ! – elle avait utilisé contre lui un sortilège impardonnable… Cependant, cette vie qui s'était arrêté n'empêchait pas la sienne de continuer… Elle avait tué… mais elle n'était pas pour autant différente de ce qu'elle était cinq minutes auparavant.


	20. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'AUTORISATION**

La nouvelle s'était répandue dans les couloirs du Ministère et au-delà, grâce à la bienveillante Gazette du Sorcier, avec la rapidité d'un feu de paille un jour de Mistral. Dumbledore avait été obligé de quitter la Présidence du la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. On ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il divaguait ! Il brandissait ses anciennes victoires contre les Forces des Ténèbres pour essayer de faire croire qu'il était encore le grand Dumbledore. Mais plus personne n'était dupe, bien sûr. Trois jours après, il était limogé de son poste de Président du Magenmagot. Pour l'Ordre de Merlin… ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de temps !

Lucius jubilait. Et Alix riait de le voir rire.

« C'est bientôt la fin, c'est bientôt la fin ! disait-il, On va avoir sa peau au vieux Dumbledore, tu vas voir ! »

Quand elle était arrivée dans la Chambre Rouge, il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, assis sur le lit.

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à lire ça… tu en sais plus qu'eux… ?

- Pour le plaisir, mon petit chat, pour le plaisir… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Ca fait des années, des années que je me bats pour ça ! Et on y arrive, on y arrive ! »

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et avait repoussé une mèche blonde qui tombait devant ses yeux.

« Reste Poudlard…

- Plus pour longtemps. D'ici la fin de l'été, nous aurons bien trouvé le moyen de lui retirer ça aussi. Et finalement, maintenant, ses amis ne sont pas si nombreux… Quand Dumbledore sera obligé de quitter la direction du collège… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Oui ? Que feras-tu ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et l'obligea à s'allonger, fougueusement. Son regard brillait étrangement.

« Le monde entier s'en souviendra ! »

Une espèce de violence vibrait dans sa voix.

Alix sourit faiblement. Dumbledore parti de Poudlard… Ce serait la fin d'une ère… Cela l'aurait presque rendue nostalgique. Mais il n'était pas encore temps…

... ... ... ... ...

Elle courait le long d'un couloir rouge. Elle avait peur. On la poursuivait. Elle ne savait pas qui et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cela l'effrayait. Mais elle fuyait. Le couloir changeait. De chaque côté, il y avait des portes ouvertes sur des pièces lumineuses. Elle ralentissait et regardait en passant dans la première salle : il y avait un hippogriffe qui la fixait d'un air méfiant. De l'autre côté à gauche, dans la salle du cours de potion, Severus était à son bureau. Il ne la vit pas. Puis sa mère assise dans un fauteuil qui l'appelait : « Alix, je voudrais te parler ! » et son père, plus loin, le dos tourné, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait que toutes ses connaissances présentes ou passées s'étaient données rendez-vous et se trouvaient bien rangées, chacun dans son petit espace. Et chaque fois, elle espérait que ce serait _Lui_… et chaque fois, elle était déçue. Elle reprenait sa course, espérant follement qu'Il soit là. Les pas derrière elle se rapprochaient. Il fallait qu'_Il _soit là. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. McGonagall maintenant, et Flitwick, Fudge, Weasley, Tibérius qui riait…. Où était-Il ? Où était-Il ? Devant elle soudain, une impasse. Un mur avec trois portes fermées. Elle leva sa baguette et celle du milieu s'ouvrit sur le quai d'une gare. Son poursuiveur se rapprochait, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Il était juste derrière elle maintenant. Il appelait : « Alix ? »

Elle fit volte-face. Elle avait la nausée. Cette voix triste. Ce regard inquiet…

Elle se détourna pour sortir enfin. Les deux autres portes étaient ouvertes aussi. Et sur les trois seuils se trouvaient Remus Lupin, l'air grave, soucieux.

Elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. La nausée lui soulevait le cœur. Tout autour d'elle des dizaines et des dizaines de Remus se rapprochaient. Elle était pliée en deux par des hauts le cœur incontrôlables. Ils l'entouraient, ils allaient la prendre… elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler…

Et se réveilla en sursaut, juste à temps pour courir aux toilettes et vomir tout ce qu'elle avait pris au dîner !

... ... ... ... ...

«Une audience disciplinaire ? »

Alix, assise derrière son bureau, faillit s'étrangler avec la solution d'anti-barbouille qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu manger qui lui mette l'estomac dans cet état-là ? Emily la regardait de son habituel air effarouché.

« Madame Ombrage voudrait vous voir dans son bureau dans cinq minutes à peu près pour l'organiser. Je n'en sais pas plus, Mademoiselle. »

Une audience disciplinaire ! En pleines vacances d'été… Que s'était-il passé ?

Alix mit à profit les quelques minutes qu'elle avait avant son rendez-vous pour rechercher dans les dossiers de ces prédécesseurs des exemples de procédures de ce type. Elle en trouva quelques-uns qu'elle feuilleta rapidement ! Les cas qu'elle trouvait étaient intéressants certes… et ils étaient très graves ! Qui avait bien pu se mettre dans des ennuis pareils ?

Emily toqua à la porte et passa une tête :

« On vous attend Mademoiselle. »

« Ah ! Miss O'Brien ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Le ton de Cornelius Fudge comme celui d'Ombrage et comme ceux d'après peu près tous ses interlocuteurs désormais, avaient bien changé depuis le mois de janvier ! On n'y sentait plus rien de paternaliste. Et il ne se montrait pas plus supérieur avec elle qu'avec les autres. Alix avait plaisanté à sujet avec Lucius, une fois : « _Mon but, c'est qu'il me parle un jour comme il te parle à toi… avec déférence !_ »

On n'en était pas encore là mais les progrès étaient notables. Elle n'était plus à ses yeux la petite assistante bouche-trou mais un élément dont il sollicitait l'avis de plus en plus fréquemment. Ombrage, elle, la craignait. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment Alix avait su qu'elle avait trafiqué des dossiers derrière le dos du ministre… et elle se tenait sur ses gardes. « Elle me cache quelque chose ! » pensa aussitôt Alix en la regardant. Sous des dehors très assurés, elle sentait avec cet instinct de prédateur que lui avait donné la Force qu'Ombrage n'était pas très à l'aise.

Mais ce fut Fudge qui prit la parole :

« Hier soir, Harry Potter a violé l'article N° 13 du Code du Secret et a fait usage de magie, dans un quartier moldu et en présence de moldus…

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda Alix avec curiosité

Elle pensait « quel imbécile ! Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment dans le collimateur comme ça ! »

« Il a émis un Patronus ! »

Un Patronus… pour chasser des détraqueurs… les rouages de son esprit s'étaient remis en marche. Elle n'écoutait plus que très vaguement ce qu'on lui disait… Voyons, cette escapade avec Lucius… c'était 10 jours auparavant à peu près… et encore, elle, elle était rentrée avant lui… il était resté seul deux jours de plus…

« Il est indispensable que ce sale gamin soit puni comme il le mérite ! disait la voix criarde de Dolores. Nous voulions le renvoyer et le bannir de la communauté des sorciers à vie… mais Dumbledore a été averti très vite… et il nous a empêché de le faire… Le seul moyen désormais, c'est l'audience disciplinaire. Mais nous ne raterons pas notre coup cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le Ministre ?

- Nous voulons une sentence exemplaire ! Miss O'Brien nous vous remercions d'organiser cette audience pour le 12 Août prochain.

- Très bien… j'ai commencé à regarder dans les dossiers…

- Nous ne ferons pas comme d'habitude… Travaillez en collaboration avec le département de la Justice et réunissez le Magenmagot au complet ! Qu'ils se rendent compte une fois pour toutes des affabulations de ce gamin ! J'attends de voir ce qu'il va encore inventer pour se justifier ! Notre meilleure carte contre Dumbledore, c'est Harry Potter lui-même.

- Bien… je m'en occupe tout de suite ! »

Alix avait hâte de quitter cette pièce et de retrouver, même pour peu de temps, la solitude de son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point. Son cerveau s'emballait… Il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu de recul !

Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre être aveugle et sourde à tout. Elle était bien trop intelligente et aussi beaucoup trop curieuse pour continuer à feindre l'ignorance. Et il était désormais insupportable de ne pas savoir ! Ou, plus exactement, d'avoir une idée de ce qui se passait sans savoir comment ça se passait. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle tournait en rond, rongeait son frein, prenait sur elle-même pour ne pas demander d'explications à Lucius. Elle s'apercevait que leur relation était maintenant basée sur du non-dit. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour se douter qu'elle avait compris le but de leur voyage en Ecosse… peut-être même l'y avait-il emmenée exprès. Il lui avait donné assez d'informations pour qu'elle se doute de ses agissements. Pourtant l'un comme l'autre faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Alix calculait. Si elle lui posait clairement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il avouerait qu'il était un mangemort et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Et très logiquement, il lui demanderait alors de le rejoindre. Et elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Il le savait, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne prenait pas les devants. Tout s'enchaînait implacablement. La balle était dans son camp et c'était à elle de bouger ou de ne pas bouger.

La curiosité la tenaillait. Elle ne voulait pas, bien sûr… et en même temps… Qui était ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, si puissant et si terrible qu'on ne devait pas prononcer son nom ? C'était de lui qu'avait parlé Lucius, une fois, en disant qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne dont il avait reconnu la supériorité… Ah ! C'était… agaçant de n'avoir à dire qu'un seul mot… Et elle l'aurait peut-être dit, ce mot, si elle n'avait pas été la fille de Regulus Black. Mais la triste aventure de son père naturel l'incitait à la prudence. On ne faisait pas marche arrière avec Voldemort. Elle le savait. Et, avec un frisson d'horreur dans lequel se mêlait une espèce d'excitation morbide, elle imagina que Lucius pourrait bien l'exécuter lui-même si son Maître le lui demandait.

En attendant, la tentation de savoir était là, plus agaçante qu'une démangeaison et elle fut portée à son comble un soir, alors que son amant venait tout juste de la rejoindre dans la chambre rouge.

Il était en train de lui dire bonjour d'une façon particulièrement délicieuse quand il s'immobilisa soudain comme sous le coup d'une brusque douleur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien… excuse-moi… je viens de me rendre compte que j'aie oublié un rendez-vous… Il faut que j'y aille…

- Mais… »

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

« Attend-moi si tu veux ! »

Et il disparut.

Non, décida alors Alix. Il était inconcevable qu'elle n'en sache pas plus ! Elle rentra chez elle et après un moment de réflexion se tourna vers la rangée de livres de sa bibliothèque. Il y avait sûrement là-dedans une solution à son problème.

Elle opta d'abord pour un simple sortilège de balisage. Après s'être longtemps demandé ce qu'elle allait ensorceler pour suivre Lucius à la trace, elle opta pour une de ses chaussures. Après tout… il ne se rendait sûrement pas pieds nus à ses rendez-vous. Une fois seule, elle ouvrit une grande carte magique devant elle et essaya de visualiser où il se trouvait. Mais elle ne vit rien du tout… et elle en conclut qu'il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires et qu'on ne pouvait rien ensorceler qui lui appartenait. Ce qu'elle se fit confirmer incidemment au détour d'une conversation.

Elle tenta ensuite un sortilège de magie noire plus avancée qui consistait à suivre les déplacements de quelqu'un en utilisant une boule de cristal et une figurine de cire fabriquée notamment avec des cheveux et de la salive de la personne qu'on voulait pister… Récupérer des cheveux ne posa pas de problème… mais il fallut déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour réussir à le faire cracher. Elle se débrouilla pour lui faire avaler une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue… de sa fabrication personnelle et donc totalement ignoble… Elle n'eut plus qu'à ramasser…Et cela ne fonctionna pas.

Assise dans la Chambre Rouge, elle réfléchissait à un autre moyen lorsque soudain, une pensée la traversa… Voyons… c'était évident… elle aurait dû se poser la question depuis longtemps : où se trouvait-elle ? Où était située la chambre rouge ? Cet endroit était si secret qu'on ne pouvait y venir que sur autorisation de Lucius et qu'on ne pouvait en partir sans qu'il le permette… Pouvait-on imaginer meilleure cachette et lieu de rendez-vous plus sûr ? Et qu'était donc ce bâtiment ? Etait-ce une tour ? Et la chambre se situait-elle tout en bas ou tout en haut ? Ou bien était-ce une construction souterraine ? Se trouvait-elle dans un château comme le manoir des Malfoy… ou dans une aile du manoir ?

Elle avait la certitude de tenir la solution. Elle chercha une faille dans le système de protection de la pièce et n'en trouva pas bien entendu ! Ah ! C'était une frustration insupportable d'être aussi près du but… Elle employa à partir de ce moment tout son temps libre à chercher le défaut dans la cuirasse de la Chambre Rouge.

Cependant, l'audition d'Harry Potter approchait. Alix s'était occupée de toute son organisation et elle aurait donné cher pour y assister. Ombrage affichait un air satisfait qui en disait long sur l'issue de ce qu'il fallait appeler « Le Procès ». Les enjeux dépassaient de loin la simple exclusion du jeune garçon. Du bras de fer engagé entre le Ministère et Poudlard pouvait découler beaucoup de choses… notamment l'adhésion d'un côté ou de l'autre des quelques indécis qui subsistaient et, par là même, la possible destitution du poste de directeur de Dumbledore. Le Conseil d'Administration de l'école était partagé et, bien que régulièrement sollicités par Lucius, la majorité de ses membres ne s'étaient pas encore résolus à se séparer de Dumbledore. L'issue du procès pouvait faire pencher la balance…

« Ca pourrait être facile… pourquoi est ce que tu ne fais pas en sorte qu'ils t'obéissent, tout simplement… ? » avait demandé Alix, une nuit, à son amant.

Il fit la grimace.

« J'ai déjà essayé de le faire virer il y a trois ans et… je ne pourrais pas vraiment recommencer maintenant sans me découvrir… »

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer clairement, mais Alix comprit qu'au moment où l'on parlait du retour de Voldemort… même si seule une minorité y croyait vraiment… Lucius devait rester insoupçonnable… du moins pour le moment, le plus important pour lui étant d'asseoir sa position vis-à-vis de Fudge.

Le jour fatidique, elle rejoignait son bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers, lorsqu'elle aperçut Albus Dumbledore. Il parlait avec un employé du Ministère qui jetait des regards inquiets partout autour de lui. Il n'était pas très bien vu de discuter avec le directeur de Poudlard ! Au moindre soupçon d'intelligence avec_ l'ennemi,_ on pouvait se retrouver au placard. L'ambiance dans les couloirs en était rendue détestable !

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, Dumbledore la salua avec un sourire :

« Miss O'Brien, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ! »

Il avait l'air détendu et en jetant un coup d'œil sur la pendule derrière lui, Alix comprit qu'on ne l'avait pas tenu au courant du changement d'heure … et probablement de lieu de l'audition. Elle hésita un moment, puis se dit que de son côté, elle devait rester professionnellement irréprochable.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis surprise de vous voir ici. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour Harry Potter. L'audience a dû commencer… Vous n'avez pas reçu notre hibou ?

- Non, je n'ai pas reçu de hibou, répondit-il courtoisement.

- L'audience a commencé à huit heures dans la salle du Tribunal Pénal.

- Ah ! Je vous remercie Mademoiselle. Au plaisir de vous revoir… »

Et il se précipita vers l'ascenseur d'un pas vif.

« Lucius serait furieux contre moi, pensa Alix. J'aurais au moins pu éviter de lui dire où avait lieu le procès… »

Malfoy aurait peut-être été furieux… mais de toute façon, moins qu'Ombrage une heure plus tard!

« Aucune preuve valable de l'absence de détraqueurs dans cette allée ! »

En l'entendant glapir dans le couloir une heure plus tard, Alix sourit mais ne se donna pas la peine de sortir de son bureau. Le verdict ne l'étonnait pas, bien sûr ! Comment Fudge et Ombrage avaient-ils pu se mettre la tête dans le sac à ce point ? Même si elle n'avait pas su que Lucius était à l'origine de l'agression par les détraqueurs, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Harry Potter ait voulu faire l'intéressant en produisant un Patronus devant un moldu qui ne pouvait pas voir ce genre d'émanation ! Dumbledore, en dépit des pièges qu'ils lui avaient tendus, avait probablement eu la partie belle !

Alix s'attendait à trouver Lucius d'aussi méchante humeur, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle essaya de lui parler de l'audience mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Evidemment, l'exclusion définitive de Potter de la Communauté aurait cloué le bec à Dumbledore. Mais bon… il y aura d'autres occasions. Il y a des choses plus intéressantes qui se profilent… pour toi aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air intéressé.

« Lesquelles ?

- Eh bien, Fudge me disait ce matin que Dumbledore n'a toujours pas trouvé de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… et en même temps, ton projet de réforme l'a intéressé…

- Il l'a lu ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé !

- Tu penses bien ! Réformer le système éducatif ? Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie ! »

Le regard d'Alix brilla. Retourner à Poudlard et mettre en œuvre les réformes qu'elle avait envisagées…

« Ombrage est en train de travailler à un décret qui permettra au Ministère de nommer un Professeur si le Directeur de l'établissement n'en trouve pas… continuait Lucius.

- J'ai déjà donné des cours de Défense et je pourrais…

- Oui… peut-être… mais pour le moment, nous n'en sommes pas là ! Il faut d'abord s'assurer que personne d'autre ne postule !

- Ce n'est pas un poste très couru… tout le monde le sait !

- Bien sûr, mais Dumbledore a des amis qui pourraient être tentés de l'aider.

- Il en a de moins en moins.

- Certes mais… »

Il s'arrêta net.

« Ecoute, nous en reparlerons plus tard, tu veux ? Mais ne fais rien sans me consulter…. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Je te verrai demain. »

Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui sourit et disparut.

Où allait-il ? Arrgh ! Cette impression qu'il n'était pas si loin ! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait passer à travers les murs de la Chambre rouge ! Une fois de plus, elle appuya sa main contre l'un d'eux et murmura « _transveho_ » mais il ne se déroba pas. Lucius l'avait protégé contre les sortilèges passe-murailles bien entendu. Mais quand même… elle savait que là était la solution.

Il lui fallut encore quelques jours de recherche dans ses livres pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Et la confection de la Solution d'Autorisation lui demanda une semaine supplémentaire. Ne connaissant pas l'épaisseur du mur et ne sachant pas de quel côté il faudrait chercher, Alix la fit particulièrement concentrée.

L'occasion se présenta rapidement de la tester. Un soir, la croyant endormie, Lucius se leva et disparut. A la hâte avec laquelle il s'était habillé, elle comprit qu'il était attendu. Elle se leva donc à son tour, le cœur battant, et remis sur elle ses vêtements. Elle choisit, instinctivement, le mur sur lequel était accolé le secrétaire, sortie sa mixture de sa poche ainsi qu'un petit pinceau et dessina sur la tenture rouge le signe de l'Autorisation en murmurant l'incantation du passe-murailles. Elle attendit une seconde. Le dessin s'illumina brièvement et lorsqu'elle posa sa main dessus, le mur parut l'engloutir. Alix prit alors une inspiration et s'y enfonça totalement.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. De l'autre côté, il y avait un tunnel creusé dans la roche. Ils étaient donc sous terre. Elle frappa le mur de sa baguette magique. Le signe brilla à nouveau et s'éteignit.

« Lumos »

A la lueur de sa baguette magique, elle entreprit de descendre le souterrain. Elle respirait peu, attentive au moindre bruit, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Elle avait l'absolue certitude de ce qu'elle trouverait au bout de ce tunnel. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle savait que toute sa raison le lui aurait crié si elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle savait aussi qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout. Les questions, elle se les était posées avant. L'angoisse l'avait tenue éveillée bien des nuits, ces derniers temps. Elle n'était pas inconsciente du danger auquel elle s'exposait. Mais elle avait fait le choix de savoir… et sa détermination la vidait à présent de tout sentiment qui aurait pu la ralentir ou même lui faire rebrousser chemin.

Elle eut l'impression de marcher longtemps. Enfin, au moment où elle commençait à douter, elle aperçut au loin une lueur rougeâtre. Son cœur s'accéléra. L'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita. Mais si elle s'arrêtât ce ne fut que pour se désillusionner avant de s'approcher de l'ouverture en rasant le mur.

Une voix aiguë qu'elle trouva désagréable donnait des ordres. Enfin, dans un frémissement, elle entendit celle de Lucius qui répondait fermement :

« Il est sous Impérium, Maître. Il ne peut pas nous échapper. Cet idiot a cru que sa cape d'invisibilité le protégeait. Mais je savais qu'il était là.

- Quand nous donnera-t-il ce que nous attendons ?

- C'est une question de jours, Maître. Mais le plus vite possible, bien sûr.

- Bien Lucius. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec toi. »

Alix n'entendit pas de réponse et jeta un coup d'œil. Elle aperçut Malfoy, agenouillé, qui embrassait le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres (dont elle ne vit pas le visage car il lui tournait le dos.)

Se collant à nouveau contre le mur, elle entendit la voix aigrelette qui appelait :

« McNair !

- Oui Maître ? »

La voix du bourreau du Ministère tremblait.

« On m'a dit que tu avais empêché Goyle de mener à bien la mission que je lui avais confiée ?

- Non, Maître, c'est juste que…

- Juste que quoi ?

- Que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux…

- McNair… est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé de penser ?

- Non Maître. – la voix de McNair était inaudible.

- Pardon ?

- Non Maître.

- C'était la mission de Goyle.

-Oui Maître.

- C'est donc lui qui va te punir… Goyle, avance. »

Alix risqua un nouveau coup d'œil. Elle vit une silhouette massive qui s'approchait du bourreau agenouillé en pointant sa baguette sur lui :

« Endoloris ! »

MacNair tomba en se convulsant sur le sol sous le regard des 4 ou 5 autres mangemorts qui assistaient à la scène. Alix ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du supplicié. Ses gémissements faisaient courir des frissons sur sa peau. Elle avait la bouche sèche et elle sentait malgré elle tout son corps se tendre, comme sous l'effet d'une intense excitation. Et elle n'avait pas envie que cela finisse.

La voix de Voldemort la ramena à elle.

« C'est tout ! »

Elle se rabattit contre le mur, avec une sensation de frustration.

« Allez-y ! Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de vous. Lucius reste avec moi un moment. »

Mieux valait partir plutôt qu'écouter ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à ajouter. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées disparurent une à une en transplanant. Alix remonta le couloir le plus rapidement possible, le cœur battant. A son approche, le signe de l'autorisation s'illumina, elle s'appuya dessus et se retrouva dans la Chambre rouge.

Elle retira immédiatement l'anneau Portoloin de son doigt. Elle n'aurait jamais pu cacher à Lucius ce qu'elle venait de faire et de voir.


	21. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 10 : UNE DETESTABLE RENCONTRE**

Les jours passaient et Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas trouvé de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais Fudge n'avait, de son côté, parlé de rien à Alix qui commençait à s'en inquiéter. Par ailleurs, elle voyait très peu Lucius, de moins en moins disponible. Ce fut Percy Weasley, devenu le secrétaire particulier de Fudge au début de l'été, qui vendit la mèche, un jour :

« Quand Dolores Ombrage sera à Poudlard… bien des choses changeront. »

Alix, qui était en train de chercher un dossier qu'il lui avait demandé, se retourna lentement :

« Ombrage à Poudlard ? Qu'irait-elle faire à Poudlard ? »

Percy sentit qu'il tenait et un scoop et un moyen d'épater sa jeune collègue. Il baissa la voix d'un air important :

«Et bien cela reste entre toi et moi bien sûr… Mais Dumbledore ne trouvant pas de Professeur de Défense…Dolores Ombrage s'est proposée… à la fois pour réformer cet enseignement … et pour avoir un pied dans la place bien entendu.

- Bien entendu », murmura la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Ses yeux plissés n'étaient plus que deux lames de couteaux entre deux rangées de cils noirs. Elle répéta encore « Elle va réformer cet enseignement… »

Inutile de lui faire un dessin ! Ombrage récupérait son projet de réforme ! Ah ! Lucius avait bien raison ! Il ne fallait jamais la lâcher celle-là. Ces derniers temps, elle avait été tellement prise par son travail… et puis surtout… ah ! il fallait bien le reconnaître… elle avait consacré la plupart de ses pensées à Lucius… à ce qu'il faisait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble… elle avait baissé sa garde… et le poste de Poudlard lui passait sous le nez.

Mais tout de même… Elle avait toutes les qualifications. Elle en avait même plus que Dolores qui ne s'était jamais trouvée devant une classe ! Elle se tourna résolument vers Percy :

« J'ai besoin de voir le Ministre. Peux-tu m'arranger ça vite ?

- C'est qu'aujourd'hui, il est en rendez-vous presque tout le temps…

- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps… S'il te plait. »

Elle venait de faire un énorme effort de gentillesse. Elle trouva même le moyen de lui adresser quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire. Percy rougit et promit de faire l'impossible.

Mais l'impossible, pour Percy, c'était vraiment l'impossible… et donc il ne pouvait pas le faire ! Il envoya une note à Alix dans l'après-midi l'informant que le Ministre ne pouvait la recevoir.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle après l'avoir lue, les sourcils froncés.

Un moment après, elle était dans le bureau de Weasley.

« C'est impossible, je t'assure ! En ce moment, il est avec une délégation du Ministère de la Magie Français. Et juste après, il part pour Bath pour l'inauguration d'un centre d'accueil pour sorciers retraités…

- Je veux le voir Percy. Je vais donc attendre qu'il sorte de son bureau… Il y a longtemps qu'il est avec les Français ?

- Oui, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps… » répondit Percy à contrecœur.

Alix s'assit sagement sur une chaise et attendit sans un mot. Elle réfléchissait. Elle préparait ses arguments. Et s'il lui disait non… elle commençait à envisager les différentes armes qu'elle possédait pour le faire changer d'avis dans les jours qui venaient… Toutefois, utiliser la Magie Noire sur le Ministre en personne… c'était toujours un peu risqué… surtout qu'il était un peu paranoïaque depuis le début des _évènements…_ Oh ! Lucius lui donnerait sûrement quelques bons conseils…

La porte s'ouvrit. Et Fudge en sortit avec plusieurs personnes. Ils se saluèrent, se congratulèrent encore et encore… et les visiteurs partirent enfin. Alix bondit.

« Monsieur le Ministre. Puis-je vous voir une minute s'il vous plait ?

- C'est que …

- Je vous en prie. »

Il parut hésiter. Mais être la maîtresse notoire de Lucius Malfoy ouvrait quelques portes au Ministère, dont celles du bureau du Ministre. Fudge s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

« Monsieur le Ministre, commença-t-elle, quand elle fut assise. J'ai entendu parler d'un poste de professeur à Poudlard. Et comme vous savez, la qualité de l'enseignement qui y est prodigué m'a toujours tenu à cœur. Le projet de réforme que je vous ai remis va dans ce sens. Et je sais que Dumbledore n'a toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant au Professeur Maugrey »

Fudge ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air un peu surpris.

« Votre candidature est tout à fait recevable, Miss O'Brien, mais il se trouve que j'ai déjà choisi une personne pour représenter le Ministère à Poudlard… Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas. Dolores Ombrage est la personne de la situation.

- Madame Ombrage a d'énormes qualités bien sûr pour assumer ce poste… mais elle n'a jamais donné de cours. La réforme que je vous ai proposée est entièrement basée sur mon expérience. Enseigner n'est pas un loisirs… c'est un métier. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres… Mais Fudge ne releva pas l'impertinence. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je comprends bien. Mais la mission de Dolores dépasse largement le cadre du simple enseignement. Il s'agit de rétablir l'ordre de l'Etat dans l'école.

- Je pense que j'en serai tout à fait capable aussi.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître qu'il y a beaucoup de bonnes choses dans votre projet de réforme mais… voyez-vous, avec Madame Ombrage, nous prenons une tout autre direction… Vous prôniez plus de travaux pratiques… mais il nous semble qu'une bonne maîtrise de la théorie est suffisante jusqu'en 6ème année. »

Alix souleva les sourcils.

« La théorie ? Ce n'est pas avec la théorie qu'on apprend à se défendre ? »

Fudge eut un petit rire forcé.

« Mais se défendre contre quoi ? – et comme elle ne répondait pas, visiblement interloquée – Franchement Miss O'Brien… Vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs éléments… et lorsque la question s'est posée, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous. Et nous en avons longuement discuté… Mais Dolores est le meilleur choix qu'on puisse faire. Plus tard peut-être… Maintenant, excusez-moi… mais on m'attend… »

Alix se leva.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré un peu de temps, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna lentement, saisie d'un doute :

« Encore une question, Monsieur… Quand vous dites que vous en avez longuement discuté… avec qui ?

- Mais avec Lucius et Dolores bien entendu ! »

... ... ... ... ...

« De quel droit te permets-tu de décider ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ! »

Jamais Alix ne s'était mise dans une telle fureur. Elle fulminait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de Fudge. En se matérialisant dans la Chambre Rouge, Lucius n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un pas. Il s'était trouvé face à un chat sauvage, hérissé, qui soufflait de colère.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Lucius… Je parle du poste à Poudlard… La seule fois, à ma connaissance, où tu m'aurais fait un coup dans le dos… mais apparemment, il y en a eu d'autres ?

- Eh bien quoi, le poste à Poudlard ? Tu ne voulais quand même pas aller t'enterrer là-bas ! »

Sa suffisance lui coupa le souffle !

« Allez m'enterrer là-bas ? Réformer l'enseignement… et l'établissement probablement… tu appelles ça un placard ? Tu sais très bien que c'est pour ça et uniquement pour ça que je voulais rester dans le service « Education »… et j'avais enfin une possibilité de réaliser le projet qui me tenait le plus à cœur et … Mais de toute façon, la question n'est pas là ! Tu ne disposes pas de ma vie, Lucius ! Quand bien même je voudrais aller à Poudlard pour cirer chaque jour les bottes d'Albus Dumbledore que ça ne te regarderait pas !

- Je ne t'ai pas consacré tout ce temps pour que tu ailles t'enfermer à l'autre bout de l'Ecosse alors que tout va se jouer ici et maintenant ! Dolores s'en va… tu vas avoir le champ libre pour des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. Alix …

- Ah voilà ! C'est parce que tu m'as consacré du temps ? Bien sûr, c'est ce qui te donne tous les droits ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Lucius ? Les choses étaient bien claires dès le début… Je ne roule pas pour toi ! Je roule pour moi ! Tu m'as consacré du temps, c'est ton problème ! Tu n'y étais pas obligé et je n'ai rien signé !

- Mais tu étais quand même bien contente de me trouver.

- Je n'ai rien demandé. J'ai pris ce que tu me donnais et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas ta chose. Ma vie m'appartient. Je ne te la donne pas.

- Mais pourtant rien n'est gratuit, Alix. Tu le sais et tu l'as toujours su, non ? »

Il sembla à Alix qu'une menace pointait sous l'interrogation. Elle s'avança de Lucius sans le quitter des yeux et se posta si près de lui qu'elle le frôlait de tout son corps.

« Je refuse de t'obéir Lucius… Si tu as fait tout ça pour ça… C'est dommage pour toi … Je refuse d'être ta chose.

- Ce que j'ai fait, je peux le défaire, Alix…. Tu n'es encore personne au Ministère.

- Eh bien défais-le ! le défia-t-elle - Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'une fente grise, fine comme une lame – Entre mes ambitions et ma liberté, quel choix crois-tu que je ferais ? »

Il se jaugèrent un instant en silence, le visage dur, tendus tous les deux comme des arcs.

« S'il y avait un prix à payer, il me semble que je te rémunère pour tes excellents services toutes les nuits ou presque… depuis bientôt deux mois. Si cela n'est pas suffisant, dis-le moi tout de suite… que je prenne mes dispositions.» ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle l'avait touché. Il y eut une espèce d'éclair rapide dans les yeux de Malfoy et un léger sourire détendit le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'imagines pas le mal que je pourrais te faire, murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que j'en ai quand même une petite idée, répondit-elle.

- Eh bien dis-toi que cette petite idée est encore bien en deçà de la réalité. »

Mais Alix n'avait pas peur. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire de mal… du moins pour le moment. Et en effet, elle sentit sa main qui plongeait dans ses cheveux et attirait son visage jusqu'au sien. Les yeux de Lucius brillaient de désir :

« Alors, tu payes ta dette, tous les soirs ? »

Elle sentit elle-même la vague familière naître au creux de son ventre et commencer à se soulever doucement. Mais elle repoussa son amant :

« Je ne plaisante pas, dit-elle fermement. Si tout ce que tu as fait pour moi a un prix, dis-le moi maintenant. »

Lucius parut hésiter un moment et poussa un soupir :

« Non. Tu ne me dois rien. Je t'en fais cadeau. »

Elle avait planté son regard dans le sien et ne le lâchait pas. Elle dit froidement :

« Je t'interdis de décider pour moi. Tu as tout juste le droit de me donner ton avis. Et c'est tout ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Poudlard, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Ce n'était pas ton problème !

- Tout ce qui te concerne est mon problème Alix. Nous formons une équipe toi et moi. Ce qui se profile au Ministère actuellement, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Mais rien d'extraordinaire ! Seulement que tu aies la place qui te revient et que tu fasses ton travail… en conscience ! Politiquement, nous sommes souvent d'accord, toi et moi ? Rends-toi indispensable auprès de Fudge. Dolores ne sera plus là. Mieux vaut éviter d'avoir recours aux méthodes… moins orthodoxes pour le moment… Mais toi… ton aura, Alix, ton charme, ta force de conviction… Tu feras de Fudge ce que tu veux ! Tu obtiendras ce que tu veux !

- D'accord, tu as besoin de moi pour marquer Fudge à la culotte ! Très bien ! Mais la moindre des choses aurait été de m'en parler avant ! C'était à moi de choisir si je voulais aller à Poudlard ou rester ici pour t'aider !

Lucius parut hésiter une demi-seconde et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Parce que tu crois que j'aurais accepté de me passer de toi pendant toute une année scolaire ? »

Il l'attira contre lui et cette fois, désarçonnée par ce brusque glissement de terrain, elle se laissa faire. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, la bouche dans ses cheveux :

« Je ne le referai plus… Je n'aurais pas dû faire comme ça… J'aurais dû te convaincre autrement… »

Ses lèvres couraient sur sa tempe, sur sa joue, trouvaient sa bouche…

« Réconcilions-nous, murmura-t-il encore, j'adore les réconciliations… »

Et soudain… tout avait si peu d'importance…

« Lucius ?

- Hummm ?

- Tu pourrais vraiment me faire mal ? »

Il ouvrait sa robe, cherchait sa peau, la faisait frissonner.

« Très mal, mon petit chat…

- Alors, pourquoi – sa robe tombait à ses pieds – pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à avoir peur de toi ? souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules tandis qu'il la poussait doucement en arrière.

- Mais parce que tu es totalement inconsciente, répondit-il en basculant avec elle sur le lit. Je suis un sale type, Alix O'Brien … tu le sais non ? Et je suis sûr qu'on te l'a déjà dit… »

Elle se tendit sous une caresse un peu plus précise mais elle n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire…

« Lucius ?

- Oui… quoi encore ? »

Elle hésita. Du coup, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais que je sais… n'est ce pas ? » finit-elle par demander à voix basse.

Il eut un drôle de sourire mais son regard resta grave.

« Oui, je sais que tu sais. »

Il y eut un silence. Ils ne bougeaient plus, conscients que tout à coup leurs relations prenaient un tour nouveau. Enfin elle dit :

« Oh… bon alors… - elle l'attira à elle, l'enserra entre ses jambes et conclut – je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »

... ... ... ... ...

En se rendant à une réunion, le lendemain matin, Alix croisa Lucius dans un couloir du Ministère. Il la salua de cet air courtois mais hautain qu'il avait toujours quand il était en société. Lucius, comme Titus O'Brien autrefois, avait deux visages pensa-t-elle. Et elle n'était pas sure que quelqu'un puisse le connaître totalement. Le souvenir de la nuit passée la transperça et lui coupa le souffle une seconde. Elle pensa que s'il lui infligeait un jour une douleur à la hauteur du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné… elle en perdrait probablement la raison… comme ces pauvres gens dont sa grand-mère lui avait parlé une fois qui avaient été torturés par des mangemorts et qui étaient enfermés pour toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Et savoir qu'il en était capable, c'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant. Elle n'était pas retournée dans le souterrain… mais les images de ce qu'elle y avait vu, le souvenir de cette excitation morbide qu'elle avait ressentie devant l'homme soumis au sortilège Doloris la hantait. Et elle sentait, là, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, latente, l'envie de franchir à nouveau le mur, d'en voir plus, d'en savoir plus. Sa raison lui disait qu'il fallait fuir… mais elle n'en avait pas le désir. Et ce n'était pas l'ambition qui la faisait rester. Ce n'était pas la reconnaissance non plus. Et ce n'était peut-être même pas les sentiments non plus… Bien sûr, elle était amoureuse de Lucius mais c'était plutôt la sensation que tout cela était dans l'ordre des choses. Tout s'était enchaîné si facilement depuis le mois de Janvier. Il la protégeait, il la stimulait, il lui faisait explorer des chemins vers lesquels elle n'aurait jamais été toute seule… Et là encore, maintenant, elle lui avouait qu'elle connaissait ses activités illégales... et cela ne semblait pas poser de problème. Tout glissait… tout s'enchaînait… en douceur, dans une espèce de logique… Avec lui, tout était finalement si facile… tellement plus facile qu'elle l'avait cru au début de leur liaison !

Elle était plongée si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta en entendant une voix derrière elle qui disait simplement :

« Bonjour Alix. »

Elle se figea. Cette intonation si douce… elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille ! Elle se retourna lentement et fit face à Remus Lupin qui lui souriait.

D'un regard, elle vit les rides autours des yeux, les cheveux blancs un peu plus nombreux qu'un an auparavant, sa robe de sorcier toute rapiécée… et l'air un peu bête avec lequel il la dévisageait.

« Professeur Lupin ? »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix froide. Le sourire de Remus trembla un peu aux commissures mais il demanda :

« Comment allez-vous Alix ?

- Très bien, comme vous voyez. Et vous ? »

Elle restait polie. Mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui tourner le dos et s'en aller.

« Je vais bien aussi. »

Il y eut un silence. Il le combla en précisant :

« Je suis venu pour me faire enregistrer… Vous savez bien… tous les ans… »

Il lui montra le bureau d'enregistrement des loups-garous un peu plus loin. Une vague de dégoût souleva le cœur d'Alix. Elle laissa tomber du bout des lèvres :

« Oui, je vois. »

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il émanait de lui odeur qu'elle ne supportait pas… C'était désagréable. Décidément, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui ! Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle le devança :

« Excusez moi mais on m'attend !

- Oui, je comprends…

- Au revoir Professeur. »

Sans un regard de plus, elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Ouf elle respirait mieux ! Comment avait-elle pu aimer cet homme ? Le souvenir de leur baiser traversa sa mémoire et elle réprima un haut le cœur. Il était vieux et faible… Il n'avait aucune allure… Vraiment, comment avait-elle pu ? Et cet air béat qu'il avait toujours quand il la regardait… !

Elle essaya de ne plus penser à cette détestable rencontre. Et elle y réussit tant bien que mal toute la journée grâce aux nombreux dossiers qu'elle avait à traiter juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Mais de retour chez elle, les souvenirs refluèrent, intenses, nombreux, comme s'ils s'étaient massés au fil des heures derrière la grille de sa volonté et que celle-ci venait de céder sous leur poids. Leur première rencontre. Les promenades en forêt. La bibliothèque. Le bureau où ils travaillaient. Et la colère, le mépris. Un faible. Remus Lupin avait toujours été un faible ! Rien à voir avec Severus ! On lui clouait le bec avec une facilité. Dès la première rencontre, elle avait su qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à elle. C'était à peine s'il osait lui parler ! Il était ridicule…

Quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, étouffée, une voix demanda : « Oui mais après ? »

« Ooooooh, gémit-elle. Après je ne sais pas. »

Elle avait mal à la tête soudain. Et… Elle ne voulait pas… Pourquoi soudain, la cabane dans la forêt venait-elle s'imposer à son esprit ? _Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas me souvenir…_

Il n'avait rien qui puisse lui plaire. Elle était si fragile alors… il avait abusé d'elle, il avait profité de son désarroi !

Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait eu l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Bien sûr que non, ce sont des salades qu'on se raconte quand on a 18 ans… et …

Elle avait tellement souffert… il l'avait repoussée.

Non, c'était elle qui n'avait pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout sinon, elle ne lui aurait pas parlé de Severus.

Mais elle l'aimait…

_Non je ne l'aimais pas… Il n'avait rien pour me plaire…_

Elle avait découvert quelqu'un de si intéressant, de si fragile… lui seul savait la comprendre.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Qu'est-ce que Remus Lupin a compris à Alix O'Brien ? Il n'a rien compris du tout ! Il est parti Alix ! Il est parti ! _

Toute la douleur revenait. Cette souffrance de toute son âme, de tout son esprit, de tout son cœur. C'était un couteau qui avait tout déchiré à l'intérieur.

« C'était il y a longtemps » murmura-t-elle, sans conviction.

Pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-elle si abandonnée soudain ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si perdue ? Pour une amourette d'écolière… bien incompréhensible aujourd'hui. C'était juste que… Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. C'était juste que … tout était mort de ce qui avait si intensément existé. Et … et…

Il fallait voir Lucius ! Tout de suite !

Elle passa l'anneau à son doigt. Là, dans la Chambre Rouge, bien enfermée, il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver. Il fallait que Lucius vienne. Qu'il lui dise… qu'il la rassure. Mais il n'était pas là. La pièce était déserte. Elle repoussa l'édredon et se blottit dessous, toute habillée, le nez dans l'oreiller de son amant.

Il y eut un bruit à coté d'elle et la voix tant attendue qui s'exclama :

« Mais tu es là ? »

Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu trembles ? »

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle tremblait. En fait, son corps tout entier était plus froid que la mort. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer. D'ailleurs, elle en aurait été incapable. Rien qu'entendre sa voix… alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là… c'était réconfortant et miraculeux.

Il insista doucement :

« Voyons, dis-moi ce qui se passe … »

Sa main chaude cherchait son visage sous les cheveux défaits. Elle se retourna brusquement et se serra contre lui. Là… là… maintenant, ça allait mieux….

« C'est encore cette histoire de Poudlard ? questionna encore Lucius. Mais tu seras beaucoup mieux ici. C'est ça, c'est à cause de Poudlard ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Eh bien alors ? Tu as un problème ? Quelqu'un qui t'embête ? »

Elle fit signe que non à nouveau. Elle se calmait. L'angoisse affreuse s'éloignait. Sa gorge se dénouait.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Quel problème ne pourrais-je pas t'aider à régler ? »

Quel problème ? Un fantôme qui revient et qui fait mal. Un fantôme défiguré. Une histoire qu'on s'est raconté mille fois pour se donner du courage et qui n'est finalement qu'une vaste tromperie de la vie.

Et pourtant, est-ce qu'on n'a pas parfois le droit de croire un peu… ?

« Lucius, je crois que… je crois que je t'aime. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce qui était sûr c'est que c'était bien ici et dans ces bras-là qu'elle venait chercher le réconfort. Il la serra contre lui.

« Folle petite ! Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de se mettre dans des états pareils ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer un moment avant de demander, toujours blottie et les paupières closes :

« Oui mais… je voudrais tant que tu m'aimes, toi aussi… »

Il y eut un silence. Elle crut qu'il ne répondrait pas mais il murmura d'une voix un peu étrange :

« Est-ce que je serais ici, si je ne t'aimais pas ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard gris. Elle aurait juré qu'il était sincère.


	22. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 11 : MENS PRAESTES**

Pourtant se blottir dans les bras de Lucius, faire l'amour avec lui, même à la lumière nouvelle de leurs aveux ne suffit pas. Chaque jour, elle se répétait que c'était extraordinaire d'être aimée de cet homme-là, et elle ravivait dans sa mémoire la chaleur du moment passé. Son regard qui ne s'était pas dérobé. Et sa voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Oui, elle avait bien de la chance. Il était si froid, si hautain, si arrogant avec tout le monde… et si prévenant, si attentionné et si tendre avec elle… Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût désirer d'autre que voir cet amour s'éterniser…

Mais elle repoussait aussi chaque jour des souvenirs plus anciens. Et ils envahissaient son sommeil, la nuit, la réveillant en sursaut et, chaque fois, au bord de la nausée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Elle avait aimé et elle n'aimait plus… Voilà ! Pourquoi l'image de Remus Lupin la poursuivait-elle de façon si obsédante ? Il y avait une réponse quelque part, et elle se soupçonnait elle-même de ne pas vouloir la regarder en face. Trop dur. Trop douloureux. Mais cette réponse qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle fuyait en même temps, c'était la pièce qui manquait au puzzle. Et c'était le caillou dans la chaussure…

La Rentrée scolaire eut lieu… sans elle. Ombrage partie, le service fut réorganisé et Alix se trouva promue responsable des Affaires Sociales et de l'Enseignement. Sa nomination à ce poste important ne manqua pas de faire parler. Mais, pour calmer les esprits, on affirma qu'il n'était que provisoire et que la nomination officielle d'un directeur de service plus expérimenté aurait lieu dans les mois à venir. On attendait pour le moment de voir ce qui ressortirait de la mission d'Ombrage à Poudlard.

Lucius avait sourit : « Le provisoire qui dure… c'est le meilleur moyen de s'installer ! Tu as tout le temps de prendre tes marques. » Mais Alix ne comptait pas _prendre tout son temps_. Elle se jeta, au contraire, à corps perdu dans le travail… commença à repenser l'organisation du service et se plongea dans les dossiers les plus complexes avec une certaine gourmandise. Malheureusement, une lettre alarmante de sa grand-mère paternelle la coupa net dans son élan, dès la fin de la première semaine. Celle-ci ne se sentait pas bien et craignait le pire. Elle voulait la voir. Le lendemain, un nouveau hibou arrivait, émanant cette fois de Tamara, qui lui confirmait que les forces de la vieille dame déclinaient et demandait à sa fille de prévoir quelques jours de disponibilité.

Alix, qui n'avait pas pris de vacances, posa deux semaines complètes.

« Ca tombe mal, lui dit Lucius. Juste au moment où tu prends ce nouveau poste. »

Il était assis au bureau de la Chambre Rouge et il écrivait un courrier quand elle était arrivée. Il fit un geste vers elle et l'attira contre lui.

« Tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment sans cœur ? Ma grand-mère va peut-être mourir…

- Et tu l'aimes beaucoup ta grand-mère ? »

Certes, Alix n'avait jamais eu avec la vieille Julia la même complicité qu'avec sa grand-mère maternelle, Flora Wronski. C'était une femme froide et austère, qui n'ouvrait jamais la bouche que pour critiquer ou donner des ordres. Mais tout de même… c'était sa grand-mère.

Toutefois, en arrivant, elle ne la trouva pas très changée. Ni même très fatiguée.

« Oh si ! Tu sais… Elle décline… Tu ne t'en aperçois pas parce que tu ne viens pas souvent. » protesta sa mère à qui elle faisait part de sa surprise. Mais Julia O'Brien avait l'air d'avoir bon appétit et elle n'avait pas perdu la voix pour houspiller ses elfes de maisons qui n'allaient jamais assez vite à son goût ! Alix, qui pensait à la somme de travail qu'elle avait laissé en plan, se demanda avec un brin de cynisme si elle devait bien se réjouir de trouver son aïeule en meilleur état qu'elle ne l'avait craint. A la fin du repas, la vieille Julia lui dit d'un ton qui n'avait rien de mourant :

« Je vais faire ma sieste. Je veux te voir dans ma chambre à 15H00. »

Alix tourna vers sa mère un regard surpris mais Tamara se contenta de lui sourire :

« Tu devrais monter te reposer toi aussi. »

Elle obéit à ce qui n'était pas vraiment un ordre. Elle ne demandait qu'à retrouver la solitude de sa chambre. En montant l'escalier de marbre, elle entendit sa mère qui dirigeait les elfes de maison. Elle leur parlait avec cette douceur qu'elle mettait en chaque chose… Elle serait bientôt la maîtresse du manoir.

_« Ta mère a ce pouvoir incroyable de séduire tous ceux qui passent à porté d'elle. Lorsque j'ai annoncé que j'allais l'épouser tous nos amis ont pensé que ma Mère ne la supporterait pas. Elles sont si différentes toutes les deux. En réalité, au bout d'un mois, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde… »_

«Amies » …ce n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié… mais il fallait reconnaître que personne n'avait jamais entendu Julia O'Brien reprocher quoi que ce soit à sa belle-fille. Et celle-ci s'appliquait à rendre à la mère de son mari la vie la plus confortable possible. Elles avaient toutes les deux trouvé, très vite, une espèce d'équilibre dans leur relation. Et maintenant qu'Alix connaissait les conditions dans lesquelles Tamara était entrée dans la famille, elle n'en mesurait que mieux le tour de force que cela avait dû représenter.

A 15H, elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa grand-mère et entra :

« Vous vouliez me parler, Grand-mère ?

- Avance, assieds-toi. »

Alix se sentait, malgré elle, sur la défensive. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et la vieille Julia vint la rejoindre et prendre place en face d'elle. Elle prit le temps de s'installer confortablement et d'arranger sa robe autour d'elle, puis posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son siège, elle leva les yeux sur sa petite-fille. Non… décidément, elle n'était pas malade du tout, pensa Alix en soutenant le regard perçant. Lucius… Voilà pourquoi elle était là. On voulait lui parler de Lucius ! Sa mère n'avait pas eu le courage de revenir sur la question et elle envoyait la reine-mère à la charge, comme autrefois elle envoyait Titus.

Mais Julia O'Brien dit simplement :

« Alors Alix… Tu as reçu la Force ? »

Interloquée, la jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Enfin, elle demanda :

« Qui vous l'a dit ? »

Sa grand-mère sourit d'un air supérieur.

« Ma chère petite, cela se voit. Je te connais trop bien. Tu as changé. Et puis, sachant que tu traînes avec cette crapule de Malfoy… »

On allait donc parler de Lucius…

« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais des questions à me poser ? »

De nouveau, Alix fut prise de cour. Elle répondit un peu sèchement :

« Non Grand-mère, je vous remercie.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué, tu ne te poses aucune question… sur rien ? »

Le ton de la vieille dame était sarcastique. Mais Alix n'entendait pas se laisser traiter en gamine. Elle se leva.

« Non Grand-mère. Lucius Malfoy me donne toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Excusez-moi, je crois qu'on m'appelle. »

Elle se retourna pour sortir de la pièce.

« On ne t'appelle pas ! Reste ici ! »

Et comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas :

« Alix O'Brien ! Quelles sont les quatre clés du pouvoir ? »

Elle se retourna, un air de défi sur le visage :

« Le talent, la naissance, ne jamais laisser personne penser à sa place et le savoir ! »

Elle se détourna.

« Ne jamais laisser personne penser à ta place, Alix ! Et le savoir ! »

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand elle entendit sa grand-mère tonner :

« Alix O'Brien ! Quand as-tu cessé d'être la fille de mon fils ? »

Elle suspendit son geste. Elle avait toujours envie de partir mais… le souvenir de son père… très loin soudain… pourquoi était-il si loin, d'ailleurs ?

Julia intima d'une voix plus douce :

« Reviens t'asseoir, Alix. Et pose-moi tes questions. Si elles ne viennent pas tout de suite, c'est normal. Et j'ai tout mon temps. »

Alix retourna s'asseoir d'un pas incertain. Mais les questions ne venaient pas. Et elle comprit soudain à quel point cela pouvait être anormal… Une angoisse puissante la saisit. Sa grand-mère, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, demanda :

« Elle ne viennent pas facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a combien de temps que tu ne t'en poses plus ? »

Alix ne répondit pas. Si, bien sûr que si… elle se posait des questions tout le temps… oui mais… est-ce qu'elle se posait les bonnes questions… est-ce qu'elle se posait les questions importantes ?

« C'est donc moi qui vais t'en poser. Et tu vas me répondre franchement. _Franchement__,_ Alix. Tu n'es pas dans un tribunal. Quand a eu lieu la Messe Noire ?

- Début Juin.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- La Force m'a prise… C'était violent. J'ai mis plusieurs jours à m'en remettre.

- Jusqu'où t'a-t-elle portée ?

- Presque sur l'autel. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Grand-mère ? Lucius a eu l'air de trouver cela extraordinaire ?

- Cela veut dire qu'elle t'a donné des pouvoirs puissants.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien remarqué de spécial à part une sorte d'instinct…

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas sollicité ces pouvoirs. Je suis ravie de l'entendre… Est-ce que tu as fait des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ? »

Ces questions simples qui amenaient des réponses simples…. C'était si reposant tout à coup et… la lumière se faisait peu à peu. Elle n'avait plus envie de partir… Elle répondit immédiatement et sans détour :

« J'ai tué un hippogriffe mais je n'avais aucune raison de le faire.

- Et qu'as-tu ressenti ?

- Du plaisir… Beaucoup de plaisir. C'était intense. Et j'ai vu aussi un homme se faire torturer et j'ai ressenti la même sensation. Je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine. »

Julia se pencha un peu en avant.

« La Force du Mal est en toi. Et chaque fois que tu vas vers elle, elle prend un peu plus possession de ton esprit. Tu ne te poses plus de questions et tes valeurs s'effacent. Ce que tu aimes, elle peut te le faire détester… »

Oui… bien sûr… !

« Grand-mère, il y autre chose… J'ai revu récemment quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi et oh ! »

Un terrible mal de tête avait envahi tout son crâne. Elle porta une main devant ses yeux.

« Continue Alix. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien… »

Elle ne pouvait presque plus parler. Elle avait la nausée. Elle se leva brusquement. Il fallait quitter cette pièce. Elle devait s'en aller. Elle perçut plus qu'elle ne vit sa grand-mère se lever en même temps qu'elle. Un sentiment violent de haine la prit. Mais qui était-elle, cette vieille folle, pour la torturer ainsi ? Elle se tourna et leva sa baguette magique… mais Julia fut plus rapide :

« Petrificus totallus »

Immobilisée, Alix se sentit tomber sur le sol. Elle en tremblait de colère et haine. Elle vit le visage de la vieille femme s'approcher , vriller son regard dans le sien. Une énergie phénoménale se dégageait de ce visage usé :

« Je t'ai pétrifiée pour que tu m'écoutes. C'est la Force qui monte en toi pour se défendre. Cette personne dont tu me parles, c'est ton Mens Praestes. Elle seule est capable de mobiliser ce qu'il y a de positif en toi. Et la Force du Mal la combat chaque fois que tu penses à elle. Tu te sens malade, tu as mal à la tête ou au ventre, il devient difficile ou douloureux de te souvenir des moments que tu as passés avec elle. Alix je vais te permettre de parler. Je vais te poser une question. Et j'agirai selon la réponse. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour y répondre. Alix , est-ce que tu es d'accord pour dompter la Force du Mal qui est en toi et pour retrouver ton indépendance d'esprit ? »

La vieille dame fit un signe de sa baguette au-dessus de la bouche de la jeune fille. Aux hurlements se mêlèrent alors une longue suite d'insultes. Mais au milieu de tout cela, Alix luttait pour pouvoir parler… Elle luttait mais elle ne trouvait pas le chemin qui lui aurait permis de s'exprimer. Il lui semblait que la moindre parcelle de son cerveau était entravé. Elle sentit alors les deux mains de sa grand-mère se poser de chaque côté de son crâne et elle l'entendit crier :

« Prend appui sur moi Alix… prend ce que je te donne ! »

Elle sentit une énergie entrer dans sa tête et elle cria à son tour :

« OUI ! »

Elle vit un sourire sur le visage ridée de Julia O'Brien… et le noir.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Alix ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et s'assit aussitôt.

Elle connaissait bien l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une seconde, les sensations de son enfance remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire. Et comme alors, elle glissa vers le bord du lit, prête à rejoindre la cuisine, pieds nus et en chemise de nuit. Elle était sûre d'y trouver, assise à la table, en train de cuisiner – quelle était cette bonne odeur qui lui donnait faim ? – sa grand-mère maternelle, Flora Wronski.

Elle descendit l'escalier, s'amusant à faire craquer la marche du milieu et reconnaissant du bout des doigts les aspérités du mur crépi.

Sa grand-mère leva la tête et l'accueillit d'un :

« Te voilà ? Tes pantoufles ? Tu vas encore être malade ! »

… et fit apparaître une paire de chaussons juste devant les pieds de la jeune fille… comme avant ! Alix s'approcha de la petite femme replète, encore jeune malgré ses cheveux grisonnants, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.

« Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. J'ai fait de la brioche, comme tu aimes… »

Quand elle ne concoctait pas de potions et d'onguents, Flora cuisinait.

Alix s'attabla et commença à manger de bon appétit. Sa grand-mère continuait d'éplucher ses légumes, sans la quitter des yeux, et quand elle eut terminé, elle fit un geste et tout disparut de la table : les aliments crus sautèrent dans la cocotte qui était derrière elle, les épluchures trouvèrent le chemin de la poubelle et son couteau rejoignit la vaisselle qui attendait d'être lavée dans l'évier.

La jeune fille sourit. C'était bon d'être là. Tout à l'heure, elles iraient toutes les deux cueillir des plantes et des mousses dans la lande et elles rentreraient pour le déjeuner, afin que Flora puisse accueillir ses patients dès le début de l'après-midi. On cueillait toujours le matin car _« plante du matin prodigue de meilleurs soins. »_

Elle entendit sa grand-mère qui disait :

« Je t'ai donné une potion apaisante, Alix, et je t'ai mis sous sortilège d'inconscience. »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

« Je vais te rendre ta conscience petit à petit pour que nous puissions parler et que tu puisses comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Mais prend ça d'abord. »

Elle avait fait apparaître un verre rempli d'un liquide d'un rouge épais. Alix obéit. Elle ne ressentit aucun effet particulier. Mais quand sa grand-mère agita sa baguette magique, elle eut l'impression de sortir peu à peu d'une nappe de brouillard. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Julia O'Brien y était pour quelque chose… comment ? Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir… Flora dut penser qu'elle l'avait suffisamment ramenée à la réalité car elle posa sa baguette devant elle et dit simplement :

« Donc, tu as assisté à une Messe Noire… et tu en as pris une bonne dose ! Je peux la sentir d'ici !

Ah oui… c'était donc cela… Mais sa grand-mère reprenait tout à zéro :

« La Force du Mal qui est entrée en toi annihile peu à peu toute possibilité de réaction. Plus tu la sollicites, plus elle t'envahit. La potion que tu viens de boire la neutralise momentanément… mais c'est une potion qu'on ne peut prendre qu'une fois. Néanmoins, nous allons pouvoir parler de ton Mens Praestes. Ce serait impossible sans cela. »

Alix se souvenait maintenant : les douleurs, les nausées, les vertiges…

« C'est bien que tu l'aies identifié, continuait sa grand-mère. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile. C'est un homme ou une femme ?

- Un homme.

- Il est le gardien de ton esprit. Il est celui qui peut mobiliser tout ce qu'il y a de positif en toi. Il va nous aider. »

Malgré le charme et la potion qui la faisaient tenir tranquille, Alix eut un mouvement de panique. Sa grand-mère saisit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Mais la jeune fille dit seulement :

« Il va venir ?

- Eh bien tout dépend…

- Je ne veux pas !

- Est-ce que tu possèdes quelque chose qui lui appartienne ?

- Oui. »

Un écharpe qu'il lui avait passé autour des épaules lors d'une promenade en forêt et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rendue.

« Un vêtement ? C'est très bien. Je pense que cela suffira.

- Et j'ai un livre aussi. Avec une dédicace.

- Excellent ! Un mot écrit de sa main… c'est parfait ! Où se trouvent-ils ?

- Dans le dernier tiroir de ma commode dans ma chambre.

- J'irai les chercher. »

Alix hésita.

« Est-ce que tu vas faire sortir la Force du Mal de mon corps ?

- Non, ça c'est impossible. Mais nous allons essayer de la domestiquer. Il faut que tu prennes le dessus. Si ton Mens Praestes gagne, elle sera refoulée tout au fond de toi et si tu ne vas pas la chercher, elle s'étiolera et disparaîtra d'elle-même. Mais il faut que ton Mens Praestes soit fort ! J'espère qu'il est solide. »

Alix pensa à Remus, si fragile, si indécis.

« Comment sait-on s'il est solide ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Certains ne sont pas assez forts. Je pense que la force du lien qu'il y a entre vous est primordiale. Tu es très attachée à cet homme ? »

Alix n'était pas habituée aux confidences et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Non … enfin oui…mais c'était il y a plus d'un an et depuis…

- Oui depuis… tu t'es attachée ailleurs. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Un Mens Praestes n'est pas forcément un amoureux. Ca peut être un parent, un ami…

- Tout le monde a un Mens Praestes ?

- Oui et non… Oui probablement. Mais tout le monde ne l'identifie pas. Et sans lui… il est très difficile de se sortir d'un guêpier comme celui dans lequel tu viens de te mettre… En tout cas la réussite ne dépend pas que de lui. Il faut que toi aussi, tu le veuilles, Alix. Il ne se battra pas tout seul ! Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir te débarrasser de la Force ? »

Il y eut un silence. Alix réfléchissait, fouillait le moindre recoin de son esprit. Enfin, elle dit :

« Je veux être libre. Je ne peux pas accepter que cette chose décide pour moi. »

Flora secoua la tête et demanda d'un ton un peu froid :

« Et Lucius Malfoy ?

- Quoi Lucius Malfoy ? demanda Alix d'un air de défi.

- Lucius Malfoy est un être maléfique Alix.

- Oui mais… »

Son cœur se serra. Oui bien sûr, Lucius était un mangemort et il était dur et même probablement cruel mais… « _Est-ce que je serais là, si je ne t'aimais pas ?_ » sa voix chaude et douce et … tous ces moments magnifiques qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Des images mêlées de sensations s'imposaient à elles. Flora poussa un soupir.

« Lucius Malfoy est allé trop loin pour pouvoir aimer, Alix. Crois-moi, tout ça c'est une illusion. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Avec moi, il est différent. »

Sa grand-mère eut une moue désolée.

« Oui mais si on gagne… c'est toi qui sera différente.

- Je pourrais peut-être être son Mens Praestes ?

- On ne décide pas ces choses-là. Crois-moi, il y a longtemps que Lucius Malfoy a tué son Mens Praestes… au figuré. Au propre aussi, peut-être… il en serait bien capable ! Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ?

- Oui… pourquoi la Force m'a-t-elle donné autant d'elle-même ? Est-ce que je suis plus mauvaise qu'une autre ?

- Ca non plus, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça tient… Le pouvoir magique l'attire, c'est sûr, et tu es talentueuse… Mais il doit y avoir aussi une question de disponibilité d'esprit. Tu devais être prête à ce moment-là. »

Alix réfléchit encore un moment et demanda :

« Ce sera long ?

- 13 jours à partir de la pleine lune donc ce soir….. Tu vas faire un courrier au Ministère pour expliquer que tu prends une semaine supplémentaire. Tu auras besoin de t'en remettre. Ecris aussi à Malfoy… qu'on ne le voie pas débarquer !

- Les séances dureront longtemps ?

- Cela dépendra de toi, de la lutte…

- Ce sera douloureux ?

- Le processus est chaque fois différent. Chaque Mens Praestes a une manière différente d'intervenir… Cela dépendra de lui, de toi, de votre histoire… Mais d'une manière générale, oui, c'est dur. Et je serai obligée de t'enfermer. Car sinon tu t'enfuirais. Et je ne peux pas te mettre sous sortilège d'inconscience ou de donner des potions pour te calmer : il faut au contraire que tout ton esprit se mobilise. C'est le seul moyen de retrouver ta liberté. »

La jeune fille fit un signe de la tête. Elle avait la gorge serrée.

« Nous commencerons ce soir. Pour le moment, tu devrais aller t'habiller… la potion va encore faire de l'effet toute la matinée. Nous allons en profiter pour aller cueillir des plantes. »

Alix sourit faiblement. Elle atteignait la porte quand sa grand-mère lui dit :

« Je te connais bien Alix. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Je n'aurais pas dû aller à cette messe noire…

- Mais j'ai toujours su que tu irais un jour ! »

La jeune fille ne s'était pas retournée mais il lui sembla, au ton de sa voix, que sa grand-mère lui souriait.


	23. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 12 : POUR ALIX, REMUS LUPIN**

1er jour

Tout était noir et froid, fermé comme une boite. Elle était recroquevillée par terre, appuyée le long d'un mur lisse comme un miroir. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Elle était seule. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas.

2ème jour

Tout était noir et froid, fermé comme une boite. Elle était recroquevillée par terre, appuyée le long d'un mur lisse comme un miroir. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Elle était seule. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas.

3ème jour

Tout était noir et froid, fermé comme une boite. Elle était recroquevillée par terre, appuyée le long d'un mur lisse comme un miroir. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Elle était seule. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle n'avait pas peur. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas.

4ème jour

Tout était noir et froid, fermé comme une boite. Elle était recroquevillée par terre, appuyée le long d'un mur lisse comme un miroir. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Elle était seule. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'il allait venir. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais elle le sentait. Elle entendit sa voix qui disait doucement : « Alix ? » Elle avait les yeux fermés et un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Non non ! Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre ! Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Non.

Non.

5ème jour

Alix ?

Non

6ème jour

Elle était recroquevillée par terre. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Elle était seule. Il murmura à son oreille : « Alix ? » mais elle crispait ses paupières l'une contre l'autre.

« Non, Remus, non… je ne veux pas… »

Et soudain… un miracle … du rouge qui perce à travers ses paupières et une odeur familière et rassurante. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est dans la chambre rouge ! _Oh … merci… merci_… _Lucius va arriver. Ici tout est tellement clos. Personne ne peut venir. C'est ma cachette. Ici rien ne peut m'atteindre. Il n'y a que Lucius qui va arriver… Il n'y a pas de porte. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre non plus…_

Elle se tenait près d'une fenêtre et elle regardait … la chambre rouge de l'autre côté. Il y avait du bruit derrière elle, un brouhaha de gens qui parlaient. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Rien ne l'intéressait. Elle s'ennuyait.

« Vous êtes seule ? »

Elle se tourna vers celui qui osait interrompre sa rêverie.

« Oui.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Alix O'Brien. »

C'était une salle de classe. Et l'homme qui lui parlait était assez grand, la quarantaine fatiguée. Il était pâle. Et il avait l'air gentil… le pauvre ! Il lui parlait doucement…

« Eh bien nous allons travailler ensemble. Voyez, je pose cette feuille de papier sur la table. Allez-y … essayez de l'attirer à vous. »

Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec cette feuille de papier… Elle pourrait renverser l'encrier qu'il y a juste à côté ? Ou peut-être même dessiner la marque des ténèbres avec la plume mais… la marque des ténèbres… non… c'est tentant mais … Pas le premier jour quand même… ! Et puis, il a l'air tellement… Allez… Voilà … regarde comme c'est facile… et laisse-moi tranquille !

Une voix, toujours la même, à son oreille qui murmure tandis que le tableau se fige.

« Vous vous souvenez, Alix, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

Un sentiment d'amusement lui chatouille le coin des lèvres.

_Oui je me souviens._

« Vous m'intimidiez tellement… C'était mon premier jour de cours… vous n'avez pas eu pitié de moi. »

_Oh si j'ai eu pitié… J'aurais pu faire bien pire. _

Elle se tourne. Remus est là, assis à moitié sur un bureau. Il sourit d'un air tendre.

« Vous étiez terrible, Alix, je n'osais même pas vous parler au début… »

_Au début seulement ? Non… vous me fuyiez… je savais bien que vous me fuyiez. Et c'était amusant._

« Mais c'était peut-être vous qui fuyiez Alix… ce n'était peut-être pas moi ? »

Elle fuyait dans la forêt si sombre. Son cœur éclatait de douleur. Les larmes l'empêchaient de voir où elle allait. Elle entendait à peine cette voix qui l'appelait : « Alix ! Alix revenez ! Alix, la Forêt est dangereuse à cette heure ! » Il fallait lui échapper ! Il lui avait fait tellement mal ! Et elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir les pleurs qu'elle versait à cause de lui ! Il n'avait rien compris ! « Impedimenta ! »

Elle tomba !

Et reprit conscience dans un cri.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle voulait s'en aller ! Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette forêt… enfin non… dans cette pièce vide dans laquelle on la tenait enfermée. Elle vit sa grand-mère qui l'a regardait à la porte mais elle n'eut pas temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait disparu.

7ème jour

Elle est debout près de ce mur lisse comme un miroir. Il est vain de se recroqueviller… mieux vaut essayer de trouver la sortie de cette pièce si sombre et si froide… Il y a de la lumière semble-t-il, au fond… Elle s'avance précautionneusement. Elle pousse une porte. Elle entre dans la salle de classe de Remus… Il est derrière elle. Elle le sent. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner. Elle a toujours su quand il était là. Elle a toujours su quand il la regardait. Il parle doucement, comme à son habitude…

« Alix, au fond de vous-même… qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé vraiment quand vous vous êtes tournée vers moi ? »

Elle s'avance près de la fenêtre et regarde dehors…. La grande pelouse de Poudlard brille sous le ciel bleu de septembre. Il y a du bruit derrière elle, un brouhaha de gens qui parlent. Ils ne l'intéressent pas. Rien ne l'intéresse. Elle s'ennuie.

« Vous êtes seule ? »

Elle se tourne vers celui qui ose interrompre sa rêverie.

L'homme qui lui parle est assez grand, la quarantaine fatiguée. Il est pâle. Et il y a quelque chose dans son regard… ou est-ce dans son sourire… ? C'est cette douceur peut-être ? Mais il y a quelque chose qui …

_Je ne sais pas … Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi, je vous en prie._

« Alix ? »

_Non je vous en prie. Ca fait trop mal._

Elle revient à elle, allongée par terre et toute repliée sur elle-même. Elle gémit. C'est un couteau qu'on lui enfonce dans le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce souvenir, si simple, si anodin, lui fait-il si mal ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce regard qu'elle n'a jamais voulu voir ?

8ème jour

Elle est dans la Chambre rouge. Lucius ne vient pas. Où est-il ? Pourquoi l'abandonne-t-il ?

« Mais parce qu'il n'est pas là Alix, il n'a jamais été là ! »

_Taisez-vous !_

« La chambre rouge, toute fermée, vous ressemble si peu Alix ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons vous préfériez les cabanes dans la forêt ! Vous preniez des risques Alix ! Et vous vous battiez pour obtenir ce que vous vouliez ! »

Elle est dans la cabane et elle est seule et elle attend. Elle l'attend tellement fort. Il viendra, elle sait qu'il viendra. Elle entend qu'il arrive. Elle entend qu'il ralentit. Il pousse la porte !

_NOOOOON ! NOOOOON !_

Elle est recroquevillée par terre au milieu d'une pièce vide, noire et froide, fermée comme une boite. Il n'y a pas de bruit. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Mais il est là. Il ne la quitte pas. Il est penché sur elle et il dit :

« Je ne vous laisserai pas Alix. Vous pouvez toujours vous renfermer. Vous pouvez toujours tout barricader… Vous savez bien que je trouverai la faille. Je l'ai trouvé autrefois… »

_Non, vous n'avez rien trouvé. Vous étiez comme les autres. Vous ne voyiez pas ce qu'il y avait derrière. C'est moi qui vous ai montré, un jour._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, Alix ? »

_Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! _

« Mais si voyons… dites-moi pourquoi… »

_Parce que vous me regardiez différemment. Vous aviez l'air d'attendre quelque chose…Parce que je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose… mais je ne savais pas quoi… mais j'avais envie d'exister à vos yeux. J'aimais que vous me regardiez._

« Vous étiez toujours si dure… »

_Non, je n'étais pas dure. J'attendais que vous me trouviez._

Elle est dans le bureau et il est là en face d'elle. Il est assis à son bureau et a l'air si fatigué.

« Enfin… vous me le prêtez ce livre ?

- Oui. Et j'en ai un autre aussi qui pourrait vous intéresser… »

Il se lève. Il vacille. Il se laisse lourdement retomber sur sa chaise, une main sur les yeux. Il va tomber ! Elle se précipite près de lui. Il faut le transporter sur le canapé « _Mobilicorpus_ … Professeur… professeur Lupin… »

Il n'a pas l'air de revenir à lui. Que faut-il faire ? Appeler quelqu'un ? Il est si froid. Il est si pâle. Il a l'air si fragile. Dieu merci, il revient.

« Ca va ? »

Maintenant tout va aller bien. Ne bougez pas. Je vais vous aider. « Chut ne dites rien ». Laissez-moi faire. Laissez-moi vous montrer que je sais aussi faire des choses bien. Des choses utiles. J'ai envie d'être gentille pour une fois. J'ai envie d'être douce et que vous m'aimiez bien. Laissez-moi ouvrir votre robe. Je ne vous ferai pas mal… Mais laissez-moi faire … ! « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous déshabiller ! »

Vous avez la peau douce. Et je sens au bout de mes doigts l'extrémité de la cicatrice. Je sais qu'elle est là. Je le sens. De toute façon, je sais très bien quelle était la potion que Severus m'a demandé de vous apporter. Détendez-vous ! Je ne dirai rien. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je sache. Voilà. C'est là… c'est là qu'on peut faire fuir la fatigue.

« C'est vrai. Vous étiez douce Alix, pour la première fois. C'était la première fois aussi où nous avions eu une vraie conversation. »

_Oui c'était bien. _

« Ensuite nous avons tellement parlé. »

_Oui. _

« Pourquoi Alix ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous être douce et gentille avec moi ? »

_Pour que vous m'aimiez … bien. _

« Et vous avez réussi… je vous ai tellement aimé… »

_Non… non… vous ne m'avez pas aimée ! Vous ne m'avez pas aimée ! Vous ne m'avez pas aimée…_

Elle reprend conscience en sanglotant. Elle pleure pendant des heures en se balançant d'avant en arrière en gémissant entre ses larmes : « Je voulais que vous m'aimiez. Mais vous ne m'avez pas aimée ! »

9ème jour

Elle est dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle marche d'un pas vif. Mais elle est inquiète. Elle sait qu'il va surgir. Elle sait qu'il la fera souffrir à nouveau. En effet, elle entend sa voix tout près d'elle : « Alix, je vous en prie. N'ayez pas peur. Vous savez bien que je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ».

Mais il lui fera mal. Elle le sait maintenant. Néanmoins elle s'arrête. Il est inutile de fuir. Puisqu'il est là. Et qu'il est seul dans cet univers. Elle n'attend plus Lucius.

Remus sort de derrière un arbre. Il lui sourit :

« Les promenades dans cette forêt n'ont pas le même charme sans vous… »

Elle est sur la défensive. Sur quel terrain l'entraînera-t-il cette fois ?

Ils approchent du petit ruisseau. Il lui montre à quelques mètres d'eux, leurs silhouettes assises sur les rochers.

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de la jeune fille. Remus tend la main et les essuie du bout des doigts. Il murmure :

« Vous savez, Alix, vous n'êtes pas la seule à ne pas savoir qui vous êtes vraiment. Il est rare qu'on le sache à 18 ans. Seulement si rien, si aucun évènement dramatique n'amène cette question, on ne pense tout simplement pas à se la poser. Et quand on se la pose, il faut souvent des années pour en trouver la réponse. »

Elle renifle et sort un mouchoir de sa poche :

« Vous savez qui vous êtes, vous ?

- Pas toujours. »

Elle essuie ses yeux en essayant visiblement de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Il se lève et , enlevant l'écharpe qu'il a autour du cou, il la passe sur ses épaules en murmurant :

« Venez, il faut rentrer maintenant. Vous avez froid et la nuit va tomber. »

Alix se détourne de la scène en secouant la tête.

_J'étais si fragile ! C'était facile pour vous de me manipuler ! J'avais tellement besoin que quelqu'un m'aide. C'est vers vous que je me suis tournée… _

« Pourquoi ? »

_Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait m'aider ! Parce que vous étiez toujours si attentif… à tout le monde. J'ai cru que vous étiez différent. Vous étiez comme les autres. J'ai cru que vous verriez vraiment ce que j'étais au fond de moi… mais vous avez été comme les autres. Et vous avez profité de mon chagrin… _

« Non Alix… vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ça ! »

_J'attendais les dimanche avec tellement d'impatience pour vous retrouver… _

« Moi aussi vous le savez bien… Je ne voyais plus que vous ! »

_Ne dites pas ça ! Vous ne m'avez jamais vue ! Vous n'avez vu que ce que vous vouliez voir ! Je vous ai montré qui j'étais dès le début… mais vous êtes si lâche ! Je vous faisais peur ! Je pouvais sentir la peur à chaque fois que j'étais avec vous… chaque fois que nous nous promenions, chaque fois que vous posiez les yeux sur moi… _

Oui, j'avais peur de vous Alix ! Parce qu'il était insupportable de vous regarder et d'avoir une telle envie de vous prendre dans mes bras. Je vous cherchais et je vous fuyais à la fois. J'étais fou, Alix. J'étais fou.

Ils sont dans la cabane à nouveau. Face à face.

_Vous n'avez rien compris, Remus. Vous n'avez pas vu que je vous donnais tout. Vous m'avez fait la morale… mais de quel droit ? J'ai tout dit sur Severus… parce qu'il fallait le dire. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête !_

Non Alix ! Vous l'avez dit pour me faire du mal. Parce que je résistais. Et vous avez réussi ! C'était insupportable !

_Parce que ce n'était pas insupportable d'être repoussée ? Et il y a eu Severus dans ma vie, comme il aurait pu y avoir n'importe qui d'autre ! Pourquoi aurais-je dû vous attendre ? Quand je l'ai séduit, je ne savais même pas que je vous rencontrerai !_

Vous m'avez blessé Alix ! C'était difficile pour moi…

_Vous avez été lâche, incroyablement lâche ! De toute façon, vous cherchiez une raison de vous enfuir ! Je vous l'ai servi sur un plateau n'est-ce pas ? Je vous déteste. Si vous saviez à quel point je vous déteste et je vous méprise ! _

_Evanesco Doma !_

Mais la cabane ne s'efface pas ! Elle ne disparaît pas ! Alix revient à elle en hurlant : « Evanesco Doma ! » Elle est debout tendue de colère et de douleur. Elle s'effondre contre un mur en criant et en pleurant : « Je veux sortir ! Laissez moi sortir ! »

Dixième jour

_Je me sens si seule. Je me sens si seule._

Elle est dans la chambre rouge qui tourne sur elle-même avec un bruit de train qui s'en va.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ?_

_Lucius… je t'en prie…_

« Oui, Alix ? »

_Mais Lucius… où es-tu ?_

« Je suis dehors Alix… Je ne suis pas dans la chambre rouge. »

« Parce que la chambre rouge n'existe pas, Alix. »

_Comment avez-vous fait pour y entrer ? Je ne veux pas vous voir. Je ne veux pas vous écouter ! _

« La chambre rouge n'existe pas. Regardez ! »

C'est une grotte. Rien qu'une grotte. Avec des murs froids et un couloir qui descend plus bas, dans une autre salle… elle le sait bien.

Remus est en face d'elle.

« Vous vous souvenez, Alix ?

_Du plus profond de mon impasse_

_Je connais le goût du bonheur_

_Et jamais je ne raye et jamais je ne lasse_

_Le temps s'est arrêté._

_Les murs ont la couleur du malheur_

_J'ai choisi le piège j'ai choisi la nasse_

_Reste avec moi. Ferme les yeux._

_Qu'aucune liberté plus jamais ne passe_

_Au plus profond de notre impasse_

_Le bonheur a le goût du malheur. »_

Elle est debout. C'est le soir. Ils sont dans le bureau. Il rassemble les dossiers sur lesquels ils ont travaillé. Elle feuillette un livre. Elle regarde le titre : « La complainte du Phoenix Noir ».

« Comment pouvez-vous lire des bêtises pareilles ?

- Vous n'aimez pas la poésie ? »

- La poésie ?"

Elle sent une vague de tendresse amusée qui monte de son cœur. Il lui sourit.

« Mais en avez-vous déjà lu seulement ? »

Elle rit doucement et lit à voix haute :

« _Qu'aucune liberté plus jamais ne passe_

_Au plus profond de notre impasse_

_Le bonheur a le goût du malheur._

- Ca ne veut rien dire !

- C'est une musique. C'est drôle, vous citez justement le poème que je préfère. Cela veut dire seulement que parfois… quand… enfin… on peut avoir la tentation de… non je ne peux pas vous expliquer. »

Mais elle sent à quel point il voudrait qu'elle comprenne sans qu'il dise.

_Et je voudrais tellement, Remus, je voudrais tellement comprendre._

Il tend la main. Elle lui rend le livre qu'elle avait pris sur l'étagère. Il l'ouvre et s'assied à son bureau. Il prend sa plume et écrit quelques mots sur la page de garde. Enfin, il se lève, s'approche d'elle et lui donne le livre avec un sourire timide.

« Je vous l'offre Alix. Pour plus tard peut-être… un jour…vous comprendrez sûrement. »

_Mais j'ai compris Remus. Je voudrais tellement vous rendre heureux. Je voudrais que vous soyez heureux grâce à moi. _

Elle ouvre le livre. La dédicace est simple : « Pour Alix, Remus Lupin. »

_Je voudrais que vous ne soyez plus jamais seul. Si vous vouliez, là, maintenant, si vous vous approchiez plus près… Je vous rejoindrais au fond de votre impasse et je fermerais les yeux. Et nous laisserions le temps passer. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas vous enfermer. Oh Remus ! J'ai tellement mal de vous aimer ! C'est comme une brûlure qui ne se calme jamais. C'est un déchirement de tous les instants. J'ai si mal Remus. J'ai si mal._

Elle est seule dans ce bureau. Et l'amour la blesse de sa vibration lancinante.

_Je voudrais tellement… Je voudrais tellement… Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne me touchez-vous pas ? Je ne dors plus la nuit ou si peu. Partout je vous cherche. Et j'ai tellement peur, Remus, j'ai tellement peur que vous ne m'aimiez pas. J'ai tellement peur de vous faire fuir. Je vous sens toujours tellement sur la défensive. Je ne vis que pour les dimanche après-midi en forêt. Je m'enfonce dans cet amour qui me porte. J'ai la fièvre. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête dans une espèce d'éternité. Remus ne me repoussez pas…_

Elle est dans la cabane. Elle a dénoué ses cheveux. Elle l'attend. Elle sait qu'il va venir.

Elle l'entend qui arrive. Il court presque. Un silence. Et la porte qui s'ouvre doucement.

_Entre mon amour… viens je t'en prie._

Il est essoufflé.

_Non, n'aie pas peur ! Reste avec moi._

« Alix, reproche-t-il doucement, je vous interdis de me refaire ça ! Ne jouez plus avec mon esprit. C'est extrêmement désagréable. »

_C'était si facile. Ton esprit est à moi. Cela ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup de concentration pour te parler à distance… Remus, tu n'attendais que ça. Tu étais ouvert comme un livre. Tu le sais bien… comment pourrais-tu l'ignorer ?_

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Ecoutez, Alix, je crois que… enfin, ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose… je préfèrerais que nous rentrions au château. »

_Tu as peur. Comme toujours. Mais je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je t'aime. Et tu es à moi ! Feuillas nuas._

Les branches couvertes de feuilles s'entrelacent là où est l'ouverture de la cabane. Il panique.

« Non ! Alix, je vous en prie, écoutez… »

_C'est trop tard ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je te rendrais heureux. Je te donnerais tout. Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu n'imagines pas. Je veux ta bouche. Je veux ton corps. Je veux me perdre sous tes caresses. Remus ! J'ai tellement envie d'être à toi. J'ai tellement envie de t'aimer de tout ce que je suis. Et je sens bien que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu m'aimes… Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Je le savais. Remus, oh Remus ! Embrasse-moi encore ! Remus. Garde-moi contre toi. Ne me laisse pas. Ne me repousse pas._

« Alix, je ne pouvais pas vous aimer. Et voyons… vous me connaissiez si bien ! Vous saviez bien que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Vous saviez bien que je lutterais… Vous auriez pu gagner bien sûr. Mais je n'aurais pas été heureux. Vous ne m'auriez pas rendu heureux comme ça. Je me serais senti terriblement coupable. J'aurais failli à mon devoir de professeur. J'aurais failli à mes responsabilités d'adulte. »

_Je vous aurais tellement aimé que vous auriez tout oublié._

« On n'oublie jamais Alix. Vous savez bien comme je ne peux pas supporter de me tromper. »

_C'est que vous ne m'aimiez pas assez. _

« Je vous aimais trop, au contraire. »

_Vous ne m'aimiez pas telle que j'étais. Et pourtant je n'avais jamais triché avec vous. Mais vous, vous trichez toujours avec vous-même ! Vous m'avez regardé comme un monstre ! Comme si vous me découvriez… alors que je n'avais jamais menti !_

« Je n'ai pas cessé de vous aimer pour autant. Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre … et c'est vrai aussi que vous ne m'avez pas menti… Et je vous aimais aussi pour ça Alix. Pour ce courage que moi je n'ai pas ! Pour cette impudence admirable… Mais… savoir que vous étiez avec Severus… C'était horrible pour moi ! »

_J'avais rompu. Je n'étais plus avec lui. Je pensais tout le temps à vous… ce n'était plus possible ! _

« Je voulais vous protéger contre vous-même ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai fui ce jour-là, c'est vous ! »

_Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce regard que vous posiez sur moi ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter que vous me regardiez ainsi. Il n'y avait plus d'amour dans vos yeux. Vous n'aimiez pas celle que j'étais vraiment. Vous m'aviez imaginé tout ce temps alors que j'étais juste devant vous et que je vous montrais tout ! Vous m'avez fait croire que c'était possible ! Vous m'avez fait croire qu'on pouvait aimer vraiment et honnêtement ! Vous m'avez fait croire qu'on pouvait être fragile face à quelqu'un et que cette fragilité pouvait devenir une force. J'ai tout laissé devant vous. Je vous ai donné accès à mon âme ! Et vous m'avez repoussée ! Et vous m'avez jugée ! Et vous m'avez abandonnée !_

« Non je ne vous ai pas abandonnée ! »

_VOUS ETES PARTI ET JE SUIS RESTEE TOUTE SEULE ! _

« Alix Alix… revenez… La forêt est dangereuse à cette heure ! Alix revenez… »

Elle reprend conscience en sanglotant : « Je vous ai tout donné ! Je vous ai tout donné ! »

Onzième jour

Elle est dans sa chambre, à Poudlard.

_Je sais. Je sais où vous voulez en venir… Je sais où vous voulez m'emmener… Allons-y… finissons-en ! _

Elle entre dans le bureau de Remus. Il prépare ses affaires pour partir.

_Vous étiez bien pressé de partir… Je vous faisais si peur que ça ?_

« Il y avait d'autres raisons Alix… »

_Sûrement plein d'autres raisons oui… Mais elles vous arrangeaient bien toutes ces autres raisons n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai demandé de m'emmener. _

« Et je vous ai donné le choix. »

_Mais je ne voulais pas avoir le choix._ – Elle s'approche de lui – _Je voulais que vous m'emmeniez. Je voulais que vous me preniez dans vos bras et que tout soit facile alors ! Je ne voulais pas choisir ! Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas choisir !_

« Mais la vie n'est pas facile Alix. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et c'était à vous de choisir. Je vous aurais peut-être emmené quand même et malgré moi si j'avais eu une vie décente à vous offrir ! Mais je n'avais rien. Je n'ai rien. Et je suis condamné à ne jamais rien avoir ! »

_Oui… mais si tout cela n'avait pas été important ? Si tout cela n'était que secondaire ?_

« Vous êtes si jeune ! Ce n'était pas secondaire. Vous n'auriez pas été heureuse avec moi. Et un jour vous m'en auriez voulu ! Et je m'en serais voulu encore plus. Et vous m'auriez détesté d'avoir gâché votre vie. Et je n'aurais pas supporté que vous me détestiez… »

_Je n'aurais jamais pu vous détester… vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance… Vous n'avez pas su voir à quel point je vous aimais… et ce que j'étais capable de faire par amour pour vous… J'étais capable de venir Remus… avec vous pour toute la vie…_

« Je vous ai donné le choix… »

_Et je suis venue…. Vous savez bien que je suis venue. Et vous ne m'avez pas vue._

Elle est sur le quai de la gare. Elle attend appuyée contre le mur, près de la porte qui donne accès au quai. Remus sort sur le quai le traverse sans se retourner et monte dans le train.

« Vous étiez là et vous n'avez rien dit ? »

_J'avais si peur… j'avais si peur…Mes jambes tremblaient et j'ai dû m'appuyer contre le mur. Je savais bien que c'était un choix contre toute raison ! Un choix comme je n'en n'avais jamais fait. Et j'avais tellement besoin que vous m'aidiez à le franchir ce pas… et vous êtes passé devant moi… sans vous retourner. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un léger renfoncement sur ce mur mais… vous n'avez même pas regardé sur le quai de la gare ! Vous étiez sûr que je ne viendrais pas ! Vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi ! Vous n'avez pas compris à quel point je vous aimais… _

« Alix… »

_Non ! Non Remus ! Remontez dans votre train et laissez moi tranquille !_

_« REMONTEZ DANS VOTRE TRAIN ET LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! »_

Douzième jour

Elle entre dans sa chambre, à Poudlard. Elle ne pleure pas. Remus… Remus va partir. Il va la laisser… « Va-t-en maintenant. Je vais finir de ranger tout ça. Je serai à la gare à 16H00. Je ne t'attendrai pas. Mais nous partirons ensemble si tu me rejoins. »

_Ne pars pas sans moi ! Ne pars pas sans moi !_

Bien sûr il a raison. Bien sûr il faudra renoncer à tout… mais le plus important maintenant, c'est d'essayer d'être heureux.

_Je suis sûre, je suis sûre de pouvoir être heureuse avec toi. Je ne veux que toi. Je suis folle. Je me battrais pour nous deux moi qui sais me battre parce que toi tu ne sais pas ! _

_J'étais si pleine d'espoir ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je savais que vous suivre était un choix déraisonnable. Je savais que c'était un choix qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce que j'étais : de mon caractère, de mes aspirations, de mon éducation… Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, je voulais juste venir. Suivre mon instinct. Suivre mon envie de vivre et d'aimer._

_J'ai pris un sac. Je ne voulais pas m'encombrer d'une grande malle. J'avais la sensation qu'en vous suivant, je n'aurais plus besoin de rien. J'y ai fourré le minimum. Et je suis partie tout de suite. Un quart d'heure après que je vous aie quitté, je franchissais le portail de Poudlard et je descendais vers la gare._

_C'est à la gare que c'est devenu difficile. C'est à la gare que j'ai eu peur. _

_Je vous attendais mais vous ne veniez pas. Et l'angoisse m'envahissait peu à peu. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je me suis appuyée contre le mur, tout près de la porte. C'était de la folie d'être là ! C'était de la folie de renoncer à tout ce que j'avais rêvé… à la vie pour laquelle j'étais faite… pour suivre un homme qui n'était même pas sûr de vouloir m'emmener ! J'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez sûr de vous, Remus, pour une fois ! _

Elle est sur le quai de la gare.

_J'étais terrorisée. C'était ma vie qui basculait tout à coup. Et je n'étais plus du tout certaine qu'elle bascule du bon côté. Je vous aimais… Mais est-ce que cela suffirait à me rendre heureuse ? Et est-ce que je saurais vous rendre heureux ? Mon corps était de glace et ma tête brûlait. Mais j'étais là… et ma décision était prise. Je n'attendais que vous. Vous alliez enfin me prendre dans vos bras. Votre surprise. Votre émotion. Et votre voix qui dirait doucement : « Viens ! » Je l'attendais ce « Viens ! » si vous saviez comme je l'attendais ! Rien que de l'imaginer, ça me donnait du courage. Et la chaleur dans vos yeux. Et le moment, fatalement délicieux et intense où je serais enfin à vous… J'imaginais tout ça pour me donner du courage. La suite… on verrait plus tard. Ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, c'était juste que vous me disiez « Viens ! » et que vous m'emmeniez dans votre amour. C'était tout ce que je voulais. _

_Et vous êtes entré sur le quai de la gare. Vous êtes passé devant moi. Vous n'avez même pas hésité. Vous n'avez même pas ralenti. Et vous n'avez pas tourné la tête. Vous êtes monté dans le train. Et vous êtes parti._

_Vous n'avez pas pensé cinq minutes que je pouvais être là ! Vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance._

Il est en face d'elle.

« Alix, je n'avais pas confiance en moi… comment aurais-je eu confiance en vous … en nous ? Non, c'est vrai… j'avais si peu à vous offrir… et vous êtes si exigeante avec les autres, avec la vie, avec vous-même… je n'ai pas cru un instant que vous me rejoindriez. Je ne pensais pas avoir une telle valeur à vos yeux. »

_Vous, qui me faisiez la morale deux jours avant… vous avez été bien pire que moi ! Vous m'avez parlé des grands sentiments à côtés desquels il ne fallait surtout pas passer… ! Mais au moment de les vivre, ces grands sentiments, c'est vous qui vous êtes défilé ! Pas moi ! Moi j'étais sur le quai de la gare et je vous ai regardé partir !_

« Alix… ! »

_Non ! Remus ! Quand je fais le bilan de tout cet énorme gâchis… je ne vois rien à sauver ! J'étais fragilisée par la mort de mon père et vous m'avez manipulée ! Vous ne m'avez pas aimée ! Vous avez passé tout ce temps avec moi dans l'espoir de me changer… de me domestiquer ! Et ça aurait peut-être marché… mais vous n'avez pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que vous aviez entrepris ! Vous avez eu peur de moi ! Vous ne m'avez absolument pas fait confiance ! Et vous vous êtes enfui … Si vous m'aviez vraiment aimé… vous m'auriez acceptée telle que j'étais. Et vous auriez su que j'étais prête à vous suivre au bout du monde ! _

« Je vous ai aimé, Alix ! Passionnément ! Et vous le savez très bien ! Ayez le courage de chercher derrière votre colère, votre amertume et votre douleur ! Rappelez-vous comme vous lisiez en moi. Rappelez-vous tout ce que vous sentiez quand vous sondiez mon cœur…. Ce que vous faisiez si facilement … Je n'ai jamais rien pu vous cacher ! »

_C'est trop facile, Remus Lupin ! C'est trop facile ! Si vous pensez m'avoir aimée… c'est que vous ne savez pas aimer ! D'une manière comme de l'autre… vous n'aviez rien à faire dans ma vie et vous avez fort bien fait de monter dans ce train !_

Elle fait un geste de la main et Remus se trouve projeté en arrière directement dans le train… qui s'éloigne immédiatement.

Elle se réveille, allongée par terre. Son cœur est plus froid qu'un rocher.

Treizième jour

Elle est debout sur le quai de la gare, près de la voie où attend un train. L'amertume lui serre le cœur. Elle ne sursaute même pas en entendant sa voix, tout près, à son oreille.

« Alors qu'allez-vous faire, Alix ? C'est la dernière fois que nous sommes face à face aujourd'hui… Me pardonnerez-vous ? »

_Lorsque j'ai quitté cette gare… j'étais tellement désespérée ! Et humiliée aussi ! Je vous ai détesté…Je vous ai haï à la mesure de l'amour que je vous portais…_

« Mais ça n'a pas duré. »

Elle soupire.

_Non, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je ne vous en ai pas voulu… pas longtemps._

« C'est parce que je ne vous ai pas quitté. J'étais quand même avec vous. C'est la Force du Mal qui nous a séparé momentanément… et encore… je ne crois pas qu'elle nous ait vraiment séparés. Je crois qu'elle a seulement coupé la communication qu'il y avait toujours entre nous. Vous m'avez relégué dans un coin de votre esprit et vous ne m'avez plus entendu. Mais j'étais là. Et je suis toujours là. Et je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi… »

Elle a un sourire ironique.

_C'est plus facile comme ça qu'en vrai ! Depuis, je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre…_

Il sourit un peu tristement.

« Ca n'empêche pas puisqu'on n'est pas « en vrai » ! Je n'ai pas de prétention sur votre cœur, Alix. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. »

_Vous êtes là pour me ramener sur le « droit chemin » ?_

« C'est un peu ça oui… »

Il sourit franchement cette fois. Et elle sent comme autrefois cette complicité les unir soudainement.

« Essayez de vous souvenir pourquoi vous vous êtes intéressée à moi … Pourquoi moi Alix ? »

_Vous m'avez donné envie d'aimer. Vous m'avez donné envie de donner moi qui prenais toujours tout. Je sentais une telle souffrance en vous… et pourtant, vous vous êtes intéressé à la mienne. Vous m'avez aidée, quand vous, vous aviez besoin d'aide._

« C'est pour ça que je suis ici, Alix. »

_Vous m'avez fait tellement mal !_

« Mais vous ne m'en n'avez pas voulu … Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé quand je suis monté dans le train ? »

_Je me disais « s'il se retourne, c'est que j'ai pris la bonne décision. »_

« Donc vous n'avez pas choisi, Alix. Au dernier moment, vous n'avez pas choisi ! Vous avez laissé faire le destin. Seulement, je vous demande maintenant de choisir… »

Elle est sur le quai, appuyée contre le mur près de la porte. Et Remus passe devant elle. Sans se retourner, il monte dans le train. Tout autour d'elle, la gare se modifie peu à peu et les murs de la chambre rouge apparaissent…

_Non ! Non !_

Elle court après le train qui commence à s'ébranler… _« Remus !_ » Elle court, elle a mal, les larmes et l'angoisse l'étouffent…

Une main saisit son poignet et la tire dans le train.

Elle se réveille. Elle pleure doucement recroquevillée par terre. Sa grand-mère est à genoux près d'elle et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle murmure : « Je crois que c'est terminé ma chérie… Je crois que c'est terminé. »


	24. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 13 : SELON TAMARA**

Alix entendit qu'on s'approchait derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle restait prostrée, sortant peu et toujours pour s'isoler un peu plus, ne mangeant quasiment rien et ne dormant plus. Sa grand-mère ne l'embêtait pas, ne posait aucune question et vaquait à ses occupations comme si de rien était. Néanmoins, la jeune fille sentait posé sur elle son regard attentif et perçant et savait que si Flora ne la questionnait pas c'est qu'elle savait déjà.

Cependant, la voix qui appela doucement « Alix ? » et le parfum fleuri qui avait précédé la silhouette qui s'asseyait à présent à coté d'elle n'appartenaient pas à son aïeule. Alix tourna vers sa mère un regard surpris. Tamara lui sourit. Un vent léger faisait voleter quelques cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient de son chignon, animant son visage d'une beauté irréelle dans la lumière dorée de ce jour finissant. Elle aussi était enveloppée dans un grand châle mais le sien, de soie et de cachemire était richement brodé de couleurs chatoyantes, alors qu'Alix avait emprunté celui de sa grand-mère, gris et râpeux, troué par endroit. On n'avait jamais pris Tamara O'Brien en défaut d'élégance. Pas même aux confins de la lande galloise.

« Ta grand-mère m'a demandé de te donner ceci. »

Elle tendit à sa fille un écrin. Alix sembla hésiter mais le prit et l'ouvrit en tremblant…. C'était bien cela ! Elle avait bien reconnu cette petite boite que Julia lui avait déjà montrée une fois. Devant la broche de diamants et d'émeraudes, une boule de larmes monta dans sa gorge. C'était un bijou que l'on se transmettait de femme en femme dans la famille O'Brien. Les diamants, immuables, formaient un O et un B, et ils étaient reliés entre eux par les émeraudes qui formaient la première lettre du prénom, en l'occurrence un A. La dernière fois qu'Alix l'avait vu, les pierres précieuses vertes formaient un J. Tamara dit doucement :

« La broche aurait du me revenir. Elle m'a demandé d'abord si j'étais d'accord et – elle sourit et sa voix trembla légèrement – j'ai dit oui bien sur.

- C'est pour que je n'oublie plus que je suis une O'Brien ?

- Non… C'est parce qu'elle sait que tu ne l'oublieras plus ! Et moi aussi, je le sais. Tu as été très courageuse. »

Elles se turent toutes les deux. Enfin Tamara dit d'une voix légère :

« Lucius Malfoy a pris de tes nouvelles il y a quelques temps… Il a envoyé un hibou et comme ça ne suffisait pas, il s'est même déplacé… Je lui ai dit que tu soignais ta grand-mère… d'une maladie contagieuse que toi seule pouvais guérir car tu étais immunisée ! Je crois qu'il m'a crue… De toute façon, j'avais pris mes précautions pour qu'il me croie… »

Alix la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Oh… juste un petit sortilège de naïveté… pas grand-chose… mais bon… au moins, il n'a pas posé trop de questions.

- Un sortilège de naïveté ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant pour Lucius.

- Ton Lucius m'a toujours prise pour idiote… et je ne lui ai jamais donné l'occasion de constater qu'il se trompait… En tout cas, tu trouveras toute votre correspondance de ces derniers jours sur ton lit…

- Toute notre correspondance ?

- Il t'écrivait… il fallait bien lui répondre. Je t'assure que je l'ai fait le plus honnêtement possible ! En essayant d'interférer le moins possible dans ta vie privée… Je ne lui ai rien dit qui puisse le fâcher d'une quelconque façon… tu verras ! Je n'aime pas Lucius Malfoy… et ta relation avec lui m'inquiète. Mais c'est ta vie. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alix ? Le processus de Mens Praestes est terriblement douloureux, je le sais bien… Pleins de questions se posent après…

- Tu l'as fait toi ? »

Tamara sourit.

« Non, je n'ai jamais assisté à une Messe Noire… Mais j'ai aidé Regulus…

- Tu étais son Mens Praestes ?

- Non… Ce n'était pas moi… C'était Titus !

- Père ? Mais … il a lui-même reçu la Force. »

Sa mère eut un petit rire.

« Son Mens Praestes était sa propre mère… et tu connais ta grand-mère… il n'a pas eu le temps de profiter de la Force qu'elle avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'il prenne le dessus. – Elle redevint grave. – Pour Regulus, ça a été plus difficile. Il avait été loin. Il était sous la coupe de Mangemorts… et, je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais… de Lucius, particulièrement. Il a fait appel à elle trop souvent… Il ne voulait plus voir Titus qui était son meilleur ami.

- Et toi ? Tu l'aimais ?

- Oui. Avec moi, il n'était pas… et puis, réellement, j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait exactement. C'est Titus qui m'a mise au courant. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait tenter de le sortir de là. Dans les grandes lignes, la conversation que tu as eue avec ta grand-mère Julia, c'est avec moi qu'il l'a eue. Titus m'avait expliqué le processus. Il fallait l'amener à dire qu'il voulait retrouver sa liberté d'esprit. A partir de là, maman a pris les choses en main. Mais quand Regulus s'est retrouvé à nouveau avec les mangemorts… il a voulu se retirer… et … tu connais la suite de l'histoire !

- Père était son Mens Praestes… » répéta Alix d'un ton incrédule.

Tamara rit à nouveau.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ?

- Eh bien… il avait reçu la Force… et même s'il avait pris rapidement le dessus …

- Ah ! Alix… la vie est plus complexe que ça ! Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc… ni même gris ! Il y au contraire tant de nuances de couleurs ! Tous les gens bien ont une part d'ombre… et même les monstres ont en eux une part de lumière qui peut nous les rendre aimables… Tu le sais bien… »

Alix réfléchit un instant et demanda :

« Et Père t'a épousé pour sauver ton honneur ?

- Non… il m'a épousée parce que _je_ voulais sauver mon honneur ! Je lui ai fait boire un philtre d'amour. »

La jeune fille regardait sa mère d'un air incrédule. Celle-ci avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Ca aurait été terrible pour moi d'être mise au ban de la société ! Tu me connais… - ajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement précieux – La mort de Regulus, bien sûr, m'avait bouleversée… mais bon, il fallait continuer à vivre. La famille O'Brien était une excellente famille ! Et comme la famille Black ne voulait pas de moi…

- Un philtre d'amour ?

- Oui… et comme tous les philtres, il n'avait qu'un effet limité… Juste le temps de se marier !

- Mais alors ?

- Je m'attendais à affronter Titus quand il s'apercevrait que je l'avais manipulé… Et ce moment n'arrivait jamais… le philtre semblait avoir un effet permanent sur lui… »

Elle rit devant le regard de sa fille. Alix ne comprenait pas.

« En fait, le philtre n'avait eu aucun effet… Il était déjà amoureux de moi ! Il n'a jamais su ce que j'avais fait…

- Mais et toi… ? »

Tamara se rapprocha de sa fille et dit à voix basse :

« J'ai aimé ton père, Alix… Il a fallu que j'oublie Regulus d'abord mais un jour… un jour comme les autres… nous recevions des amis, Titus était au bout de la table, devant moi… il parlait avec Samantha Bulltstrod. Nos regards se sont croisés… Il a juste souri un peu… Tu sais… ce sourire qu'on ne voyait pas… Et je me suis dit que j'allais passer ma vie à ses côtés… que c'était presque le hasard… et que c'était un cadeau que m'avait fait le destin. Et vivre avec lui a vraiment été un cadeau… »

Alix était émue par cette confidence. Sa mère lui sourit.

« Allez viens… Les soirées rafraîchissent vite maintenant… »

C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille se sentait proche de sa mère. Elle se leva et la regarda s'éloigner à pas légers, devant elle, vers la maison. Elle eut envie, elle aussi, de donner quelque chose…

« Mon Mens Praestes… c'est un loup-garou ! »

Tamara se retourna :

« Oui, je sais… je vois qui est Remus Lupin. Apparemment… - elle scruta le visage de sa fille et hésita : elle ne voulait pas se montrer indiscrète mais elle était prête à accueillir des confidences éventuelles… - vous avez vécu une histoire… très… intense… ? Et très douloureuse…

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? demanda Alix, à nouveau sur la défensive. »

Sa mère eut l'air surpris.

« Mais tu parlais à voix haute quand tu te battais…

- Et Grand-mère t'a raconté…

- Maman ? Non voyons – elle regarda sa fille d'un air incrédule – Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'étais tranquillement à la maison pendant que tu avais besoin d'aide ici ?

- Tu es venue ?

- Chaque jour… Je t'ai aidé… je t'ai donné un peu d'énergie… - Elle soupira – Quelle idée dois-tu avoir de moi pour croire que je pourrais me désintéresser… ?

- Non, c'est moi qui…

- Non, Alix, c'est moi… Je t'ai laissé avec ton père… J'aurais dû être plus proche de toi… Mais… Certainement, je me suis effacée derrière Titus… Il t'aimait tellement… Il avait tellement d'ambition pour toi… Et c'était tellement… miraculeux qu'il soit ce père-là pour toi… qui n'était pas vraiment sa fille… J'ai voulu certainement renforcer ce lien entre vous deux… de crainte qu'un jour… Mais j'aurais dû être là… J'aurais pu t'expliquer que … le pouvoir, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Le pouvoir ce n'est pas forcément dominer les autres. Celui que je défends bec et ongle, celui que j'ai obtenu jour après jour, c'est seulement de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Tu te trompes, tu as mal compris, peut-être… mais Alix, le pouvoir ne donne pas la liberté… la liberté est un pouvoir à elle toute seule… C'est le premier pouvoir qui compte… et peut-être le seul ! »

Alix ne répondit pas. Trop de fierté et trop de pudeur étranglaient les mots dans gorge. Trop d'émotion aussi. Mais après une seconde d'hésitation, elle prit le bras de Tamara et avança à ses cotés vers la maison de Flora. Sa mère se contenta de sourire doucement, avant de briser le silence, quelques minutes plus tard :

« Pour ce qui est de ton Mens Praestes… j'avoue que j'ai été surprise… Je pensais que c'était Severus Rogue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a alertée… Je l'ai rencontré par hasard il y a quelques temps… Et Severus est quelqu'un qu'on ne rencontre jamais par hasard !

- Eh bien… ce n'est pas Severus… »

Pourtant, il était touchant et flatteur de constater qu'il veillait encore sur elle, lui aussi…

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, Tamara s'effaça pour laisser passer sa fille. Alix entra et commença à monter les marches qui menaient à sa chambre.

« Il fallait bien quelqu'un comme Remus Lupin pour te tirer de là ! » lança-t-elle.

Alix se retourna. Sa mère se débarrassait de son châle et lui souriait.

« Mais franchement… un loup-garou… un ancien mangemort… et pour le prochain, qu'est-ce que tu nous réserves ? Un horadien ? »

Mais avant de penser au prochain, il fallait déjà savoir où elle en était maintenant.

Sur son lit, les parchemins que Lucius lui avait envoyés et les copies des réponses faites par Tamara faisaient une tache jaune.

Elle prit une lettre au hasard et s'assit sur son oreiller, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« _Alix,_

_Le ton de ta lettre est si distant. Je sais que tu soignes ta grand-mère et que tu dois t'inquiéter énormément. Peut-être as-tu peu de temps à me consacrer ? Mais ce serait si peu de chose que de glisser l'anneau à ton doigt… juste un moment, Alix… Cela fait 15 jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vus… Et les lettres que tu m'envoies ne sont jamais que les échos de ton silence. Je n'y trouve rien de toi. _

_Que faut-il y lire ? Que faut-il y entendre que je n'entends pas ?_

_Je t'attendrai samedi soir dans la chambre rouge._

_Lucius._ »

Elle n'y était pas allée évidemment. Et qu'en avait-il pensé ?

« _Alix,_

_Ta lettre m'a trouvé au moment où je me rendais à notre rendez-vous. _

_Tu me demandes de patienter jusqu'à ton retour… Mais quand reviens-tu ? _

_Ce n'est pas tant de savoir que tu es loin mais c'est de savoir à quel point tu n'es plus avec moi. Je le sens dans chaque mot… dans chaque phrase… _

_Je pourrais te rejoindre malgré toi ! Mais je ne veux rien faire contre ta volonté. J'accepte l'attente dans laquelle tu me tiens. _

_Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

_Lucius. »_

Alix soupira en enfouissant son visage dans le parchemin. Elle se sentait trembler de tous ses membres. Oui, elle mesurait maintenant les sentiments de Lucius. S'il n'y avait rien derrière les mots de Tamara – et pour cause – ceux de son amant semblaient vibrer littéralement !

Et elle… que ressentirait-elle en se retrouvant face à lui désormais ?

Elle avait revécu toute son histoire d'amour avec Remus de manière si intense. Elle en avait ressenti à nouveau toute la souffrance et toute l'émotion.

Remus… qui était toujours là. Et qui le serait toujours, elle le savait maintenant…

Et pourtant, les lettres de Lucius ne la laissaient pas indifférente, loin de là… Et à son évocation, elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite… Et… oui, il fallait quand même le reconnaître : elle avait envie de le revoir… Oui, elle était heureuse de lire qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il sentait finalement que ces lettres n'étaient pas les siennes. Oui, c'était une victoire de lire qu'il se soumettait à sa volonté. Mais cette victoire avait un goût amer.

Lucius aimait une Alix qu'il avait façonnée. Et certes, elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait renier tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pensé, désiré ces derniers mois… Mais ça n'avait été qu'une partie d'elle-même qui s'était exprimée. Qu'en était-il désormais de l'autre Alix ? De celle qui ne laisserait plus jamais Lucius penser à sa place ? De celle aussi qui avait retrouvé son libre-arbitre et son esprit critique ? Lucius l'aimerait-il cette Alix-là ? Et qu'en était-il de son amour ? Etait-il toujours capable d'aimer ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion, comme l'avait dit Flora ?

Et elle, pourrait-elle rester avec lui sans sombrer à nouveau... ? Pourrait-elle rester sans redonner de la vigueur à la Force du Mal qu'elle abritait toujours au fond d'elle-même ?

Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

C'était Remus, une fois qui lui avait demandé : « Vous ne doutez jamais Miss O'Brien ? »

_Aujourd'hui, Remus, aujourd'hui… je doute de tout._


	25. Chapter 26

**Juste un mot avant de vous donner le premier chapitre de la troisième partie, pour dire aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et des messages, qu'il y a un bug et que je n'arrive pas à y répondre. Surtout ne prenez pas mon silence pour de l'indifférence... je vous répondrai dès que j'en aurai la possibilité. A tous, d'ores et déjà merci.**

**TROISIEME PARTIE : ALIX, OMBRE ET LUMIERE**

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE RETOUR D'ALIX O'BRIEN**

« Miss O'Brien ! C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

Alix prit place autour de la grande table ovale. Elle était un peu en retard. Elle n'avait repris ses fonctions que le matin-même, et si Emily avait préparé son retour avec le plus grand soin, le nombre de dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés en trois semaines était proprement hallucinant. Et cette réunion, prévue à peine deux heures après son arrivée ! Elle l'avait préparée rapidement, toujours avec l'aide de sa secrétaire mais elle ne maîtrisait pas tous les thèmes et elle était un peu nerveuse. Elle s'assit donc en silence, prenant soin de positionner devant elle les documents auxquels elle pensait pouvoir se référer…

Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle. Et à ce moment-là, elle trouvait cela très désagréable. Pas besoin de recourir à la légilimancie pour deviner leurs réflexions : «_ une petite arriviste, qui a ravi le poste que convoitait Janus Alexander simplement parce qu'elle couche avec Malfoy._ »

« Vous connaissez tout le monde ici je crois, Miss O'Brien ? »

Alix releva la tête d'un air hautain pour regarder les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table… et faillit s'étrangler. Lucius était de l'autre coté, pas tout à fait en face d'elle. Il devait se pencher un peu en avant pour être dans son champ de vision. Elle sourit froidement à tous et fit un signe de tête.

« Monsieur Gawtrey nous disait que la plupart des bâtiments de Claratown ont besoin d'être rénovés.

- L'insalubrité de ce quartier est inadmissible, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Claratown est un quartier dans lequel on trouve une forte population d'hybrides et de créatures magiques.

- Ce quartier avait été construit il y a deux siècles pour des sorciers assez aisés. Les bâtiments sont assez beaux mais complètement délabrés. Rien n'a été fait pour ce quartier depuis sa construction et il est de plus en plus insalubre.

- Mais alors qu'elle est votre demande ou votre proposition, Monsieur Gawtrey ?

- C'est un quartier pauvre. Les habitants s'en sortent à coup de sortilèges… mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Certains problèmes ne peuvent être résolus qu'avec l'apport de matériaux. La plomberie est carrément dangereuse dans certains appartements… des toitures doivent être refaites aussi…. Les cheminées ne fonctionnent plus pour la plupart. Je demande que le Ministère étudie notre demande de réhabilitation de ce quartier. »

Le petit sorcier à lunettes qui venait de s'exprimer jeta un coup d'œil anxieux aux visages de ses interlocuteurs. Il sursauta presque lorsque Lucius Malfoy demanda d'un ton sarcastique :

« Vous êtes en train de nous demander de loger les hybrides ? De leur _donner_ des logements confortables ?

- Eh bien… à tout le moins, de leur permettre de vivre de manière décente. »

Lucius se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'un air étonné en regardant les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Nous avons bien d'autre projets, mon cher Gawtrey ! dit Fudge. Les hybrides sont logés ?

- Bien sur mais… monsieur le Ministre, si vous acceptiez de m'accompagner… »

Le ministre eut une grimace de dégoût.

« S'ils sont logés, cela me parait suffisant pour le moment. Nous pourrons toujours lancer une opération de réhabilitation dans les années qui viennent… Il faudra simplement le prévoir au budget… Quand on voit le montant des travaux…

- La somme inscrite dans ce dossier représente le montant global. Mais des priorités pourraient être définies…

- Oui bien sûr… mais…

- Une telle opération a été lancée il y a 10 ans dans un quartier de Salisbury je crois, intervint Alix.

- Tout à fait Miss O'Brien.

- Je me souviens avoir lu que cette réhabilitation avait eu un effet très positif sur la communauté sorcière de Salisbury d'une manière générale… Notamment on avait enregistré une baisse de la délinquance et de la violence juste après. On dit toujours depuis que Salisbury est l'une des communes les plus agréables à vivre…

- Miss O'Brien pense apparemment qu'en changeant la plomberie d'une tanière de loup-garou, on en fait un être humain ? »

La voix de Lucius avait cinglé l'air comme un fouet. Alix soutint son regard glacial et amena même un sourire sur ses lèvres pour répliquer d'une voix douce :

« Je pense que ce dossier mérite d'être étudié, Monsieur Malfoy. Le projet est onéreux mais nous pouvons chercher des financements privés … Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas une personne autour de cette table qui a pensé un moment que vous seriez le mécène d'une telle opération… »

Il lui rendit son sourire, froidement.

« J'aime investir utilement, Miss O'Brien… que l'on parle d'argent ou de temps !

- J'entends bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais là où vous n'investissez pas, d'autres peuvent être tentés de le faire… Vos intérêts ne sont peut-être pas systématiquement les mêmes que ceux de l'Etat ?»

Elle se tourna vers le Ministre.

« Ce serait l'occasion de renouer le dialogue avec cette frange de la population, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Renouer le dialogue ? Franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt que le Ministère pourrait avoir dans la fréquentation de ces espèces, intervint un sorcier, près de Lucius.

- Le mécontentement commence à gronder chez les hybrides, expliqua Alix. Les lois contre eux sont de plus en plus drastiques.

- Le Ministère a fait des choix… répliqua une sorcière qui se trouvait à la droite de Lucius.

- Je ne reviens pas sur la pertinence des choix qui ont été faits… Mais la situation est telle à présent qu'il y en a un autre à faire d'urgence : on reprend le dialogue ou on bâillonne. Sans cela, la prochaine étape sera la répression. Et réprimer une manifestation ou une révolte est beaucoup plus difficile à assumer face à la population. – elle se tourna vers le Ministre - Je ne suis là que depuis ce matin, Monsieur le Ministre… mais il me semble que ce dossier mérite d'être approfondi. Le quartier de Claratown est un véritable souci du point de vue de la sécurité. Un intervention de l'état ne peut pas être malvenue… et la réhabilitation du logement peut être un angle d'attaque intéressant.»

Elle vrillait dans ses yeux la pointe de ses prunelles grises. Il détourna le regard et chercha celui de Lucius. Alix le rappela à elle immédiatement d'une voix douce :

« Nous ne parlons que d'étudier ce projet, Monsieur. Pour le moment, nous ne nous engageons à rien. »

Elle avait gagné la partie. A partir du moment où on ne lui demandait pas de prendre une décision… Elle sentit immédiatement qu'il se détendait. Fudge demanda pour la forme aux autres participants, qui n'avaient rien dit :

« Y a-t-il une objection ? »

Puis devant l'absence de réaction, trancha :

« Miss O'Brien, j'attends vos propositions. Je vous laisse deux mois. »

Elle fit un signe de tête. Elle sentait sur elle le regard brûlant comme de la glace de Lucius.

« Second point à l'ordre du jour… » continua Fudge.

... ... ... ... ...

Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas long à la rejoindre mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il la suivrait aussi ostensiblement de la salle de réunion jusqu'à son bureau.

« Miss O'Brien ! Puis-je vous parler une minute ? »

Oui bien sûr mais… elle n'avait fichtre aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui raconter. Depuis une semaine, elle faisait et défaisait en elle-même d'improbables dialogues… sans avoir pu déterminer quelle devait être son attitude et comment elle expliquerait son silence…

Elle le regarda entrer dans son bureau et son cœur se serra. Ce port altier… ces yeux gris dont elle connaissait la moindre nuance… C'était bête, mais elle regrettait presque à cet instant le temps passé à se battre contre la Force. Elle aurait voulu que rien n'ait changé et pouvoir simplement, une fois la porte fermée, s'approcher et se blottir contre lui. Et entendre à nouveau sa voix grave : _« Est-ce que je serais ici, si je ne t'aimais pas ? »_

Mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur à murmurer des mots d'amour. Comme elle ne disait rien, il prit la parole, froidement :

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Mes intérêts ne rejoignent pas ceux du ministère ? »

Elle sourit. Parler de ça pour ne pas parler d'autre chose… Lucius se montrait en général beaucoup plus direct avec elle…

« Pas systématiquement en effet. Ce n'est quand même pas une découverte pour toi !

- Tu ne crois pas que d'autres projets sont plus importants que cette histoire…

- Eh bien occupe-toi de ces projets importants et laisse-moi m'amuser avec cette broutille… »

Il était incertain de l'attitude à avoir. Elle le sentait bien. Et il montait cette histoire d'habitat en épingle… Il y voyait probablement le signe qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Elle eut la tentation de sauter sur l'occasion et de régler le problème. Malentendu – rupture – histoire terminée. Mais à cette idée, une boule monta dans sa gorge. Ce n'était décidément pas si simple.

« Je t'ai attendu hier soir, reprocha-t-il enfin.

- J'étais fatiguée. J'ai préféré rester seule.

- Ton impatience à me revoir me touche ! »

Tout ce que supposait ce reproche teinté d'ironie…

« Je n'étais vraiment pas en forme. J'ai été malade moi aussi. »

Le mensonge était sorti tout seul… sans qu'elle y réfléchisse. Elle décela un doute dans son regard.

« Tu es pâle en effet…

- Oui… j'ai passé trois semaines difficiles.

- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps pour répondre à mes lettres !

- Non, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps… et surtout je n'en avais pas envie. »

Elle vit qu'elle l'avait blessé.

« J'avais besoin de faire le point, Lucius…

- Le point sur quoi ? »

Il parlait toujours d'une voix très froide. Elle le regarda d'un air grave.

« Sur nous, bien sûr. Il y a eu tellement de choses ces derniers temps…

- Je trouve que c'est un peu facile d'avoir des doutes juste au moment où tu obtiens le poste que tu convoitais… »

Elle secoua la tête lentement. Le coup était bas mais il était faible… En terme de sarcasme, elle le savait capable de bien mieux…

« Ne sois pas insultant inutilement. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas le poste que je convoitais, tu le sais très bien… Je te parle de nous, Lucius. Je ne te parle pas de ma carrière…

- Ta famille ne m'aime pas beaucoup. J'imagine qu'on t'a parlé de moi…

- Et que pouvait-on me dire que je ne sache déjà ?

- Personne n'a essayé de… te faire valoir que tu serais beaucoup mieux sans moi ?

- Oh… Effectivement… on ne t'aime pas beaucoup mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais est-ce que je serais là, si je ne t'aimais plus ? »

Elle s'était approchée et il l'attira d'un geste brusque, la dominant de sa taille, de sa force… Elle plongea son regard gris clair dans le sien et murmura :

« Je mentirais si je te disais que tu m'as manqué, Lucius. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis heureuse de te retrouver. »

Il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres mais elle détourna la tête :

« Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me suis pas posée de questions… et je suis tout de même arrivée à une conclusion. »

Il ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se plissèrent d'intérêt.

« Je ne veux pas te suivre dans tes … activités. Autant que tu le saches tout de suite. Je n'irai pas jusque là. Tu devrais me faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie ou modifier ma mémoire … ou je ne sais quoi… Je ne veux pas savoir, Lucius, ce que tu fais…

- Un sortilège d'amnésie… oui si tu veux… on verra… mais … »

Il caressa de ses lèvres le grand front têtu, les fit glisser le long de l'arête du nez impertinemment levé vers lui, et prit sa bouche avec une douceur qui les emporta tous les deux dans un tourbillon de sensations retrouvées…

« Alors… Je ne t'ai pas manqué… ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vais te faire payer chaque minute de ton absence… Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais envie de t'en aller… »

Il l'embrassa encore, approfondissant son baiser.

« D'abord, je t'interdis de t'éloigner désormais. Je t'interdis de faire le point. Je t'interdis de penser seulement que tu pourrais ne pas me voir quand j'ai envie d'être avec toi… »

Le ton de sa voix avait légèrement changé. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Y avait-il vraiment une menace… ?

« Je fais ce que je veux Lucius. Ne t'avise pas de m'en empêcher. »

Il soutint son regard. Elle sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses cuisses et remonter doucement sa robe de sorcière tandis qu'il la poussait contre son bureau.

« Et là… maintenant… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle le regarda intensément et passant sa main derrière sa tête et attira son visage jusqu'au sien.

« Ce que je voudrais, c'est avoir le temps de te retrouver vraiment… Mais j'ai du travail en retard et un rendez-vous qui arrive dans une demi-heure et pour lequel je ne suis absolument pas prête.

- Quelques minutes…

- Quelques minutes ? Ca n'en vaut vraiment pas le coup ! Retrouvons-nous plutôt ce soir…

- Alix…

- Ce soir, Lucius – elle l'embrassa et le repoussa – s'il te plait ! »

Quand il fut parti, elle soupira imperceptiblement. La situation était inextricable. Il aurait fallu le quitter… peut-être mais… allons, elle savait bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Et… oh ! Elle manquait si cruellement de volonté quand elle était avec lui. Oui, il était dangereux et elle le savait. Et en même temps, ce n'était pas la peur qui l'attachait à lui. Elle aurait voulu que la cérémonie du Mens Praestes ait fait également table rase des sentiments. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait maîtrisé la Force du Mal. Mais Lucius, lui… eh bien, il était toujours Lucius. Et elle le retrouvait tel qu'elle l'avait quitté, à peine trois semaines auparavant.

Mieux valait, pour le moment, prendre le temps d'analyser la situation… Après tout, il ne lui demandait que de conforter ses idées politiques auprès de Fudge… et cela, elle pouvait le faire. Ils étaient si souvent d'accord, tous les deux. Et puis, elle se savait assez fine pour louvoyer quand il faudrait louvoyer… En politique, tout était une question de nuances, finalement.

... ... ... ... ...

En son absence, bien des choses s'étaient passées ! Elle apprit dans l'après-midi même de la bouche de Percy Weasley que Dolores Ombrage s'était faite nommer Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

« Grande inquisitrice ? Et quelles sont les prérogatives d'une grande inquisitrice ?

- Principalement, cela lui donne la possibilité d'inspecter ses collègues… et ainsi de contrôler la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé… A terme, bien sûr, elle aura un droit de regard sur les programmes…

- La qualité de l'enseignement ? »

Alix fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mentalement, elle passa en revue les différents professeurs qu'elle connaissait… Rogue bien sûr… excellent… Mais pas deux sous de pédagogie ! Flitwick et sa voix insupportablement couinante… une vraie scie pour les nerfs ! Sinistra qui perdait le fil de sa pensée une fois sur deux… Hagrid… tout sauf un prof celui-là ! Et cette vieille chouette de McGonagall…

Percy reprit d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique en lui jetant un regard complice :

« Ah ! La vieille McGo'… Elle ne va pas faire long feu celle-là ! »

L'imbécile !

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher ! »

Non… elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'entendrait dire ça un jour… Mais bon… tous les élèves ou presque obtenaient leurs B.U.S.E.S. avec la vieille chouette… Et puis surtout, elle ne supportait pas la lâche hypocrisie de ceux qui brûlaient à grands cris les idoles qu'ils avaient autrefois adorées. Cette comédie l'avait amusée pendant l'été… mais maintenant, elle l'écoeurait.

Percy se reprit et se penchant d'un air important :

« Allons, nous savons toi et moi qu'elle est du mauvais côté ! Dolores aura tôt fait de trier le bon grain de l'ivraie.

- Le problème, Percy, c'est que selon ce critère-là, il n'y a actuellement que de l'ivraie à Poudlard ! Vous comptez refaire tout le staff d'ici la fin de l'année ?

- Non bien sûr… mais donne-lui un an…

- Dolores, directrice de Poudlard ? »

Elle préférait ne pas en dire plus devant ce benêt bouffi d'orgueil depuis qu'il était le larbin de Fudge. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça… L'école revêtait une image sacrée pour elle… Et même si elle avait beaucoup critiqué le système, Dumbledore et ses professeurs… au moins il fallait reconnaître qu'on y enseignait et qu'on n'y faisait pas de politique. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Dolores pouvait connaître aux qualités pédagogiques et à la conception des programmes, elle qui n'avait jamais enseigné ?

Mais Lucius, quelques jours plus tard, ne fit que rire de ses interrogations.

« Mais enfin… ton fils est encore à Poudlard ! Ca ne t'inquiète pas de savoir cette incapable prête à prendre les commandes ?

- Quand Dolores aura les commandes… je les aurais aussi !

- N'en sois pas si sûr Lucius ! Dolores aime trop le pouvoir pour ça…Ce n'est pas Fudge… Elle ne sera pas ta marionnette bien longtemps… A moins bien sûr que tu n'ailles jusqu'à coucher avec elle ?

- Pouah ! rit-il… non, là, il y a quand même des limites que je ne peux pas dépasser !

- En attendant, elle aura largement le temps de pourrir la scolarité de ton fils !

- Drago en saura toujours assez pour tenir son rang !

- Tenir son rang ? »

Alix eut un petit rire incrédule.

« Lucius, par moment, je te trouve… délicieusement désuet ! Ca ne te vient pas à l'idée que le Petit Prince pourrait travailler… un jour ? Tu comptes faire quoi de ton fils ? Il se vautrera dans le vice et la paresse en attendant que Papa soit assez vieux pour le laisser à la tête de son patrimoine… Qu'il s'empressera de dilapider crois-moi… s'il ne change pas… Parce que je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais à ce jour, il n'a rien dans la tête ! »

Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait vexé. Il répliqua un peu sèchement, en se levant et en commençant à s'habiller :

« Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu as choisi de travailler, que tout le monde doit en faire autant. Ca t'amusait de jouer les bonniches pour Ombrage ? Je n'en n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression… Peut-être devrais-je regretter de t'avoir arrachée à ce glorieux statut ?

- Ce n'était pas drôle mais c'était quelque chose… une expérience… C'était la vie quoi ! Mais… - elle se leva à son tour et l'enlaça, l'empêchant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier – tu as très bien fait de voler à mon secours ! – Elle l'embrassa – Je te suis très reconnaissante. »

Il sourit enfin.

« Vraiment très reconnaissante ? »

Elle fit signe que « oui » de la tête.

« Tu aurais dû être ma fille… »

Elle rit doucement :

« Ta fille ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Vu la modernité de tes idées, je serais déjà mariée à un beau parti et j'aurais déjà pondu un ou deux héritiers à mon respectable époux qui, lui, irait chercher son plaisir ailleurs… Non, je ne crois pas que j'aurais aimé être ta fille ! »

Elle se colla contre lui et commença à ressortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

« J'aime bien mieux être ta maîtresse… »

Néanmoins, pensa-t-elle quand il fut parti, l'attitude de Lucius lui paraissait, pour une fois, manquer de… profondeur, voire d'intelligence – elle mit un moment à accepter de se formuler les choses ainsi. Quelle école voulait-il ? Un école débarrassée de moldus, d'accord… mais quel enseignement, quel programme ? Quelle méthode ? Il semblait n'avoir pas réfléchi aussi loin, s'être uniquement concentré sur son but : évincer Dumbledore et mettre les moldus dehors. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais ce constat lui laissait une impression de malaise… un sentiment bizarre mêlé de culpabilité… comme si elle avait entrouvert une porte sur une pièce interdite.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois, il fallait le reconnaître. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était revenue… elle sentait une gêne, un sentiment de malaise qu'elle cachait à son amant, chaque fois qu'il était question de politique. Elle faisait semblant de le suivre toujours aveuglément, parce qu'elle sentait confusément qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il en soit autrement. Et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait subi le sortilège du Mens Praestes. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis de son refus de devenir une mangemort… mais n'avait pas proposé non plus de lui faire subir une modification de mémoire. Elle mesurait ce que cela supposait de confiance… Elle en était flattée en même temps que touchée. Cependant, elle pressentait que ce ne serait pas si simple… Et que viendrait le jour où elle devrait lui signifier son désaccord sur certains points… Et ne pas être avec lui sur tous les fronts… ce serait être globalement contre lui. Elle le savait. Et elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à assumer ce que cela impliquait.

Elle se prenait à espérer que quelque chose arriverait – n'importe quoi ! – avant qu'elle se trouvât au pied du mur… Quelque chose qui rendrait son opposition inutile… Quelque chose qui la délivrerait de l'obligation de choisir.

_« Je me demande quels seront vos choix futurs ? »_

Tout était embrouillé pour le moment dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre tout à plat, se forger une opinion qui lui appartienne, à elle… et recommencer à tracer son propre sillon. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait répondu à Remus : _«Mais je sais où je vais : je vais tout en haut. Aussi haut que possible. »_

Mais tout en haut de quoi… et qu'y trouverait-elle ?


	26. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 2 : LES CHEMINS QUI SERPENTENT**

Non, rien n'avait obligé Alix à se rendre à Poudlard pour rencontrer Dolores Ombrage. Ce dossier qu'elle lui apportait… elle aurait pu le lui faire parvenir différemment. Et même… allez, reconnaissons-le… il n'était pas urgent… Mais elle mourrait d'envie de voir ce qui se passait au sein du collège, de se rendre compte de l'attitude de Dolorès et de la situation de Dumbledore.

Simplement… elle se demandait maintenant si réellement, elle n'aurait pas pu attendre une météo plus favorable ! Le ciel déversait des seaux d'eau ! Et malgré le sortilège de l'Impervius, elle était littéralement trempée alors qu'elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié de l'allée qui montait au château.

« Ca t'apprendra à faire ta curieuse ! » grommela-t-elle intérieurement. Elle grelottait en entrant dans le hall… qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement chaleureux, il fallait bien le dire ! En montant l'escalier et en suivant les couloirs qui menaient au bureau du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pourtant, elle ne put retenir un frisson qui n'avait rien avoir avec la température ambiante. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé jusque-là que Dolores occupait l'appartement qui avait été autrefois celui de Remus. Et c'est avec une appréhension bizarre, qui ne devait rien à la crainte mais tout à l'émotion, qu'elle toqua à la porte et entra en entendant la voix mielleuse de la Grande Inquisitrice.

« Alix, je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

- Bonjour Dolores. » répondit Alix.

Au moins, pensa-t-elle, la nostalgie ne risquait pas de la prendre dans cette pièce… Son décor n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu ! C'était… exactement comme Dolores ! Cette constatation amena même un léger sourire sur ses lèvres… et elle baissa un regard amusé sur la petite femme replète qui s'était levée derrière son bureau.

« Avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me remettre ce dossier… !

- Vous savez ce que c'est… la nostalgie ! Mais vous n'avez pas cours ce matin ?

- Non… figurez-vous j'attends Dumbledore. Il doit me rejoindre d'un moment à l'autre. Il a besoin de me voir parait-il. Je lui ai fait savoir que je serai dans mon bureau … »

_Plutôt que de se rendre dans le sien…_ compléta mentalement Alix. Voilà qui donnait déjà le ton de ce qui se jouait à Poudlard.

« Je ne serai pas longue. Je voulais également vous informer que nous avons reçu quelques courriers de plaintes quant aux cours de défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

- Vraiment ? »

Dolores plissa les yeux.

« Oui… certains parents s'étonnent qu'il n'y ait plus de travaux pratiques….

- Qui ? »

Alix mentit :

« Oh ! je n'ai pas les lettres ici et je ne me souviens plus des noms… Mais que faut-il leur répondre ?

- Mais que le Ministère a défini un programme de connaissances très précis et établit définitivement ce que devront savoir les élèves en sortant de Poudlard…

- Mais on apprend à lancer des sorts qu'en le faisant… tout ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, Dolores… »

Dolores eut un de ces rires agaçants :

« Ma chère, on croirait entendre le Professeur McGonagall ! »

Alix sourit intérieurement… décidément, la vieille chouette et elle…

« Je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec Minerva McGonagall, loin s'en faut, mais pour le coup, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous comptez emmener vos élèves aux examens sans les faire pratiquer ?

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas professeur ! Si vous étiez professeur, vous sauriez qu'une lecture intelligente et approfondie d'un manuel bien choisi peut être aussi riche d'enseignement que n'importe quelle séance d'entraînement ! »

Alix ne sut s'il fallait en rire ! Elle, un professeur ? Mais Dolores continua, son sourire s'élargissant sur sa voix plus mielleuse encore :

« Mais vous devriez en parler avec Lucius… Lui et moi en avons parlé longuement… pendant votre absence. »

Alix amena sur ses lèvres un sourire faussement complice :

« Lucius et moi sommes très … proches sur … bien des terrains… mais pas sur celui-ci, j'en ai peur. »

Elle laissa passer une minute, le temps de la voir verdir de jalousie… avant de demander :

« Et les inspections se passent bien ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, il y a déjà un professeur à l'essai.

- Lequel ? »

Alix s'attendait à entendre le nom de Rubeus Hagrid.

« Le professeur de divination : Sybille Trelawney »

Oui… cela revenait au même. Personnellement, elle n'avait jamais suivi les cours de divination. Mais elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler.

« J'ai aussi inspecté le Professeur Rogue…Lucius m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.

- Le professeur Rogue est un bon professeur.

- Il parait que vous l'avez bien connu… quand vous étiez ici… »

Y-avait-il une allusion cachée… ? Alix n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, on toqua à la porte et Dumbledore entra.

Il ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde de trouver Alix avec la Grande Inquisitrice. Il sourit largement à la jeune fille :

« Miss O'Brien, quel plaisir de vous revoir dans ces murs…

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

- J'ai appris pour votre promotion… je vous adresse mes sincères félicitations… Mais je ne suis pas surpris… La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années, n'est ce pas ? »

Le sous-entendu était clair ! Elle lui rendit son sourire :

« Je vous remercie, Professeur. En ces temps difficiles où l'on parle de votre âge plus souvent que de votre valeur, ils me vont droit au cœur. »

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux bleus du directeur.

« Miss O'Brien, vous n'avez pas perdu votre esprit dans les couloirs du Ministère… c'est déjà ça !

- Assurez-vous donc que le vôtre règne toujours dans les couloirs de Poudlard… avant de vous soucier de ce que devient mon esprit ! »

Il rit doucement. Dolores, qui se sentait probablement en dehors de cette petite joute, intervint avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche pour répondre :

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Je vais vous laisser…

- Mais non, Alix, restez ! »

Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans le regard de Dolores.

« Oui. – Dumbledore se tourna vers la Grande Inquisitrice – Le Professeur McGonagall m'a informé du fait que vous n'aviez pas permis à l'équipe de Gryffondor de se reconstituer…

- En effet.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda le directeur, courtoisement.

- Parce que la Maison Gryffondor se montre particulièrement insolente et rétive aux nouvelles règles décidées par le Ministère, Professeur. Et l'équipe de Quidditch en est un magnifique échantillon !

- Je comprends… Toutefois, je pense que vous faites une erreur… le Quidditch, et la compétition annuelle pour la coupe font véritablement partie de l'âme du collège… il est difficilement concevable qu'une des maisons n'y participe pas.

- Mais c'est tout à fait concevable au contraire. Monsieur Potter et ses amis doivent prendre conscience que les lois de Poudlard ont changé…

- Je ne doute pas qu'ils l'aient compris… Et je me permets d'insister. Le collège est fondé littéralement sur quatre maisons. Vous ne l'ignorez pas… Il s'effondrerait si l'un de ses piliers venait à lui manquer.

- Comme c'est joli, ce que vous venez de dire professeur… ! Mais nous ne parlons que de Quidditch ! Ils constitueront une autre équipe l'année prochaine…

- Effectivement, Dolores, nous ne parlons que de Quidditch. J'ai du mal à comprendre le danger qu'une équipe sportive peut représenter pour le ministère… ?

- Oh ! Mais aucun danger Professeur ! – elle rit à nouveau – Simplement, les élèves de cette maison comprendront désormais bien mieux qui est le maître ici…

- J'ai bien peur, Dolores, de devoir vous rappeler que je suis toujours le directeur de Poudlard. Croyez que j'ai le plus grand respect pour votre statut de Grande Inquisitrice – le regard bleu brilla d'une flamme ironique – mais je suis toujours le garant des règles et de l'organisation de cet établissement.

- Oui, mais le décret N°24 stipule que c'est la grande inquisitrice qui dissout les groupes et accorde l'autorisation d'en créer… Je vous rappelle, Professeur, que Monsieur Potter lui-même et quelques uns de ses amis m'ont poussé à prendre une mesure aussi extrême.

- Monsieur Potter désirait seulement constituer un groupe de travail… dans la matière que vous enseignez justement. Vous êtes probablement le premier professeur de cette école à ne pas encourager le travail individuel… Mais il est vrai que vos méthodes sont si… novatrices… qu'on ne voie pas bien ce que vos élèves pourraient apprendre en dehors de vos cours ? »

Le sourire de Dolores se crispa. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Alix.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Miss O'Brien, vous qui avez été une de nos élèves les plus studieuses… et qui avez enseigné vous aussi les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

S'il avait cru la mettre mal à l'aise, il en fut pour ses frais. Alix répondit simplement :

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les groupes de travail, Professeur. Quant à l'enseignement de cette matière précisément, Madame Ombrage sait déjà que nos points de vue diffèrent. Pour le reste, c'est à la Grande Inquisitrice de décider… en accord avec le décret d'éducation n°24. »

Dolores reprit de sa voix pointue :

« Vous voyez Dumbledore…

- Toutefois, l'interrompit Alix, toutefois, Dolores, il ne s'agit effectivement que d'une équipe de sport… Vos raisons sont tout à fait légitimes mais si elles ne sont pas exposées clairement aux élèves, cette interdiction peut paraître arbitraire…

- Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit sinon au Ministre directement !

- Bien sûr, commença Alix, cependant…

- … entre arbitraire et injuste, il n'y a qu'un pas. » compléta Dumbledore.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une demi-seconde qui sembla surréaliste à la jeune fille. Il y eut un silence. Dolores dit enfin, d'un ton où pointait l'agacement :

« Je vais y réfléchir… Je vous donnerai ma réponse avant la fin de la matinée.

- Très bien. Je vais donc prendre congé – Dumbledore s'inclina légèrement – Miss O'Brien, c'était un plaisir. »

Alix fit un signe de tête et il sortit.

« Vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup aidé ! » remarqua méchamment Ombrage.

Alix sourit avec dédain.

« J'aime pourtant beaucoup vous aider à faire des erreurs, Dolores… mais quand celles-ci n'impliquent que vous. Ici, c'est la crédibilité du Ministère qui est en jeu. Politiquement, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous tromper.

- Politiquement ? Quel grand mot ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

- Des enfants qui ont des parents, Dolores, et des enfants en passe de devenir des adultes pour la plupart… Interdire un groupe de travail… j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre comment vous comptez justifier ça… mais une équipe de sport ?

- Vous ne saisissez pas, Alix ! Harry Potter est un élément perturbateur puissant. Il peut fédérer autour de lui…. Et il a des contacts avec l'extérieur !

- Tous les élèves ont des contacts avec l'extérieur !

- Oui mais tous les élèves ne sont pas en contact avec Sirius Black ! J'ai tout lieu de penser qu'ils se sont parlé hier, via le réseau de cheminée ! J'ai intercepté la chouette de Potter qui lui donnait rendez-vous… Il n'y avait pas son nom mais je suis sure que c'était lui… »

Sirius Black… quand elle quitta Dolores, quelques minutes plus tard, Alix se demanda pourquoi elle avait frissonné en entendant ce nom. Le portrait de l'évadé d'Azkaban était placardé un peu partout et on en parlait souvent dans les journaux et au ministère… Mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette envie soudaine et fulgurante de le rencontrer. Peut-être était-ce le simple fait d'en parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle détestait… dans ce bureau qui avait été celui de Remus… Remus qui lui avait appris que son oncle était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait.

Elle descendait le grand escalier en se préparant mentalement à affronter le mauvais temps quand elle vit une silhouette noire avancer en longues enjambées souples, sa grande cape flottant dans son sillage. Severus Rogue tourna machinalement la tête vers elle et stoppa net sa course.

« Alix O'Brien ! »

Elle sourit.

« Severus ! »

Oh ! Ca faisait chaud au cœur, soudain, de le trouver là ! Elle descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui la séparaient de lui. Le Maître des Potions ne souriait pas … mais son regard brillait.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

- Quelques dossiers à remettre au… _professeur_ Ombrage. Comment vas-tu ?

- Eh bien… comme d'habitude… Y-a-t-il un moyen d'aller bien quand on passe toute l'année enfermé avec une bande de gamins ignares dont la plupart sont en plus des idiots patentés…

- On n'a pas tous les ans la chance d'avoir une Alix O'Brien comme élève … privilégiée…

- Dieu merci ! Une Alix O'Brien par carrière de professeur suffit largement ! »

Leur vieille complicité renaissait si vite… Ils avaient toujours parlé le même langage tous les deux.

« Tu restes déjeuner ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Non, je te remercie mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

- Bon alors, je te raccompagne… »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Sur le perron, Rogue fit un geste de baguette et un bulle de chaleur les enveloppa tous les deux.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Je n'ai jamais réussi de sortilège d'Imperméabilité aussi parfait !

- Aurais-je encore quelques petites choses à apprendre à la grande Alix O'Brien ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Lui tendait-il une perche ? Mais le visage de son ancien professeur – et amant – était hermétiquement fermé. Et il était curieusement très rassurant de le trouver aussi inchangé. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avec lui : elle lui prit le bras. Elle le sentit tout d'abord se raidir, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis se détendre un peu.

« Alors, Professeur Rogue, avez-vous été inspecté ?

- Hier.

- Il est heureux que quelqu'un du ministère s'occupe un peu de vous apprendre votre métier ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Dolores Ombrage a toutes les qualités requises pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que tu as toi-même beaucoup appris à son contact…

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle me manque ! »

Ils marchaient lentement, insouciants de la tempête qui faisait rage autour de leur bulle.

« La situation doit être difficile ici… Je viens d'avoir un aperçu de ce que peuvent être les relations Dumbledore/Ombrage…

- Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu ? la coupa-t-il brutalement. Je te connais trop bien Alix ! Tu es venue par curiosité… pour te rendre compte. Les contes pour enfants sont pleins d'écervelées dans ton genre… perdues par leur curiosité !

- La curiosité me fait avancer, au contraire, et tu le sais très bien ! Mais c'est vrai, je suis venue voir…

- Et qu'as-tu vu ?

- J'ai vu le grand Dumbledore se déplacer dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice pour obtenir qu'une équipe de quidditch se reforme !

- Oh ! Une broutille n'est ce pas ? Une gué-guerre ? »

Elle n'aimait pas le ton condescendant qu'il prenait soudain.

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour appeler cela une gué-guerre, Severus !

- Alors ton cas est moins désespéré que je ne le pensais ! On t'a mis le cerveau dans du coton, au ministère ? Ou es-tu si occupée avec Monsieur Malfoy que tu ne trouves plus un moment pour l'utiliser ? »

Estomaquée par une attaque aussi directe, elle s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit face.

« Je croyais que Lucius Malfoy était ton ami ?

- Mon amitié avec Lucius Malfoy ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des yeux et de voir ce qui se passe autour de moi ! »

Elle se radoucit immédiatement. Il mettait le doigt juste là où… Elle demanda plus doucement :

« Comment fais-tu pour être l'ami de Lucius et celui de Dumbledore ?

- Tu es une petite idiote ! Quand je pense au temps que je t'ai consacré pour ce pitoyable résultat !

- Je suis sure que Dumbledore est quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Et pourtant tu as l'estime de Lucius… ce qui est rare.

- Je ne suis l'ami de personne ! Tu n'as pas compris ça encore ? Toute relation est basée sur la méfiance ! Lucius ne te l'a pas appris ? »

Sa voix était plus douce toutefois. Elle dit presque à voix basse :

« Je crois que j'ai du mal à intégrer toutes ses leçons… »

Il y eut un silence.

« On ne peut pas être des deux cotés à la fois, Alix. Mais on peut essayer de n'être d'aucun côté !

- C'est ce que mon père avait fait… mais, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit possible. »

Ils arrivaient au portail.

« Quand tu es sortie d'ici, tu voulais changer le monde, petite oiselle prétentieuse que tu étais !

- Oui mais rien n'a changé.

- Toi, tu as changé – il soupira – Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile ! – il avait pris le ton exaspéré et sarcastique qu'il employait avec ses mauvais élèves – d'un côté, il y a nos valeurs et de l'autre… »

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Il faut identifier ce qu'il y a de l'autre ! martela-t-il excédé. Et après tu pourras choisir ! Mais si tu es venue dans l'espoir que je te dise ce que tu dois faire, tu te trompes lourdement. Chacun sa vie et ses problèmes ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'apercevait seulement qu'il avait parfaitement raison : elle était aussi venue avec l'espoir de le rencontrer et de trouver une aide auprès de lui. Il la renvoyait sans ménagement à ses problèmes… mais elle sentit une vague de gratitude gonfler son cœur. Il reprit la parole, sans sarcasme cette fois.

« Suis ta voie, comme tu l'as toujours fait ! »

Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle avait honte en face de lui. Il dut lire dans ses pensées car il ajouta d'un ton presque négligent :

« Nos chemins à toi et moi sont voués à serpenter… mais ils sont bien plus intéressants que les grandes avenues ! Même si on ne sait pas toujours sur quoi ils débouchent… »

Elle lui sourit timidement et un léger étirement du coin des lèvres lui répondit.

« Je vais continuer à me méfier de toi.» murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la main une minute et il plongea son regard noir dans ses yeux gris clairs. Elle soupira et sortit de la bulle, sans rien ajouter. Comme elle atteignait le portail, elle l'entendit :

« Vraiment ? Que deviendras-tu ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te protéger correctement de la pluie ! »

Elle se retourna et fit un geste. Puis elle franchit le portail et disparut.

Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur le vide, puis retourna vers le château. _Cette petite…_


	27. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 3 : LES PRISONS**

Severus ne lui avait rien dit qu'elle ne sache déjà. Pourtant, le simple fait de l'avoir entendu formuler ce qu'elle pressentait éclairait l'esprit d'Alix.

D'un côté, il y avait leurs valeurs… et de l'autre ? De l'autre, il y avait une école dans laquelle on n'apprenait plus à se défendre, où l'on contrôlait étroitement la formation des groupes, où l'on surveillait les voies de communication… et où, à terme, on évincerait les professeurs qui ne suivaient pas la ligne politique du Ministère. Non, certes, ce n'était pas une gué-guerre qui se jouait à Poudlard ! C'était la répétition d'une comédie grinçante qui pourrait bien se jouer un jour grandeur nature !

Quant à suivre son chemin, Severus, pour le coup, oubliait une chose : un chemin ne se suivait pas toujours ! Il arrivait qu'on soit obligé de le tracer soi-même au milieu des ronces et des buissons… Et là, Alix était au cœur d'une forêt sauvage et elle ne savait de quel côté partir.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle s'était perdue elle-même, en cautionnant ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cautionner. Comment avait-elle pu s'amuser de la campagne de désinformation mise en place par le Ministère ? Comment avait-elle pu s'aveugler au point de ne pas voir le danger que représentait l'avènement d'un mage comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Severus avait raison : on lui avait mis le cerveau dans du coton !

Sauf que le « on » avait un nom ! pensait-elle avec rancune. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas seulement un nom. Il avait aussi un visage et un corps… une bouche et des mains… et… oh ! Que faire ? La cérémonie du Mens Praestes avait peut-être décillé ses yeux mais n'avait rien pu contre les mouvements de son cœur. Et elle avait beau se dire que Lucius la manipulait depuis le début, elle avait beau se rappeler les paroles de sa grand-mère… elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il y avait toujours au fond d'elle-même, ce sentiment tenace qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans leur relation… Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt un espoir stupide qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise ?

Elle se posait encore la question ce soir-là, en se rendant à l'invitation des Flint et en apercevant à l'autre bout de la pièce la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les Flint recevaient chaque année à l'automne la meilleure société sorcière. Il avait fallu tout le pouvoir de persuasion de Lucius pour convaincre Alix de s'y rendre. Non seulement elle détestait les mondanités mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver à la même soirée que la femme de son amant. Pourtant elle avait fini par accepter. Et elle avait soigné son apparence, bien décidée à ne le céder en rien à l'élégante Narcissa Malfoy.

Effectivement, quelle femme aurait pu ce soir-là rivaliser en beauté avec Alix O'Brien ? Délaissant les couleurs froides qui lui étaient habituelles, elle avait revêtu une longue robe de velours rubis passementée d'or qui faisait ressortir la blancheur neigeuse de sa peau et la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux de jais relevés en chignon. Quand elle parut sur le seuil de la porte, il sembla que toutes les conversations se turent une ou deux secondes. Elle, elle ne vit que le regard de Lucius à travers la foule mouvante qui les séparait.

Mais c'est une autre voix qui l'invita à entrer :

« Ma chère Alix, décidément, le mot ravissante ne vous convient pas… Il faudrait en inventer un pour qualifier votre beauté ! »

Elle se tourna, surprise.

« Monsieur March ! J'ignorais que vous étiez en Angleterre ?

- Je l'ignorais moi-même jusqu'à hier ! Mais faites-moi la grâce de m'appeler Tiberius !

- Vous nous aviez quitté en mai dernier sans nous laisser le moindre espoir de vous revoir avant un an !

- Seriez-vous déçue ?

- Non, j'en suis ravie !

- Regardez, ce cher Lucius ne cesse de nous lancer des coups d'œil mais il ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de ce vieux crapaud d'Arsénius Madsen ! »

Alix rit.

« Rendons-le jaloux, voulez-vous ? Si vous ne prenez pas mon bras et si vous ne dansez pas avec moi, je vais subir incessamment l'assaut de cette charmante femme rousse là-bas… vous voyez ? Elle me guette…

- Il me faut vous sauver en somme… Elle est pourtant bien jolie, répondit Alix en se laissant conduire.

- Elle est surtout terriblement accaparante ! »

Il la prit par la taille et ils commencèrent à danser.

« Alors, racontez-moi… Que devenez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

Ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps ? Elle était allé à une Messe Noire, elle était devenue la maîtresse de Lucius, elle avait obtenu un poste très convoité au Ministère, elle avait subi la cérémonie du Mens Praestes… et après avoir vogué sur un océan de certitudes, elle s'était perdue dans une jungle de questions dont elle n'avait pas les réponses…

« Mais rien de particulier… racontez-moi plutôt ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de votre retour ?

- Eh bien le seul plaisir de revoir mon vieil ami Lucius. Il m'a demandé de venir le voir. Il semblerait que nous ayons des choses à nous dire, lui et moi…D'ailleurs, je me suis installé chez lui momentanément. »

Alix ne répondit pas. Où qu'elle allât décidément, elle se heurtait aux mêmes questions. Elle choisit de garder un ton léger à la conversation.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas fatigué d'habiter toujours chez les uns ou les autres ?

- Ahahaha ! Ma chère : pour quel genre de pique-assiette me prenez-vous ? Bien sûr que non, je ne vis pas systématiquement aux crochets de mes amis ! Lorsque je reste dans un endroit plus d'une semaine, j'habite à l'hôtel ou je loue un appartement – il lui sourit gentiment et ajouta comme on explique – j'ai besoin de calme pour écrire. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis stupide et maladroite. Mais à vous voir si brillant en société, j'oubliais que vous n'êtes pas qu'un joli papillon !

- C'est un charmant compliment, je vous en remercie. »

La musique s'arrêtait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de la reconduire qu'un homme s'inclinait devant elle pour l'inviter. Elle le vit, emporté de son côté par la sorcière rousse qu'il avait voulu éviter.

Tandis qu'elle répondait le plus aimablement possible aux questions insipides de son cavalier, elle pensait à Tiberius. Quel homme charmant ! Mais comme il était inquiétant qu'il soit là à la demande de Lucius. Son aura était puissante. Il était LA référence intellectuelle de leur parti. Il pouvait être, à lui tout seul, une arme redoutable.

Ah ! Et puis ce grand échalas qui dansait mal et qui l'assommait de banalités ! Elle s'arrêta net de danser.

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi… Vous n'allez pas bien ?

- Un léger malaise… Je vais prendre l'air un peu…

- Je vous accompagne…

Non ! … merci. Je ne voudrais pas priver cette charmante compagnie de votre présence…

- Miss O'Brien, je vous assure…

- Je vous en prie… Je reviens dans une minute. »

Elle lui tourna le dos derechef et sortit dans le hall, puis dans le jardin. Elle appela sa cape d'un coup de baguette magique et s'enfonça dans les allées. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Elle détestait ce genre de réunion. Et elle se sentait si seule au milieu de cette foule. Elle se souvenait de la remarque de Lucius, au printemps dernier : _« on est toujours solitaire quand on n'est pas à sa place. »_ Mais avait-elle sa place quelque part, au bout du compte ? Elle ne l'avait pas trouvée à Poudlard. Elle ne la trouvait pas au Ministère. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait joindre le rang des amis de Lucius… Mais non. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens-là non plus !

Elle respira profondément l'air frais de la nuit qui avait le parfum acre de la terre mouillée et des feuilles mortes. Au loin, grondait un orage. Nul doute qu'il se rapprochait. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, il y avait eu quelques personnes avec lesquelles elle s'était sentie réellement à l'aise. Son père, bien sûr… et sa grand-mère Flora. Et puis Severus, très vite… dès la première année à Poudlard. Et Remus. Tous des solitaires. Comme elle. Et Lucius ? Elle aperçut au loin un couple d'amoureux et bifurqua pour ne pas les déranger. Lucius ne l'avait pas brusquée. Il avait respecté sa solitude. Et il l'avait exploitée probablement. Il s'en était servi pour se rendre indispensable. Parce qu'on est mieux à deux que tout seul. Et elle s'était blottie dans cette amitié qu'il lui offrait. Elle s'y était blottie en toute conscience en sachant qu'il l'attachait à lui.

De quoi l'amour était-il fait finalement ? C'était un mélange d'angoisse, d'espérance et de douleur. C'était aussi, pour saugrenu que celui puisse paraître, ce besoin irrépressible de trouver un port d'attache. Quelle part avait la peur d'être perdue, d'être seule dans tout cela ? Et quelle était la part du fantasme ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose comme un mensonge ? Et pour cette illusion de bonheur, quel était le prix à payer ? A quelle partie de soi renonçait-on pour être absolument celle que l'Autre attendait ? Et si cette partie, la plus enfouie, la plus insaisissable de soi-même, était aussi ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai ?  
« On n'aime peut-être jamais vraiment, pensa-t-elle, le cœur gros, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a au fond des êtres. Pourtant… »  
Pourtant, elle se souvenait… cette sensation dans les bras de Remus… cette sensation d'être au plus près de la Vérité, de toucher un instant de grâce absolue.  
« Mais je ne savais pas non plus tout à fait qui il était. S'il m'avait emmenée avec lui… Qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? »  
Elle aurait fini par le voir tel qu'il était… et il aurait fini par la voir telle qu'elle était… ? Et quels compromis auraient été nécessaires pour continuer… Et auraient-ils continué ?  
Elle regarda quelques minutes la pleine lune qui se dégageait de l'emprise d'un gros nuage noir et eut une pensée pour son ami loup-garou.  
« Je cherche des certitudes, Remus, je cherche des certitudes… et je ne trouve que des doutes… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle marcha encore un long moment, perdue dans ses pensées … avant de se dire qu'il ne servait à rien d'être venue pour se cacher tout le reste de la soirée. Autant prétexter un malaise et rentrer chez elle.

De retour dans le manoir, elle chercha ses hôtes pour présenter ses salutations, mais ne les trouvant pas et refusant de retourner dans la salle de réception, elle se replia dans une petite pièce qui avait été mise à disposition des femmes. Un grand miroir était accroché au mur. Une jeune fille arrangeait sa coiffure tandis qu'une autre retouchait son maquillage. Un peu plus loin, assises dans des fauteuils, deux dames plus âgées devisaient tranquillement. On apercevait au fond, une cinquième personne qui semblait avoir des problèmes avec un soulier qu'elle essayait d'arranger à coup de sortilèges.

Alix s'approcha de la glace et fit mine de s'examiner. Quelle était donc cette jeune fille à l'air hautain et assuré qui la regardait ainsi ? Etait-il possible d'être aussi différente à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur ? Et pourtant, pensa-t-elle, personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir… pas même Lucius qui, autrefois, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lisait en elle comme dans un livre… Non, il n'avait plus accès à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Son inconscient avait travaillé pour elle. Elle s'était fermée… complètement fermée. Elle se mordit les lèvres… Pourtant, elle n'avait pas…

Mais elle fut stoppée net dans le cours de ses pensées. Narcissa Malfoy, qui en avait fini avec sa chaussure était apparue derrière elle. Les deux commères arrêtèrent leurs bavardages et braquèrent leurs regards sur elles. Alix ne se retourna pas. Elle dit simplement :

« Bonsoir.

- Miss O'Brien. »

Tacitement, elle s'en tinrent là : pas question de se donner en spectacle.

Alix sortit la première. Il fallait partir ! Maintenant, elle en avait assez ! Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle de réception, bien décidée à trouver Madame Flint et à s'éclipser. Enfin, il lui sembla l'apercevoir. Elle commença à se frayer un chemin vers elle, mais fut interceptée par Alexius Bulstrode.

« Miss O'Brien, me ferez-vous l'honneur…

- J'ai bien peur que Miss O'Brien ne m'ait réservé cette danse, Alexius… la prochaine, peut-être… ? »

Lucius !

_Lucius… pourquoi, comment cela peut-il faire si mal de te voir si beau et si brillant, ce soir ? _Lucius, si l'Amour n'existe pas, pourquoi suis-je incapable de te fuir ?

Elle se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse.

« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ?

- Je suis allée me promener… »

Les premières mesures retentissaient. Ils commencèrent à tourner doucement.

« Je suis fatiguée. Je voudrais rentrer.

- Tu n'as vu personne !

- Je t'en prie, Lucius…

- Tu as ici tous ceux qui seront les décideurs de demain. C'est une partie de ton avenir qui se joue ce soir ! Il ne suffit pas d'avoir montré que tu es la plus belle ! »

Mais le compliment glissa sur elle. Elle essaya autre chose.

« Tout le monde nous regarde. Et je suis sûre que Narcissa nous regarde aussi…. C'est indécent !

- Détends-toi, répondit-il à voix basse. Laisse-toi aller… C'est si bon de t'avoir ainsi dans mes bras… devant toute cette belle société justement !

- Ca ne m'amuse pas !

- Regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? C'est parce que tu as vu Narcissa ? Mais il n'y a pas une femme qui t'arrive à la cheville ! »

Comme il la connaissait mal s'il imaginait que sa beauté pouvait suffire à la rendre heureuse ! Il lui sourit d'un sourire qui fit briller ses yeux. Le rythme de la musique s'accélérait et ils tournoyaient littéralement, offrant probablement aux yeux de l'assemblée le spectacle harmonieux de deux silhouettes parfaitement accordées.

« Alix, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, dis-moi que tu es à moi. Dis-le moi, maintenant. »

Le ton pressant lui fit relever la tête. Elle ne répondit pas. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Non, elle ne voulait pas… quels que fussent ses sentiments pour lui… non, elle ne voulait pas lui appartenir…

« Je veux partir, Lucius. Laisse-moi partir. »

Mais il resserra son étreinte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire pour me mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Il lui parlait presque à l'oreille. Il était absolument indécent de se donner ainsi en spectacle alors même que sa femme était dans l'assemblée ! Alix ne s'était pourtant jamais beaucoup souciée de ce que l'on pouvait penser… Elle essaya de le repousser un peu. Mais il continua sur le même ton, un peu rauque.

« Est-ce que tu m'as fait boire quelque chose ? »

Mais… _C'est qu'il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter !_

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien un regard dans lequel se mêlaient la surprise et l'anxiété.

« Non… je te le jure ! »

Il avait l'air grave tout à coup. Il ne souriait plus. La musique mourait tout autour d'eux… ils ralentissaient leur rythme, le regard soudé.

« Je vais m'en aller. » dit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda partir sans rien dire.

... ... ... ... ...

Lucius était amoureux.

On pouvait lui dire le contraire. On pouvait argumenter, lui expliquer qu'un homme comme lui ne savait pas aimer, elle avait désormais l'absolue certitude de son attachement. Et au lieu de la remplir de joie, cette assurance lui serrait le cœur. L'amour de Lucius était une prison supplémentaire. Chaque moment passé avec lui était une chaîne, chaque regard une entrave.

Il ne lui parlait pas d'amour mais il ne cachait pas non plus ses sentiments. Il insistait quand elle refusait un rendez-vous. Il l'accueillait avec une fougue nouvelle quand elle le rejoignait enfin et semblait s'étonner lui-même du trouble dans lequel le jetait indifféremment son absence ou sa présence. Parfois, il laissait échapper quelques mots qui prenaient la couleur d'un aveu. « Alix, tu m'as manqué… ». Elle le sentait vibrer de vérité dans ces instants. Il lui ouvrait son esprit en même temps que son cœur et elle avait la sensation de s'y noyer.

Le soir, elle retrouvait sa couche solitaire et elle se recroquevillait en murmurant : « Je ne veux plus l'aimer. Je ne veux plus l'aimer. »

La concentration que lui demandait son travail n'était pas un rempart suffisant. Elle pensait à lui toute la journée. Elle ne dormait pratiquement plus. Elle pensait à lui toute la nuit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien ces derniers temps, s'inquiéta-t-il un jour. Tu es pâle… Tu es préoccupée ? Tu me dirais si tu avais des soucis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lui dire ? Elle lui caressa la joue.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée… J'ai beaucoup de travail… Ce n'est pas simple…

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit…

- Non. »

Il en avait fait assez comme ça pour elle, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Au ministère, au moins, elle essayait de tracer un chemin un peu plus droit que celui qu'il lui avait montré au printemps dernier.

« Où en es-tu de ton projet pour Claratown ?

- J'attends les résultats d'expertise complémentaires. Ensuite nous ferons un échéancier.

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Tu voulais me contrarier, ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés et enlacés. Elle se releva sur un coude et le considéra un moment avant de demander doucement, mais avec un brin de taquinerie dans la voix :

« Lucius, est-ce qu'il te viendrait à l'idée, parfois… que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ? »

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Est-ce que tu peux concevoir que lorsque je fais quelque chose, je ne le fasse pas obligatoirement pour toi… ni contre toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis enfin :

« C'est une déclaration d'indépendance ?

- Je réclame le droit d'avoir un cerveau et de l'utiliser. Et il me parait difficile d'être toujours d'accord avec qui que ce soit, tout le temps et sur tous les points… »

Il soupira.

« Ca m'apprendra à tomber amoureux d'une fille intelligente ! Requête accordée… tant qu'il s'agit de réhabiliter des logements… Mais n'en abuse pas ! Il y a des sujets plus importants où une position différente de la mienne te sera difficilement tenable.

- Vis-à-vis de qui ?

- De moi ! »

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Je t'en prie, Lucius, laisse-moi libre. »

A son tour, il se redressa et s'assit. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il la regarda avec une gravité sous laquelle pointait de la compassion :

« Personne n'est libre, mon petit chat. Personne n'est libre. Nous sommes les maillons d'un filet… d'une résille bien serrée. Nous avons tous notre place, notre rôle et nous sommes attachés de chaque côté par nos obligations. Un maillon qui lâche, ça fait un trou dans la résille et ça la fragilise. Il faut être solidement attachés les uns aux autres. »

Elle embrassa la paume d'une de ses mains.

« Nous sommes des individus, Lucius. Et un individu, c'est fait de réflexions et de sentiments… et il n'y en a pas deux pareils. C'est tout l'esprit des serpentards. Nous sommes des individualistes. Et c'est difficile d'être individualiste et solidaire… »

Il rit doucement.

« Que tu es jeune, encore ! Je ne te parle pas de solidarité. Je me fiche de ce que deviendra le maillon d'à côté – à part toi bien sûr – du moment qu'il joue son rôle ! Nous ne pouvons pas imaginer gagner la bataille que nous menons si nous ne faisons pas corps ensemble. C'est nous contre la masse des autres. Si le maillon d'à côté saute pour une raison ou pour une autre, il faut vite le remplacer… Mais tu ne peux pas être qu'à moitié avec nous… »

Il avait dit « nous ». Il n'avait pas dit « moi ». Il dut percevoir son angoisse.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Alix ? »

Elle hésita. Que fallait-il répondre ? Elle se décida enfin :

« De toi, murmura-t-elle.

- De moi ? »

Il lui sourit tendrement et repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Mais tu m'as dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que tu n'avais pas peur de moi… ?

- C'est que… je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aimes vraiment.

- Que je t'aime vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

- Mais Lucius, quelle Alix aimes-tu donc, si tu préfères celle qui te ment ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes simplement que tu parles le même langage que moi en public.

- Si j'accepte ça, je mentirais sur moi-même. Je ne suis pas une marionnette.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas une marionnette. Je connais plein de marionnettes. Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une marionnette. Alix, quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai tout de suite su que nous étions pareils, toi et moi.

- Mais si tu t'étais trompé ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Lucius.

- C'est juste que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à te consacrer… J'aimerais tant pouvoir encore t'apprendre ce que je sais mais… En ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Bientôt, j'espère… Je pourrais à nouveau passer du temps avec toi et nous serons encore plus proches… C'est juste une question de temps.

- Mais Lucius… je veux être « moi »…

- Que vas-tu chercher ? Tu es « toi » ! Mais crois-moi, tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur toi-même encore ! Tu as des qualités, des pouvoirs, des capacités que tu n'as pas encore explorés… Quand tu les auras explorés, quand tu les maîtriseras, tu auras une puissance que tu n'imagines même pas. Et tu deviendras une figure marquante de cette nouvelle ère, j'en suis sûr. En attendant, nous devons montrer un même visage. Ne faire entendre qu'une seule voix. Je suis persuadé que tu seras à la hauteur. J'ai confiance en toi… »

Il l'attira contre lui. Elle mit sa tête dans son cou en murmurant :

« Je préfèrerais que tu te méfies de moi.

- Tu dis des bêtises. Toi et moi, nous sommes ensemble… Tu m'aimes ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? » conclut-il.


	28. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 4 – TIBERIUS MARCH**

Alix marqua une seconde d'arrêt en entendant la voix masculine qui répondait à celle, plus flûtée, de sa mère. Elle poussa la porte du salon. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à y trouver Tiberius March mais son étonnement était peut-être moins grand que celui de Tamara qu'elle n'avait pas habituée à des visites surprises.

« Alix ?... Entre, entre, ma chérie. Tu connais Tiberius, je crois ? »

Il s'était levé et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« Ma chère, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

- Vous me surprenez une seconde fois, Tiberius. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici.

- Je suis venu présenter mes hommages à votre mère.

- Il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus ! »

Tamara affichait un air radieux.

« Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

- Oui, merci » répondit Alix en prenant place à son tour.

Elle jeta à Tiberius un regard pénétrant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. Trouver dans le charmant salon de Tamara un ami de Lucius Malfoy était pour le moins inhabituel. Sa mère savait-elle où il logeait ?

« Et donc… Vous êtes toujours en Angleterre ? »

Il comprit très bien le sens de la question car il sourit :

« J'ai loué un appartement à Londres. Je compte rester plus longtemps que prévu.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai des projets.

- Tiberius va donner des conférences dans tout le pays, précisa Tamara.

- Ah oui ? C'est intéressant, en effet.

- J'espère que vous viendrez m'écouter ?

- Bien sûr. La première aura lieu bientôt ?

- Oui, je serai à la fin de la semaine prochaine à Bath. Pour le reste, je vous avoue que ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de l'organisation.

- Bien sûr. »

La machine à manipuler, après avoir neutralisé Dumbledore, se mettait donc en place… Devant son manque d'enthousiasme, Tiberius demanda :

« Vous me trouvez toujours trop extrémiste ?

- Je ne partage pas tous vos points de vue.

- Lucius pourtant…

- Je ne suis pas Lucius Malfoy, coupa-t-elle en sentant Tamara se raidir à côté d'elle.

Il rit.

- Non… Vous êtes bien plus jolie ! »

Elle sourit à son compliment mais continua :

« Je ne crois pas que nous devions engager des Sangs impurs dans des filières d'enseignement qui en feraient des sous-sorciers. Je crois que tous les talents sont bons à prendre là où ils sont.

- Lucius m'a pourtant parlé de votre projet d'unités scolaires qui accueilleraient les enfants avant Poudlard.

-Tous les enfants qui le pourraient oui… Ces unités seraient implantées en priorité dans des endroits à forte population sorcière, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles seraient fermées aux autres. Quant aux enfants qui ne pourraient en bénéficier, ils feraient un an ou deux de plus à Poudlard. Le collège pourrait très bien s'adapter. Mon but, c'est d'optimiser les talents par le biais de l'apprentissage. Pas de créer des castes. »

Tiberius plissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait bâillonner le talent des Sangs Impurs, ma chère. Je dis juste qu'une différence d'éducation s'impose. La noblesse de sang doit prédominer. Par essence, elle est la caste du pouvoir. Le talent, c'est autre chose encore. Le talent est un gisement qu'il faut savoir exploiter là où il se trouve… nous sommes bien d'accord. Même chez les sangs impurs…

- Vous êtes donc d'accord ! » s'exclama Tamara qui n'avait jamais aimé la politique.

Non pas tout à fait… mais ils sentirent tous les deux que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'aller plus loin. Tiberius conclut :

« Venez m'écouter… J'espère que vous comprendrez mieux le fond de ma réflexion.

- Je viendrai… Je sais que vous êtes un brillant orateur… mais la forme ne me fera pas oublier le fond !

- Ma chère, vous me décevriez s'il en était autrement. »

Il se leva.

« Tamara, chère amie, je vais devoir vous laisser.

- Je vous remercie de votre visite, Tiberius. Elle m'a fait très plaisir.

- C'était un plaisir partagé. »

Alix trouva qu'il retenait bien longtemps la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

« Alix, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

- Sans aucun doute, Tiberius. Peut-être pas à Bath, mais bientôt. »

Il s'inclina et sortit. La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère :

« Tu fréquentes Tiberius March ?

- Il y avait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu !

- Tu sais que c'est un ami de Lucius ?

- Ton père l'appréciait beaucoup. »

Alix fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que Père pouvait se tromper ?

- Tu me donnes des leçons maintenant ? s'amusa Tamara. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Tiberius ? Il m'a pourtant dit le plus grand bien de toi.

- Si, je l'aime bien. » reconnut la jeune fille.

C'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa famille, son dernier bastion d'indépendance, investie par l'entourage de Lucius Malfoy. Elle marmonna :

« Mais je suis venue me reposer. »

Sa mère rosit de plaisir.

« Personne ne viendra t'embêter ici, répondit-elle doucement. Tu restes longtemps ? »

Un week-end pour se poser… Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Deux semaines passèrent encore. On lisait dans les journaux les comptes-rendus des brillantes interventions de Tiberius. Ses livres s'arrachaient. Et Lucius était d'une humeur de rêve.

Alix expérimentait un sentiment qu'elle croyait pourtant connaître : la solitude.

Pas cette solitude érigée en rempart derrière laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se retrancher. Pas non plus celle qu'elle avait ressenti plusieurs fois au cours des derniers mois, au moment de prendre des décisions… Non, encore une autre solitude, plus insidieuse, plus glaçante : celle qui isole au sein même de la foule. La solitude de celui qui se désolidarise et qui ne peut pas le dire.

Lucius et les siens posaient les fondations de ce nouvel ordre auquel ils travaillaient. Elle se sentait entraînée malgré elle dans ce mouvement. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle cautionnait. Elle essayait parfois de résister… mais elle ne tenait jamais bien longtemps. Lucius avait raison, elle faisait partie de la résille ou non. Résister ne suffisait pas, dans sa position, il aurait fallu nager à contre-courant… Et elle ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Tout la ligotait : son statut de chef de service qui la mettait dans la lumière et l'empêchait de s'affirmer ouvertement contre certaines décisions, le devoir de réserve auquel elle était soumise… Jusqu'à son nom « O'Brien », qui suscitait le respect et entraînait l'adhésion de certains qui n'avaient jamais beaucoup estimé Malfoy.

Plusieurs fois, à mi-mots, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux de Fudge. Mais en vain. Le ministre ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir et Lucius l'avait totalement sous sa coupe.

Par moment, elle essayait de dédramatiser, de se convaincre elle-même que l'avènement de Voldemort verrait le triomphe de ses valeurs culturelles et familiales. Mais cela sonnait faux. Elle avait toujours dans la tête la voix sarcastique de Severus : « Et de l'autre coté ? »

La liberté ne pouvait en aucun cas se trouver assujettie à leurs valeurs. Le décret d'éducation N°25 qui donnait à Dolores Ombrage le pouvoir de punir et de confisquer les privilèges dans le laboratoire qu'était devenu Poudlard enfonça la jeune fille encore un peu plus profondément dans sa mélancolie.

Il aurait fallu partir, tout laisser, tout quitter. Mais Lucius ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'en aller. Et elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter. Elle ne voyait pas de solution. Où plutôt, il n'y en avait qu'une… et elle était inacceptable. Sa seule évocation l'emplissait d'horreur et de culpabilité. Comment… comment imaginer une minute qu'elle pourrait le trahir ? Il l'aimait tellement ! Il avait tant de projets pour elle ! Il lui faisait confiance… lui qui ne faisait confiance à personne.

Elle le regardait somnoler à ses côtés, remplissant son regard des mille et un détails qui composaient son visage : les cheveux dorés mais légèrement plus foncés à la racine, les sourcils arqués légèrement dissymétriques, le nez un peu pointu, les cils courts, les rides légères qu'avait tracé le temps sur son front et au coin des yeux… ces deux-là, plus particulièrement, juste au-dessus du nez qui provenait de cette légère contracture du front et lui donnait l'air si hautain… cette autre, là, près de la bouche, qu'on voyait à peine mais qui se creusait quand il souriait.

Lucius… Elle aurait voulu ne s'attacher qu'à la vérité de ce visage, ne rien savoir d'autre, ne rien connaître d'autre. N'avoir pour tout univers qu'un regard, qu'un sourire, qu'un timbre de voix.

Il ouvrait les yeux et murmurait :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te regarde. »

Il souriait… et la petite ride, là…

« Et tu me trouves beau ? » la taquinait-il.

Elle se penchait alors vers lui et fermait les yeux dans son cou.

« Pour toi je serai aveugle Lucius, pensait-elle. Pour toi, je serai bête. »

Elle aurait préféré être inconsciente, mais cela n'était plus dans ses possibilités.

... ... ... ... ...

Novembre s'achevait quand elle se rendit à une conférence de Tiberius dans le comté de Warwick. A la fin, malgré le malaise que lui procurait la vision de cette assemblée enthousiaste qui ovationnait l'écrivain, elle joua des coudes pour aller le retrouver dans sa loge. C'est avec surprise qu'elle y rencontra sa mère ! Tamara rougit peut-être un peu en voyant paraître sa fille sur le seuil de la porte. Elle qui avait plaisir à dire, avec un brin de coquetterie qu'elle était essentiellement superficielle et qu'elle n'aimait que la légèreté n'avait sûrement jamais assisté à une manifestation de ce genre auparavant.

« Alors ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Tiberius, sans ambages.

- Brillant… spirituel, enthousiasmant, charismatique… mais…

- Je ne vous ai pas convaincu ?

- Tu ne connais pas encore Alix, Tiberius, répondit une voix derrière la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle a une idée, rien ne l'en fait dévier. J'ai bien peur que ses réflexions n'aient pas bougé d'un poil depuis mai dernier. »

Lucius s'était avancé. Il salua Tamara, sourit simplement à Alix, et continua :

« Moi, je t'ai trouvé exceptionnel, ce soir ! Mais… Narcissa m'attend… Dînons-nous ensemble ? »

Tibérius parut gêné et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Tamara.

« Non, merci Lucius, j'ai d'autres engagements…

- Je vois…

- Je vous laisse, dit Alix, qui était elle-même embarrassée par la situation. J'étais juste venue vous féliciter. »

D'autres personnes arrivaient pour serrer la main de l'écrivain et lui demander des autographes. Lucius la suivit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu l'avais su, demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'agacement, tu aurais laissé Narcissa à la maison ? »

Elle s'en voulut de sa réaction. Il allait croire qu'elle était jalouse ! Il la retint par le bras et lui répondit « Oui » en la regardant au fond des yeux et l'entraînant un peu à l'écart et murmura :

« Je vais essayer de me libérer quelques jours… la semaine prochaine… nous partirons tous les deux. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

C'était bien assez difficile comme cela. Elle n'allait pas par-dessus le marché se créer des souvenirs heureux avec cet homme alors qu'elle cherchait la force de le quitter. Il prit sa main, en embrassa la paume, la garda un instant contre lui et s'en fut.

Alix, restée un instant seule, aperçut un peu plus loin Tamara et Tiberius qui s'éloignaient ensemble. Leurs rires parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Il ne fallait pas, pensa-t-elle, que Tamara passe par ce chemin de croix qui était le sien. Il fallait la prévenir… Demain, elle irait la voir pour lui parler.

Elle n'y alla pas le lendemain, ni même le surlendemain. Une petite semaine s'écoula encore avant qu'elle ait la possibilité de se libérer.

Elle avait bien préparé tout ce qu'elle voulait lui révéler. Il ne fallait pas trop en dire tout en éveillant sa méfiance. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, Tamara n'était pas chez elle. En revanche, elle y trouva Tiberius qui attendait son retour.

Cachant sa contrariété, elle proposa une promenade dans le parc. Il faisait un beau temps froid et sec. Il accepta avec cet enthousiasme qu'il semblait mettre en chaque chose et qu'Alix commençait à trouver suspect. Pourtant la balade prit rapidement un tour charmant. D'anecdotes en récits, il la fit même rire plusieurs fois !

« Maman doit être rentrée maintenant, dit-elle enfin.

- Oui certainement… Dites-moi Alix… J'ai eu l'impression que ma présence vous gênait tout à l'heure… Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je voie Tamara ? »

La question avait le mérite d'être directe. Mais on pouvait l'être encore plus…

« Que vous la courtisiez, voulez-vous dire ?

- A ce que je l'assure par une présence sensible sans être pesante de mon indéfectible affection. » reprit-il avec drôlerie.

Il y eut un silence au bout duquel Alix dit simplement :

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous la fassiez souffrir. »

Tiberius ne riait plus.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. J'ai beaucoup trop de respect et de … tendresse pour elle.

- Vous lui avez parlé ?

- Oui, hier. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé mais elle m'a dit que c'était trop tôt. Ce que je comprends…. Je lui ai répondu que j'attendrais… Il y a si longtemps que j'attends…

- Attendre ?

- J'ai passé ma vie à l'attendre. »

Il s'était arrêté au milieu de l'allée qui remontait vers la maison. L'air était immobile. Il sourit presque timidement :

« Mais je ne suis certainement pas le seul… Elle est si… Elle en a brisé des cœurs, votre maman…

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- On peut dire que c'est grâce à elle si j'ai tout quitté pour parcourir la terre entière ! répondit-il en retrouvant son intonation légèrement mondaine. Tout était préférable à la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre ! Et j'estimais tellement votre père ! Il m'était insupportable de le trahir chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur sa femme…

- Je n'avais pas compris que vous étiez un intime de la famille ?

- Je ne l'étais pas. Je suis parti avant. Mais maintenant, vous comprenez… Rendre Tamara heureuse suffirait à mon bonheur. Je le sais.

- Alors, éloignez-vous de Lucius, répliqua froidement Alix. »

Interloqué, Tiberius demanda :

« Pardon ?

- Eloignez-vous de Lucius. Cessez vos conférences, travaillez pour vous et pas pour lui.

- Je sais que Tamara n'aime pas Lucius, elle me l'a dit très clairement… Mais de là à ce que notre amitié puisse empêcher ma relation avec elle… Lucius m'est cher, vous savez… A l'époque, c'est lui qui m'a donné les moyens de partir et de publier mon premier ouvrage. »

Alix ne savait pas réellement comment aller plus loin. Et s'il parlait de sa mise en garde à son ami… Que penserait Lucius… ? Comment pourrait-elle se justifier ?

« Vous m'étonnez, Alix. J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez très proche de lui. A vrai dire, on dit même que vos relations…

- Je le connais très bien, oui, Tiberius, et mes relations avec lui ne regardent que moi. Mais… je sais que ma mère désapprouverait ce qui se passe…Alors, si vous voulez la rendre heureuse, retirez-vous du jeu et ne soyez pas l'artisan de la réussite de Lucius Malfoy. Choisissez maintenant. Mais sachez que vous ne pouvez pas jouer sur les deux tableaux !

- De quoi parlez-vous, Alix ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il gravement.

Elle hésita. Elle en avait sûrement déjà trop dit !

« Si vous ne le savez pas, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

- Je vous en prie… Je vous assure que je suis digne de confiance. »

Elle le jaugea d'un regard glacé.

« Je ne fais confiance à personne ! » assena-t-elle.

Ce qui était faux… mais il ne le savait pas.


	29. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 5 – LE TEMPS DE L'INNOCENCE***

**(merci à Edith Wharton pour ce titre sublime)**

Alix n'avait pas mis Tamara en garde mais au moins avait-elle parlé à Tiberius. Elle guetta, dans les jours qui suivirent, un quelconque changement dans l'attitude de Lucius mais la stabilité de son humeur l'assura que l'écrivain n'avait pas parlé de leur discussion. Du reste, elle le vit peu. Il était particulièrement occupé et Alix s'accommodait parfaitement de ses absences. Elle avait l'impression de respirer un peu mieux quand ils ne se voyaient pas.

Les responsabilités qu'elle avait prises au ministère lui permettaient de se plonger à corps perdu dans ses dossiers. Elle savait que certaines mauvaises langues commençaient à se taire. Elle réglait les problèmes avec intelligence et fermeté et avait su trouver l'appui de quelques personnes expérimentées qui l'aidaient sur les points les plus délicats. Elle s'apercevait qu'être la fille de Titus O'Brien était une carte de visite bien utile… certainement aussi utile qu'être la maîtresse de Lucius. Ce qui lui inspirait deux réflexions : d'abord qu'elle était plus fière du premier point que du second et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait légitimement pas mérité d'être là où elle était. C'est donc sans arrogance qu'elle abordait les choses et se faisait plutôt un devoir d'être à la hauteur car elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que ses « bonnes relations » avec l'un fassent oublier qu'elle était la fille de l'autre. A terme, et c'était sa deuxième conclusion, il faudrait devenir suffisamment grande dans l'esprit des gens pour n'être plus ni « la fille » ni « la maîtresse » de…

Ses manières étaient toujours tranchantes et hautaines et elle souriait ironiquement en son fort intérieur en pensant qu'à la voir si sûre d'elle ses interlocuteurs auraient été bien surpris de savoir à quel point elle était perdue dans son cœur et dans tête. Tout net dehors… et un beau bazar dedans ! Alix O'Brien, chaque jour, tranchait, coupait, décidait, menait son monde à la baguette… ironisait et n'hésitait pas à ridiculiser les ridicules, à enfoncer les médiocres, à imposer sa morgue avec une insolence acérée… mais se traînait… lamentablement dans chaque tête-à-tête avec elle-même. Elle ne se supportait plus, ne trouvait pas d'excuse à son immobilisme… et n'avait jamais été aussi exigeante avec son entourage.

Au moins, une partie du personnel, qui pourtant ne l'aimait pas, avait apprécié qu'elle intervienne en faveur d'Emily, sur le point d'être placardisée parce que soupçonnée d'intelligence avec l'ennemi : on l'avait plusieurs fois vu bavarder avec Arthur Weasley. Alix avait refusé fermement de se passer de sa secrétaire et avait adopté une position extrêmement claire : elle ne demandait rien d'autre au personnel qui travaillait sous ses ordres que de remplir ses missions en tenant compte du devoir de réserve auquel il était soumis. En dehors de ça, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Là encore, elle s'était attendue à une réaction de Lucius, qui était toujours au courant de tout, mais il devait être absorbé par bien d'autres choses car il ne lui en parla pas. Elle resta sur ses garde, prête à une explication pendant une bonne semaine, mais en fut pour ses frais : il prit sa méfiance pour de la morosité et s'en plaignit :

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir… C'est vrai que je suis moins disponible mais… Tu m'en veux ? C'est ça ? C'est l'histoire de quelques semaines encore et après… Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! »

Il était debout derrière elle et cherchait la douceur de son cou de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle posait sa cape sur une chaise. Un paquet apparut, suspendu devant la jeune fille. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit : un médaillon d'argent représentant une tête de chat stylisée aux yeux d'émeraude étincelait sur un écrin de velours noir.

« Je vais t'aider à le mettre, murmura-t-il.

- Lucius…

- Je te promets qu'il n'est pas ensorcelé.

- Il est magnifique.

- Oui. C'est ce que je me suis dit en le voyant. Et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. »

Il le fit glisser autour de son cou et le ferma.

« Fais voir ? Il te va magnifiquement. »

Elle s'appuya contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas encore Noël…

- Oui mais tu le porteras à Noël… comme ça je serai un peu avec toi… d'accord ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

« Tu vas me manquer, soupira-t-il. Mais vraiment, dans les deux semaines qui viennent, je ne crois pas que nous pourrons nous voir.»

L'année précédente, on n'avait pas fêté Noël chez les O'Brien. Et pour cette deuxième année sans Titus, Tamara – qui avait, comme toujours, pris l'avis de sa belle-mère – avait choisi de n'inviter que les parents les plus proches : l'oncle Alistair, frère de Julia, célibataire endurci, la tante Wilhema, qui était en réalité une lointaine cousine, et du côté Wronski, sa sœur, Maroussia et son mari Ulysse ainsi que leurs deux insupportables rejetons (de l'avis d'Alix) Lucia et Troilus. Julia trônait, évidemment, et Flora avait consenti à quitter ses montagnes pour le plaisir de voir ses arrière-petits-enfants. Elle avait toutefois annoncé dès son arrivée que son séjour dans la civilisation ne serait pas bien long.

Tiberius, qui n'avait plus de famille, avait été invité à se joindre au clan. A le voir s'afficher aussi ostensiblement aux côtés de Tamara, bavarder si affablement avec Julia, séduire la tante Maroussia et taquiner les enfants, Alix se dit qu'il avait décidément bien du talent pour faire sa place au sein de la famille. Et puis… On n'avait sûrement jamais autant ri sous le toit de Titus ! Tiberius, si disert, si spirituel, si aimable, emportait avec lui, partout où il allait, une légèreté communicative. Tout semblait drôle avec lui.

Aussi Alix fut-elle très surprise, à la fin de la soirée, lorsqu'il l'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, comme elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre.

« Alix, pourrais-je vous parler ?

- Maintenant ? »

Il était trois heures du matin. Tout le monde allait se coucher.

« Je préférerais oui… Je ne suis pas sûr de vous voir demain. Je retourne à Londres. »

Il ne riait plus du tout.

Il la suivit dans la bibliothèque. Comme il ne disait rien, elle demanda :

« Que vouliez-vous me dire, Tiberius ? »

Visiblement, il cherchait par quel angle il allait attaquer.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, suite à ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois.

- Oui ?

- Et… - il avançait prudemment – je n'ai pas compris ce que vous me disiez… et vous m'avez fait un peu peur… Enfin ce que j'ai compris, je veux dire ensuite… »

Pour un manipulateur de mots de génie, ces propos manquaient singulièrement de clarté… cependant Alix était toute ouie et voyait à peu près où il voulait en venir. Elle fut néanmoins surprise lorsqu'il se planta devant elle et s'exclama :

« Enfin Alix ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Vous vouliez dire que Lucius est un mangemort et que Voldemort est de retour ! »

Il était visiblement outré… S'il parlait à Lucius… Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

« Tiberius, je vous ai seulement dit que vous ne pourriez pas être l'ami de ma mère et celui de Lucius !

- Laissons Tamara en-dehors de tout cela ! Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? »

Alix hésita… que voulait-il dire ? Il continua :

« J'ai fait mon enquête après vous avoir vu et ce que j'ai appris… ne me demandez pas comment… Alix : Voldemort est vraiment revenu !

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

- Et vous n'avez rien dit ? A personne ?

- Non. »

Il soupira en secouant la tête :

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? Alix… - il la considéra gravement – il ne faut pas laisser faire ça ! »

Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Et en même temps, c'était un soulagement considérable de trouver quelqu'un, enfin, avec qui parler. Même quelqu'un qui visiblement la jugeait… Après tant de semaines de solitude… c'était tout simplement quelqu'un.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Non.

J'aurais cru que – il avait l'air nettement désapprobateur – quelqu'un comme vous, Alix… comment pouvez-vous cautionner… ?

- Je ne cautionne rien.

- Bien sûr que si… Vous cautionnez chaque jour par votre silence… Etes-vous si ignorante de ce que cela implique… On ne vous a jamais parlé de la grande époque de Voldemort ? De la souffrance, de la trahison, de la terreur ?

- Mon père, à l'époque, n'a rien dit non plus ! Il a simplement essayé de tirer son épingle du jeu, se défendit-elle.

- Moi non plus, à l'époque, je n'ai rien dit ! Mais ce n'était pas la même chose… Nous nous sommes laissés, tous, ou presque, embarqués par les idées que défendaient Voldemort et les siens… ces idées qui étaient les nôtres… et dont la plupart le sont toujours d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas toujours vu ce qui se passait autour de nous… et lorsque nous avons ouvert les yeux, il était trop tard. Mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus cette excuse parce que nous savons !

- Les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui n'ont pas changé ! Ce sont exactement celles que Lucius vous a missionné d'aller clamer dans tous les coins de pays…

- Et je suis bien heureux de pouvoir le faire, voyez-vous ! C'est fantastique de pouvoir le faire… sans être contrôlé, sans qu'on m'impose quoi que ce soit ! J'ai le droit de penser et de dire ce que je veux ! Mes idées rejoignent peut-être celles de Voldemort. Mais je suis un homme libre, Alix. Jamais je ne serai la marionnette de qui que ce soit !

- Personne n'est libre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Bien sûr que si. Je pense, je m'exprime, j'établis mes priorités… Et ma priorité n'est pas d'être un jour parmi l'élite qui aura le pouvoir. Ma priorité n'est pas d'être un meneur de moutons ! Ma priorité c'est apporter ma petite voix à l'immense voix du monde comme l'a dit un jour un poète. Vous savez, je n'ai pas la prétention de détenir la vérité. Je préfère penser que mes réflexions amènent d'autres réflexions. Ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi, et leur accord peut être nuancé, trouvent d'autres arguments… ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi trouvent des contre-arguments… et c'est tous ensemble que nous allons vers une Vérité. Que se passera-t-il si on n'entend plus qu'une seule voix ? Etre libre, ça se décide, Alix. Et ça demande du courage. »

Il y eut un silence. Elle se sentait misérable. Et elle, si fière, n'osait pas le regarder en face. Elle demanda enfin :

« Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Mon métier. Je vais informer. Je vais alerter. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à vrai dire. J'ai seulement compris qu'il y avait une histoire avec un certain Moroz… Apparemment, on l'a mis sous Impérium pour lui faire faire quelque chose de dangereux et il est à Sainte Mangouste maintenant…

- Moroz travaille au Ministère, au département des Mystères… on l'a trouvé récemment, il était devenu fou…

- Et bien, Lucius y est pour quelque chose… Apparemment, c'est lui qui l'a mis sous Impérium.

- Vous allez dénoncer Lucius ? »

Il la regarda avec gravité.

« Je n'ai pas de preuve. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus avant. Mais Alix… Il faut que vous quittiez Lucius ! »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air d'impuissance.

« Je sais que cela vous fermera des portes au ministère mais…

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! s'indigna-t-elle. »

Il la considéra un instant.

« Pardonnez-moi. Evidemment qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela. Oh Alix… Alix… Je sais, je comprends… J'imagine à quel point c'est difficile pour vous… Pardonnez-moi, mais voyez-vous…

- C'est votre ami, à vous aussi… et vous allez le trahir, comme ça… avec cette facilité !

- C'est mon ami, oui… c'est un ami qui n'hésite pas à me faire venir du bout du monde pour me manipuler… pour m'utiliser…

- « Manipuler »… ? Je vous en prie ! Tout le monde sait qui est Lucius Malfoy ! Même moi, je ne me donne pas l'excuse de ne pas l'avoir su… Tout le monde sait qu'il a été soupçonné à l'époque… Il s'en tiré mais… quand même !

- Mais moi aussi, j'ai été soupçonné à l'époque ! On m'a même envoyé à Azkaban ! Presque tous ceux de notre milieu étaient suspects ! Nous avons presque tous dû justifier de ce que nous avions fait ou pas fait… Pourquoi aurais-je soupçonné Lucius plus qu'un autre ? Combien de fois avons-nous ri tous les deux de nos mésaventures ? Mais Alix, la question n'est pas là désormais… Oui Lucius est … ou était mon ami… Mais ce sont des vies qui sont en jeu ! Chaque jour passé donne de la force à Voldemort… il s'organise, il reprend ses repères… j'imagine qu'il a des plans. Si nous ne faisons rien, chaque mort à venir, chaque personne torturée ou soumise de force le sera en partie à cause de nous…

- Et il y a déjà Moroz… à cause de moi.

- N'exagérons rien. Mais il est temps de réagir. Etes-vous avec moi ? Ou plutôt…Je voudrais que vous ne soyez pas contre moi. Je ne vous demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit… Je voudrais simplement que vous quittiez Malfoy… Croyez-moi, il est dangereux, même pour vous… Et puis si le scandale éclate, vous aurez tout intérêt à ne pas y être mêlée. Vous allez le quitter, Alix, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais… faites ce que vous avez à faire. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« J'aurais voulu vous convaincre… »

Elle eut un sourire amer.

« De quoi ? Tout ce que vous me dites, je me le dis depuis des semaines. Mais je n'ai pas la force de partir… Je n'ai pas la force de le trahir.

- Lucius aurait cette force, lui, croyez-moi !

- Et si vous vous trompiez ? S'il m'aimait vraiment ?

- Je ne doute pas qu'il vous aime vraiment… Mais j'ai bien peur que la question ne soit pas là. Il vous sacrifierait pour son Maître, Alix, j'en suis sûr.

- Je le sais aussi.

- Alors ?

- Je ne suis pas Lucius Malfoy, Tiberius. Je suis certainement plus faible que lui. Mais je ne peux pas le trahir. Ce sera déjà surhumain pour moi de vous laisser faire. »

Tiberius soupira en secouant la tête et lui adressa un drôle de sourire :

« Plus faible ou plus forte, Alix… finalement, cela dépend du côté de quelles valeurs on se place… ? »

Quand Alix retrouva sa chambre cette nuit-là, nul repos ne l'y attendait. Elle n'eut même pas la tentation de se coucher. Elle resta tout d'abord debout, les yeux dans le vide, appuyée contre le bord de son lit, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre et là, dans l'embrasure, contempla l'épais rideau qui enveloppait le parc de pluie et d'obscurité.

Tous les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqués ne lui servaient à rien. Oui, elle était bien née, oui elle avait du talent, oui elle était cultivée et travailleuse, non elle ne laissait plus personne penser à sa place et elle regardait la vérité en face. Mais elle n'était pas libre. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle savait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire… mais elle était sa propre prison. Comme elle était faible, finalement, elle qui s'était crue si forte !

Elle eut un sourire amer. Elle était exactement ce qu'elle méprisait le plus : attentiste. Elle attendait qu'une solution lui tombe du ciel parce qu'elle était incapable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Elle s'entendait encore faire la leçon à Remus ! Et il lui avait répondu qu'elle était une petite péronnelle prétentieuse et que la vie était difficile. Et il avait bien raison, une fois de plus.

Oui, la vie était difficile. Elle n'avait sûrement pas fait les bons choix… Elle aurait sûrement pu éviter cette situation… Mais quand ? Probablement dès le début ! Il n'aurait pas fallu accepter ce déjeuner avec Lucius… Mais ce n'était pas un crime, non plus, d'accepter un déjeuner… Et le revoir par la suite… accepter son aide… Oui, certes, elle s'était laissée entraîner… Tout s'était enchaîné, si vite, si bien… Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment choisi… Elle avait seulement suivi un chemin sur lequel elle s'était engagée par mégarde… Mais tout aurait peut-être été rattrapable si les sentiments ne s'en étaient pas mêlés !

Elle aurait dû quitter Lucius en Septembre, après le sortilège du Mens Praestes. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'elle n'en n'avait pas eu envie. Parce qu'elle était bien avec lui. Et sûrement aussi parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su comment faire. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'être libre. Elle se sentait responsable. Tiberius avait raison. En ne disant rien, elle consentait. Elle cautionnait.

Elle traîna sa lassitude mélancolique toute la journée du lendemain. Sa mère finit par s'en inquiéter :

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu as une petite mine ? »

Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait rapproché de la cheminée, Alix ne faisait rien. Elle tourna un regard vide vers sa mère :

« Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- Ah ?... Et… Dis-moi… Tu es toujours avec Lucius Malfoy ? »

Elle connaissait la réponse bien sûr.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Alix.

- Pour savoir où tu en es… Il doit chercher à stimuler la Force qui est toujours en toi et ton Mens Praestes…

- … va très bien, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

- Tant mieux… Il n'empêche que… Tu ne ferais pas mieux de le quitter ? »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … sa mère, là… maintenant… Ne pouvait-on la laisser tranquille ? Elle ne répondit pas mais s'arrangea quelques minutes plus tard pour quitter la pièce sans avoir l'air de fuir.

Elle trouva refuge dans le bureau de son père. Elle y était rarement retournée depuis sa mort. L'émotion lui serra le cœur quand elle poussa la porte. Rien n'avait changé… Jusqu'à son odeur qui semblait préservée.

_« Entre Alix. Tu voulais me voir ? »_

Combien de fois ce père qu'elle craignait autant qu'elle adorait l'avait ainsi invitée à entrer. Elle s'asseyait en face de lui. Elle lui exposait son problème. Quelquefois, il n'y avait rien de spécial, c'était juste pour être avec lui. Il souriait un peu si elle ne disait rien. Il savait qu'elle attendait. Alors, il lui donnait quelque chose à lire… ou il lui montrait une vieille photo… Il parlait peu. Il y avait eu entre eux des silences plus lourds de sens que toutes les conversations du monde.

Sur son bureau, il y avait toujours ses plumes. Et la bleue, là, qui était sa préférée. Des parchemins vierges. Quelques livres. Un cadre avec une photo d'elle et de sa mère. Les tableaux sur le mur, le canapé inconfortable devant la cheminée, ce fauteuil derrière la table de travail… tout semblait attendre le retour de Titus O'Brien.

Alix s'avança vers la grande bibliothèque qui occupait tout un mur. Elle se souvenait de la fascination qu'exerçaient ces livres anciens, ces vieux grimoires, sur elle autrefois. Les livres que son père tenait dans son bureau étaient secrets. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Mais il en choisissait un parfois qu'il lui donnait à lire.

Un jour, même, elle s'était glissée dans la pièce pour prendre un gros volume à couverture rouge qu'elle avait repéré… Sa main, en le touchant, s'était aussitôt couverte de verrues jusqu'au coude ! Elle avait été punie, bien sûr.

Elle avança le bout de ses doigts vers l'étagère… et si le sortilège n'avait pas été ôté ? Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle était grande maintenant. Oh ! Que n'aurait-elle donné pour retrouver cette insouciance, cette légèreté, cette impudente certitude de sa toute-puissance… La vie s'ouvrait devant elle comme une voie royale ! Elle avait la naissance, le talent, l'intelligence, l'insolence… Qu'aurait-il pu lui manquer ? Elle avait tout. On lui avait tout donné… Son père lui avait tout donné. Et qu'en avait-elle fait ? Qu'en faisait-elle jour après jour ?

Elle sentit sa gorge se contracter, une vague incoercible monta du plus profond d'elle-même et sa vue se brouilla. Elle appuya son front contre une rangée de livres et murmura :

« Père, Père… Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur… Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi. »

Les premières larmes roulèrent doucement le long de ses joues… puis jaillirent, pressées dans de longs sanglots.

Dans la froide lumière qui éclairait le bureau de son père, Alix O'Brien pleurait son innocence enfuie.


	30. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 6 – UN HOMME LIBRE**

« Alix ? »

Tiberius March marqua son étonnement en ouvrant sa porte et en découvrant la jeune fille qui lui rendait visite. D'un regard, il remarqua son extrême pâleur, ses yeux cernés, sa bouche mordue.

« Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Il n'y avait plus trace dans sa voix de cette intonation un peu mondaine, un peu précieuse, qu'il affectait ordinairement. Il la guida vers un salon et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Une tasse de thé ? »

Elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Elle fit signe que « oui… merci. »

Pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine – « Je cherche un elfe de maison… vous ne sauriez pas ou je peux en trouver par hasard ? » - elle regarda autour d'elle l'endroit où vivait Tiberius March. Le nombre impressionnant de livres sur des étagères mais aussi par terre, une statue dans un angle de la pièce et sur laquelle il avait négligemment posé sa cape, un tableau représentant la mer sous un ciel d'orage sur le rebord de la cheminée, des coussins qui s'entassaient sur une chaise sans qu'on sache bien pourquoi, des parchemins comme jetés dans un fauteuil, tout ce désordre était… rassurant. Un peu plus loin, une porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir un bureau qui n'était pas mieux rangé.

Tiberius revint, portant un plateau :

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce désordre. Je me dis toujours qu'il faudrait que je range.

- Vous traînez tout ça dans chacun de vos voyages ? »

Il rit.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais puisque je reste à Londres, j'ai récupéré deux ou trois petites choses que j'avais mises en garde. »

Il lui tendit une tasse de thé. Elle le remercia et en but une gorgée. Il ne riait plus mais la considérait d'un air grave et intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de votre visite, Alix… »

Elle tenait sa tasse à deux mains comme pour se réchauffer un peu. Elle soupira et secoua la tête et avoua :

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ma visite ! – elle eut un sourire triste – J'ai eu envie de vous voir… mais tout en sachant… que vous ne m'apporteriez pas de réponses… qui me conviennent en tout cas. »

Il la regardait gravement. Il ne répondit pas. Elle continua :

« Je ne me sens pas capable de vous aider Tiberius. Je voudrais, je voudrais tellement en être capable. Mais j'ai beau me dire « il faut le faire »… l'idée de trahir Lucius me glace le sang. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre !

- Vous n'êtes pas venue me demander de renoncer, j'espère ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non.

- La seule chose à faire, pour vous, Alix, c'est de quitter Lucius… Je ne vous demande pas de le trahir. Je vous demande de vous protéger.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Savoir ce que vous allez faire et ne pas le prévenir, c'est déjà le trahir… mais je vais rester avec lui jusqu'au bout. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Il ne vous mérite pas… Vous ne savez donc pas qui il est ? De quoi il est capable ? Alix ! La trahison… n'est qu'une toute petite partie des horreurs qu'il est capable d'accomplir ! Il peut tuer, il peut torturer… il peut sacrifier n'importe qui, sans le moindre état d'âme, à son ambition, à son caprice… La haine coule dans les veines des mangemorts.

- Mais il est capable d'amour. Il m'aime. Il m'aime, moi… ! Peut-être que je suis la seule personne pour qui il éprouve de tels sentiments… mais je suis sûre de cela. Je ne crois pas qu'il me mente ! Et ce serait moi qui le trahirais ? Il m'a tellement donné depuis un an. Il m'a consacré du temps, il m'a guidée… il m'appris tant de choses… des choses discutables peut-être mais…

- Lucius ne fait jamais rien gratuitement. Il est venu vous chercher dans les couloirs du ministère… parce que vous aviez le profil idéal de la jeune mangemort…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était même pas revenu à ce moment-là !

- Oui bien sûr… et il aurait pu ne jamais revenir. Mais c'est lui-même que Lucius servait en s'assurant l'amitié d'une jeune sorcière particulièrement talentueuse et intelligente. Une O'Brien qui plus est… Je veux bien croire qu'il soit amoureux de vous. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que vous n'êtes pas la première qu'il ait choisie, manipulée et formée…

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez toujours cru innocent, comme vous-même ?

- Oh… disons qu'à la lumière de ce que je sais à présent, je comprends mieux certaines choses que j'ai vues autrefois ! Lucius est un Maître de la manipulation. Il vous voulait avec lui et il vous a eue !

- Et s'il ne m'avait pas manipulée ?

- Comment pourriez-vous croire… ?

- On manipule quelqu'un pour lui faire faire quelque chose qu'il juge inacceptable… Mais… Lucius n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que nous… Dans son esprit, il n'a pas cherché à me manipuler… tout au plus à me guider… Il m'a fait l'honneur de s'intéresser à moi… pour faire de moi son égale, ou, à tout le moins pour que je le rejoigne… Enfin… vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

- Il n'est pas généreux, je vous assure…

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était généreux. Je ne le vois pas plus blanc qu'il n'est… mais quand on rentre dans sa logique… Il n'est pas si noir non plus. En tout cas, envers moi, il ne l'a pas été, et il ne l'est toujours pas !»

Tiberius soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux.

« Oui… je comprends, Alix. Et vous avez peut-être raison. Mais qu'est ce que cela change maintenant ?

- Ca ne change rien pour vous. Mais moi… vous comprenez… je ne peux pas trahir un homme qui m'aime… et qui m'a tout donné. Il m'a transmis ce qu'il savait. Il continuerait, j'en suis certaine, s'il en avait encore le temps… Et ce ne serait pas pour me faire du mal… Ce serait pour me hisser à son niveau. Ca ne change rien, Tiberius… mais au moins vous pouvez comprendre… Je suis peut-être lâche… Ca fait des mois que je ne supporte plus cette lâcheté… Mais… je ne vois pas d'issue… parce que la seule qui se présente est … monstrueuse. Déshonorante à sa façon. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle reprit :

« Voilà… je ne savais pas pourquoi je venais vous voir… En fait… Je ne viens pas chercher de pitié ni de pardon… mais … quand même… Je crois que je voulais que vous sachiez cela. Au moins que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas si simple. Que ce n'est pas si facile. »

Elle se leva. Il l'imita. Elle eut un pauvre sourire et se détourna pour sortir de la pièce. Il dit alors :

« Ce qui me frappe dans tout cela Alix… C'est que vous me parlez de l'amour de Lucius, de ce que vous lui devez… Mais… à aucun moment vous ne m'avez dit que vous, vous l'aimiez ! »

Elle se retourna d'un air surpris.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Sans cela, croyez-vous vraiment que je tiendrais à rester avec lui jusqu'au bout ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais s'avança et lui prit la main.

« Soyez prudente au moins…. Je me fais du souci pour vous. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Vous aussi soyez prudent, Tiberius. Et ne faites confiance à personne. Lucius a des amis partout. »

Deux jours passèrent encore, puis trois, la rongeant d'angoisse et d'insomnie. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Il lui semblait qu'elle devenait folle à force de se demander ce que Tiberius allait tenter. Des cauchemars la tenaient éveillée la nuit, la faisaient sursauter en pleine journée, durant lesquels elle imaginait Lucius arrêté, ou Lucius blessé. Et ses regards, ses reproches… _« Tu savais, tu savais… Tu m'as trahi ! »_. Et parfois la tentation de retourner voir l'écrivain la prenait. Elle se racontait des scènes improbables qui lui paraissaient réalistes… Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner le voir ? Lui proposer son aide… fomenter un plan avec lui… Et sauver Lucius au dernier moment ! Le sauver, lui… pas les autres, surtout pas l'horrible créature des ténèbres qu'elle avait aperçue une fois… Non juste lui. Le sauver. S'enfuir à ses côtés. Ce devait être possible ! Elle pourrait préparer leur départ en cachette. Elle avait de l'argent. Ils pourraient quitter l'Angleterre. Se réfugier en France dans un premier temps. Puis peut-être s'installer ailleurs… En Afrique… Pourquoi pas en Afrique… ? Non Lucius préférerait probablement un Pays vers l'Est de l'Europe… Il y avait quelques amis… Mais justement, peut-être valait-il mieux fuir toute connaissance ? Et refaire une vie ensemble. Juste eux deux. Et tout oublier.

Ses supputations lui donnaient presque de la fièvre. Par moment, elle s'exaltait. A d'autres, l'abattement la paralysait. Mais au moins, au moins… Lucius n'était pas là ! Si elle l'avait vu. S'il l'avait prise contre lui à ce moment… Non, jamais, jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de se taire. La situation était intenable. Elle aurait voulu ne plus avoir de cerveau. Ne plus rien savoir. Ne plus penser. Ne plus réfléchir. Ne plus être.

A bout d'angoisse, un soir, elle finit par se préparer une potion de sommeil très forte. Elle se coucha et sombra dans un sommeil plus épais que la mort. Combien de temps dura-t-il, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle en sortit avec une sensation de malaise, peut-être encore plus grande. Toute concentrée qu'elle fut, la potion n'avait pas pu bâillonner son subconscient et il lui semblait que durant toute la nuit d'étranges formes qui ressemblaient à des voiles sombres l'avaient poursuivie, en chuchotant avec des voix qu'elle avait reconnues sans pouvoir les nommer : _« C'est toi-même que tu ne dois pas trahir. »_ Mais la voix qu'elle attendait, elle ne l'avait pas entendue… Pourquoi ? Et ne pas l'avoir entendue ajoutait encore à l'effrayante sensation d'être seule face au monde entier.

Elle était prostrée derrière son bureau, les yeux dans le vide, incapable de travailler, mâchant et remâchant toutes ses noires pensées lorsque Emily toqua et ouvrit la porte.

« Miss O'Brien… Monsieur Malfoy est là. Il demande si vous êtes disponible… ? »

Mais Lucius n'avait pas attendu la réponse évidemment, il était déjà derrière la secrétaire qui dut s'effacer pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Alix sentit son cœur descendre dans son estomac en regardant son amant s'avancer vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Eh bien alors ? On dirait que tu n'es pas contente de me voir !

- Non, c'est juste que je… ne m'y attendais pas… Tu m'avais dit que tu partais pour deux semaines et…

- Eh bien… mes affaires se présentent plutôt bien et… j'ai été rappelé d'urgence sur Londres… Cela ne t'ennuie quand même pas ? »

Elle n'avait plus de jambes pour la porter au-devant de lui. Elle restait assise dans son fauteuil et le considérait comme elle l'aurait fait d'un fantôme. Il finit par s'en apercevoir et fronçant les sourcils :

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Je suis très fatiguée…

Je finis ma petite affaire dans la semaine qui vient et je te promets que j'aurais plus de temps pour m'occuper de toi… Je t'emmènerai un jour ou deux en vacances… Tu veux ? – il s'était penché vers elle et la prenant par les bras la faisait se lever – Où pourrions-nous aller ?

- En France ? murmura-t-elle tandis que son cerveau reprenait la farandole épuisante de ses projets d'évasion…

- Humm – il la berçait maintenant contre lui – pas sûr, mon petit chat, pas sûr que je puisse aller aussi loin… nous resterons en Angleterre… Mais, on se trouvera un endroit rien que pour nous deux. D'ailleurs, je trouve que la chambre rouge manque un peu de… Dis-moi, tu n'aimerais pas que nous ayons… quelque chose de plus sympathique… de plus personnel… pour nous retrouver ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, incrédule. Il lui sourit doucement en murmurant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis… ? Une petite maison… Ou un appartement, ici, à Londres, si tu préfères…

- J'ai mon appartement, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- Mais ton appartement… c'est ton « chez toi ». Moi, j'ai mon « chez moi ». Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait en plus avoir un vrai « chez nous ». »

Elle enfouit la tête dans sa poitrine. Elle avait le vertige. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait se sentir mal ! Elle s'entendit chuchoter :

« Pourquoi me proposes-tu cela maintenant ? »

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi au moment où elle le trahissait ? Elle en avait presque la nausée. Il la serra un peu plus fort :

« Quelle drôle de question ! Eh bien… je reviens de voyage… et tu m'as beaucoup manquée. Et je me suis dis que maintenant… on se connaît bien… et… je n'ai pas envie de te quitter… et je crois que cette envie ne me viendra pas avant longtemps… alors… pourquoi pas ?

- Et ta femme ?

- Oh… Narcissa ! Que je te voie ici ou là-bas… qu'est-ce que cela change pour elle ? De toute façon, tout le monde sait à quoi s'en tenir de nos relations alors… Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Dis-lui_, murmura alors une voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard gris posé sur elle avec attention.

_Dis-lui !_

Dans un éclair, elle se vit avec Lucius dans une maison, un endroit rien qu'à eux, comme il avait dit. Et le temps qui passerait. Une maison lumineuse et chaude. Avec des livres partout. Ce qu'il lui proposait, finalement, c'était de former un couple… un couple comme les autres… envers et contre tout. Et comment imaginer le bonheur autrement ? Là, dans ses bras… tout de suite… dire oui… à leur avenir…

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

_Mais le bonheur à quelles conditions ?_

Ce n'était plus cette maison chaleureuse qui s'imposait à présent dans son esprit. C'était cette grotte dans laquelle elle était allée, en cachette, l'été dernier. Lucius, à genoux, et Avery qui se faisait torturer… Et la voix de Severus soudain, inattendue : _« Il s'agit d'identifier ce qu'il y a en face… D'un côté, il y a nos valeurs… et de l'autre ? »_

Elle murmura :

« J'aimerais tellement être heureuse avec toi… »

Prenant cela pour un assentiment, Lucius se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

« Je vais m'occuper de cela très prochainement. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Peut-être pourrons-nous nous voir demain. Tu viendras ? »

Elle fit signe que « oui ».

De toute façon, elle avait dit à Tiberius qu'elle resterait jusqu'au bout.

... ... ... ... ...

Elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle n'aurait su dire précisément pourquoi. Mais elle sentait confusément désormais qu'elle ne parlerait pas de Tiberius à Lucius. Que sa décision était prise. Et un calme immense l'envahissait. Elle ne voulait pas le pouvoir à ce point-là… cela n'était pas une surprise… mais elle découvrait aussi, très soudainement, qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus Lucius à ce point-là ! Elle aurait peut-être pu lui sacrifier sa liberté… peut-être… Mais elle ne l'aimait pas au point d'oublier définitivement qui elle était. Elle ne l'aimait pas au point de faire taire sa conscience et d'accepter l'inacceptable… Pourquoi, comment, après des semaines d'angoisse et de confusion, cette vérité lui apparaissait-elle si clairement ? Pourquoi, comment, pouvait-elle l'accepter si facilement… et même, en être soulagée ? Il lui semblait qu'elle venait d'arriver d'un très long voyage. Et c'était une bien curieuse sensation.

Elle le regardait se rhabiller le lendemain, avec une espèce de détachement bizarre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais savoir, reconnaître enfin qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que lui dans ce monde… la libérait du poids qui pesait depuis si longtemps sur sa volonté.

« Tu as l'air bien pressé ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle en souriant.

« J'ai un rendez-vous urgent… Dis-moi… Tu as vu Tiberius March récemment ? »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine :

« Oui… Il a passé Noël avec nous… et je lui ai rendu visite il y a quelques jours.

- Il ne t'a parlé de rien ?

- Non… Rien de spécial… Pourquoi ?

- Oh… Rien de grave… Il ne t'a pas posé de question sur moi ?

- Non… nous n'avons pas parlé de toi ! »

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Parce que je suis atrocement jaloux, bien sûr ! Dis-moi, au revoir gentiment… Nous ne nous revoyons pas avant la semaine prochaine… »

Elle lui rendit son baiser… et le regarda disparaître.

« Il sait » pensa-t-elle.

Il fallait prévenir Tiberius. Elle s'habilla en hâte, retira l'anneau de son doigt et se retrouva dans la rue où habitait l'écrivain. Elle la remonta presque en courant et arriva devant sa maison. Elle allait s'y précipiter quand elle pensa soudain qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas qu'on la voie. En l'absence de cape d'invisibilité, elle se désillusionna et approcha lentement. La porte était fermée. Elle toqua à la porte. Une minute passa avant que Tiberius vienne ouvrir. Elle dit immédiatement :

« Laissez-moi entrer, Tiberius, il faut que je vous parle !

- Alix ? dit-il en s'effaçant. Que diable… »

Elle se matérialisa devant lui et lui coupa la parole.

« Je suis venue vous prévenir… Je suis persuadée que Lucius a des doutes sur vous… Il faut que vous partiez ! »

Il réagit immédiatement.

« Très bien… Je vous remercie. Je finis quelque chose et je pars…

- Je ne sais pas quand il va venir… mais j'ai l'impression que c'est imminent.

- J'ai encore une petite chose à faire… »

Il avait l'air fatigué mais son regard était toujours aussi vif.

« J'ai découvert ce que Lucius est en train d'organiser… C'est énorme, Alix ! Il faut prévenir tout le monde. Au ministère…

- Non ! Personne n'est sûr à cent pour cent au Ministère !

- Je sais… J'ai deux amis qui peuvent m'aider… J'ai préparé des dossiers pour eux. Ils pourront faire imprimer et diffuser très vite l'information… Ils savent que je vais leur apporter quelque chose mais… Je n'ai pas terminé encore…

- Vous préparerez cela ailleurs… !

- Oui mais… »

Tibérius eut l'air d'hésiter.

« Je ne peux pas partir… mais vous pourriez peut-être apporter un des dossiers… Je me chargerai du deuxième ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pourriez-vous faire cela ?

- Oui. »

La réponse était sortie sans peine. Il y eut une seconde de silence, durant lequel ils s'entreregardèrent et Tibérius dit d'une voix un peu étrange :

« C'est drôle comme tout peut basculer sur un mot n'est-ce pas ? »

Alix sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle fit juste un signe de tête. Il reprit d'un ton énergique :

« Venez ! »

Il l'entraîna dans son bureau et lui remit un paquet.

« Tout est là-dedans ! Petrus O'Malley m'attend. »

Il la guida le long d'un couloir, la fit entrer dans une chambre, tout en expliquant :

« Ce paquet est protégé. Petrus est le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. »

Avisant un réveil sur la commode, il murmura : « Portus » et avant qu'elle le touche précisa :

« Soyez prudente ! Et ne revenez pas ici. »

Elle avança la main vers le portoloin mais il mit brièvement sa main sur son épaule :

« Merci Alix.»

Elle prit le réveil et se trouva violemment attirée, puis projetée dans une autre chambre.

Le temps de prendre ses repères, elle avisa la porte et en sortit doucement. Dans le couloir, elle entendit un bruit qui semblait provenir d'un étage en-dessous. En effet, elle arriva à un escalier. Elle posait le pied sur la première marche quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent beaucoup plus nettement comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert une porte. Elle suspendit son geste, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Quand doit-il venir ? Comment doit-il venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Un gémissement répondit à ces questions. Une autre voix, plus calme, intervint :

« Tu n'en tireras rien. Il faut le mettre sous impérium. Il accueillera March, et nous, nous le cueillerons ! »

Le sang d'Alix se figea dans ses veines. Elle fit demi-tour, retourna dans la chambre et reprit le réveil dans ses mains. La secousse familière la reconduisit immédiatement chez Tiberius. Mais le spectacle qui l'y attendait la cloua de stupeur. Le lit était renversé, les tiroirs de la commode et tous les meubles avaient été vidés. Elle se plaqua contre le mur. Le bruit qui lui parvenait par la porte entrouverte lui indiquait clairement que les visiteurs n'avaient pas terminé leur besogne. Elle posa doucement le paquet par terre et prit sa baguette magique. Une voix s'exclama :

« Rien ici non plus ! On a fouillé partout ! »

Le tumulte dans le couloir parut s'affaiblir et il lui sembla que deux ou trois hommes s'acheminaient vers le salon qui se trouvait tout au bout. Elle sortit de la chambre, silencieusement. Où était Tibérius ? Avait-il eu le temps de s'enfuir ou était-il entre leurs mains ? Dans ce cas, que pourrait-elle faire ?

Près de la porte du salon, elle s'arrêta, indécise. Le cœur lui battait aux oreilles. Il y avait encore du remue-ménage… Une voix s'exclama :

« Rien de plus que ce qu'on a déjà trouvé !

- Les autres auront peut-être quelque chose, intervint un troisième homme.

- Peut-être mais… nous verrons cela. »

C'était Lucius qui avait répondu. Alix suspendit son souffle.

« Nous allons prendre congé, mon cher… Excuse-nous de cette petite visite impromptue… »

Tiberius ne répondit pas. Malfoy soupira :

« Ah Tiberius ! Tiberius ! Que faire ? Tu es mon ami ! »

Il y eut un bruit de pas.

« Bien sûr, tu pourrais continuer tes conférences… J'imagine que tu n'es pas d'accord… mais je pourrais t'aider… avec un sortilège d'Impérium… ou une autre petite chose de ma composition… Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais cela… Dis-moi, mon ami… Que préfères-tu ? Un Imperium… ou un Avada ? »

Alix avait fermé les yeux. Il y eut un silence puis la voix sourde, étouffée, comme difficile, de Tiberius lui parvint :

« Je suis un homme libre, Lucius ! »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis la voix de Lucius, très calme, presque détachée :

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Alix mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle entendit Lucius qui ajoutait d'un ton un peu traînant :

« Maintenant, tu es un homme mort… Mais c'est la même chose… »

Puis le silence encore, quelques secondes. Puis « On y va ? »

Puis plus rien.


	31. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 7 – LE CHOIX D'ALIX**

Les pas d'Alix O'Brien résonnaient sur les dalles de marbre, fermes, décidés, réguliers.

Elle avançait sans faiblir le long de ce couloir vide, mètre après mètre, vers cette petite porte là-bas… au bout de son regard froid comme de l'acier.

Elle ne pensait à rien, ne voyait rien d'autre que ce qu'elle allait faire, que ce pour quoi elle était là. Elle oubliait tout ce qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait plus besoin du souvenir. Elle n'avait plus besoin de la douleur. La haine était son moteur et l'indifférence nourrissait sa détermination.

Au moment où elle s'était agenouillée devant Tiberius, elle l'avait sentie gronder en elle. Doucement tout d'abord, comme lointaine, cachée derrière le chagrin et le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait envahie. Et derrière le désespoir d'être seule à nouveau, et désemparée. Que pouvait-elle en faire ? Elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser ! Les meilleurs amis pouvaient se refermer comme des pièges. Et d'ailleurs, avait-elle des amis ? Non. Elle n'en n'avait pas. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même désormais. C'est alors qu'elle s'était aperçue de sa présence. Probablement excitée par la scène qu'elle venait d'entendre, la Force du Mal grouillait quelque part au fond d'elle-même. Il suffisait de si peu… Elle avait eu un frisson de dégoût. Non… faire appel à la Force, oublier, se rendre imperméable à toute douleur n'était pas une solution. Il fallait agir. Si on n'était pas d'un côté on était de l'autre. Lucius lui-même le lui avait appris.

Elle était restée longtemps, assise par terre, la main de Tiberius refroidissant dans la sienne à chercher le chemin… et puis… petit à petit, il lui était apparu. Difficile, certes, mais… le seul possible. Un instant, son esprit s'était rebellé : non ! Il ne fallait pas ! C'était trop dangereux et puis, elle ne saurait peut-être pas mentir à Lucius… Mais… Si… elle saurait. Elle mesurait maintenant sa détermination à l'aune de ces semaines durant lesquelles elle n'avait pas bougé. Ces semaines de solitude, ces semaines de soumissions… Ces semaines de lâcheté !

Et c'était drôle comme à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas pensé à Lucius comme à un homme mais comme à un ennemi. Toutes les chaînes qui l'avaient attachées à lui si longtemps, toutes ces chaînes avilissantes qui avaient fait d'elle une femme soumise et attentiste, ne lui pesaient plus tout à coup. Elle avait dit, tout haut, cette fois : « Je t'étranglerai avec mes chaînes, Lucius ! » Et elle avait sentie la Force courir dans ses veines, se ramasser au fond de son ventre pour mieux s'élancer et prendre possession de la moindre parcelle de son esprit. Mais elle l'avait refoulée d'une simple pensée pour Remus : « _Je choisis un camp… Vous seriez content._ » Elle était retournée dans la chambre pour récupérer l'enveloppe que lui avait remise Tiberius et avait ensuite immédiatement transplané jusque chez sa mère. Là, elle s'était enfermée dans le bureau de Titus, sans signaler sa présence. Elle ne savait quelle sorte de sortilège avait été jeté sur le document. Elle avait pris mille précautions pour l'ouvrir ! Mais lorsque enfin, elle avait cru avoir réussi, le papier s'était enflammé. Elle l'avait regardé se consumer sur la table de travail. Elle s'y était plus ou moins attendue… et au bout du compte, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à son plan. Elle s'était approchée de la bibliothèque et avait commencé à chercher ce qu'il lui fallait.

Puis, du bureau, elle était passée dans le laboratoire caché. Dans les armoires de son père, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait réalisé son arme en quatre jours. Quatre jours durant lesquels elle n'était pas sortie, même pas pour manger. Même pas pour soutenir sa mère. Elle avait préparé la potion avec une concentration affûtée. Et à chaque instant, à chaque incantation, elle avait senti le monstre en elle qui ne demandait qu'à ressurgir, qu'à intervenir, qu'à sublimer ce qu'elle était en train de concocter… mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son esprit critique. Elle voulait rester parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même pour atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle accomplissait les gestes rituels, elle l'avait senti s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Mais elle avait continué avec une métallique détermination. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu terminé, le froid et le calme l'avait totalement envahie.

Alors, elle avançait cet après-midi-là, son gros dossier sur les bras, sa longue tresse noire se balançant au rythme de sa marche, comme un serpent luisant, et son visage blanc comme figé dans du marbre et elle pensait qu'elle avait enfin choisi. Et que désormais, elle n'aurait plus mal… et elle n'aurait plus peur.

Elle dit Fizzwizzbizz à la gargouille qui gardait la petite porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle franchit le seuil, mit le pied sur la première marche qui commença à monter jusqu'au bureau de directeur de Poudlard. Elle était glacée à l'intérieur et pourtant… elle entendit brièvement, très lointaine, la voix familière… « _Si vous vous entourez de murs de haine, d'indifférence de cynisme… ce sera une mascarade… Est-ce que cela vous rendra heureuse ? Vraiment heureuse ? »_

Elle ferma les yeux. Malgré l'état d'engourdissement dans lequel la Force la maintenait intérieurement, elle pensa comme on gémit : « _C'est que je ne cherche plus le bonheur, Remus. Je ne cherche plus le bonheur._ » Elle savoura un instant cette douleur qui avait réussi à percer… puis referma tout bien soigneusement avant de frapper à la porte du bureau qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Miss O'Brien, je reconnais que c'est une surprise !

- Monsieur Fudge m'envoie pour vous remettre ceci. »

Elle montra le gros dossier qu'elle avait sur les bras.

« Il y a bien longtemps que Cornelius ne m'a pas envoyé de si gros dossiers à consulter. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Quel temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alix resta debout et regarda autour d'elle tous les portraits qui faisaient semblant de dormir.

« Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé, pour vous réchauffer ?

- Non merci. »

Dumbledore s'assit et la considéra un instant.

« J'entends dire le plus grand bien de vous, Miss O'Brien. On dit que vous faites un travail remarquable.

- J'ai toujours fait un travail remarquable, répliqua-t-elle avec hauteur.

- Il est vrai que vous étiez l'un de nos plus brillants éléments mais… »

Il suspendit sa phrase et une expression de surprise passa sur son visage. Il plissa les paupières en plongeant son regard bleu dans le regard gris qui le fixait avec insistance, puis le reporta sur l'épais dossier qu'il avait posé devant lui. Il l'ouvrit. L'espace de quelques secondes, sur la première page, apparut un message en lettres rouges, qui disparut aussitôt. Il releva la tête et affirma :

« Cet endroit est parfaitement sûr, Miss O'Brien – et comme elle jetait encore un coup d'œil aux tableaux – Un sortilège les empêchent de dire quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passe ici, si je ne leur en donne pas l'ordre formel. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Alors il demanda :

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Nouveau silence, et puis…

« Je suis venue vous proposer… une alliance.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Voldemort est revenu. Je le sais aussi. Je peux obtenir des informations qui vous permettraient d'agir.

- Vous seriez dans notre camp ?

- Non… mais je ne suis pas dans le leur non plus. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Cette proposition est très inattendue.

- Je ne compte pas vous prouver quoi que ce soit… ma bonne foi ou ma motivation… tout cela ne regarde que moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Et avec l'évasion de mangemorts… vous n'êtes plus réellement en situation de pouvoir laisser. A vrai dire, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.»

Le regard du vieil homme brilla d'amusement.

« On a toujours le choix. Mais, je dois avouer que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé votre… délicatesse. Asseyez-vous, Miss O'Brien, je suis moi-même assis… votre orgueil ne risque rien. »

Elle hésita mais s'assit.

« Je suis prêt à ne pas poser de questions. Mais puisque vous êtes si directe, je vais l'être aussi. Votre vie privée fait grand bruit. Je me doute donc de la source de vos informations et vous comprendrez que j'aie quelques raisons de m'en inquiéter. Comment puis-je vous accorder toute ma confiance ?

- Vous ne devrez jamais avoir totalement confiance en moi. On ne sait jamais comment je peux évoluer… Quelqu'un qui trahit une fois… peut très bien trahir une seconde. Mais aujourd'hui – elle se pencha et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du directeur – j'engage la parole des O'Brien. Et croyez que pour moi, cette parole a du poids, même si leur sang ne coule pas dans mes veines. »

Il contempla un instant, pensivement, le jeune visage à l'expression farouche qui se tendait vers lui.

« Je n'en doute pas, Miss O'Brien. »

Elle reprit d'un ton pratique :

« Je veux une personne-relais, entre vous et moi, une seule. Personne d'autre ne devra être au courant. Je veux votre parole là-dessus. Je communiquerai avec ce relais par un seul canal. De mon choix.

- Je pense que j'ai la personne qu'il nous faut. »

Elle eut un drôle de sourire.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Je veux avoir à faire à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas – elle insista – ni Remus Lupin, ni Severus Rogue. »

Il n'eut pas l'air surpris. Il inclina simplement la tête pour marquer qu'il avait compris.

« Vous recevrez demain l'objet qui nous permettra de communiquer. Il fonctionne dans un sens seulement. C'est toujours moi qui prendrais contact.

- Mon courrier est surveillé… vous le savez sûrement ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… celui-là ne sera pas ouvert. Je m'en arrangerais. Je prendrais contact quoi qu'il arrive après-demain à 21H00… Je n'aurais peut-être pas grand-chose à dire… mais ce sera l'occasion de vérifier que tout fonctionne bien. »

Elle se leva et il l'imita.

« Au revoir, Professeur.

- Au revoir, Miss O'Brien. Soyez prudente…. Je sais ! Vous faites toujours les choses correctement. »

Elle eut un sourire froid qui tenait plus de la grimace et quitta la pièce.

En redescendant l'escalier, elle se détendit un peu et souffla imperceptiblement. Voilà. Le premier pas était fait. Elle chercha encore quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sentiment dans le désert glacé qui l'avait envahi… Après tout, elle allait trahir son amant. Elle venait de se vendre au camps d'en face… mais rien… une fois de plus. Pas la moindre tristesse, pas la moindre amertume… aucune culpabilité.

Et c'était aussi reposant que regarder la grande pelouse et la Forêt Interdite qui semblaient s'être endormies sous leur couverture de neige.

... ... ... ... ...

Tout était bien prêt dans la Chambre rouge. La boisson préparée sur la table. Sur le lit ouvert, la magicienne, plus pâle peut-être mais plus belle que jamais qui récitait une incantation. Sous le lit, un chat qu'elle avait attrapé et égorgé. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait, les flammes bleues qui venaient lécher le bas des murs de la pièce, les pieds de la table où se trouvait la potion, la bête morte, semblaient remonter le long du bois de lit pour mourir là où la chair humaine commençait.

Lucius apparut. Et tout disparut. Il ne vit que la femme qu'il aimait assise sur le lit dans sa longue robe argentée et transparente.

« Tu es déjà là ?

- J'avais hâte de te voir. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. »

Il s'approcha de la table et prit un verre. Comme elle le connaissait bien ! Si elle était arrivée un peu en retard, ou même simplement si elle n'avait pas eu l'air de l'attendre, il lui aurait sauté dessus, il l'aurait assaillie avec une impatience fougueuse. Mais, parce qu'elle était déjà là, quasiment offerte, parée comme une jeune mariée, il s'éloignait, il la faisait attendre. Il se laissait désirer. Il asseyait son pouvoir. Ah ! Lucius ! Savait-il à quel point il était transparent ?

Il but, reposa le verre.

« Fameux. Qu'est-ce c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas moi-même… Une vieille recette familiale. _Accio_. »

Le deuxième verre se dirigea vers elle. Elle but. Elle entendait l'incantation qu'elle avait apprise par cœur dans sa tête. Elle se concentra dessus et sentit une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps. Elle sourit, tendit les bras à Lucius et murmura :

« Tu viens ? »

Il prit son temps pour s'approcher d'elle… Il prit son temps pour tout le reste aussi d'ailleurs, attentif aux frémissements et aux frissons, aux soupirs, aux regards… Attentif mais ignorant du feu qui couvait dans le corps et dans l'esprit de sa maîtresse. Elle sentait en elle le sortilège, activé par la Force, attisé par les gestes de l'amour et par le désir, qui se préparait à prendre possession d'elle-même. Sous ses paupières fermées, elle voyait des flammes bleues auxquelles se mêlaient d'autres, rouges, de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus serrées, de plus en plus hautes. Lorsque enfin Lucius entra en elle, elle eut la vision fugitive de sa chair qui se liquéfiait, qui fondait, qui fusionnait avec celle de son amant. Malgré la sensation de brûlure insoutenable de tout son être, elle arqua son corps contre le sien, en accepta le rythme et le mouvement, allant jusqu'au bout de ce qui peut être toléré. Elle crut alors devenir folle de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les flammes bleues et rouges semblaient la consumer. La tête lui tournait. Elle se sentit tomber dans un gouffre empli de lave.

Lucius ne vit que le masque de la souffrance sur son visage et il n'entendit que sa longue plainte finale. Il la sentit se tendre une dernière fois contre lui, aussi dure qu'un morceau de bois, trembler et retomber mollement, comme on s'évanouit.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, il la regardait en souriant tendrement :

« Mais dis-moi mon trésor, on dirait que je t'ai beaucoup manqué ? Tu vas me donner envie de m'en aller très souvent… juste pour le plaisir du retour. »

Elle caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et murmura :

« Non, nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais. »

... ... ... ... ...

Elle était dans une pièce sombre. Elle n'en voyait pas grand-chose sinon les belles pierres qui composaient les murs, bien appareillées. A coté d'elle, une voix murmura :

« Ils sont tous en sécurité. »

Elle tourna la tête mais ne reconnut pas l'homme qui venait de parler car il portait un masque. Lucius répondit « Très bien. » Et elle détourna son regard vers le bout de la salle. Elle avança. Voldemort dit :

« Ah ! Lucius ! Approche, approche… »

Elle approcha plus près.

« Lucius, cette mission a été très bien menée… J'aime que l'on me serve ainsi.

- Les détraqueurs sont avec nous, Maître. Certains sont restés à Azkaban, d'autres essaient de donner le change à Fudge… mais ils sont avec nous. Lorsque nous serons prêts à passer à l'attaque, nous pourrons compter sur eux.

- Tu as fait un magnifique travail diplomatique… un travail de longue haleine… et qui requérrait bien des qualités.

- Merci, Maître.

- Mais… - Lucius se raidit légèrement comme sous l'effet d'une appréhension - avez-vous retrouvé le deuxième dossier de March ?

- Non… toujours pas. Il semble que O'Malley ne l'ait pas reçu. Nous n'avons rien trouvé chez lui et il a juré ne l'avoir jamais eu entre les mains… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti… McNair s'est montré suffisamment persuasif.

- Et March ?

- Il a dit qu'il l'avait envoyé à O'Malley par le biais de Carol Jones… Mais Carol Jones est partie en Inde il y a plus d'une semaine… ce que nous ignorions puisque nous étions près d'Azkaban à ce moment-là. »

Lucius se crispa, en attente de la semonce ou de la punition. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit :

« Ah ! Lucius ! Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu t'es fait avoir par March ? Qu'il a réussi à te mentir sous Impérium ?

- Maître…

- Tu as magnifiquement mené l'évasion d'Azkaban… Je ne te punirai pas cette fois.

- Merci Maître.

- Mais mes mangemorts doivent être infaillibles !

- Oui Maître.

- Surtout toi Lucius !

- Oui, Maître. C'est un honneur, Maître.

- Donc, il y a un dossier sur l'organisation de l'évasion entre les mains de quelqu'un, quelque part…

- Oui, Maître. Mais cette personne n'a certainement pas pu l'ouvrir. Sinon, elle nous aurait empêché de mener le projet à bien. Le sortilège qui scellait le paquet était très puissant… Et très peu utilisé par ici. Domitius nous a affirmé que s'il n'avait pas été le destinataire du premier paquet, il n'aurait jamais pu l'ouvrir. Et pourtant, c'est un spécialiste…

- Tu remercieras Domitius de ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

- C'est déjà fait, Maître.

- Et tiens-toi sur tes gardes. Il ne faut pas que le paquet réapparaisse !

- Oui Maître, mais… Nous avons fait le nécessaire sur le terrain pour que son contenu, s'il venait à être divulgué, apparaisse comme un tissu de mensonges. Juste quelques modifications de mémoires bien choisies… Par exemple, Fudge pourrait même jurer que le soir de l'évasion, nous dînions ensemble ! Et les autres ont aussi un alibi. Quant à Tiberius, il a été victime d'une agression… probablement un sang de bourbe qui n'appréciait pas ses théories… Et O'Malley s'est suicidé… Ses affaires allaient très mal, ces derniers temps ! »

Voldemort eut un horrible sourire :

« C'est du beau travail Lucius. Je suis enclin à te pardonner la petite faiblesse que tu as eue avec March. »

Lucius se détendit un peu :

« Merci Maître. Nous sommes tous au complet maintenant, pour vous servir. »

Il y avait un frémissement plein de ferveur et d'impatience dans sa voix. Alix baissa les yeux et comprit en voyant se rapprocher le sol qu'il était en train de s'agenouiller.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit la voix de Voldemort commander :

« Relève-toi Lucius et rejoins les autres. »

Les autres étaient arrivés entre temps remarqua la jeune fille alors qu'elle rejoignait leurs rangs. Ils étaient bien une quarantaine. Peut-être plus…

Elle se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait pris la parole :

« C'est un grand moment, aujourd'hui. Tous mes mangemorts réunis… Soyez les bienvenus… »

Voldemort s'approchait. Il s'arrêta près d'Alix et dit :

« Ah ! Antonin…

- Maître… Je suis si heureux, Maître. Je savais que vous ne nous abandonneriez pas…

- Non, Antonin… Je ne vous ai pas abandonné. Surtout pas vous… les plus fidèles… vous qui avez souffert l'exil, comme moi… pour moi…

- Oh Maître… »

C'était une voix de femme qui avait appelé cette fois.

« Bellatrix… Ma chère Bellatrix… La plus fidèle…

- - Oui Maître… Nous serions venus plus tôt… c'est Lucius qui…

Lucius a obéi à mes ordres. – il eut un petit rire – Bellatrix… toujours aussi impatiente à ce que je vois.

- Azkaban ne m'a pas changée Maître.

- Si quand même… tu es moins belle… Mais toujours ce feu dans tes yeux… Rodolphus…

- Maître.

- Rookwood, Mulcibert…

- Maître

- Maître. »

Alix ne voyait pas ce qui se passait. Lucius gardait les yeux obstinément fixés vers le fond de la pièce. Pourtant, elle le sentait tendu, très concentré, très attentif. Il ne devait pas avoir besoin de voir lui… il savait déjà.

Enfin, après avoir fait le tour de tous ses serviteurs retrouvés, Voldemort revint au centre de la pièce et parla :

« Nous voilà donc enfin réunis. Il y a des années que nous attendons ce moment. Bien sûr, les choses sont moins faciles qu'elles étaient il y a 15 ans. Mais nous allons reprendre notre place. Nous allons reprendre le pouvoir. Je sais pouvoir compter sur chacun d'entre vous. Nous devons pour le moment rester cachés et limiter notre action auprès de la population. Le Ministère ne croit pas à notre retour et ce serait prématuré de l'affronter au grand jour. La situation est assez drôle. Nos seuls opposants en ce moment sont Dumbledore et les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix que le Ministre lui-même tente de bâillonner. Lucius… continue de faire ce remarquable travail auprès de Fudge.

- Oui Maître.

- Notre stratégie prend deux directions pour le moment : continuer le travail diplomatique auprès du Ministère mais également renouer les contacts d'autrefois et rentrer en possession de la prophétie qui se trouve au Département des Mystère. Il nous faut absolument connaître la fin de la prophétie pour savoir comment combattre. Nous travaillerons par petits groupes comme autrefois. Je vous contacterai donc dans les jours qui viennent. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais voir Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Les autres, vous pouvez y aller. »

Juste avant de transplaner, Alix entendit Voldemort dire :

« Approchez… Lucius vous en a peut-être déjà parlé ? Nous avons un espion… »

Et l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Pour retrouver enfin son corps, allongé dans son propre lit…

Voilà. Sa première mission était effectuée. Demain elle ferait son rapport.


	32. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 8 – MIROIR, MON BEAU MIROIR**

Alix s'assit à sa coiffeuse et jeta un regard perçant à son miroir. C'était une drôle de sensation finalement. Une impression de désincarnation. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, tout était froid et glacé. Elle s'observait – intérieur et extérieur – avec une certaine curiosité. Finalement, la Force, c'était ça aussi : après la violence de la haine – violence qui générait de l'énergie – il y avait cette indifférence qui dépouillait sa détermination de tout état d'âme qui aurait pu la parasiter.

Elle approcha son visage de la glace. Ce teint de neige et ces yeux comme des lames… Quel était ce poème qu'elle avait lu, une fois : « Je suis belle, ô mortels, comme un rêve de pierre… ». Un rictus crispa le coin de ses lèvres et elle murmura :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir… »

Ca l'avait beaucoup amusé de reprendre cette incantation. La sorcière qui l'avait inventée des siècles auparavant avait bien mal terminé. Des moldus, nains de surcroît, avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle n'espérait pas avoir plus de chance en vérité. Sauf qu'il était peu probable que ce soit des moldus qui la précipitent un jour dans le vide.

Pour le moment… elle regardait avec curiosité le tain du miroir se troubler. Puis elle devina un autre visage, derrière cette brume, dont le contour et les traits se précisèrent petit à petit. Quand tout fut bien net, elle resta un instant silencieuse devant ce silencieux reflet qui n'était plus le sien.

Pourtant… même yeux gris, même cheveux noirs, même teint pâle…

« On m'avait dit que tu étais très jolie. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et répondit, sur le même ton :

« On m'avait dit que tu étais innocent. »

Sirius Black sourit aussi.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé d'être ton relais.

- J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à toi.

- Alors qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

- Pas grand-chose pour le moment, à vrai dire. Voldemort a réuni tous ses mangemorts ensemble pour la première fois hier. Je crois que les évadés sont cachés dans des endroits différents.

- C'est logique.

- Les deux axes de sa stratégie sont : renouer les liens diplomatiques d'autrefois. C'est Lucius… Malfoy qui en est chargé.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant non plus.

- Non. Le deuxième axe, c'est se procurer une prophétie qui se trouve au département des mystères… j'imagine que ça, vous le savez déjà aussi ?

- Oui.

- C'est tout.

- C'est normal que ce soit tout pour une première fois.

- Ah si … autre chose. J'ai entendu Voldemort parler à Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange d'un espion…

- Hmm… Des espions, il en a partout… il faudrait en savoir plus.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu… il cloisonne énormément ses missions… pour éviter les fuites probablement… Mais Lucius était au courant de cette histoire d'espion.

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas te demander comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Non.

- Bien.

- Alors à la prochaine fois.

- Quand tu veux. Je me suis arrangé… ou que je sois, si tu as un message, je serai au courant.

- D'accord.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Elle toucha le miroir du bout de sa baguette et le visage de son interlocuteur fut instantanément remplacé par le sien. Elle resta pensive un moment. C'était drôle… mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était contente d'avoir fait la connaissance de son oncle.

Commença pour Alix une drôle de vie, extrêmement complexe.

Les difficultés étaient bien sûr inhérentes au Sortilège de Fusion : il lui fallait parfaitement se contrôler pour entrer dans l'esprit de Lucius au moment qu'elle jugeait opportun.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'y installer ni aussi souvent ni aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait. Le sortilège se nourrissait de leurs étreintes amoureuses. Celles-ci donnaient à la jeune fille l'énergie nécessaire pour pénétrer l'esprit de son amant et pour s'y maintenir. Une mauvaise gestion de cette énergie pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir réintégrer son propre corps.

Une fois en place, elle devait être si légère qu'il ne devait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle ne devait donc pas réagir, quoi qu'elle entende ou qu'elle voie. La Force du Mal en elle facilitait l'entreprise. L'esprit affûté de Lucius l'aurait plus facilement repérée… et encore plus probablement Lord Voldemort lui-même, qui semblait si facilement savoir ce qui se tramait dans les esprits de ses Mangemorts. La principale difficulté consistait à savoir quand elle devait fusionner son esprit avec celui de Lucius, pour ne pas gaspiller inutilement son énergie.

Il lui fallait également gérer la Force elle-même. Pour le moment, elle la maîtrisait. Elle la sentait parfois gronder dans ses veines, bien réveillée maintenant, mais elle n'entravait pas son sens commun. Il fallait l'utiliser, mais surtout pas se laisser dominer. Et son Mens Praestes était sur la brèche jour et nuit. Elle se sentait parfois à la limite de la schizophrénie lorsque la Force l'entraînait à haïr, avec un instinct de prédateur, les ennemis ou les victimes potentielles du Mal et reconnaissait les Mages Noirs pour congénères.

En dehors de ces pulsions, il lui semblait que toute sensibilité l'avait quittée. Elle se sentait libérée de toute empathie. Ne restaient que les faits, rien que les faits à évaluer froidement et à plier à sa volonté.

Lucius ne s'apercevait de rien. Alix s'était tenue sur ses gardes au début. Elle avait craint que les relations qu'entretenait Tiberius avec elle ou sa famille ne lui aient mis la puce l'oreille. Et le Sortilège de Fusion lui avait procuré une sensation si puissante qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Par ailleurs, il semblait avoir abandonné son idée d'appartement commun… Cependant, elle se rassura rapidement. Force était de constater qu'il lui faisait une confiance totale. Et si il avait pu avoir le moindre doute à son égard durant les derniers mois, la recrudescence du Mal dans l'esprit de la jeune fille devait suffire à calmer son inquiétude. Car, même s'il n'en parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas, instinctivement, ne pas sentir à quel point la Force de Mal était vivante en elle maintenant. Le temps des doutes et des questions était bien fini pour Alix. Elle était redevenue cynique, individualiste. Plus dure. Elle faisait strictement tout ce qu'il lui demandait et suivait ses consignes, influençant Fudge dans un sens ou un autre. Au point où il en était, Fudge… Ca ne valait pas le coup d'éveiller la méfiance de Lucius. Il n'y avait rien à sauver du côté du Ministère !

Et il n'y avait rien à sauver non plus du côté des sentiments ! Elle s'appliquait désormais à haïr son amant… et à réduire toute leur relation à ce qui se passait dans le lit de la chambre rouge. La plupart du temps, elle ne le détestait même pas. Il ne lui inspirait tout simplement plus rien.

Après chaque incursion dans une réunion de Mangemorts ou dans une entrevue entre Lucius et Voldemort, Alix appelait Sirius dans son miroir. Il arrivait qu'il soit très intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il arrivait aussi qu'il soit déjà au courant. Leur relation restait telle qu'elle l'avait voulue et indiqué à Dumbledore : distante. Elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait appris et il réagissait le moins possible.

Un soir cependant, il dit, avant qu'elle ait touché le miroir de sa baguette :

« Remus m'a parlé de toi, aujourd'hui. »

Quelque chose se réveilla tout au fond d'elle-même, comme un frisson. Elle aurait voulu interrompre leur conversation mais elle suspendit son geste. Après une hésitation, elle demanda :

« Il va bien ? »

Le ton était impersonnel mais Sirius sourit, d'un air intéressé :

« Oui, il va bien. Il m'a parlé d'un projet de réhabilitation de Claratown… Il parait que c'est toi qui as lancé ça ?

- Non ce n'est pas moi. Mais j'ai fait réalisé l'étude… pour des raisons de sécurité publique… Et je gère le dossier maintenant.

- Oui… Il pensait que c'était un signe.

- Un signe de quoi ?

- Que tu n'es pas totalement comme Malfoy. »

Alix eut un petit rire.

« Il est donc toujours aussi naïf ? »

Sirius rit aussi.

« Remus est un vrai pur, tu sais… - il ajouta d'une voix douce – Il parle de toi de temps en temps… pas souvent. Mais s'il ne m'en parlait pas du tout, je pourrais peut-être croire que tu es la petite peste insupportable que tu as l'air d'être…. Remarque, il m'a dit que tu étais une petite peste insupportable… mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire tout à fait… »

C'était drôle comme tout changeait en elle. Elle sentait la chaleur de son Mens Praestes qui irradiait, qui la réchauffait… Parler de Remus c'était … le faire revivre… Elle se sentit fragile tout à coup. Elle dit froidement :

« Je ne suis pas celle qu'il imagine. Alors fie-toi à ce que tu vois ! »

Sirius rit à nouveau. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser…

« Je ne vois pas les choses très différemment. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis bientôt un mois ? Je ne vois pas beaucoup de monde, tu sais. J'ai tout mon temps pour t'observer quand tu me parles et pour penser à toi après. »

Elle s'exclama d'un ton sceptique et condescendant :

« Pour m'observer, là derrière mon miroir une ou deux fois de temps en temps… et tu imagines me connaître ?

- Te connaître, non… pas encore. Mais tu as beau t'appliquer à ne rien laisser passer… - il sourit – quand tu n'es pas sûre de toi, le coin gauche de tes lèvres tremble légèrement. Quand quelque chose te parait important, même si tu ne veux pas insister dessus, il y a une petite ride verticale qui se creuse entre tes deux sourcils. Quand tu es émue… parce que ça t'arrive, comme quand je t'ai parlé de Remus… ou quand tu crains de l'être, tu redresses légèrement le menton pour avoir l'air plus hautain et tu plisses un peu les yeux – il éclata de rire – et là, quand tu serres les lèvres comme ça, c'est que tu n'es pas contente du tout ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils pour de bon et tapa le miroir du bout de sa baguette. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre ajouter :

« Dieu merci, non, Alix… tu n'es pas comme Lucius Malfoy ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Quand elle reprit contact une semaine après, elle avait des informations importantes à lui communiquer. Elle surveilla ses lèvres, son menton, son front, sous l'œil ironique de son oncle.

« Lucius a contacté Henry Apolariarus ? Oui je le connais… enfin, je vois qui c'est.

- Apparemment, ce contact avait été pris il y a longtemps. Apolariarus attendait un signal. Il a été question d'un voyage en Norvège.

- Quelqu'un qui maîtriserait les esprits du froid ?

- C'est quelque chose comme ça, on dirait. Ils parlaient à demi-mot, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être entendus.

- A-t-il dit quand il devait partir ?

- Non. Mais bientôt.

- Sais-tu où il habite ?

- Non, je ne sais pas. C'est une maison au bord de l'eau. J'ai vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à un fleuve. Et il devait y avoir des trains qui passaient pas loin. Mais ce n'était pas en ville. Du moins, je n'en ai pas eu la sensation. Je dirais une maison isolée ou dans un tout petit village.

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça si tu ne sais pas où tu étais ?

- Ca c'est mon problème. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle leva sa baguette.

« Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Reste un peu. On pourrait parler. On pourrait même être amis. Même si tu es atrocement vexée par ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

- Je ne suis pas vexée ! Et je ne suis l'amie de personne !

- Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? A un petit hérisson : plein de piquants autour pour qu'on ne voie pas que c'est tout tendre à l'intérieur. »

Elle ricana.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vivrais avec quelqu'un comme Malfoy si j'étais toute tendre à l'intérieur ? C'est de la glace en moi, Sirius. Crois-moi… j'ai tué tout ce qu'il y avait à tuer.

- De quoi essaies-tu de me convaincre, avec ta petite ride entre les yeux ? » s'amusa-t-il.

Elle parut hésiter une seconde et approcha son visage du miroir pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai la Force du Mal en moi, Sirius. Je l'ai reçue, je l'entretiens, je l'utilise… pour le moment, je la maîtrise. Quand la haine ne gronde pas, c'est l'indifférence qui m'habite. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je continue. Alors, tu vois, ton histoire de hérisson… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air méprisant. Sirius ne riait plus. Il la contemplait d'un air grave : « Pourquoi es-tu avec nous si portes le Mal en toi ?

- Je ne sers pas la même cause que vous… et je ne combats pas avec les mêmes armes. Notre alliance est momentanée. Aussi, je ne vois pas vraiment comment nous pourrions être amis.

- Pourquoi es-tu avec nous ? répéta-t-il

- Parce que – elle hésita : après tout, elle ne lui devait aucune explication. Si elle mettait le doigt dans cet engrenage … - c'était le seul moyen d'être libre.

- Alors nous sommes dans le même camp, Alix, répondit-il avec ferveur. Nous sommes dans le camp de ceux qui veulent être libres. Mais, ajouta-t-il tristement, je crois que tu ne l'es pas beaucoup plus que moi pour le moment.

- Et il est probable que je ne le serai jamais plus, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Il y a un moment où la Force prendra le dessus. Ton rôle, à toi qui m'observes si bien, sera de t'en apercevoir. Et de faire le nécessaire.

- Le nécessaire ?

- Ce sera Azkaban ou les fous à Ste Mangouste. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air horrifié. Elle haussa les épaules :

« Mais j'aimerais mieux la mort… si tu en as le courage bien sûr, ou un de tes amis. »

Il y eut un silence au bout duquel Sirius murmura enfin :

« C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas Remus comme…

- Ni Severus, compléta-t-elle.

- Rogue ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air dégoûté. C'est un de tes amis ?

- Je n'ai pas d'ami, répondit-elle implacablement. »

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle mit fin à la conversation.

Mais elle connaissait mal son oncle. Il ne désarma pas. Dès qu'elle eut terminé son rapport la fois suivante, il reprit :

« J'ai réfléchi et j'ai beaucoup lu, ces trois derniers jours.

- Comme c'est intéressant, se moqua Alix, sarcastique.

- Explique-moi ce que tu fais exactement. Tu utilises la Force… Tu sais que si tu ne l'utilises pas, elle meurt ? Pourquoi l'utilises-tu ?

- Pour trahir Lucius.

- Oui… j'imagine que trahir quelqu'un, ce n'est pas facile. Mais quand tu n'es pas avec lui… quand tu es avec moi par exemple… pourquoi ton Mens Praestes ne te permet-il pas d'être … normale ?

- Mon Mens Praestes me permet de contrôler la Force. C'est déjà énorme. Je suis une Reine de l'Ombre, Sirius… Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! »

Elle avait dit cela fièrement, en levant le menton bien haut. Il sourit. Malgré lui, presque immédiatement… il l'avait trouvé tellement attendrissante ! Il était sûrement influencé par ce que Remus lui en avait dit. Aurait-il eu, sans cela, la patience de percer la carapace… Ce n'était pas sûr…

« Tu es puissante, Alix… d'accord mais… il y a forcément une autre raison. Est-ce que tu fais des choses qui font appel à la Force ? »

Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache comment elle obtenait les renseignements qu'elle lui donnait. Il soupira.

« Très bien… ne me dis rien. Réponds-moi, au moins sur un point : est-ce que tu es une mangemort ?

- Non. »

Il sourit, l'air soulagé.

« Bien… j'aime mieux ça ! En tout cas, si tu crains de perdre le contrôle de la Force… tu devrais accepter mon amitié. Rien que le fait de parler te fera du bien. Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà constaté. »

C'était vrai. Elle avait remarqué qu'après avoir parlé avec lui, elle sentait sa sensibilité revenir. Comme si, en faisant appel à ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient… même la contrariété… il les stimulait et les réveillait. Mais elle s'entêta :

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Chacun sa vie… moi, je te donne des renseignements et toi tu m'écoutes. C'est tout.

- C'est ridicule de se battre seul quand on peut être deux. Je peux t'aider, Alix. Et si simplement !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Pour le moment, je maîtrise tout.

- Il est vraiment beaucoup plus intelligent d'attendre de ne plus rien maîtriser… Quand tu seras dépassée par la Force, nous n'aurons plus qu'à t'enfermer ! Alors que nous pourrions éviter ça ! Alix… Ne me donne pas ton amitié, si tu ne le veux pas… mais au moins, ne refuse pas mon aide…

- Je fais ce que je veux…

Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je ne te dirai pas ce que tu dois faire… Nous parlerons de toute autre chose si tu veux… »

Elle le regardait d'un air méfiant… C'était tentant… Il fallait reconnaître que c'était tentant de ne plus être seule… Parce que c'était si lourd, parfois, à porter. Quand elle était dans Lucius, elle sentait la Force qui bouillonnait en elle… Et il lui arrivait, quand elle réintégrait son propre corps, d'avoir du mal à la refouler. Son Mens Praestes avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait… Il ne gagnait qu'au terme d'une véritable lutte pendant laquelle elle craignait confusément de perdre la raison.

Sirius ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle redressa les épaules d'un air de défi.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. » répéta-t-elle.

Et elle mit fin à leur conversation.

Il ne lui en parla plus pendant un moment. Elle ne lui en laissait d'ailleurs pas réellement de possibilité. Mais elle le sentait aux aguets, attentif à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou montrer. Et elle avait beau se surveiller, ce diable d'oncle semblait toujours repérer la petite chose - la contrariété, la fatigue, l'inquiétude… - qui l'habitait. Et il avait une manière éloquente de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris… sans rien en dire. Un sourire, un regard, une intonation… un haussement d'épaule ou un soupir… et elle savait ce que pensait d'elle Sirius Black.

Et il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable, cette présence, cette chaleur qui transperçait la surface froide du miroir. C'était rassurant. Et il était, dans sa situation, éminemment rassurant d'être capable de reconnaître qu'elle se sentait rassurée. Il y avait donc des sentiments humains qui existaient toujours sous la glace. Elle les sentait, par moment, par flashs, qui bougeaient faiblement, comme endormis… mais ils étaient là. Et Sirius Black avait le don de les sortir un peu de leur torpeur.

« Nous avons intercepté Henry Appolariarus , lui apprit-il un soir.

- Très bien, répondit-elle simplement.

- C'est grâce à toi, lui apprit-il.

- Je suis ravie de constater que je peux vous être utile. »

Elle gardait un ton distant mais… oui, ça bougeait tout au fond ! Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction, à du bonheur même. Sirius secoua la tête mais ne dit rien selon l'habitude qu'il avait prise.

« Tu fais du bon travail, Alix.

- Merci.

- Et j'aimerais tellement… un sourire ? Un petit quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas interdit d'être satisfait d'une mission bien effectuée… Tu ne risques rien sur un coup comme ça ? »

Malgré elle, elle sentit ses lèvres trembler.

« Non, je ne risque rien. Et je suis contente.

- Parfait ! »

Il lui sourit, lui, largement, mais elle se contracta. Elle ne voulait pas voir s'installer entre eux la moindre complicité. Il soupira. D'un ton impersonnel, elle reprit :

« Il a encore été question d'une créature, je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit… mais ils ont un espion. Quelqu'un qui sait que tu es le parrain de Harry et que tu lui es attaché.

- Tout le monde sait cela probablement… Le fait que je sois son parrain, les journaux en ont suffisamment fait état au moment de mon arrestation… Et mon attachement pour lui… Je ne vois ce que ça peut leur apporter ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Lucius a parlé de cela avec Bellatrix mais elle semblait en savoir plus que lui. Ils ont été interrompus et je n'ai pas eu le nom à cet informateur. Apparemment, Bellatrix a essayé d'obtenir des renseignements sur votre organisation… en vain, cependant.

- Je ne vois pas… Ca ne peut pas être l'un d'entre nous… Essaie d'en savoir plus.

- Ce n'est pas évident… Je ne décide pas des thèmes qui sont abordés… et je ne peux pas influer là-dessus. Je ne parle de rien avec Lucius…

- Bien sûr… Je me doute que tu fais ce que tu peux. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais poser des questions si tu n'es pas une mangemort… Mais comment fais-tu pour entendre toutes ces conversations sans te faire prendre ?

- C'était tout pour ce soir. Au revoir Sirius. »

Il ne dit rien, soupira et lui fit une grimace au moment où elle coupait la communication. Elle fixa son propre reflet dans le miroir un instant. Et laissa un sourire monter sur ses lèvres.


	33. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 9 – L'APPEL DU MAITRE**

Alix sortit de l'ascenseur ce matin-là et se dirigea vers son bureau, l'air hautain, veillant, comme d'habitude à ne croiser le regard de personne. Elle avait mal dormi. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose tout à fait utopique : qu'on la laisse tranquille ! Mais en quelques minutes, elle sut que cela ne serait pas… Elle avait la sensation désagréable qu'on la suivait des yeux et qu'on parlait d'elle.

« Emily ! » appela-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

Elle voulait savoir rapidement ce qui se passait. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de sa secrétaire : celle-ci avait déjà posé sur son bureau un exemplaire du Chicaneur qui titrait : « Harry Potter parle enfin : la vérité sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir. »

Elle s'assit, lut l'article et fronça les sourcils en lisant :

« Il y avait une trentaine de personnes. Elles étaient masquées mais Voldemort en a nommé certaines devant moi : Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair, Avery… »

Elle reposa le journal. Voilà qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir des répercussions. Lucius devait être furieux. Et elle… cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. La colère de Lucius… passait encore. Mais ici, au Ministère, certains préféraient toujours oublier la qualité de son travail pour ne retenir que ses relations avec lui.

Tout d'abord, il fallait prendre la température ambiante. Elle avait justement un rendez-vous avec Fudge… Elle verrait bien comment il réagissait. Elle le trouva tempêtant, rouge de fureur, arpentant son bureau de long en large. Elle retira de leur entrevue le peu qui l'intéressait : Fudge avait tellement nié l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait à présent même plus reconnaître que le doute était permis. Il se serait renié lui-même. A partir de là, les agents du Ministère calqueraient leurs attitudes sur la sienne, comme ils avaient toujours fait.

Toutefois, Alix eut rapidement la certitude qu'Harry Potter avait ouvert une brèche. Il y aurait toujours, bien sûr, ceux qui étaient certains de savoir. Mais pour beaucoup, ces révélations ouvraient grande la porte aux questions. Et pourquoi pas … ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait-il pas revenu ? Et puis… tout le monde se souvenait maintenant… Lucius Malfoy avait été sérieusement mis en cause, quelques années auparavant…. Et on savait bien qu'il pratiquait la magie noire, qu'il était puissant mais peut-être pas très clair… Les langues allaient vite se délier, elle en était certaine.

Elle était impatiente, dans une certaine mesure, de voir la réaction de Lucius, mais il lui envoya un mot pour annuler leur rendez-vous du soir. Elle rentra donc chez elle, emportant à son habitude, de gros dossiers à étudier, et elle attendit patiemment cette espèce de déclic qui se ferait dans le fond de sa tête et qui lui indiquerait que son amant rejoignait ses amis Mangemorts. En effet, en fin de soirée, elle eut la certitude qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et qu'elle pouvait entrer dans son esprit.

_Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre aux murs de pierres. Le Maître des Ténèbres disait :_

_« Venez, approchez ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de motifs de satisfaction ces derniers temps… Cet article de journal… Et maintenant, Nott qui m'apprend que nous perdons notre temps depuis le début de l'été ! Seules les personnes concernées par les prophéties peuvent s'en emparer. Les autres deviennent fous ! Il faut donc trouver un moyen de me faire entrer au Ministère. Tu as peut-être une idée, Lucius ?_

_- Je vais y réfléchir, Maître._

_- Vraiment ? Il y a bien longtemps que tu y réfléchis… Je ne t'ai pas puni mais tu es aussi coupable qu'Avery !_

_- Maître, j'ignorais que…_

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'ignorer ! Tu passes suffisamment de temps au Ministère !_

_- Pour vous servir, Maître._

_- Je te trouve lent à me servir, Lucius. __D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de cette Reine de l'Ombre que tu m'avais promis, l'été dernier ?_

_- Elle n'est pas prête, admit Lucius à contrecoeur. _

_- Pas prête ? Depuis tout ce temps ?_

_- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Maître. Depuis votre retour, je me suis consacré à renouer nos relations avec le monde de l'Ombre, j'ai organisé l'évasion d'Azkaban, je me suis occupé de Fudge et aussi de faire sortir la prophétie du Département des Mystères… même si j'ai échoué parce que Avery ne m'avait pas donné tous les éléments… J'ai eu trop peu de temps à consacrer à Alix O'Brien._

_- Trop peu de temps ? On me dit au contraire que tu passes tout ton temps avec elle ? »_

_Le regard d'Alix se porta sur une silhouette masquée, plus frêle, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_« Je garde le contact, Maître. Je préserve les acquis. Elle est vraiment très talentueuse et très puissante._

_- Elle est très belle aussi, parait-il ? » demanda Voldemort d'un ton négligent. _

_Il s'avança vers Avery, qui se recroquevilla légèrement et du bout de sa baguette effleura le sommet de sa tête. Aussitôt, dans l'air, apparut le visage d'Alix. Elle était dans un jardin, il devait faire froid. Son nez et ses joues étaient légèrement roses. Son regard était méfiant._

_« Très jolie » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Il s'approcha d'un autre mangemort et refit sur lui le même geste._

_Un autre visage d'Alix apparut, remplaçant le premier. Mais elle était fardée, coiffée avec sophistication. Elle avait l'allure d'une reine hautaine et triste._

_« Magnifique… et … quel couple, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Il fit tourner très vite sa baguette le portrait tourbillonna et une deuxième image, mouvante, apparut, souvenir du même soir : Lucius et elle, dansant au milieu de la foule, dans l'envolée de sa longue robe couleur de rubis._

_Voldemort s'approcha de son serviteur et Alix sentit que Lucius se contractait légèrement._

_« Ah Lucius… J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'elle est à moi ? »_

_Mais avant qu'il ait répondu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait touché sa tête du bout de sa baguette et un troisième portrait apparut._

_Elle dormait, la tête légèrement inclinée, la bouche entrouverte, une main gracieusement posée sur l'oreiller, près de son visage. On voyait alors, une autre main, gantée, qui tirait légèrement le drap pour découvrir sa poitrine. Elle se réveillait alors et elle souriait._

_« Décidément, elle me plait beaucoup »_

_Voldemort s'approcha de l'image. Et il suivit d'un long doigt décharné l'ovale du visage, la ligne du cou, le galbe d'un sein qu'on apercevait. _

_« Je la veux ! Elle est à moi. Si tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper d'elle… ne t'inquiète pas, d'autres peuvent le faire… avec d'autres…complicités que la vôtre. D'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être du plaisir à faire moi-même son initiation._

_- Je suis capable de le faire, Maître._

_- Très bien, alors, fais-le. » intima sèchement le Maître des Ténèbres._

_Il s'éloigna et Alix sentit Lucius se détendre un peu. Mais Voldemort fit volte-face et demanda :_

_« Au fait, quelle était cette phrase que nous avions demandé à notre ami Alfred Weston d'apprendre par cœur ? »_

_Lucius se raidit, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus violemment. Mais sa voix était remarquablement maîtrisée quand il répondit :_

_« Tout ce qui est moi est à mon Maître ! _

_- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Quelle soirée nous avions passée n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Maître, il n'y a aucune raison…_

_- N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, Maître._

_- Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nott, tu restes avec moi. »_

Alix reprit ses esprits comme on remonte à la surface après un grand plongeon. Elle se força à respirer profondément, quelques minutes. L'angoisse l'oppressait. C'était la première fois que c'était difficile… Voir ainsi l'étau se resserrer autour d'elle… Malgré l'heure très tardive, elle s'approcha de son miroir. Sirius devait dormir mais… elle ne pouvait pas attendre, il fallait qu'elle sache…

Elle appela :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir… »

Elle attendit plus longtemps que d'habitude et le visage de son oncle apparut. Visiblement, elle le tirait du lit :

« Alix ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle essaya de prendre un air détaché :

« J'ai des renseignements… Nott a dit à Voldemort que les prophéties étaient protégées par un sortilège et que seuls ceux qui étaient concernés par elles pouvaient les saisir. »

Il n'y avait rien d'urgent là-dedans. Elle se rendait bien compte que cette communication aurait pu attendre le lendemain.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » insista Sirius.

Elle se lança :

« Qui est Alfred Weston ? »

Il passa une main sur son menton et lui jeta un regard perçant :

« Alfred Weston est un mangemort qui s'est suicidé il y a quelques années. »

Elle hésita et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Et elle s'en voulut parce que sa voix tremblait malgré elle. Sirius secoua la tête :

« Alix, il faut que tu te sortes de là. Quitte Malfoy et rejoins-nous. Nous te protègerons.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton impatient qui ne tremblait plus.

- Alfred Weston a commis l'énorme bêtise et sacrilège de tomber amoureux. Voldemort lui a demandé de quitter cette femme mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a continué à la voir en cachette. Et un soir, quelques mangemorts et le Seigneur en personne, qui devait être d'humeur légère sans doute, ont débarqué sur le lieu de rendez-vous des deux amoureux et ça a été… Enfin, tu imagines ce que ça a pu être !

- Il s'est suicidé ?

- Ils ont torturé la pauvre fille jusqu'à la mort. Ils ont mis Weston sous Impérium et l'ont forcé à participer à ce carnage… Il s'est donné la mort dès le lendemain.»

Il y eut un silence. Sirius le brisa d'une voix douce :

« Raconte-moi ce qui se passe. Tu es toute pâle. »

Mais elle haussa les épaules :

« Non… rien.

- Alix, je t'en prie ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je devine que Voldemort a menacé Malfoy à ton sujet… C'est ça, hein ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et consentit :

« Oui.

- Alors laisse-le rompre. Il obéira à son Maître. Et tu seras libre. La belle affaire !

- Je ne peux pas vous aider si je ne vois plus Lucius.

- Je m'en doute. Mais crois-moi, si tu veux vraiment te battre à nos côtés, il y a mille façons de le faire… autrement. »

Elle secoua la tête. Il avança prudemment :

« Je me demande depuis le début pourquoi tu nous rejoints… de cette manière-là. J'imagine que par moment, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi… »

Elle le regarda froidement :

« Tu veux dire coucher avec Malfoy ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Où est le problème ? Je fais ce que tous les Serpentard aiment faire, non ? Je manipule, je trahis, je trompe… Tu n'imagine pas le plaisir que j'y prends !»

Mais Sirius ne releva pas l'insolence provocante.

« J'imagine qu'au début, tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

- Mais… Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Non c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Visiblement elle réfléchissait et ne songeait pas à interrompre leur communication. Il dit, enfin :

« Et Lucius ? Est-ce que tu as vu comment il réagissait ?

- Euh… Il a eu peur… j'ai senti… - elle cherchait à mettre des mots sur les sensations qu'elle avait eu quand elle était dans lui – qu'il ne voulait pas… Qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça…

- Senti ? Mais… tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non… Mais je l'ai vu…

- En tout cas, s'il a peur, il va te quitter.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il plissa les yeux et la regarda avec attention.

« Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fit « oui » de la tête.

« Dis-moi.

- Voldemort me réclame. Lucius lui a parlé de moi l'été dernier. Il lui a dit qu'il m'initiait et que je les rejoindrai forcément… Mais moi, dès Septembre, je l'avais prévenu que je ne deviendrai pas une mangemort… Et il n'avait pas insisté. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de finir mon initiation, tout simplement et qu'il espérait me convaincre avec le temps. Et maintenant, Voldemort me réclame.

- Et il soupçonne Malfoy de vouloir te garder pour lui parce qu'il est amoureux. Qu'a dit Malfoy ?

- Qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps. Qu'il restait avec moi _pour préserver les acquis_… Je trouve cette expression tout à fait élégante, non ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Préserver les acquis… Oui… Et alors ?

- Et Voldemort lui a proposé de m'initier lui-même ou de me confier à quelqu'un d'autre… Je crois qu'il pensait à Bellatrix.

- Oui… Sûrement. Entre femmes… vous vous comprendriez … »

Alix grimaça un sourire.

« Mais Lucius lui a dit qu'il allait faire lui-même le nécessaire. J'ai senti qu'il avait peur quand Voldemort a fait allusion à Bellatrix.

- Malfoy a peur de Bellatrix ?

- Non… il a eu peur pour moi.

- Oh ! »

Sirius soupira.

« Tu sais, je ne te sous-estime pas, Alix. Je vois bien qu'il peut être redoutable pour bien des cœurs de croiser ton chemin mais Lucius Malfoy…

- Il est amoureux de moi. Autant qu'il peut l'être. Il me sacrifierait à son Maître, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Mais… je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

- C'est stupide. C'est trop dangereux. Tu seras bien avancée quand tu te trouveras acculée à devenir une mangemort toi aussi.

- Je n'en deviendrai pas une.

- Eh bien tu mourras ! ! Tu te crois donc si forte que tu pourrais fuir Voldemort ?

- Non mais… manipuler Lucius, ça je sais ! Et il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas du tout aimé tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ?

- Que l'autre cadavre ambulant promène ses sales doigts sur mon image en disant que j'étais à lui. Ca, il n'a pas du tout aimé ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Alix s'était demandé comment Lucius aborderait le sujet. Elle avait même envisagé qu'il ne lui en parle pas et qu'il essaye de la manipuler… Mais il lui dit, très directement, quelques jours plus tard :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te réclame, Alix. »

Elle était en train de s'habiller et il la regardait, assis, appuyé contre les oreillers. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Il sait que tu as reçu la Force et que tu es une Reine.

- Comment le sait-il ?

- Il sait tout. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Elle apprécia à part elle son manque de franchise. Ah… c'était une sensation nouvelle ! Ils allaient jouer au chat et à la souris… et cette fois-ci, elle allait faire le chat. Elle répondit distinctement :

« Je ne veux pas. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas en position d'accepter ou de refuser. Le Seigneur contrôle les Forces du Mal… Il est notre Maître, Alix.

- Il est le tien peut-être mais pas le mien. Il faudrait pour cela que je le reconnaisse comme tel. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Ton pouvoir lui appartient parce que les Forces du Mal lui appartiennent.

- Les Forces du Mal appartiennent à ceux qui les reçoivent et les utilisent. Ce que j'ai reçu est à moi, Lucius, et je ne le mets au service de personne. »

Il se redressa et fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Il s'apercevait tout à coup que ce ne serait pas si simple. L'opposition qu'elle faisait n'était pas celle qu'il imaginait. Il avait cru qu'elle aurait peur, qu'elle aurait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur… mais elle était là, d'une douceur inébranlable devant lui et cela le désarçonnait. Il essaya un autre biais :

« De toute façon, tu n'es pas prête. Tu as des choses à apprendre encore… Lorsque j'aurai terminé ton initiation, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi on n'est rien seul et tout avec lui.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'être initiée, Lucius. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est la Force et ce qu'elle peut m'apporter ? Mais qui donc crois-tu que je suis ? – les traits d'Alix s'étaient durcis et ses yeux brillaient entre ses cils comme deux fines lames d'argent – Que pourrais-tu m'apprendre ? Quelques sortilèges que j'ignore certainement mais… pour le principal, je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi. »

Elle s'était approchée du lit et, debout devant lui, sa robe encore ouverte, elle tendit la main, la paume en l'air :

« Regarde ! Je manipule la Force, je la fais monter, je la refoule… - une flamme bleue était apparue dans le creux de sa main, et grandissait ou rapetissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait – Elle est ma chose. Elle tuerait si je le lui demandais. Je sais que je pourrais le faire. »

Il y eut un silence. Lucius fixait la flamme bleue, fasciné, mais il murmura :

« C'est très bien, tu es une grande sorcière, je l'ai toujours su. Mais il y a des choses qui s'apprennent… pour être une grande magicienne ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur lui et murmura :

« _Endoloris_ »

Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise et se tendit sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle le laissa souffrir un moment puis fit un signe pour stopper le sortilège et le regarda froidement reprendre ses esprits. Il leva vers elle, un regard incrédule :

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit sa main, la posa sur sa joue, la fit descendre sensuellement le long de son cou jusque sur sa poitrine en murmurant :

« Je suis celle que tu as faite, Lucius. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as rencontrée dans les couloirs du Ministère, tu m'as charmée, puis séduite, tu m'as présentée à la Force, tu m'as montré tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un peu de pouvoir…

- Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir. »

Il y avait comme un regret dans sa voix. Mais il se reprit, et saisissant sa baguette d'un geste brusque, il la pointa sur elle :

« Est-ce que tu supportes aussi bien la douleur que tu l'infliges ? »

Mais elle fut plus rapide :

« _Expelliarmus !_ – Elle attrapa la baguette d'ébène – Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit me faire souffrir ! Jamais !

- Je sais que tu as assisté à une de nos séances en août dernier ! La douleur te ferait-elle peur ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être assez humble pour accepter qu'on me l'inflige.

- La douleur n'est rien à coté des joies qu'Il nous donne.

- Il n'est pas mon Maître, martela-t-elle.

- Il te privera de la Force. Tu n'auras plus le droit d'aller te ressourcer.

- Tant pis.

- Tu veux être libre ? »

Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Mais il la fixait, fasciné par cette dureté qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc disparu de ce visage et qu'il avait tant aimé… et par quoi cela avait-il été remplacé qui l'hypnotisait soudain comme rarement il l'avait été ? Elle eut un rire de gorge et lui rendit sa baguette :

« Mais la liberté n'existe pas, _mon petit chat_ ! J'ai bien retenu la leçon ! Cependant, inutile de se créer des chaînes supplémentaires ! Celles que j'ai me suffisent. Je ne suis pas contre vous, je peux vous être utile encore au Ministère. Quel intérêt auriez-vous à m'éliminer ?

- Quand on est avec nous, on l'est totalement, Alix. Et quand la Force t'aura quittée… tu ne pourras même plus nous être très utile au Ministère.

- Eh bien, cela me laisse au moins jusqu'au mois de Juin. La prochaine Messe Noire aura bien lieu à ce moment-là n'est-ce pas ? Nous verrons bien, alors, si j'ai besoin de me ressourcer… pour le moment, j'ai toute la puissance que je veux !

- Tu ne fais pas suffisamment appel à la Force pour pouvoir te passer de te ressourcer ! »

Il soupira et secoua la tête :

« Ecoute… »

Mais elle l'interrompit :

« Non ! Je ne mets pas mes pas dans les tiens mais mon chemin reste parallèle au tien. Accepte-le. Ou je regretterais beaucoup de devoir bifurquer tout à fait. »

« Tu me quitterais ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Ne m'oblige pas à choisir. »

Il bondit littéralement, l'attrapa à la gorge la renversa en arrière :

« Jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Je pourrais te détruire, Alix. »

Elle, elle sentait le venin bouillonner dans ses propres veines devant cette faiblesse… Il était pâle tout à coup. Elle chuchota :

« Tu pourrais me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que j'aimerais assez que tu me tues, Lucius, pour peu que ce soit de ton propre chef.

- Tu es à moi ! gronda-t-il. »

Elle sourit :

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais je ne suis pas à lui. Quitte-moi ou tue-moi, si tu ne te sens pas de taille à me garder pour toi. »

Elle l'embrassa et il lui rendit son baiser avec une violence visiblement destinée à lui faire mal. Allons… il était temps de lâcher un peu de lest… pour mieux le garder attaché. Elle adoucit son visage, elle alluma dans son regard une petite flamme, elle fit trembler un peu le coin de ses lèvres :

« Lucius… Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. Tu es le seul à qui j'accepte d'appartenir. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle murmurait :

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Et il répondit :

« Je vais voir ça… Je crois pouvoir me débrouiller… mais au mois de Mai, tu n'auras plus réellement le choix, Alix – il soupira – mais ça nous laisse jusqu'au mois de Juin.


	34. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 10 – LE SANG DES BLACK**

Sirius n'obtint d'elle aucune explication quant aux suites de l'appel de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il lui demanda : « Et Malfoy ? Il t'a parlé ? », elle répondit « oui » et devant son insistance concéda : « C'est un problème réglé, au moins jusqu'au mois de Juin. Après nous verrons bien. »

Alix était bien plus préoccupée par sa position au Ministère. Certains opposants à Malfoy, qui s'étaient tus jusque là pour ne pas déplaire à Fudge, avaient changé d'attitude. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus incisifs, car ils se méfiaient des retours de bâton, mais ils se montraient froids et distants à présent, quand ils ne faisaient pas d'obstruction systématique aux dossiers. Et là où des portes s'étaient ouvertes devant la jeune fille en raison de sa relation avec Lucius, d'autres se fermaient à présent pour les mêmes raisons. Et elle avait beau user de son charme et surtout de ses talents diplomatiques – talents qu'elle acquerrait petit à petit depuis sa nomination sur le poste de chef de service mais qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait – rien n'y faisait. Certaines réputations se font vite… et se défont lentement. Elle s'était mise toute seule dans une impasse et il lui fallait en sortir à présent.

Elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Fudge s'obstinait dans sa guerre contre Dumbledore. Mais Alix mesurait à quel point il lui serait difficile de rester au Ministère lorsque le grand jour serait fait sur les activités de son amant et sur ce qu'elles supposaient. Bien sûr, le directeur de Poudlard pourrait toujours témoigner qu'elle était de leur côté… mais cela ne suffirait pas, elle en avait la certitude. La seule solution était toujours de faire la preuve au quotidien de son indépendance vis-à-vis de Malfoy, et même de Fudge, ce qui était encore moins facile, vu qu'elle avait des comptes à lui rendre.

En cela, le dossier Claratown lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Même si elle ne l'avait soutenu que pour des raisons de paix sociale et de politique, il était à présent extrêmement emblématique de la manière dont elle envisageait sa mission au sein du Ministère : elle l'avait ouvertement défendu contre Lucius, et elle avait emporté le morceau vis-à-vis du Ministre. Le contenu du dossier lui-même, hautement politique puisque touchant à l'intégration ou à la ghettoïsation de la population hybride, lui donnait la possibilité de montrer un visage plus humain que celui de Lucius et une capacité à élever le débat au-dessus de la gué-guerre politicienne. Elle en fit son cheval de bataille.

Parallèlement, la Force prenait, en elle, de plus en plus de puissance. Alix devait dépenser de plus en plus d'énergie pour la maîtriser. Chaque visite dans l'esprit de Lucius l'attisait. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, c'était bien pire, particulièrement lorsqu'elle assistait aux scènes de « punition ». Son Mens Praestes avait bien du mal à endiguer les vagues de haines et de violence qui leur succédaient. Il lui arrivait alors de casser des objets autour d'elle, de déchirer ce qu'elle trouvait à déchirer. Une fois, elle tua même son hibou et ne retrouva le contrôle d'elle-même qu'en le sentant inerte entre ses doigts.

Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil. Et elle se surprenait parfois à se parler à elle-même, ou plutôt à s'adresser à cette puissance maléfique qu'elle abritait pour essayer de la canaliser.

Curieusement, les seuls moments où Alix se sentait un peu plus en accord avec elle-même étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec son oncle. Inconsciemment, elle l'appelait de plus en plus souvent dans son miroir et reculait le moment de mettre fin à leur communication. Sirius dut s'en apercevoir mais il n'en fit pas état, probablement de peur de la voir se barricader à nouveau.

« Tu as l'air malade, lui dit-il pourtant un jour.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais tu es toute pâle et toute maigre. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Mais … ça faisait du bien quelqu'un qui s'inquiète un peu. Elle sentait son Mens Praestes qui se gorgeait de cette chaleur, qui reprenait des forces. Elle sourit et reconnut :

« Je suis un peu fatiguée. J'ai beaucoup de travail et puis…

- Et puis il y a la Force.

- Oui. La contrôler me prend beaucoup d'énergie. Par moment… »

Elle s'interrompit. Il insista doucement :

« Oui ?

- Non rien. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher. Lucius a un rendez-vous important demain. Je te contacterai dès que j'aurai quelque chose. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Attends… Enfin … je sais que tu es fatiguée mais… nous pourrions parler un peu, non ? Je me sens tellement seul ici ! Je n'ai vu personne depuis deux jours !

- Ca ne doit pas être drôle d'être enfermé.

- Non ! Et il y en a sûrement qui le vivrait mieux que moi… Ca fait des années… j'ai eu un an de répit après mon évasion mais…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?

- Je lis, je gère un peu le côté « administratif » de l'Ordre, du genre faire des plans, je transmets des messages… en gros, je ne fais rien. Je voudrais être dehors, je voudrais me battre !

- Il parait que tu t'es battu avec mon père ?

- Regulus ? Plus d'une fois oui ! C'est Remus qui t'a dit ça ? Et que t'a-t-il dit d'autre sur moi ?

- Peu de choses. Il parlait peu de toi… Il te croyait coupable, comme tout le monde. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vu que tu avais sombré de l'autre côté et de ne pas t'avoir aidé. »

Sirius sourit. Une nuance de tendresse perça dans sa voix :

« C'est bien lui ça ! On est si différent lui et moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Remus se sent concerné par le malheur du monde entier ! Il a toujours peur de déranger, toujours peur de blesser, toujours peur de ne pas en faire assez… Je n'ai pas cette générosité.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question de générosité… Je veux dire pas seulement… enfin, je veux dire, tu n'es pas forcément moins généreux que lui… Mais, lui, il porte le malheur dans son sang depuis si longtemps… Il est sa propre chaîne. Il peut toujours la secouer… il ne peut pas la défaire. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'être libre. Aider les autres à s'affranchir, c'est sa façon à lui d'oublier qu'il est prisonnier.»

Elle avait parlé doucement. Il la considéra avec gravité.

« Et nous, petite Alix, que portons-nous dans notre sang ?

- Je ne connais pas suffisamment de Black pour le dire ! – elle avait reprit sa voix ferme et tranchante – Tu es le seul Black que je connaisse un peu.

- Tu connais Narcissa.

- Non, pas vraiment. A vrai dire, mes relations avec son mari… ne nous ont pas conduites à faire plus ample connaissance. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, avant que je sois sa maîtresse, Lucius ne m'a pas non plus poussée à fréquenter sa femme !

- Tu n'as rien perdu. Narcissa est une vipère.

- Comme sa sœur ?

- J'ai toujours préféré Bellatrix ! C'est un monstre, mais au moins cela se voit tout de suite. Narcissa, qui n'a peut-être jamais dit un _avada_ de sa vie, est pire ! Quand nous étions enfants, elle poussait sa sœur à tuer des petites bêtes que nous rencontrions, à les torturer devant elle… Bellatrix s'en donnait à cœur joie… mais c'est Narcissa qui la commandait et qui lui suggérait les supplices à infliger…

- C'est drôle… mais lorsqu'il a été question de moi… j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas étrangère au fait que Bellatrix ait rappelé mon existence à Voldemort.

- Ce serait tout à fait possible ! Elle ne doit pas te porter dans son cœur.

- Non, sûrement. Elles avaient une troisième sœur, je crois ?

- Oui… Adorable. Rien à voir. Mais tu ne lui ressembles pas non plus.

- Et à mon père ? Je ressemble à mon père ?

- Physiquement oui… mais…

- Non, ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas que tu dises de mal de lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

- C'est vrai... J'ai toujours considéré qu'il était faible parce qu'il ne s'opposait pas à nos parents, parce qu'il restait dans la ligne de ce qu'on nous inculquait. Toi et moi, nous sommes différents, nous nous rebellons. Nous savons donner de grands coups de reins pour faire volte-face quand il le faut. Nous sommes indépendants.»

Alix sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Justement, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas su être indépendante, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de courage au moment où il lui en aurait fallu qu'elle en était là. Mais Sirius reprit d'une voix plus basse :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on trouve dans le sang des Black… Beaucoup de certitudes je crois… quelles que soient nos directions, nous ne doutons pas beaucoup dans la famille ! Et puis… une volonté d'avancer qui est plus forte que tout, une fois que nous avons choisi notre chemin. Et de l'arrogance aussi... même si je n'arrive pas à la cheville des mes chères cousines… - il haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé – il faut bien s'amuser un peu ! »

Elle rit.

« J'aime bien te voir rire ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu es bête !

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Je ne réponds jamais aux questions indiscrètes !

- Il y a longtemps que je me demande… bien avant de faire ta connaissance… ce qui s'est passé avec Remus. »

Elle s'était attendue à une question sur ses relations avec Lucius. Elle fut déstabilisée. Son oncle la regardait d'un air gentil. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Effectivement, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Mais sa curiosité était piquée : pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ?

Il reprit :

« Il ne parle plus beaucoup de toi, maintenant, mais… tout au début… quand il m'a appris ton existence, c'était curieux : il t'amenait dans une conversation pour un oui ou pour un non… Alix a fait ceci, Alix a dit cela… et puis il changeait de sujet immédiatement.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé à lui ?

- Parce que je sentais qu'il n'avait pas envie de m'en parler.

- Parce que moi j'en ai envie ? »

Il lui sourit largement.

« Je crois que oui. Tu aimes bien quand on parle de lui. »

Les yeux d'Alix brillèrent mais elle ne répondit pas. Il tenta :

« Il était amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous ces souvenirs… deux ans s'étaient écoulés et pourtant… cela lui paraissait toujours impossible d'en parler. Elle sourit et secoua la tête :

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je lui ai fait des avances, avec l'arrogante certitude des Black que parce que je le voulais, j'allais l'avoir. Et il m'a repoussée. Gentiment. Mais fermement. »

Il y eut un silence.

« J'aurais juré que c'était lui qui était tombé amoureux de toi ! – et devant le regard grave de la jeune fille – Que je suis bête ! Evidemment qu'il était amoureux… l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! C'est bien Remus, ça, tiens ! Laisser passer une occasion pareille ! »

Elle sourit :

« Et toi, à sa place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

Il la taquina :

« Mais c'est que je te trouve diablement à mon goût ! – il rit et soupira – Ah ! Petite Alix ! Ce n'est pas une question à poser à un homme qui n'a quasiment pas touché une femme depuis 15 ans ! Je n'aime mieux pas penser à ce que j'aurais fait ! »

Elle rit doucement.

« Mise à part ta situation actuelle, je ne crois pas que tu aurais agi bien différemment.

- Bah ! Il est probable que je n'aurais pas couché avec une élève mais… je t'aurais donné rendez-vous pendant les vacances scolaires ! Ca oui ! »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Elle sourit.

« Je vais me coucher maintenant, Sirius. Bonne nuit. A demain, probablement.

A demain, Alix. »

Elle leva sa baguette.

« C'était bien, hein ? On n'avait jamais parlé si longtemps. »

Elle hésita un instant et répondit, un peu gênée :

« Oui, c'était bien. »

Et elle mit fin à la communication. Elle se sentait mieux. Plus forte.

... ... ... ... ...

_Elle suivait un chemin escarpé, au milieu d'une forêt. L'endroit était étrange. Elle ne se sentait pas seule. On la regardait, elle en était sûre. Enfin, elle arriva près d'une grotte. Un homme s'avança. Il était grand et assez laid. Lucius dit :_

_« On m'attend. »_

_L'autre s'effaça et il entra dans la caverne. Il chemina un moment. Enfin, au bout, il fut accueilli par un homme assez corpulent, assis à une table. La salle était richement décorée de meubles précieux et d'œuvres d'art._

_« Alors mon cher Malfoy, demanda l'homme sans se donner la peine de se lever, comment trouvez-vous ma petite installation ?_

_- Franchement ? Un peu voyante à mon goût._

_- Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun goût._

_- C'est bien possible._

_- Quel bon vent vous amène ?_

_- Le même qu'il y a vingt ans. »_

_- L'homme fronça les sourcils mais ne parut pas surpris. Il dit seulement, d'une voix plus basse :_

_« On me l'avait dit… Et c'est donc vrai ?_

_- Il est revenu… Et nous avons besoin de vous. »_

_L'homme secoua la tête lentement :_

_« C'est que la situation n'est pas la même qu'il y a vingt ans ! Il est forcément beaucoup moins puissant… Combien êtes vous ? Une quarantaine ?_

_- Presque soixante._

_- C'est dérisoire._

_- Il saura reconnaître ceux qui l'auront aidé dès les premiers mois de son retour… Et vous savez qu'il peut être très généreux… Vous n'avez pas eu à vous plaindre de Lui, autrefois._

_- Mais j'ai bien failli finir mes jours à Azkaban. Et j'étais jeune… Mes affaires roulent aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pas envie de tout risquer à nouveau… »_

Lucius sortit un sac qui avait bien l'air d'être rempli d'or de sa poche.

_« Ceci est un acompte._

_- Que voulez-vous ?_

_- L'assurance que vous êtes à nos côtés… ensuite… strictement ce que vous savez faire. Infiltrer les groupements, les associations, nous dire ce qui se passe un peu partout, colporter quelques rumeurs… faire pression… nous aurons sûrement quelques services aussi à vous demander… Des petites choses que nous ne pourrons pas faire nous-mêmes._

_- A partir de quand ?_

_- Combien de temps vous faut-il pour vous organiser ?_

_- Il va y avoir des personnes à convaincre… Laissez-moi un mois, au moins… je vous tiendrai au courant par la voie habituelle._

_- Oui, c'est cela… reprenons nos bonnes vieilles habitudes…Mais certaines actions doivent être menées assez rapidement…_

_- Nous verrons alors ce que nous pourrons faire…. »_

_« Chef, s'exclama alors une voix derrière Lucius. J'ai trouvé celui-là qui écoutait la conversation. »_

La brute qui gardait l'entrée immobilisait du bout de sa baguette un adolescent crasseux qui roulait des yeux terrifiés. Il ajouta :_ « Je le reconnais, c'est un des gitans qui ont installé leur campement près de la rivière. »_

L'homme se leva et s'approcha en soupirant :

_« Tu es venu voir ce qu'il y avait à voler par ici ? Ce n'est pas bien ça, petit ! Voler… c'est une chose… Mais on ne vole pas quelque chose qui a déjà été volé ! Et ici, tout a été volé ! »_

Devant la peur du gamin, Alix sentait monter en elle un désir …sanguinaire… . A moins que ce ne fût le désir de Lucius qu'elle ressentait dans son propre corps… ? En tout cas, celui-ci aussi s'était approché de l'enfant. Il murmura :

_« Ne tremble pas, petit…Ce ne sera pas long._

_- Pourquoi ? On pourrait s'amuser un peu ? »_

Il regarda son interlocuteur.

_« Alors amusez-vous… malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le temps. »_

Un regret perçait dans sa voix.

_« Bon, bon… Je vous le laisse ! C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue au Maître… Vous le lui direz n'est-ce pas ? »_

Lucius hocha la tête. Il laissait le désir de tuer monter en lui, avec une certaine gourmandise… Il y avait si longtemps… Les opportunités n'étaient pas si nombreuses dans son milieu. Il avait tué Tiberius sans plaisir… Mais là… Il savourait l'instant.

Alix sentait la Force qui l'envahissait, qui fourmillait sous sa peau, qui grondait dans son ventre… Lucius caressa du bout de sa baguette le visage du gamin, qu'un sortilège de mutisme bâillonnait visiblement, puis, se décidant, la pointa sur sa tête en murmurant :

_« Avada Kedavra »_

L'adolescent s'écroula aussitôt à ses pieds. Il le fixa un moment puis s'en détournant, dit d'un ton pragmatique :

_« Alors, je compte sur vous… par la voie habituelle. »_

Il enjamba le cadavre et sortit.

Au prix d'un effort colossal, Alix réintégra son corps. Elle resta un moment allongée, tendue comme un arc, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. La haine, la violence, l'envie de faire mal gonflaient ses veines, gorgeaient peu à peu chaque cellule de son cerveau, laissant à peine filtrer la petite voix qui disait : « Calme-toi, calme-toi… »

Elle ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il fallait attendre que tout ce tumulte s'apaise et enfin l'indifférence recouvrirait l'ensemble de son manteau de glace. Mais… non, non ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Il ne fallait pas La laisser s'installer ! L'indifférence la priverait de ses réactions. Elle perdrait sa liberté d'esprit, elle n'aurait plus d'échelle de valeur… elle deviendrait l'esclave de la Force…Et plus Alix se débattait, plus elle sentait le Mal s'emparer d'elle. Son Mens Praestes ne réagissait plus, elle ne le sentait plus, elle ne le voyait plus, elle ne l'entendait plus…

Dans un éclair de conscience, elle tendit la main vers le verre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, le cassa contre le bord du meuble et s'ouvrit le bras avec le morceau qui le restait dans la main. La douleur traversa son cerveau comme un éclair. Et elle sentit en même temps le monstre qui l'habitait qui se repaissait de la violence qu'elle avait mise dans son geste. Elle leva la main à nouveau, sous son emprise. Cela ne suffisait pas ! Cette fois, elle toucha la veine. Le sang gicla. Elle frappa une troisième fois. Et elle sentit peu à peu le silence qui revenait. Les vagues s'apaisaient. Le vide se faisait.

Elle resta quelques minutes, prostrée, les yeux fixés sur son bras qui saignait. Le froid l'envahissait.

« _Plus rien n'a d'importance_ » disait une voix au fond d'elle-même, sa propre voix.

Mais si, tout est important

_Non ce n'est pas si grave. La Mission est ce qu'il y a de plus important._

On a tué un enfant.

_Ca ne regarde personne._

Remus ?

Elle l'entendit, très faiblement : « Je suis là » mais… pour combien de temps ?

Elle se leva comme dans un brouillard, se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

_Allons… Alix, tu vas t'en remettre… Demain tu n'y penseras plus… Laisse-toi aller…_

Non.

Elle tremblait en prenant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le miroir. La fin n'était plus loin maintenant. Il lui fallait prévenir Sirius pendant qu'il lui restait un peu de conscience.

« Par Merlin, Alix ! Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Avant que Sirius n'apparaisse dans le miroir, Alix s'y était vue... sans se voir. Elle n'eut même pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi sa pâleur cadavérique, ses cheveux collés par la sueur à ses tempes et surtout sa chemise de nuit maculée de sang provoquait une telle réaction de la part de son oncle. Elle le fixait sans le voir non plus, tremblant convulsivement. Elle répéta seulement, plusieurs fois, à voix basse :

« Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus. »

Elle l'entendait à peine qui disait :

« Tu ne peux plus quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Alix… qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang ? Tu es blessée ? »

Mais elle ne répondait pas, perdue dans son cauchemar.

« Alix regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! »

Mais elle recevait les mots sans les comprendre. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui… mais son image ne lui parvenait pas.

« C'est Lucius ? Il t'a fait mal ? Il t'a découverte ? Il t'a blessée ? Réponds-moi ! C'est Lucius ? »

Lucius… oui… Lucius… Ce nom qui résonnait en elle… Lucius…

« Nous avons tué un enfant ! »

Et la détresse qui perçait soudain… et l'image de ce gamin qui s'écroulait…

« Nous avons tué un enfant…

- Quel enfant ? Où ça ? Chérie… dis-moi !

- Nous avons tué un enfant… Je ne peux plus…. Je n'y arrive plus…

- Alix écoute-moi ! »

Elle voyait les murs tourner autour d'elle. Elle sentait qu'elle allait tomber. Mais il fallait lui dire avant… Elle était venue pour lui dire…

« Pas compté sur moi Sirius… C'est fini… »

_Ne sois pas ridicule voyons… Tu pourras toujours lui être utile… Avec tout ce que tu sais sur Lucius… Le reste ne le regarde pas…_

« Non, je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi, Alix ? »

_La guerre c'est la guerre… on sait qu'il y a des morts… des deux côtés. Tu t'es mise du bon côté… Tu n'es pas du côté du Mal … Alors…_

« Il ne faut pas… Je ne veux pas… »

_Voyons… c'est si simple… laisse-toi aller, tout simplement. Vis les choses simplement. Lucius a tué… il tuera encore… mais toi, cela ne t'empêchera pas d'atteindre le but que tu t'es fixé ! Le but, il n'y a que le but qui compte… La mort… ça fait partie de la vie !_

« Je ne veux pas l'accepter. »

_Tu as décidé de retourner leurs armes contre eux… Il y aura forcément de la casse… Alix… C'est un combat, c'est une guerre… Accepte-le ! Un mort, ce n'est rien…_

« Ce n'est pas rien et je ne veux pas l'accepter. Si j'accepte ça, j'accepterai tout… »

« Alix ! Alix ! » hurlait maintenant Sirius qui ne comprenait plus un mot de ce qu'il entendait mais qui la voyait s'affaiblir et vaciller.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle laissa sur sa joue une longue traînée sanguinolente. Elle murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

« C'est fini. Je ne peux plus me battre. »

Ses paupières se fermaient. Elle venait de fournir l'ultime effort…

Sirius supplia :

« Je t'en prie, Alix… Je vais venir ! Alix, tu m'entends… Je t'en prie… »

Mais non, elle n'entendait plus. Elle se sentit tomber de sa chaise. Puis l'impression de s'enfoncer peu à peu dans un monde cotonneux…

Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Plus rien n'avait d'importance…


	35. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 11 – LE SORTILEGE DE FUSION**

Un bruit de voix… et du mouvement autour d'elle. Elle sentait quelque chose sur son visage. Des tapes sur ses joues. Et une voix qui appelait :

« Alix ! Alix ! » puis, sur un autre ton « Tu as trouvé des couvertures ? »

La chaleur sur son corps, des mains puissantes qui frictionnaient ses épaules et le haut de ses bras, qui lui secouaient la tête de droite à gauche… Oui, elle sentait tout cela… et elle aurait bien voulu mais… elle n'arrivait pas… c'était trop loin… Elle entendit une voix rocailleuse qui disait :

« Rien pour guérir les blessures ! Elle a de quoi empoisonner tout Londres ! Mais rien pour se soigner ! »

Quelque chose qui serrait son bras. Une sensation désagréable de lourdeur dans sa main. Et la voix chaude appelait à nouveau :

« Reviens Alix, reviens… C'est Sirius ! REVIENS ! »

Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie et essaya de soulever ses paupières.

« Ca y est ! Ca y est ! » s'exclama Sirius, qui devait guetter la moindre des ses réactions.

Enfin, le visage de son oncle lui apparut, flou d'abord, puis de plus en plus net. L'anxiété creusait son visage.

« Tu m'entends ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

« Bon… ben j'vais chercher c'qui faut chez nous !

- Oui, fais attention ! Et pas un mot à quiconque !

- Parole. »

Et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas il expliqua :

« C'est un ami… Il est arrivé au bon moment ! Je m'apprêtais à quitter ma cachette pour venir de rejoindre… mais je suis tombé sur lui et … il a quelques talents pour entrer dans les maisons par effraction… Il m'a trafiqué ta cheminée… »

Mais de toute façon, elle était beaucoup trop faible pour s'étonner ou pour avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Sirius, assis au bord du lit, caressait ses cheveux en la regardant d'un air grave.

« On va attendre son retour. Il va amener une potion revigorante… tu as perdu du sang ! Tu t'es sacrément entaillé le bras… Enfin – il regarda le verre cassé qu'il avait ramassé par terre et reposé sur le chevet – je pense que tu t'es fait ça toute seule. »

Elle fit signe que oui. Elle ne sentait plus son corps… Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il fit apparaître une bassine d'eau et un linge et il commença à nettoyer son visage et son cou avec douceur.

« Il va amener aussi de la crème cicatrisante. J'ai essayé un sortilège, mais c'est profond et je crois qu'il vaut mieux soigner autrement… »

Elle sentait maintenant l'envie de dormir… elle avait envie de retourner dans ce cocon… fermer les paupières… Partir…

« Ne dors pas, Alix ! Ecoute-moi ! Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie ! Alix ! Tu sais que je te trouve merveilleuse ? Je suis fier de toi, tu sais ? Et on ne peut pas dire que je sois fier de grand monde dans notre famille. Tu m'entends ? Ne dors pas, écoute-moi – il la secoua – écoute-moi ! Tu es belle, tu es intelligente ! J'aurais adoré avoir une fille comme toi ! Tu m'entends ? Ecoute-moi… Quand tout ceci sera fini… Alix ! Ecoute ! Quand tout ceci sera fini… je t'emmènerai en voyage… rien que toi et moi ! Nous irons où habitait mon oncle Alfie… Je crois que tu aimeras ! Il y a une colline avec un lac ! On peut s'y promener… On pourra faire aussi des super courses de balais ! Je suis sûr que tu voles comme une reine ! Ecoute-moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ecoute, tu sais ce que m'a dit Remus la première fois qu'il m'a parlé de toi ? Il m'a dit : j'ai rencontré la fille de Regulus. Et moi, je lui ai dit : Ah oui ? Et alors ? Il m'a répondu : c'est dommage que tu ne la connaisses pas. Elle est … Et il n'a pas fini sa phrase… Alors je lui ai dit : Je ne suis pas sûr que la fille de Regulus m'intéresse beaucoup ! Ma vraie famille c'est celle que j'ai choisie… La famille qui me restait, c'était Harry et seulement lui ! Et il m'a dit : Elle est… très différente de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer. J'ai dit tout le monde est différent de tout le monde. Il a encore dit : elle est… mais il finissait pas ses phrases. Alors il m'a énervé ! J'ai répondu : elle est quoi ? Et il a répondu « très intéressante »… et tu sais ce que je crois moi ? Tu m'entends, regarde-moi ! Voilà ! Fais-moi un signe de tête… Tu sais ce que je crois moi ? Non ? Je crois qu'il voulait tout dire sauf « intéressante » ! Je crois qu'il voulait dire « exceptionnelle », « merveilleuse », « magnifique »… Je crois qu'il n'avait pas de mots pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire…. Alix, ma chérie – il essuya tendrement une larme qui venait de rouler le long de la joue de la jeune fille. – Et il avait raison, Alix… Il avait raison… Non, reste avec moi… Ne ferme pas les yeux… »

Il y eut un bruit.

« Ah ! Merci Mondingus ! »

Il la prit sous les épaules, coinçant sa tête contre son bras et appuya le goulot d'une bouteille contre ses lèvres et un liquide emplit la bouche et la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle avala.

« Bois, murmura-t-il. Au moins cinq gorgées. »

Elle but. Il tendit la bouteille à son ami et la maintint ainsi assise contre lui. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur qui envahissait son corps… et puis, comme une énergie qui rayonnait et qui se répandait doucement dans ses veines… dans ses muscles… Elle se sentit respirer à nouveau… Et la vie enfin… la vie qui revenait.

Sirius la recoucha, embrassa son front.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Il lui sourit.

« Je vais soigner ton bras… Et après, on va parler… - se tournant – Tu peux y aller… je t'appellerai s'il y a quelque chose… reste près de la cheminée.

- D'accord. »

Il défit le garrot qu'il avait noué autour de son bras. Elle le regarda se pencher attentivement et serra les dents quand il commença à étaler la pommade. Puis il prit sa baguette et murmura une formule en la pointant sur la blessure.

« Voilà ! dit-il en tournant les yeux vers elle. D'ici quelques jours, on ne devrait plus rien voir du tout. »

Il la considéra gravement :

« Maintenant, il faut que tu m'expliques. »

Elle soupira. La faiblesse mortelle était partie mais elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle commença cependant :

« Lucius a rencontré quelqu'un… il n'a pas dit son nom… Je le saurais peut-être dans les jours qui viennent. Un type louche. Grand et gros, brun. Il vit dans une grotte, une caverne au fond d'un bois… Il y a des types qui montent la garde… Je n'en ai vu qu'un mais il y en avait d'autres. Il devait y avoir une rivière et un campement de gitans pas loin.

- Ca fait pas mal de renseignements… On va chercher de notre côté.

- Ce type est un chef de bande, voire un parrain peut-être… je ne sais pas… sa mission c'est d'infiltrer les groupements, d'espionner un peu partout, et manipuler l'opinion le moment venu.

- Oui, je vois… Voldemort reprend ses bonnes vieilles méthodes… Créer de l'insécurité, faire circuler les rumeurs… Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise mais… Je me demande comment il compte apparaître comme un sauveur cette fois-ci ? Le temps a joué pour nous, en découvrant ses secrets… et les nostalgiques ne sont pas si nombreux tout de même… Et que s'est-il passé ? Tu as dis que vous aviez tué un enfant ?

- Un jeune gitan… Il devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans au plus… Il était venu pour voler quelque chose et – _le regard du gamin, son corps qui tombe_ - … Lucius l'a tué.

- Mais tu y étais donc… Tu as dit « nous », Alix… Tu m'as menti... ? Tu es une mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. C'est moi qui l'ai tué avec Lucius… Mais je ne suis pas des leurs… C'est un sortilège…

- Quel sortilège… ? Il faut me le dire maintenant !

- J'ai pratiqué un Sortilège de Fusion sur Lucius. »

Elle avait avoué presque à mi-voix. La stupéfaction rendit Sirius momentanément muet… enfin il demanda :

« Tu as quoi ?

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir l'espionner… et l'espionner au mieux ! Au plus près ! Personne ne peut vous donner des renseignements aussi précis que les miens ! Reconnais-le ! Toi-même, tu as dit que je faisais du bon travail !

- Tu as quoi ? » répéta-t-il, ignorant ses explications.

Il s'était levé et la regardait de toute sa hauteur, d'un air incrédule… mais où la colère commençait à pointer.

« Un Sortilège de Fusion ? Mais tu es complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu sais qu'il y a des manières beaucoup plus rapide d'en finir ?

- Je ne voulais pas en finir… je voulais vous aider ! Et je n'avais pas d'autres moyens ! Je me bats avec les armes qu'on m'a données, Sirius… Les vôtres, moi, je ne les connais pas… Celles que je connais, ce sont celles que Lucius m'a montrées. »

Il se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains et la considéra à nouveau, anxieux et furieux à la fois :

« Et chaque fois que tu entres dans son esprits, tu utilises la Force… qui prend donc de la vigueur. »

Elle fit « oui » de la tête.

« Et quand, comme aujourd'hui, Lucius utilise la Force et que tu es là… il utilise la tienne en même temps… Ce qui la renforce encore un peu plus ?

- D'une manière générale, la simple présence de Voldemort … la rend plus puissante… et quand on l'utilise devant moi… Et là, ce soir… Etre dans Lucius… J'ai cru que c'était fini… Que je n'aurais plus jamais le dessus.

- Tu dois avoir un Mens Praestes en béton !

- Oui… C'est… C'est Remus. »

Elle avait rougi en disant cela. Il fronça les sourcils et se rasseyant près d'elle, il se pencha, l'attira contre lui. Elle chuchota :

« C'est peut-être pour ça que je vais mieux quand tu me parles… et surtout quand tu me parles de lui. Je sens que je reprends des forces alors.

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu as fait est quasiment irréversible ?

- Oui.

- Si Lucius meurt…

- … je meurs, oui, je sais. Quand il sera temps… je me tiendrai éloignée de lui… et, avec un peu de chance…

- Tu sais que très peu de personnes survivent à une séparation des corps après un Sortilège de Fusion ? Et plus tu attendras, plus ce sera difficile. C'est maintenant qu'il faut arrêter, Alix ! Tu as encore tes chances, maintenant.

- Si peu de chances, Sirius… si peu… que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'arrêter à cause de ça : autant aller au bout ! Quitte à mourir autant mourir pour quelque chose… après avoir fait quelque chose de significatif !

- Mais la Force prend le dessus, Alix !»

Il l'avait éloigné de lui, tout en la tenant par les épaules, et plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai cru que j'avais perdu le contrôle de la Force, tout à l'heure mais non, tu vois bien… je suis plus forte que ça !

- Mais tu es complètement folle ! Arrête maintenant ! Nous t'aiderons… Dumbledore peut sûrement t'aider ! Tu es dans une impasse ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es dans une impasse ? Tu ne résisteras pas indéfiniment contre la Force. Tu as drôlement flanché tout à l'heure ! Tu as déjà oublié ?

- J'irai au bout de ce que j'ai décidé de faire !

- A terme, tu deviendras comme eux… ou tu deviendras folle ! Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?

Azkaban ou Sainte Mangouste, oui je sais… Je te l'ai dit durant un de nos premiers contacts ! Je le sais, je l'ai décidé… Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Et si tu n'es plus capable d'être mon contact, trouve m'en un autre !

- Plus capable d'être ton contact ? – la colère remontait – Pas capable de regarder une gamine de vingt ans gâcher sa vie ou même se suicider… ? – Il s'était levé et écartait les bras – Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est, une vie foutue ? Eh bien regarde-moi : j'en suis le meilleur exemple ! Nom de Merlin, Alix ! Tu as la vie devant toi ! Tu as tout pour toi ! Et tu veux tout balancer ? Et tu me dis ça à moi ? Mais moi, j'en crève de ne pas avoir eu 25 ans, 30 ans, 35 ans ! J'en crève de ne pas avoir vécu, de ne pas avoir réalisé mes projets, de ne pas avoir connu le grand amour…ni aucune des joies les plus banales de la vie la plus banale !

- Ne t'inquiète pas : moi, je n'aurais pas de regret ! Je n'aurai jamais ton âge ! Je serai morte avant… ou alors, je ne serai pas consciente ! »

Il secoua la tête, impuissant à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire… Il souffla, se détourna, fit quelques pas, revint près du lit. Elle était assise et passait ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva vers lui un regard incertain. Elle était si fatiguée.

« Parce que j'aurais fait tout ce que j'aurais pu… Parce que si Voldemort arrive à son but… J'aurai la responsabilité de tous les morts, de toutes les souffrances qu'il amènera avec lui ! J'ai déjà trois morts sur la conscience !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Avait-elle perdu la raison ? Il commençait visiblement à se le demander.

« Je savais… Sirius… J'ai su dès le début qu'il était revenu… et je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai même pas voulu le voir… Et peut-être… Je venais juste de recevoir la Force… Peut-être que sur ce coup-là, je peux m'accorder le bénéfice du doute… Peut-être que je ne pouvais réellement pas réagir… Mais, après, en Septembre… Quand on a réveillé mon Mens Praestes… Je suis restée avec Lucius ! J'aurais dû agir… j'aurais dû bouger… mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?

- Alerter… Je ne sais pas… lui tendre un piège… J'aurais pu faire quelque chose… Forcément !

- Mais tu n'as pas su quoi faire !

- Non… et je n'ai pas voulu ! Parce que je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit contre Lucius ! Je ne voulais pas le trahir… et j'ai laissé faire !

- Parce que tu l'aimais, Alix !

- Et parce que j'avais peur…

- Mais évidemment que tu avais peur ! Tu crois que Lucius t'aurait laissé faire ? Tu crois que Voldemort t'aurait laissé faire ? Ton champ d'action était forcément réduit ! Alix… Tu n'es pas responsable ! Et de quels morts parles-tu ?

- Un employé du Ministère est déjà mort… et Tiberius March… et ce gamin hier soir…

- Tiberius March… Ce type était aussi fou que Malfoy !

- Non… C'était un homme libre, Sirius. Quand il a compris que Lucius le manipulait, il a voulu alerter notre milieu du retour de Voldemort… Il avait appris que les mangemorts allaient s'évader et… Lucius l'a tué. J'étais là…

- Tu n'es pas responsable des actes des autres.

- J'ai été lâche. Depuis le début ! »

Il soupira et reprit calmement :

« Alix… pourquoi dis-tu que tu as été lâche ?

- Je n'avais aucune excuse : je savais qui il était.

- Oui… bien sûr, tu le savais mais… Il y a des choses qui ne prennent réalité que quand on les voit…

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir été amoureuse de lui, avoua-t-elle. Je crois que je me suis inventé cet amour pour y abriter ma lâcheté. J'ai cessé de l'aimer d'une minute à l'autre… Même si c'est vrai que j'ai fait appel à la Force pour le combattre… Ca ne me parait pas normal.

- Nos sentiments sont parfois si inextricablement emmêlés… Même les plus nobles… Moi, j'ai la mort de mes meilleurs amis et d'une dizaine de moldus innocents sur la conscience… et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as trahi !

- Non, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas demandé à Remus de me remplacer auprès de James et Lily… J'ai fait confiance à Peter… Pourquoi ?

- Tu le préférais ?

- Non… Ce n'était pas par amitié… pas seulement… pas _purement_… mais par orgueil. Par orgueil ! J'étais son héros ! C'était tellement agréable. Il me renvoyait une image tellement flatteuse de moi-même ! Le grand Sirius Black ! Au moment de choisir… Remus avait une histoire avec une fille de serpentard… mais c'était une chic fille ! Elle n'était pas soupçonnable de quoi que ce soit… pas plus qu'une autre en tout cas ! Je me suis focalisé là-dessus ! C'était mon excuse à moi ! Non pas Remus… Mais Peter lui… Je me vois encore, un rien paternaliste : « Je te fais confiance, Peter »… Le roi Sirius adoubant un chevalier ! »

Il s'assit sur le lit. Il caressa la joue de sa nièce doucement :

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Alix. Mais tu vois, les regrets sont toujours stériles. Toi, tu as encore la possibilité de redresser la barre. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Sinon d'avoir été amoureuse et de n'avoir pas su quoi faire au moment où il aurait fallu. Et ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas aimé. C'est que tu t'es aperçue que l'homme que tu aimais n'existait pas… En tuant ton ami devant toi, il a tué sa propre image dans ton cœur. Et puis, si réellement, tu ne l'as pas aimé tant que cela… dis-toi que parfois, on a tellement besoin de croire en l'amour… qu'on finit un peu par se l'inventer… Sinon … il n'y aurait que des histoires d'amour éternel. »

Elle avait la gorge serrée. Il vit les larmes monter dans ses yeux et l'attira contre lui.

« Comment tu sais tout ça, toi qui n'a pas vécu ? renifla-t-elle.

- Tonton Sirius sait plein de choses sur la vie ! sourit-il tristement, en la berçant. Crois-moi, il faut renoncer maintenant…

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… Vous n'aurez jamais un informateur comme moi… Reconnais-le…

- C'est vrai. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre n'accepterait ton sacrifice. Et surtout pas Remus… tu le sais bien.

- Ni Severus, je sais.

- Berk ! Severus !

- C'est mon ami.

- Tu as de drôles d'amis !

- C'est grâce à lui que je suis là. C'est lui qui a alerté ma famille… qui m'a fait subir le processus du Mens Praestes. Sans lui…

- Oui je sais. Dumbledore t'a envoyé Remus au Ministère et tu l'as …éconduit… Du coup, Rogue a dit qu'il allait contacter ta famille. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais reçu la Force… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Pourtant cela coulait de source… Lui, devait le savoir.

- Oui, sûrement. »

Elle n'avait plus envie de parler soudain… une vague de tristesse la submergeait. Elle dit, un peu brusquement :

« Je suis fatiguée… Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

- Oui… Tu as raison… Excuse-moi… Je suis un rustre ! Tu es si pâle encore… Je vais rester avec toi.»

Elle se détacha de lui et leva vers lui un regard incrédule. Il lui sourit :

« Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes… »

Il la poussa doucement pour la recoucher, attira un fauteuil près du lit d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Mais je n'ai pas peur, Sirius !

- Mais moi, oui… Lucius ne viendra pas ?

- Il ne vient jamais ici.

- Alors je reste un peu… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Alors endors-toi doucement. Tonton Sirius veille. »

Il rit devant sa grimace de dégoût.

Elle ferma les yeux mais malgré la fatigue, le sommeil tardait à venir. La révélation du Sirius tournait dans sa tête, ajoutant une note de mélancolie au marasme de son esprit. Elle qui avait imaginé Severus, inquiet, se portant au devant de sa famille, discrètement pour l'alerter… « Attention, Alix va mal, Alix est en danger… »

Eh bien non… Dumbledore voulait la récupérer… Il avait envoyé Remus qui avait échoué… Il avait envoyé Severus qui avait réussi.

La vie n'était-elle finalement qu'une immense mascarade où tout le monde manipulait tout le monde ? Y avait-il, quelque part, quelque chose de pur ? Se pouvait-il que l'on puisse considérer les autres de manière désintéressée ? N'était-on jamais qu'un instrument dont chacun se servait quand il en avait besoin ? Il lui semblait qu'elle était très lasse de ce monde, qu'elle n'en voulait plus… Pourtant, pensait-elle amèrement, elle s'était crue bien armée pour y faire face… et considérer les autres comme des marionnettes ne lui avait pas fait peur… Cependant, elle aurait souhaité que dans tout cela, dans toute cette pourriture, il ait subsisté quelque part des ilôts d'innocence. Et où trouver l'innocence sinon dans le cœur de ceux qui l'aimaient… ? Comme il était décevant de n'être qu'un pion pour eux… un pion parmi d'autres… Surtout pour Remus…

Lucius avait raison, au moins sur deux points : toute relation devait être basée sur la méfiance… et on n'était jamais libre… Quelle que soit la résille… on n'était jamais qu'une petite maille tenue de toute part.

Et la mort était peut-être la seule vraie liberté.


	36. Chapter 37

**4ème partie : LA PART DE LA LUMIERE**

**CHAPITRE 1 – CLARATOWN**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Alix évita Lucius. Elle refusa un rendez-vous sous un faux prétexte et se donna une petite semaine de « congés ». Elle ne se sentait pas la force physique et mentale d'affronter à nouveau la Force. Elle s'en voulait un peu : il aurait fallu avoir plus de renseignements sur cet homme que Lucius avait rencontré… mais vraiment, cela lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle avait contacté Sirius pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle… qu'elle allait prendre un peu de repos. Il l'en avait félicité. Et il avait tenté à nouveau de la convaincre d'arrêter tout simplement son activité. Mais autant parler à un mur… Elle avait seulement souri et n'avait pas répondu.

Elle se réfugia quelques jours chez sa mère. Mais reçut, à la fin de la semaine, un hibou du Ministère. Fudge lui demandait de rentrer rapidement : une révolte menaçait de soulever Claratown. C'était pourtant un dossier qu'elle suivait de près. Elle n'était partie qu'avec la certitude que son absence ne pouvait pas être préjudiciable à son bon déroulement. Le ministre l'accueillit assez froidement. Après tout, comprit-elle assez vite, tout cela était de sa faute ! On n'avait pas idée d'aller essayer de faire ami-ami avec des gens qui, par nature, ne pouvaient pas avoir les mêmes réflexions et les mêmes réactions que des êtres humains ! De quoi s'agissait-il, Monsieur le Ministre ?

Les travaux avaient enfin commencé… avec ce retard dû au budget qui n'avait pas été voté à temps… et les réticences également de part et d'autre… Les travaux avaient donc commencé… mais on avait été obligé de les interrompre ! Car dans la nuit, une de ces bandes d'hybrides à moitié sauvages était venue saccager tout le chantier. Tout ce qui avait été fait était à refaire et les magiçons ne voulaient plus en entendre parler… Ils n'avaient déjà pas manifesté grand enthousiasme à l'idée d'aller travailler dans ce coupe-gorge… pas question qu'ils y retournent !

En rentrant dans son bureau, elle demanda à Emily de prier Monsieur Gawtrey de venir la voir mais sa secrétaire lui apprit quelques minutes plus tard que celui-ci était à Claratown.

« J'y vais aussi. Si on me demande, je suis sur le chantier à Claratown. »

Emily fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix timide :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller seule, Miss…

- Je sais me défendre, Emily, et d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas…

- Ils sont très remontés contre le Ministère… S'ils ne vous écoutent pas… Vous devriez demander à Robbins et Freeman de vous accompagner… Ce ne sont pas des agents de sécurité… mais … ils feraient nombre autour de vous…

- Oui… Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Dites-leur de me rejoindre là-bas… Si vous arrivez à les convaincre !

- Mais… »

Alix avait déjà disparu dans le couloir, dans une envolée de sa longue cape noire.

Quand elle se matérialisa sur le chantier, personne ne s'aperçut tout de suite de sa présence. Il y avait là toute l'équipe des ouvriers et un peu plus loin, un groupe assez important de personnes qui étaient tenues en respect par des agents de sécurité. Gawtrey bafouillait devant le chef d'équipe :

« Soyez raisonnable ! Il y a eu un incident… Mais il aurait pu se produire ailleurs tout pareil… Ecoutez… Regardez les habitants de Claratown… ce ne sont pas tous des voyous !

- Ces gens-là sont pas comme nous ! Ils n'ont aucun respect pour leur habitat… Vous avez vu dans quoi ils vivent !

- Mais justement… Il est temps de leur donner un endroit décent… Ils ne sont pas dangereux… »

Alix intervint d'une voix tranchante.

« Laissez, Gawtrey, laissez… si Monsieur veut partir, qu'il s'en aille !

- Et comment !

- Mais Miss O'Brien… balbutia l'agent du ministère.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Vous veillerez à ce que l'on paie ce que l'on doit. Et nous appellerons quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah ben ! Parce que vous croyez que mes collègues… » grogna l'artisan, d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle le toisa et répondit avec un sourire :

« L'année prochaine, le Ministère lance sur tout le territoire anglais, une grande action en faveur de l'Enseignement. On va construire des écoles un peu partout pour que les enfants sorciers puissent commencer à apprendre le grand Art avant le collège…- Elle laissa un temps – Nous travaillerons bien entendu avec des entreprises qui nous auront donné satisfaction.

- Mes gars sont les meilleurs ouvriers que vous puissiez trouver… et nous avons déjà travaillé avec le Ministère et nous avons déjà donné satisfaction.

- Bien sûr… Mais vous comprenez que sur des chantiers aussi importants que ceux-là… une entreprise qui baisse les bras à la première difficulté… - Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse – Je suis désolée, croyez-moi ! – Et elle ajouta, une lueur ironique brillant au fond de ses yeux clairs – De plus, le dossier des Ecoles… c'est encore un de mes dossiers… Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour expliquer quel grand entrepreneur vous êtes, faites-moi confiance.

- C'est un chantage ? demanda l'autre, les sourcils froncés et l'air mauvais.

- Une négociation… tout au plus… Monsieur Argentus. Je vous laisse en parler avec vos hommes ? »

Prenant Gawtrey par le bras, elle l'entraîna plus loin, sans pour autant quitter Argentus des yeux.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Quand ils ont voulu embaucher ce matin… Le chantier était saccagé ! Tout ce qui avait été fait avait été cassé ! Un spectacle désolant ! Nous pouvons aller voir si vous voulez… C'est à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment…

- Plus tard… A-t-on une idée de qui a fait ça ?

- La population dit que ça ne vient pas de chez eux… mais on sait quand même qu'il y a des bandes… des jeunes, ou des moins jeunes… un peu laissés à eux-mêmes… Le vandalisme… il y en a déjà eu et …

- Il faut mettre en place une médiation. Il faut savoir qui a fait ça … et seuls des gens d'ici pourront nous le dire !

- Ils vous diront que ce n'est pas eux…

- Et ils auront peut-être raison ! Mais de toute façon, il nous faut leur appui. Nous allons mette en place un groupe de travail. Vous, moi… Argentus bien sûr mais aussi, un ou deux ouvriers des différents corps de métiers du bâtiment… et quelques habitants du quartier. Vous les connaissez… ?

- Certains, un peu… Je ne saurais pas…

- On va leur demander de désigner un représentant… ou deux ? Oui : deux… Venez… »

Elle avança vers Argentus qui avait fini de consulter ses hommes.

« C'est OK, on reprend le chantier… après tout ce sont vos sous !

- Absolument Monsieur, mais nous allons faire un peu différemment… Nous allons demander à la population de travailler avec nous pour veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas.

- Vous allez quoi ? »

Mais elle s'était déjà approchée de la foule derrière les agents de sécurité. Elle s'adressa à eux d'une voix claire.

« Ecoutez-moi. Je suis Alix O'Brien … Je travaille au Ministère et je suis responsable du dossier concernant la réhabilitation du quartier ! L'entreprise de Monsieur Argentus accepte de continuer… Mais nous ne pourrons rien faire sans vous ! Les dégradations de cette nuit…

- On y est pour rien ! lança une voix.

- Nous allons en parler justement… »

Un brouhaha montait du groupe. Elle se tut. De coup de coude en coup de coude, ils finirent par se taire aussi. Elle reprit :

« Je vous assure que je veux que ces rénovations soient faites de façon à ce que vous viviez dans un cadre…

- Et depuis quand le Ministère s'intéresse à nous ?

- S'il s'intéresse à nous, c'est du travail qu'on veut ! Et après, on arrangera nos maisons !

- Parfaitement, on veut pouvoir travailler ! »

La créature magique - était-elle hybride ? En tout cas elle était difforme et repoussante – qui avait couiné cela était juste à ses pieds et Alix ne l'avait pas vue ! Elle eut un mouvement de surprise quand les petites mains aux ongles longs s'accrochèrent à sa robe. Aussitôt un agent de sécurité sortit sa baguette et tonna d'un air menaçant :

« Arrière ! »

Alix secoua la tête :

« Je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas si important ! »

La colère qui enflait peu à peu la foule devant elle était bien plus inquiétante. Alix pointa sa propre baguette sur sa gorge : « Sonorus »

Et sa voix décuplée couvrit celles des autres.

« Je suis prête à vous entendre. Mais moi, je suis là pour vous parler de Claratown… Alors soit nous arrêtons tout, soit vous désignez des représentants avec lesquels je pourrais m'entretenir ! Un, deux… ou trois … Comme il vous plaira. Je vous laisse réfléchir.

- C'est pas la peine, on a déjà un représentant.

- Parfait ! Où est-il ? »

Un homme un peu plus loin, sortit du rang et fit un pas en avant.

« C'est moi. »

Elle se tourna… Et une bouffée de haine l'envahit soudainement avec une telle violence qu'elle en eut le vertige. Leurs regards se croisèrent… Une chaleur très douce au creux de son ventre irradia doucement et repoussa la violence… En quelques secondes magiques, le bonheur était entré dans le cœur d'Alix.

Ils se sourirent presque malgré eux et avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Alix…

- Professeur Lupin ? Vous habitez Claratown ?

- Oh… C'est plus compliqué que ça mais… Je suis certainement ici, le seul à pouvoir prétendre vous affronter !

- M'affronter ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut affronter ! Nous allons aller voir ce charmant Monsieur Argentus et nous mettre d'accord…

- Non d'abord, il faut que nous parlions, Alix…

- Oui bien sûr, vous avez raison… Je vais vous entendre d'abord ! Où peut-on aller pour être tranquille ?

- Mon appartement est de l'autre coté de la rue… Je ne vois rien d'autres. Vos gardes du corps peuvent vous accompagner bien entendu !

- Mes gardes du corps ? »

Il lui montra deux sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître… Emily n'avait visiblement pas pu convaincre Robbins et Freeman et elle lui avait envoyé rien moins que deux aurors du Ministère.

« Oui bien sûr…

- Ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais le bonheur de vous assassiner !

- Non hélas ! sourit-elle.

- Par ici.

- Gawtrey… Vous venez avec moi ! appela Alix au passage. »

Ils traversèrent la rue, puis une petite pelouse et entrèrent dans une petite maison.

Dans le hall, un escalier montait à l'étage mais Remus ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à gauche et dit :

« C'est ici, entrez ! »

C'était une petite pièce assez claire. Un coin cuisine, une table avec quatre chaises et un fauteuil défoncé dans un coin. Des murs blancs… vieillis. Et sur le sol, un vieux parquet qui grinçait. Mais, au passage, Alix nota les livres sur une étagère près du fauteuil, et un petit tableau qui représentait un bouquet de fleurs bleues, accroché sur un mur. Un très beau verre en étain sculpté rempli de plumes … on lui en avait fait cadeau… il l'avait sur son bureau à Poudlard. Et tout cela : sa présence à lui… et puis… tous ces témoignages de son existence, de sa vie, tout cet environnement… avait un effet curieusement apaisant sur elle. Elle pensa : « Il est là. » et c'était un tel soulagement… C'était comme lorsqu'on a voyagé longtemps et très loin… et qu'on revient à la maison. Et que tout y est : l'odeur, les objets qu'on aime, le craquement des meubles… et là tout y était : le regard attentif, le sourire timide, cette grande carcasse un peu maigre qui flottait dans ses vêtements rapiécés… et ce silence qui attendait… qui attendait…Qui attendait ?

« Miss O'Brien ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ? s'inquiéta Gawtrey.

- Pas bien ? Euh… non… enfin si !

Remus leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ils prirent place autour de la table.

« Je vous écoute, Professeur Lupin… Enfin, Monsieur Lupin, dit-elle.

- Les habitants de Claratown affirment que les actes de vandalisme de cette nuit ne sont pas de leur fait.

- Vous avez pourtant quelques groupes de voyous assez organisés… et suffisamment équipés pour entrer sur le chantier…. Et qui en veulent aussi suffisamment au Ministère pour…

- C'est vrai. Le Ministère ne nous a pas beaucoup épargné ses dernières années. Nous n'arrivons quasiment plus à trouver de travail… Mais cela n'est pas une preuve ! Dès ce matin, des voisins ont dit avoir vu des personnes entrer sur le chantier avec une certaine facilité… et ils n'ont pas bien vu… mais ici tout le monde connaît les petites frappes qui ont mal tournées… et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas elles.

- Mais qui ? Qui peut avoir intérêt… ? »

Mais avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, elle avait compris. Qui avait intérêt à faire passer la population des hybrides et des créatures magiques pour des être violents qui cassaient tout, ne respectaient rien et n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour se soulever ? Qui avait intérêt à semer la terreur ? Qui avait intérêt à discréditer le Ministère sur ce coup-là pour mieux le tenir par ailleurs ?

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ?

Mais elle n'était pas sensée avoir d'éléments de compréhension de cet ordre. Elle dit seulement :

« Il est très possible que vous ayez raison, Professeur… euh, Monsieur ! Après tout, ce dossier ne fait pas l'unanimité et on peut imaginer qu'on cherche à nous discréditer… Mais nous n'avons pas de preuve. Il faut nous organiser. Et je n'envisage pas de faire venir des personnes du ministère pour garder ce chantier… Cela ne me fait pas plaisir de l'avouer… Mais je n'obtiendrai rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà obtenu… De votre côté, pouvez-vous mettre quelque chose en place ?

- Oui, j'y ai déjà pensé… Et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Simplement, je crains que… les véritables vandales… ne soient pas que des vandales et … soient dangereux… La plupart des gens ici ne savent pas se battre. »

Alix réfléchit un moment, puis assura :

« Nous allons mettre en place un système de sécurité. S'il y a un problème, il suffira à l'un des gardiens d'appeler les aurors via ce système… Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Et puis, il fallait neutraliser Malfoy. Mais ça, c'était son affaire !

Elle se leva.

« Bon ! Eh bien, je retourne au Ministère. Gawtrey, vous restez là toute la journée et vous réglez les problèmes. Remus – il sourit en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom - vous vous chargez de trouver des gardiens pour ce soir. De mon coté, je m'occupe de faire installer le dispositif. Si ce n'est pas fait pour ce soir, il y aura des gardiens du Ministère sur le chantier, je m'y engage et – elle fit une drôle de grimace – si le Ministre refuse… Je viendrai moi-même garder ce chantier ! »

Gawtrey eut l'air scandalisé mais Remus sourit.

« Vous en seriez capable, je suis sûr ! »

Elle lui sourit aussi. La même complicité qu'autrefois… _« Alix… Vous ne reculez donc devant rien ? »_

« Nous n'avons pas tellement de temps à perdre. Bon et rendez-vous demain matin, ici, et on fait le point ok ? »

Les yeux de l'ancien professeur brillèrent. Il retrouvait, chez la jeune fille, ces manières tranchantes qui pouvaient mettre si mal à l'aise… d'ailleurs, le pauvre Gawtrey… Il répondit :

« Rendez-vous ici… Je préparerai un café. »

Mais Alix n'eut pas à faire le gardiennage. Tout était en place le soir même. Et cela lui avait laissé bien peu de temps pour rêvasser aux retrouvailles de la matinée. Toutefois, le problème n'était pas réglé et elle le savait bien. Elle envoya un message à Lucius pour lui dire qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle espérait le voir dans la soirée. Il lui répondit par retour de hibou qu'il était absent – ce qui était faux, elle le savait très bien, et il savait qu'elle le savait – et qu'il lui ferait connaître la date de son retour. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle se refuse à lui et qu'elle prenne quelques jours de vacances sans lui en parler.

Cela l'agaça… et la soulagea en même temps. Ce n'était pas l'affrontement qui lui faisait peur… mais ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Et elle n'en avait vraiment plus envie. D'une manière générale, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de voir Lucius. Et pour être tout à fait honnête… en-dehors des informations utiles qu'il pouvait lui apporter, il l'ennuyait.

Elle passa une partie de sa nuit à formaliser un partenariat entre le Ministère et l'association des habitants du quartier de Claratown… Association qu'il faudrait créer par dérogation spéciale car les hybrides et les êtres magiques n'avaient pas le droit de se regrouper. Le matin à la première heure, elle soumit son projet à Fudge qui, après bien des palabres, accepta qu'elle le présente en personne à la réunion du Conseil qui avait lieu l'après-midi même. Puis elle partit pour Claratown, son dossier sous le bras, pour convaincre l'autre partie.

Elle se présenta avec une bonne demi-heure de retard au rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je sors du bureau de Monsieur Fudge ! » dit-elle en entrant quand Remus ouvrit la porte.

Gawtrey était toujours là. Il y avait Argentus aussi et quatre habitants du quartier. Remus fit les présentations :

« Joe Goodall, Janet Donnamills, Steven Lee et Sandra Mulder… ce sont des habitants du quartier. Ils sont prêts à organiser le gardiennage. Nous ferions quatre équipes… en roulement, bien sûr.

- Bonjour… C'est parfait si vous êtes déjà un peu organisés… Monsieur Argentus, où en êtes-vous sur le chantier ?

- On a déblayé, nettoyé et aujourd'hui, on repart à zéro, répondit-il d'un ton rogue.

- Bien…Vous pouvez y retourner… J'ai à voir à présent avec les représentants de la population locale. »

Il quitta la pièce en grommelant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Remus :

« Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une tasse de café ? »

Il la servit et elle sortit plusieurs parchemins qu'elle étala sur la table.

« Voilà où nous en sommes… Il n'est pas question de vous faire assurer le gardiennage de ce quartier sans que vous soyez légitimement reconnus pour cela. Il faut établir un partenariat entre le Ministère et vous… Mais pour cela, votre groupement doit être identifié… administrativement parlant. Donc vous devez vous monter en association. Je me fais fort d'obtenir une autorisation temporaire dès cet après-midi. Par contre, je vous demande de bien étudier les termes du contrat que je vous propose… Si je dois le retravailler avant le Conseil de cet après-midi… s'il y a des points litigieux, d'autres qui peuvent être négociés… il faut que je le sache maintenant. »

Même si elle avait fait un tour sérieux de la question, il y eut en effet quelques points d'achoppement… mais à la fin de la matinée le texte final fut bouclé et prêt à être présenté.

Il fallut le défendre fermement. Mais, au bout d'une heure, elle avait gagné la partie. Elle sortit de la salle du Conseil, épuisée mais radieuse, fit apporter les quelques modifications qui avaient été demandées et retourna illico à Claratown. Remus n'y était pas mais elle trouva les quatre autres personnes, leur remit le texte final. Il fallait que l'association voie le jour dans la semaine. Le gardiennage serait assuré par le Ministère durant cette période. Ils la remercièrent un peu timidement. Et elle allait partir quand elle entendit la voix de Remus qui l'appelait :

« Alix ! Alors qu'en est-il ?

- C'est gagné !

- Bravo !

- Vous avez une semaine pour créer l'association et vous organiser…

- Ce sera fait… Merci beaucoup Alix.

- Non… je tiens à ce dossier ! Et vous savez que je n'aime pas les projets avortés.

- Oui, je crois me souvenir…

- Vous présiderez l'association ?

- Non… J'ai trop à faire par ailleurs… »

Elle évita de lui demander des précisions.

« Votre garde rapprochée est à nouveau là, dit-il.

- Oh non ! Je suis partie sans leur dire où j'allais ! – se tournant vers les deux hommes qui étaient apparus derrière elle – Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Ils firent trois pas en arrière et croisèrent les bras.

« Vous êtes bien gardée ! sourit Remus.

- On ne sait pas ce qui peut m'arriver ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- … en si mauvaise compagnie. » compléta-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans sa voix, tout juste de l'ironie mais elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il y eut un silence au bout duquel il demanda doucement :

« Vous allez bien, Alix ? Je veux dire… pas là maintenant… mais en général…

- Oui, ça va. Et vous ?

- Oui. Moi aussi. »

Que lui dire ? Elle savait qu'il ne travaillait pas mais qu'il se consacrait à l'Ordre. Et lui, connaissant sa vie privée, ne voulait certainement pas poser de question indiscrète… Alors, il y eut un nouveau silence qu'elle rompit, un peu mal à l'aise :

« J'ai travaillé à un projet de réforme de l'enseignement… notamment en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais il n'a pas été retenu. »

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait faire par là. Probablement se rapprocher en parlant de leur expérience commune. Elle le regarda d'un air incertain, presque intimidé.

« Vous avez changé, Alix » dit-il sans répondre à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Peu importait Poudlard, ce qui le frappait soudain, c'était ce manque d'assurance. Ne sachant ce que sous-tendait cette constatation, elle déclara :

« J'ai deux ans de plus ! »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Remus. Il la taquina :

« C'est énorme, ça ! Vous êtes bien vieille maintenant ! »

Du coup, ce sourire et cette gentille moquerie lui rendirent un peu d'assurance.

« Eh bien, deux ans ça compte tout de même !

- Oui… Il peut s'en passer des choses en deux ans. »

Il y avait de la tristesse à présent dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

« Nous nous reverrons peut-être…

- Oui. Sûrement…

- Alors, au revoir Alix…

- Au revoir. »

Il se détourna et s'éloigna, la laissant désemparée. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi partait-il si vite ?

« Remus ! »

Il se retourna d'un air surpris.

« Je suis désolée… quand on s'est vu au Ministère j'ai été désagréable et…

- Ce n'est rien… Ce n'était pas le moment, j'imagine…

- Non, ce n'était pas ça mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a longtemps que c'est oublié… »

Il lui sourit et elle vit qu'elle lui avait fait plaisir. Cela lui donna du courage :

« On pourrait se voir… peut-être ? demanda-t-elle, avec un peu d'anxiété.

- Se voir ? »

Il était si visiblement désarçonné… Elle s'amusa :

« Je serai sage, je vous le promets ! Je ne lirai pas dans vos pensées et je ne tendrai pas de piège pour vous séduire. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise. »

Il rit doucement :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Vous n'avez pas changé !

- Deux ans, ce n'est pas si long !

- En effet. »

Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ses yeux qu'elle se laissa troubler un instant puis se reprit :

« Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

- Euh… cette semaine, je crois que…

- Ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? – il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. – Je crois que j'ai quelque chose déjà et… Mais… Je vais m'arranger…

- On se retrouve ici ?

- D'accord… à 19H00 ?

- Oui. »

Elle sourit doucement, le cœur gonflé mais ce fut elle, cette fois-ci qui dit :

« J'y vais… A ce soir.

- A ce soir, Alix. »

Elle s'éloigna et disparut encadrée de ses deux gardes du corps.


	37. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 2 – L'IMPOSSIBLE AMITIE**

« Mais où pouvaient-ils aller ? » s'était demandée assez rapidement Alix après avoir quitté Remus. Ils n'avaient intérêt ni l'un ni l'autre à être vus ensemble, en dehors des réunions qui concernaient les travaux de Claratown. Et à vrai dire, sortant elle-même assez peu, elle ne savait pas trop dans quel endroit ils pourraient passer la soirée. Il faisait un froid sec et sain… c'était déjà ça. Ils pourraient toujours marcher. Le pire aurait été un temps pluvieux… Le soir venu, elle se vêtit chaudement, passa par-dessus ses vêtements sa cape fourrée la plus confortable et se rendit à son rendez-vous.

Il l'attendait, derrière sa fenêtre et sortit aussitôt.

« Je vous aurais bien donné l'adresse de la cheminée… mais elle est impraticable. On s'en sert pour se chauffer uniquement.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Où désirez-vous aller ? »

La question qu'elle redoutait, justement… Il sentit immédiatement son hésitation et proposa :

« Voulez-vous me faire confiance… ? »

Un sourire lui répondit.

« Alors… accrochez-vous… allons-y. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, il la prit par les épaules et l'attira doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller… Elle eut l'impression de s'envoler. Une petite secousse lui apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle rouvrit les paupières… Ils étaient dans le noir le plus total ! Une odeur très forte de végétation pouvait faire penser qu'ils étaient dans une forêt. Elle entendait aussi un clapotis pas très loin…

« Venez ! murmura-t-il. Vous n'avez pas peur ? »

Elle aurait été au bout de l'enfer rien qu'en suivant sa voix… pour peu qu'il lui parle toujours sur ce ton si doux.

Il fit un geste. Et des centaines de petites lumières parurent s'allumer de part et d'autre d'un sentier. Il l'entraîna en la tenant par la main. Une barque les attendait au bout du chemin, elle-même illuminée par des dizaines de lucioles.

« C'est magnifique ! » murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Il tourna vers elle un sourire radieux.

« Vous chercheriez à me séduire, vous ne vous y prendriez pas autrement. » ajouta-t-elle.

Du coup, Remus redevint grave, et l'inquiétude affleura à nouveau dans son regard.

« Non, Alix… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais seulement… vous faire plaisir… Que vous soyez bien. »

Et qu'il était touchant, à nouveau… Elle s'excusa :

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Pardonnez-moi. On m'a rarement accueilli … avec une telle féerie. Et même jamais…

- Nous pouvons aller dans un endroit où il y aurait plus de monde si vous voulez…

- Non ! Non, je vous en prie… Je veux rester ! Je ne veux être qu'ici. Je peux monter ? »

Il lui prit la main et l'aida à grimper dans la barque. Il en avait agrandi l'intérieur à coup de sortilèges, il avait ajouté des dossiers aux bancs et des coussins pour que ce soit plus confortable. D'un coup de baguette, il créa une bulle de chaleur autour d'eux et d'un autre il actionna les rames. La barque s'éloigna doucement de la rive.

« Vous devriez enlever votre cape… vous serez plus à l'aise. »

Alix défit sa cape, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas avoir négligé sa tenue. Le choix de sa robe avait été particulièrement difficile. Elle avait passé une demi-heure de pur désespoir, debout devant la porte de sa penderie ouverte… La grise ? Non… trop banale. La verte ? Trop habillée… elle allait l'intimider. La noire ? Oh non ! Cela rappelait les robes de Poudlard… et elle n'était plus une élève. Finalement, elle avait opté pour une robe noire à fines rayures roses, au col et aux poignets rose pâle également.

« Alors… racontez-moi, Alix… Que devenez-vous depuis deux ans ?

- J'ai beaucoup travaillé. Je suis arrivée au Ministère et … j'ai travaillé sous les ordres de Dolores Ombrage… Qui m'a souvent donné l'occasion de penser à vous, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne la connais pas personnellement mais… j'ai entendu parler d'elle.

- Eh bien … Imaginez qu'elle est encore pire que ce qu'on vous en a dit ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel ramassis de médiocrité et de bêtise… et de méchanceté.

- Et on vous a jeté entre ses griffes… J'imagine que vous vous êtes défendue ?

- Oui bien sûr… »

Mais il n'était pas question, évidemment de parler de Lucius.

« Et vous ? Que devenez-vous ?

- En quittant Poudlard, j'ai trouvé un travail à Londres tout d'abord. Grâce à Dumbledore encore une fois… Mais ce n'était rien d'intéressant.

- Et cet appartement, à Claratown ? Il est à vous ? »

Il sourit.

« Je n'ai rien à moi, Alix. Nous sommes trois à le louer. Nous essayons de nous organiser… de façon à ce qu'il soit toujours disponible pour l'un d'entre nous. Mes deux amis travaillent actuellement dans le sud et moi, je suis sur Londres alors c'est moi qui l'habite. L'un des deux rentre cet été… moi, j'ai un autre point de chute en ce moment… je le lui laisserai… On fait un peu comme on peut… c'est le seul moyen pour avoir quand même une sorte de chez soi… Dans le pire des cas, nous y vivons tous les trois… Mais ça n'a jamais duré bien longtemps. »

Elle se pencha un peu.

« Je vous promets que je ferai ce que je pourrais pour améliorer votre condition… Mais pour le moment, j'ai bien peu de pouvoir… Laissez-moi encore quelques années…

- Quand vous serez directrice de Poudlard, vous pourrez accueillir les enfants loups-garous… ouvertement. Et ce sera déjà énorme pour nous.

- Je ne serai jamais la directrice de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez que vingt ans ! Comment pouvez-vous affirmer…

- Parce que cela ne m'intéresse plus !

- Vraiment ? Vous y teniez tellement !

- Non… Je veux être Ministre de la Magie maintenant… C'est le seul moyen de faire réellement avancer les choses ! »

Il éclata de rire et son rire résonna sur le lac.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Alix… Rien ne vous fait peur, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle joignit son rire au sien. Que c'était bon de le faire rire à nouveau… et de provoquer son étonnement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Plus ou moins. Comme je l'étais plus ou moins dans le bureau de Dumbledore le jour où je lui ai dit que j'ambitionnais d'être directrice de Poudlard un jour… Par moment, j'y crois… et à d'autres… Je ne suis pas tout à fait sure d'être bien à ma place au Ministère. »

Elle était devenue grave.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Je ne sais pas. Je me bats pour faire avancer les choses… et je travaille beaucoup, vous savez ? mais parfois… je me dis que je serais bien plus heureuse seule, à l'écart de tous… Vous savez : comme ma grand-mère maternelle… Elle ne voit que ses patients. Elle vit à l'écart volontairement…

- Vous aimeriez vivre seule ?

- Ne me dites pas, je vous en prie, que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que la solitude, ou un truc comme ça…

- Ca ne m'est pas venu à l'idée. Vous êtes une vraie solitaire, je le sais bien. Mais je crois aussi qu'il y a en vous le besoin de … participer au monde. Hier matin, quand vous êtes arrivée… La rapidité avec laquelle vous avez réglé la question… Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit au magiçon mais il n'a pas été long à reprendre son travail.

- Je lui ai fait du chantage.

- Oui… vous avez négocié… »

Elle rit :

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! »

La barque continuait d'avancer dans le doux clapotis des rames. Remus se pencha et prit un panier qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il en sortit des sandwiches.

« Vous avez faim ? »

Non, elle n'avait pas faim mais elle en prit un tout de même qu'elle commença à grignoter du bout des dents.

Il reprit :

« Vous m'avez épaté hier matin… et depuis aussi. L'autorité dont vous avez fait preuve… Vous êtes si jeune encore… Vous ferez de grandes choses, j'en suis sûr…

- Qui vous dit que je ferai des choses qui vous plairont ? Vous savez que Dumbledore est loin d'être toujours d'accord avec moi !

- Mais il vous estime, n'en doutez pas. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre… même si vous ne voudrez jamais le reconnaître ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien détester Dumbledore. Mais… pour tout dire c'est plutôt sa cour qui m'agace ! Il m'agace beaucoup moins depuis qu'il est tombé de son piédestal. »

Il la considéra un moment.

« Finalement, vous n'aimez pas quand ce sont les autres qui ont le pouvoir ?

- Je crois… - elle hésita : elle découvrait elle-même ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire – que je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un a le pouvoir absolu. »

Elle soutint son regard perçant. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, à qui il pensait en cet instant. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle changea de sujet :

« Et vous ? Parlez-moi de vous, Remus. Qu'avez-vous fait depuis deux ans ?

- J'ai donc trouvé un travail, à Londres, j'y suis resté quelques mois. Ce n'était pas bien intéressant. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de mieux en Ecosse.

- Que faisiez-vous ?

- Oh… je travaillais dans un parc de protection des créatures magiques en voies de disparition. C'était un peu solitaire mais…

- Vous étiez seul ?

- Oui… en hiver en tout cas… au printemps quelqu'un est venu me rejoindre mais… je ne me suis pas très bien entendu avec cette personne et …

- Vous ? Vous, Remus… ? Vous ne vous êtes pas entendu avec quelqu'un ? sourit-elle, incrédule.

Il rougit un peu.

« Eh bien… à partir du moment où on commence à dire « non », à dire « je ne veux pas »… les relations commencent tout de suite à se compliquer.

- Vous avez dit « non »… ?

- Oui… J'ai dit : « Je suis peut-être un loup-garou mais toi tu es un pauvre type, alors, si tu veux rester ici, arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile !

- Non ? Vous avez dit ça à quelqu'un … Vous me le jurez ? »

Elle riait. Il secoua la tête, mêlant son rire au sien :

« Bien sûr que non, vous savez bien que je suis incapable de dire ça… en tout cas, pas comme ça !

- Mais en substance, vous l'avez dit quand même… » compléta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle le sentait gêné sous son regard. Et son trouble la touchait et la troublait elle-même tout à la fois.

« J'ai essayé de … d'arrêter de me cacher… et d'arrêter de me sentir coupable et… d'agir en coupable. »

Il avait détourné les yeux. Il y eut un silence. Alix avait l'impression que son cœur s'était enflé au point de remplir toute sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa main, ou poser son front contre son épaule. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle essaya d'évacuer l'émotion de l'instant en demandant :

« Et après qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez quitté l'Ecosse ? C'est l'autre qui est resté ?

- J'ai dû rentrer à Londres… au début de l'été dernier… Pour des raisons personnelles. »

Oui bien sûr… quelle idiote elle faisait ! Il y eut un nouveau silence assez pesant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui le rompit :

« J'ai vu votre oncle… Sirius. Je lui ai parlé de vous. »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Voilà qui allait être amusant…

« Vraiment ?

- Oui… Je pense qu'il voudra vous rencontrer quand il sera libre à nouveau de ses mouvements.

- Vous croyez ?

- Sirius a un caractère très entier mais… il est curieux de vous connaître. Au début, quand je lui ai parlé de vous, il n'a pas vraiment réagi mais je… l'ai revu récemment et… il m'a posé plus de questions cette fois-ci.

- Que voulait-il savoir… ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il m'a dit : re-parle moi un peu de ma nièce.

- S'il vit caché, il doit s'ennuyer terriblement. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de trahir quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'endroit où se trouvait son ami. Alix sentit qu'il regrettait presque d'avoir évoqué leur récente rencontre.

Oh ! C'était insupportable. Leur conversation butait à tout moment sur quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance évidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait à lui cacher. Elle soupira. Aussitôt, il demanda :

« Ca ne va pas ? Vous voulez rentrer ? »

Elle secoua la tête doucement.

« Non. Je me demandais seulement… »

Elle s'interrompit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas…

« Oui ? Que vous demandiez-vous ?"

Et comme à chaque fois, la sincérité et l'inquiétude éclairaient de l'intérieur le regard qu'il plongeait dans le sien. Elle hésita mais finit sa phrase d'une voix douce :

« Je me demandais si nous pouvions encore être amis. »

Il répondit gravement :

« Je suis votre ami, Alix… N'en doutez pas. »

Elle rougit un peu et détourna les yeux. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Et l'immense sentiment de solitude qu'elle traînait avec elle jour après jour l'envahit de nouveau. Oh ! Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore mise ? Que faisait-elle là ? Vers quel fantôme courait-elle ainsi ? Elle eut envie subitement de rentrer chez elle, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de se recroqueviller sous ses couvertures… et dormir pour oublier. Elle sursauta presque quand il reprit :

« Vous avez tellement changé, Alix. »

Elle se redressa en un instant et lui fit face :

« Ce sont des choses qu'on ne dit jamais à une femme, Remus ! Vous ne maîtrisez visiblement pas les mondanités de bases – elle rit d'un rire un peu affecté – _Ma Chère… Vous ne changez pas, les années n'ont pas de prise sur vous…_ Voilà ce qu'on dit quand on veut être agréable et poli. »

Mais il ne rit pas avec elle. Il se contenta de la dévisager et il y avait de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse dans son regard. Elle se troubla et fit mine de frissonner :

« J'ai froid. Je pense que je vais rentrer…

- Bien sûr »

Il bougea sa baguette magique et la barque amorça un demi-tour. Le silence s'appesantit encore entre eux. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué. Il dit soudain :

« Je ne vous avais jamais vue aussi triste. »

Et comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

« Je vous ai vu pleurer plusieurs fois… à la mort de votre père notamment… mais jamais je n'avais senti une telle… tristesse… il n'y a pas d'autre mot. »

Mais que pouvait-elle répondre ? Il aurait fallu tout raconter… lui décrire par le menu comment la jeune fille idéaliste qui avait quitté Poudlard avait perdu son innocence en même temps que ses rêves. Et pour le faire, il aurait fallu parler de Lucius…. et elle ne voulait pas parler de Lucius avec lui. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules sur un banal :

« La vie n'est pas toujours si facile... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps. »

Non décidément, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Ou plutôt ils ne pouvaient plus rien se dire. Et c'était bien pire et bien plus douloureux de le retrouver enfin, et avec lui la tentation du repos, l'envie de se laisser aller, de se démettre du fardeau quotidien d'angoisse et d'amertume, de combats à mener… et de devoir lutter au contraire pour n'en rien laisser passer. Porter un masque devant lui… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait fait tomber ce masque quelques années auparavant et désormais la seule façon d'être devant lui était à visage découvert. Il faudrait donc renoncer à le voir. Il était inutile de se blesser d'avantage sur cette impossible amitié.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient. La nuit était silencieuse. On entendait que le clapotis des rames sur l'eau. Ils arrivaient près du rivage et Alix se sentait vidée d'elle-même. Tout à l'heure, oui, quand elle serait seule, elle aurait mal, elle le savait. Mais pour le moment, elle ne sentait plus rien…et elle ne pensait plus rien. Elle allait descendre de cette barque et dire au revoir… à plus tard, probablement à Claratown…

« Alix… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était tendu et anxieux. Il hésitait visiblement à parler.

« Alix… je crois que… peut-être que nous devrions être sincères… Je sais que vous vivez – plus ou moins – avec quelqu'un que … je réprouve totalement… Et vous connaissez ma fidélité envers Dumbledore… Mais… ne pourrions-nous pas… mettre ces antagonismes de côté ? Ne pourrions-nous pas être amis malgré tout ? »

Elle avait le cœur gros soudain et une énorme envie de pleurer qui lui montait dans la gorge.

« Vous croyez que c'est possible ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, je crois… Si vous me faites confiance et que je vous fais confiance…

- Vous me feriez encore confiance ? souffla-t-elle.

- Oh Alix ! Pourquoi ne vous ferai-je plus confiance ? On ne me fera jamais croire que vous ressemblez à… - il répugnait visiblement à prononcer son nom.

- Lucius.

- Oui, Lucius Malfoy.

- Et si je lui ressemblais quand même un peu, Remus ? Si je n'étais pas avec lui par hasard ?

- Je vous en prie, Alix… Je vais dire des choses désagréables sur lui et… vous n'allez pas aimer !

- Oui… Mais, vous avez dit que nous devions être sincères et nous faire confiance ?

- A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous voulez m'entendre dire que Voldemort est revenu ? Que Lucius Malfoy est un mangemort… un monstre par conséquent ?

- Non… Vous voyez, c'est impossible ! »

Il se pencha brusquement et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Ne dites pas cela ! Pas vous, Alix ! Rien n'est jamais impossible pour vous… vous savez bien ! »

Il la dévisageait avec une telle intensité… et ses mains étaient si chaudes sur les siennes… Elle eut un soupir désabusé :

« J'ai grandi, Remus. Je sais bien maintenant qu'il ne suffit pas de vouloir. Et même que « vouloir » en soi… n'est pas toujours une chose facile.

- Bien sûr que vous le savez maintenant… Et il y a des choses impossibles… mais pas notre amitié, Alix, pas notre amitié. »

Il la dévisageait avec une espèce de ferveur. L'angoisse et le désespoir noyait le cœur de la jeune fille, coinçaient les mots dans sa gorge, bloquaient sa respiration. Enfin, elle murmura :

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être celle que vous croyez. »

Il serra plus fort ses mains dans les siennes.

« Non, c'est pire : vous êtes celle en qui je crois. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma avant de souffler :

« Vous êtes fou ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait depuis deux ans ? Vous ne vous en doutez pas ?

- Je sais que ce soir, vous êtes là et que c'est vous qui l'avez voulu. Je sais que vous êtes incommensurablement triste, je sens que vous avez peur, que vous êtes perdue… que vous avez perdu vos illusions… mais ne doutez pas de vous !

- Je me croyais forte et courageuse et maintenant je sais… Je ne suis pas comme ça, Remus ! Vous vous accrochez à un mirage. »

Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Vous êtes plus forte que vous ne croyez. Et certainement plus courageuse aussi. Ce n'est pas à cela que je m'accroche, comme vous dites.

- C'est à quoi alors ?

- Ce n'est pas seulement à cela. C'est à tout le reste aussi. »

Il y eut un silence et elle demanda, à brûle-pourpoint :

« Quand nous nous sommes rencontré au Ministère…

- Oui ?

- Etait-ce vraiment un hasard ?

- Non. J'étais venu pour vous. On m'avait demandé de prendre contact avec vous.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il soutint son regard et répondit doucement :

«Dumbledore pensait que vous pourriez peut-être nous rejoindre. Il avait apprécié que vous l'ayez prévenu que l'audience d'Harry Potter avait été avancée… Mais je vous ai sentie tellement fermée… Votre dureté m'a fait mal. Et je n'ai pas insisté. Alix…. Jamais je n'aurais rempli une mission que j'aurais désapprouvée. Jamais je ne vous aurais menti. Jamais je n'aurais cherché à vous manipuler. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Sa franchise était une véritable libération.

Elle murmura :

« Je vous ai fait de la peine ? »

Il sourit légèrement :

«Quand ? Quand vous vous êtes fait les griffes sur mon pauvre cœur ? Ou dans les couloirs du Ministère ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir.

- Je sais. »

Elle s'absorba un moment dans ses réflexions et soupira, résignée :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyions plus. La situation est inextricable. Je sais pouvoir compter sur votre amitié. Mais je ne rejoindrai jamais Dumbledore. Et ma relation avec Lucius m'interdit tout contact avec quelqu'un de votre bord.

- Je vous en prie. Je ne vous demande rien… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de notre côté. Et même si j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous faites du leur, je m'engage à ne pas poser de questions… »

Ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait peur. C'était cette sensation que le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, deux ans auparavant… que les choses autour avaient curieusement bougé sans eux. C'était cette impression terrible qu'ils ne faisaient que reprendre le dialogue à l'endroit exact où ils l'avaient quitté. Elle ajouta :

« Tout est différent. Tout est dangereux maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus libres. »

Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et avança une main pour caresser sa joue.

« Etre votre ami est une liberté à laquelle je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer, Alix. Il en sera comme vous voulez. Mais… moi, je me sens libre d'être à vos côtés. »

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle répondit :

« Vous savez que je vais vous faire du mal encore ? »

Il la regarda gravement :

« J'ai déjà mal. »

Elle se pencha, posa sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota :

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué.

- Je suis là maintenant. »


	38. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 3 : CLAIR OBSCUR**

C'était la vie qui était revenue. Dans le frémissement discret de ce mois de Mars, c'était la vie qui revenait. C'était un souffle nouveau dans les poumons d'Alix et un sang nouveau dans ses veines. Ses yeux revoyaient, ses oreilles entendaient ce qui s'était tu. Elle retrouvait le goût, l'odorat, le toucher. Sous le regard de Remus, son cœur martelait la jouissance exaltante d'être vivante.

Ils se donnaient rendez-vous chez Remus à Claratown – elle s'était arrangée pour que la cheminée puisse être utilisable - puis transplanaient, cherchant la solitude pour abriter leur plaisir d'être ensemble.

Quelquefois, ils parlaient peu. D'autres fois, les mots bouillonnaient, débordaient, ruisselaient. Le plus souvent, leurs conversations prenaient mille détours pour s'arrêter au bord tremblant des confidences.

Parler de Lucius était impossible. Elle louvoyait, évitait de prononcer son nom, mais il s'imposait à travers ses silences. Un jour qu'elle s'était tue brusquement pour ne pas l'évoquer, Remus soupira et dit doucement :

« Et si vous me parliez de Lucius Malfoy, Alix ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une plage déserte du Norfolk. Remus avait créé une nouvelle bulle de chaleur et elle avait allumé un feu magique pour les éclairer.

Elle détourna la tête.

« Non, je n'en n'ai pas envie. »

L'angoisse, la tristesse, la honte se disputaient un coin de sa gorge pour mieux l'étrangler. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Elle voulait que chaque moment qu'il passe avec elle soit doux et chaud… Il soupira à nouveau :

« Je suis prêt à vous entendre. Je sais que cela va me faire mal… mais au moins tout sera dit. Et nous pourrons prendre cette réalité en compte. Vous savez bien qu'il ne sert à rien de se cacher… Cela aussi, je le tiens de vous.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? murmura-t-elle après un silence.

- Si vous l'aimez… S'il vous rend heureuse… Enfin non… Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais je voudrais, au moins, qu'il ne vous fasse pas de mal. »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle finit par répondre :

« Je l'ai aimé. Mais je ne l'aime plus. Lui m'aime – et plantant son regard dans le sien – ne me dites pas que c'est impossible et qu'il est incapable d'amour, je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il en est ! »

Remus sourit tristement.

« Je n'aurais pas dit cela. Qu'un peu d'amour ait réussi à pousser dans le cœur de Lucius Malfoy est un message d'espoir pour l'humanité toute entière. »

Il avait mis un peu d'ironie dans sa voix mais il reprit plus gravement :

« Et que vous soyez celle qui ait réussi ce tour de force, cela ne m'étonne pas non plus. »

Après un court silence, il continua :

« Si vous ne l'aimez plus, pourquoi ne le quittez-vous pas ?

- Je ne peux pas pour le moment. Je me suis engagée… Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Simplement, je dois rester avec lui.

- Il vous menace ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

- Non.

- Mais vous savez qu'il est dangereux ?

- Oui. Mais pour le moment, il ne me menace pas.

- Mais vous êtes sa prisonnière ? Comment Alix ? Comment…? Vous qui étiez si éprise de liberté ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Voilà ! Le moment des reproches était arrivé. Et celui du jugement. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle aurait des comptes à lui rendre.

« Il vous a manipulée ? Il vous a tendu un piège ? »

Et elle avait su aussi intimement qu'il en serait ainsi : qu'il lui trouverait des excuses ! Mais non ! Cela ne s'était pas passé de cette façon. Elle secoua la tête et signe de dénégation et essuya ses larmes d'un geste agacé :

« Non… Vous voyez les choses à travers votre code de valeurs… Lucius ne m'a pas plus manipulée que vous l'auriez fait si je vous avais suivi il y a deux ans. Le problème, c'est qu'on veut toujours changer les autres en fonction de ce que l'on est. Il ne m'a pas manipulée. Il m'a guidée. Il m'a mise sur le chemin que lui considère comme le bon. Il m'a consacré du temps, il m'a aidée, il m'a protégée. A sa façon à lui. Pour faire de moi ce qu'il estimait que je devais être… ce que je méritais d'être.

- Moi, je vous ai laissé le choix, Alix ! s'exclama Remus, blessé. Le choix de faire votre vie comme vous vouliez ! Vous a-t-il jamais laissé ce choix ?

- On a toujours le choix de dire non. Cela demande un courage que je n'ai pas eu. Parce que j'avais envie de le suivre.

- Vous étiez une petite fille perdue dans la jungle du Ministère ! Cela a dû être si facile pour lui de susciter cette envie ! »

Elle hésita et dit très vite :

« Mais si j'étais vraiment mauvaise tout au fond de moi… ? Cela a été si vite… Je n'ai pas résisté du tout… Et j'ai été lâche aussi… »

Il poussa une exclamation, repoussa d'un geste de la main le feu qui les séparait, vint s'agenouiller près d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Je vous interdis de dire cela, Alix ! Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise ! Et certainement pas lâche !

- Vous m'aviez dit que je ferais une parfaite mangemort…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela parce que je pensais que vous étiez mauvaise ! Mais parce que je sentais que vous pouviez être une proie facile pour… ces gens-là ! Et vous n'êtes pas une mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Alix, vous vous êtes trompée. Vous vous êtes perdue. Et même, vous avez failli à ce que vous vouliez être… Mais rien n'est irrémédiable ! Jamais ! »

Impressionnée par cette violence inhabituelle, elle souffla :

« C'est vous qui dites cela ?

- Vous m'avez donné tant d'espoir ! Depuis deux ans, j'ai puisé tout mon courage dans cet espoir ! Je me suis fait des amis. Quand j'ai eu des problèmes… au travail notamment, je ne me suis pas enfui. J'ai fait face. Je me suis battu pour m'imposer. Quand il y a eu ce problème à Claratown, j'ai pris les choses en main, je n'ai pas baissé la tête. Et c'est vous qui avez fait tout cela. Je vous sentais en moi, comme une énergie qui m'avait manquée jusque-là. Jamais je n'accepterais que vous disiez que vous êtes mauvaise ! Jamais ! »

Il la dévisageait, éperdu.

« Quand j'ai su que vous étiez avec Malfoy… Chaque jour depuis, chaque jour, j'ai regretté de ne pas vous avoir emmenée ! »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Oui… pour me guider, vous aussi.

- Je ne vous aurais jamais mise dans une cage. Vous seriez partie quand vous auriez voulu. »

Sa voix basse s'étranglait un peu. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et en effet, il posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle entendit son cœur qui battait la chamade contre sa joue. Et puis, lointaine, sa voix qui murmurait :

« Alix.

- Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais il se contenta de répéter :

« Alix. »

... ... ... ... ...

Sirius lui avait fortement déconseillé de parler de Claratown à Lucius.

« Tu n'es pas sensée connaître les contrats qu'il passe avec les crapules du coin, lui avait-il rappelé. Laisse-nous agir. Tu nous en as dit assez… on a déjà des pistes. On les neutralisera vite. »

Et il avait ajouté avec un soupir :

« Ce n'est qu'un conseil mais… il me semble que tu devrais rester un peu « naïve » pour lui. Si tu montres que tu en sais trop, que tu en comprends trop… j'ai peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Fais attention, Alix.

- Je ne suis pas si stupide ! Bien sûr que je fais attention !

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais stupide ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, en ce moment ? On ne peut rien te dire ? »

Il y avait que la duplicité était devenue lourde à porter. Accueillir Lucius avec l'enthousiasme qui se devait… avoir l'air amoureuse, soumettre son corps au sien… D'amère la comédie était devenue répugnante. Et elle était devenue si difficile à jouer qu'Alix forçait le trait. Elle s'appliquait à retrouver et à garder les expressions et les gestes qu'elle avait eus, autrefois, spontanément. Elle creusait sa mémoire à la recherche des sensations enfuies qui auraient pu l'aider à tromper Lucius. Comment était-ce, déjà, quand elle souffrait à cause de lui ? Quand son sourire faisait chavirer son cœur ? Quand il ligotait sa volonté d'un seul regard ?

Elle ne s'était pas posée une seule de ces questions depuis qu'elle avait pratiqué le Sortilège de Fusion. Elle avait seulement continué… sans la moindre difficulté. Mais maintenant que son souffle était suspendu à un autre sourire… qu'un autre regard arrêtait les battements de son cœur… qu'une autre douleur – si semblable et si différente – l'habitait toute entière, elle avait l'impression de « jouer faux » son personnage d'amante. Alors, elle s'imitait elle-même, s'étonnant qu'il n'y voie que du feu… et y trouvant une espèce de satisfaction grinçante, dans le même temps : quel était donc cet amour qu'il lui portait et qui se contentait des apparences ? Remus, lui, savait toujours. Il voyait au-delà de ses apparences. Il la devinait.

Remus… c'était à cause de lui que tout était devenu insupportable. Elle n'aurait pas dû continuer à le voir. Mais elle n'essayait même pas de s'en empêcher. Elle vivait cet amour dans une espèce d'état d'urgence. Elle voulait le vivre jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter de joies, d'angoisses et de douleurs. Il lui semblait confusément qu'y renoncer aurait été un premier pas – un pas de plus ? un pas de trop ? - vers la mort ou la folie qui l'attendait. Elle était encore vivante, dans son cœur, dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager de repousser la vie… elle attendrait que celle-ci vienne d'elle-même à lui manquer.

Pourtant, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle mettait Remus en danger. Parfois, elle se disait qu'il fallait lui parler, lui expliquer quelle était exactement sa situation… sans pouvoir s'y résoudre. Elle avait la certitude que leur bonheur d'être ensemble en serait gâché, qu'il voudrait l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission. Qu'il voudrait la protéger, coûte que coûte…même si elle basculait du côté des ennemis.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle voulait que leur histoire à eux ne soit pas mêlée à son histoire à elle… ou le moins possible.

Par contre, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'influence de Remus dans le déroulement de ses missions. Non seulement elle trouvait plus difficile de mentir à Lucius, mais son Mens Praestes gorgé d'amour, repoussait les Forces du Mal de son esprit beaucoup plus énergiquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité ! Les flammes du Sortilège de Fusion lui ouvraient toujours la porte de l'esprit de son amant... mais Alix trouvait douloureux et plus difficile d'y rester. Elle avait peur de devenir plus facilement repérable. Aussi, elle y allait moins et s'y attardait moins.

Ses rapports étaient donc moins constants et moins précis.

« Je ne te trouve plus aussi régulière… ni aussi précise, remarqua, un jour, Sirius.

- Je fais ce que je peux.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche… Je ne me permettrais pas … C'est juste… une constatation. »

Elle haussa les épaules mais répondit d'un ton d'excuse :

« J'ai un peu de mal, ces derniers temps, à mobiliser les Forces du Mal… Et je reste moins longtemps dans l'esprit de Lucius… Je vais essayer de faire mieux…

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle alors ? Moi qui t'ai vu prête à basculer… il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais c'est vrai que tu as un Mens Praestes en or…

- Il est solide oui. »

Il hocha la tête et dit négligemment :

« Tu m'avais dit que tu aurais des choses à me dire hier… je t'ai attendue !

- Je suis désolée… un imprévu.

- Oui… c'est drôle comme on attend… et on se fait des idées quand on attend.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… surtout quand j'ai vu débarquer un des membres qui n'avait rien à faire là mais qui remplaçait … Remus… au pied levé ?

- Ah oui ? »

Alix gardait un air dégagé. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête :

« Oui … Et figure-toi que ce n'est pas la première fois… depuis bientôt un mois… Alors que d'habitude, cela ne lui arrivait jamais ! Je suis très inquiet pour lui… il a l'air préoccupé. » finit-il avec une expression exagérément inquiète sur le visage.

Alix ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Sirius ?

- D'après toi ? »

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son front. Elle était grave maintenant. Elle approcha son visage du miroir et dit, pour le convaincre :

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais… Je suis si bien avec lui… Il m'empêche de remplir ma mission correctement mais…

- Il s'agit bien de ta mission, Alix ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe… si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

- On se voit et on parle…

- Et vous vous aimez ?

- Oui… enfin… moi, je l'aime. Et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi. »

Elle avait rougi.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ? Tu sais qu'il ne te partagera pas avec Lucius Malfoy ?

- Oui. »

Elle avait chuchoté sa réponse. Elle se sentait misérable tout à coup. En général, elle évitait de penser à cela mais Sirius la ramenait à la dure réalité sans beaucoup de ménagement. Elle ajouta :

« Je ne compte pas m'en sortir. Le plus douloureux, c'est de lui faire du mal. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le voir… pour lui éviter de souffrir… mais je n'arrive pas à renoncer… Je suis trop égoïste… Je me dis que… nous aurons au moins vécu ces moments-là… »

Elle hésita et plantant un regard intense dans celui de son oncle, elle ajouta avec une espèce de fièvre :

« Tu lui diras… quand ce sera fini pour moi… tu lui diras que je n'étais pas mauvaise… pas complètement… Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que… Tu lui diras que je l'aimais… qu'il est le seul que j'aie vraiment aimé.

- Tu es folle ! Jamais je ne te laisserai aller au bout Alix ! Je fais des recherches pour te tirer de là ! Je te jure que je vais trouver comment annihiler le Sortilège de Fusion ! gronda Sirius.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! J'irai au bout de ma mission, Sirius !

- Permets-moi d'en parler à Dumbledore !

- Non ! Nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois et c'est hors de question ! Ce n'est pas son problème…

- Je ne comprends pas à quel jeu tu joues, Alix !

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Tu ne dis rien à Dumbledore. Et tu ne dis rien à Remus.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?

- C'est à moi d'en décider ! »

Le ton était péremptoire. Sirius soupira :

« Tu es une petite entêtée ! Nous en reparlerons ! Pour le moment… - il baissa la voix et dit d'un ton inquiet – faites attention à vous. Si Lucius ou n'importe qui… Alix, j'ai peur pour toi… pour lui aussi bien sûr mais… j'ai peur pour toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es dans les griffes de Malfoy. Il pourrait facilement te faire du mal… et je n'en saurais rien. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Tu as peur ? »

Elle prit un air assuré :

« Non. Bien sûr que non… Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Lucius ne me fait pas suivre… Il a confiance en moi…

- Mais tu as peur… Je vois que tu as peur… Parle-moi, Alix… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle hésita et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis amoureuse ? »

Il rit doucement :

« Ce n'est pas écrit sur ton front… Mais je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure Malfoy est perspicace… Si tu t'y prends bien, il pourra toujours croire que c'est de lui que tu es amoureuse. »

Il la vit se tasser sur sa chaise et soupira :

« Mais c'est difficile n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il s'agaça :

« Oh ! Dans quel pétrin es-tu allée te fourrer ! Mais… - il lui sourit d'un air encourageant – je vais trouver… je vais te tirer de là ! Je te le promets ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se sentait fatiguée tout d'un coup. Demain elle retournerait voir Remus… mais cette perspective n'arrivait même pas à lui réchauffer le cœur.

Pourtant, elle abrégea la visite de chantier qu'elle avait prévue à Claratown juste avant le moment de le retrouver. L'humidité de l'endroit, les plans fastidieux qu'on lui mettait sous le nez, les problèmes à régler… Tous ces gens qui lui parlaient, qui attendaient des réponses, qui la sollicitaient… tous ces gens étaient autant d'obstacles sur son chemin vers la maison de l'homme qu'elle aimait, là-bas, à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle la regardait du coin de l'œil. L'attendait-il ? Peut-être même la guettait-il derrière ses rideaux ? Et s'il n'était pas là ? Et s'il avait eu un empêchement ?

_Oui… tout à fait… Je suis d'accord avec vous… Mieux vaut refaire cette partie-ci et laisser l'autre pour le moment…_

Après tout, Sirius avait eu l'air de dire qu'à cause d'elle, Remus manquait à ses missions pour l'Ordre ? Et si on lui en avait fait le reproche ? Et si il n'avait pas pu se dégager pour cet après-midi ?

_Oui, la surveillance a été renforcée… Je suis allée voir le chantier N°3… On va faire la même chose…_

Si Dumbledore lui avait fait des remarques ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il se faisait remplacer tout le temps… On allait forcément s'en apercevoir… Dans quelle situation serait-il alors ?

_Non… Cela on ne peut pas se le permettre… Ce sera pour la deuxième tranche de travaux…_

Il avait un tel sens du devoir… il avait sûrement suffisamment de force de caractère pour renoncer à la voir… Il a peut-être renoncé d'ailleurs… avant même que…

_Pour le moment, il faut se concentrer sur les toitures et les modes de chauffage… Ensuite nous verrons…_

Le connaissant, il aura senti les reproches qu'on se préparait à lui faire… et il n'est sûrement pas venu… Il n'est probablement pas là… Non… il n'est probablement pas là...

Une vague d'angoisse absolument irraisonnée emplissait sa tête de panique. Elle entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'il soit là ! Elle tint un moment encore et trancha soudain sèchement :

« Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille… J'ai un autre rendez-vous. Continuez sans moi. Je reviens demain. »

Elle salua rapidement ses interlocuteurs médusés, et les planta là, sortant de la maison en rénovation comme si celle-ci avait été en flamme.

Les larmes de panique l'étouffaient à moitié. Il fallait qu'il soit là ! Elle remonta la rue presque en courant, insensible à la pluie qui battait drue sa tête et ses épaules. Puis elle s'arrêta devant la maison et hésita, terrassée soudain par l'absurde certitude que tout était fini. Elle le sentait. Elle en était sûre. On l'avait empêché… pour toujours… sûrement. Remus… Une seconde, elle crut que la folie s'était emparée d'elle… elle était prête au pire… prête, là, maintenant, tout de suite, à mourir… plutôt que souffrir cette absence…

« Mais que faites-vous sous cette pluie ! »

C'était lui ! C'était lui, sur le pas de la maison, qui la regardait avec inquiétude. C'était lui qui avançait à sa rencontre, qui la prenait par les épaules, qui l'entraînait à l'intérieur en grommelant :

« Vous voulez attraper la mort ou quoi ? J'ai cru que vous ne rentreriez jamais ! Que faisiez-vous debout sous la pluie ? »

Il l'aida à retirer sa cape trempée et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle ne répondait pas. Elle se sentait encore hagarde du cauchemar éveillé qu'elle venait de faire.

« Alix ? »

Il lui souriait mais son regard était inquiet.

« Vous n'allez pas bien ?

- Si. »

Oui … tout allait bien… Il était là. Il était là.

Il toucha ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes trempée ! Vos cheveux sont tout mouillés. La salle de bain est au bout, à gauche. »

Il avait ouvert la seule porte qui donnait sur le séjour. Elle entra dans une chambre meublée sobrement.

« Vous trouverez des serviettes pour vous essuyer. Je vais préparer un thé. Vous devez avoir froid ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une serviette, retira l'épingle qui retenait son chignon et commença à essuyer sa longue chevelure noire. Puis, elle sortit dans la chambre. La cheminée était là. Il y avait un lit. Il y avait une commode aussi. Et au-dessus de la commode un dessin au pastel qui représentait une mouette qui survolait une mer d'un bleu étincelant.

Elle s'arrêta. Sa serviette dans les mains, elle ne sentait soudain plus la force d'aller plus loin. Elle l'entendait, dans la cuisine qui préparait la boisson qu'il lui avait promis. Elle, elle était debout, au milieu de cette chambre, bouleversée, les yeux fixés sur l'oiseau qui battait des ailes dans le soleil, éternellement. Enfin au bout d'un moment, il appela :

« Alix ? »

Il entra. Et il la vit, debout, la serviette dans les mains, perdue. Il parut hésiter une seconde puis il s'approcha d'elle. Prit la serviette doucement et commença à essuyer ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était si près. Leurs corps se frôlaient. Elle avait envie jusqu'au vertige de s'y appuyer, de se laisser aller contre lui. Elle ne respirait presque plus. Il ne bougeait plus, lui non plus. Elle devinait qu'il la regardait, les bras le long du corps et la serviette pendant au bout d'une main. L'entendit-elle réellement murmurer son prénom ? En tout cas, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle leva son visage vers lui. Remus paraissait bouleversé. Elle referma les paupières. Elle sentit son souffle qui se rapprochait. Et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle accrocha ses mains au revers de sa robe de sorcier et tandis que ses bras se refermaient sur elle.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, elle resta blottie contre lui, silencieuse, trop émue pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut lui qui dit d'une voix basse et sourde :

« Alix, vous savez que je vous aime, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le savez ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Mais il la força à le regarder à nouveau :

« Alix, j'ai besoin de savoir… j'ai besoin que vous me disiez si vous m'aimez… comme moi je vous aime… »

Cela lui paraissait si difficile de parler. Ne sentait-il pas cet amour qui l'étouffait, qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui lui résonnait dans les oreilles, qui tendait son corps, qui offrait son esprit ? Comment ? Quels aveux attendait-il qui réduiraient cette violence à la banalité des mots ? Elle prit sa main et l'appuya contre sa poitrine, bien à plat, pour qu'il sente, qu'il sente lui-même à quel point il était impossible de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Il reprit :

« Je vous aime, Alix. Je vous aime depuis si longtemps.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime. »

Elle avait presque chuchoté. Elle voulut à nouveau se blottir contre lui mais il la maintint éloignée en la tenant par les épaules. Elle savait déjà que ce serait difficile et qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre… Elle supplia :

« Ne me repoussez pas… pas cette fois, Remus, je vous en prie.

- Quittez-le, Alix. Si vous m'aimez… quittez-le.

- C'est impossible – sa voix était presque inaudible – je vous assure que c'est impossible.

- Je ne peux pas envisager de vous partager avec un autre. Vous n'êtes pas mariée avec cet homme. Si vous m'aimez autant que vous le dites, il n'est rien pour vous.

- Je ne peux pas. Je vous en prie… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

- Je sais qui il est… Je sais qu'il est dangereux… mais je vous protégerai… je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire du mal. Il est puissant mais… faites-moi confiance… Moi aussi, je peux l'être !

- J'ai confiance en vous. Mais c'est impossible, répéta-t-elle.

- Je pourrais le tuer Alix si… »

Il avait parlé d'une voix sourde et dure qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle cria presque :

« Non ! S'il meurt, je mourrais… Je vous en prie, Remus… Ne faites pas ça ! »

Il fit un pas en arrière, blessé.

« Ce qui vous unit est donc si fort ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Je vous demande de ne pas essayer de comprendre… - elle cherchait ses mots… comment pouvait-elle définir sa relation à Lucius pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour mais juste d'une dépendance et d'une obligation – J'ai besoin de lui. »

Elle vit tout de suite qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Il avait pâli.

Inutile. C'était inutile de se battre. Une immense lassitude l'envahit soudain. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Que pouvait-il croire d'autres que ce qu'il voyait ? Elle eut un pauvre sourire :

« Décidément, vous arrivez toujours trop tard. Il y a deux ans, c'était après Severus, aujourd'hui c'est après Lucius.

- Vous pourriez toujours choisir de le quitter. Mais il est évident que je vous serais beaucoup moins _utile_.

- Il faut croire que j'ai d'autres priorités et que… je ne me contente pas d'avoir un seul homme dans ma vie à la fois. » répliqua-t-elle avec une impertinence amère.

Elle se sentait soudain comme détachée de tout cela. Elle se sentait vide. Elle dit simplement :

« Je vais m'en aller. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi. »

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand elle l'entendit derrière elle :

« Je vous en prie Alix. J'ai bien senti que vous m'aimiez alors… Je ... »

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis répondit :

« Il faut croire que nous ne nous aimons pas assez pour nous trouver vraiment, Remus. C'est peut-être que nous ne nous aimons pas assez ? »

Elle sortit et avança dans la cour. La pluie n'avait pas faibli. Mais elle ne la sentait même pas. Un gouffre sans fond s'était ouvert dans sa tête. Et son cœur ne battait plus. Un vêtement chaud l'enveloppa soudain.

« Vous avez oublié votre manteau. Votre baguette est dedans … protégez-vous de la pluie au moins !

- Merci. »

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle avait à peine ralenti. Mais il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui :

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous aime pas assez, Alix ! Depuis deux ans, il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que je pense à vous. Chaque nuit, je me vois sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Chaque nuit, le quai est vide, je vous attends et vous ne venez jamais…

- J'y étais.

- Pardon ?

- J'étais sur le quai à Pré-au-Lard. Et vous ne m'avez pas vue. J'étais appuyée contre le mur… parce que mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je craignais de tomber. Vous êtes passé devant moi… et j'ai manqué de courage. Je ne vous ai pas appelé. Mais j'aurais aimé, tellement aimé que vous vous retourniez. Vous n'avez pas regardé sur le quai. Il n'était pas vide. »

La pluie ruisselait sur leurs visages, plaquant leurs cheveux, détrempant leurs vêtements. Un long silence accueillit cette révélation. Remus la regardait sans comprendre, comme si elle avait soudain parlé une langue étrangère. Et brusquement, il l'attira à lui, la serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé :

« Pardonne-moi ! Oh ! Par Merlin, pardonne-moi ! Mon amour… je ne savais pas… je … - et sans doute à bout de mot – viens ! »

Elle se laissa entraîner vers l'appartement.

« Oh tu es transie ! »

Il n'était pas beaucoup plus sec qu'elle !

Il l'attira dans la chambre, pointa sa baguette magique vers la cheminée et les bûches qui étaient préparées dans l'âtre s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

« Voilà ! Déshabille-toi… Attends, je vais t'apporter quelque chose… des serviettes et un peignoir »

Mais elle regarda le lit qui aussitôt s'approcha de la cheminée.

« Mais comment tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, peu lui importait. Elle était en train de dégrafer sa robe, qui gouttait par terre. Il la regarda, d'un air incertain. Elle leva la tête. Il murmura :

« Non, Alix. S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas avant que… Il faut parler d'abord de… »

Mais elle l'interrompit :

« Je t'aime, Remus. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte. C'est la seule chose qui doit compter. »

Il souffla imperceptiblement. Il se sentait tellement fragile. Elle était si frêle et si déterminée. Elle était si blanche dans sa robe noire entrouverte. Elle était si belle. Il essaya à nouveau de résister :

« Non, ce n'est pas si simple… »

Mais il lisait déjà sa défaite dans les yeux argentés qui ne quittaient pas les siens. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle répéta seulement, à voix très basse :

« Je t'aime. »

Et la prière qu'il y avait dans cet aveu eut raison de sa résistance. La passion le submergea. Il franchit les trois pas qui le séparaient d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une telle fougue qu'il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche.

_Alix, Alix… tu me rends fous… Alix… Je n'en peux plus de t'aimer… Alix, je t'en prie… _

Il entendait dans sa tête supplier tous les mots qu'il ne lui disait pas. Et il les sentait bouillonner dans ses veines, et embraser son corps et le tendre jusqu'à en avoir mal de désir comme il avait mal d'aimer.

Il l'aida à repousser sa robe qui tomba sur le sol.

« Tu es toute mouillée. »

Elle lui sourit. Mais son regard restait grave. L'émotion la faisait trembler, elle aussi. Elle commença à déboutonner sa robe à lui ainsi que de la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Alors seulement, elle posa les doigts sur la cicatrice de l'épaule, la suivit puis les fit courir dans une longue caresse jusqu'à sa taille, avant d'écraser son visage contre son torse, prête à s'enivrer de son odeur, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur.

« Oh ! murmura-t-elle, alors… Je te promets que je n'oublierai pas ce moment… Je n'oublierai jamais… »

Il ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles. Il n'en entendit que la vibration amoureuse qui le bouleversa.

Ils continuèrent à se déshabiller, mêlant caresses et baisers, et lorsqu'elle fut complètement nue, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se laissa aller en arrière, les bras au-dessus de la tête, les yeux fermés, dans un abandon total de son corps et de son esprit. La panique le prit … Non, ce n'était pas comme ça… Il n'était pas si sûr soudain que ce soit bien lui… pas sûr qu'elle se rende compte… Il gémit :

« Je t'en prie, regarde-moi… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sembla comprendre immédiatement… elle sourit doucement, lui tendit la main et murmura :

« Viens. Je suis à toi. Je t'aime. Viens. »

Il s'allongea sur elle, frémissant d'amour et de désir, et prit la bouche qu'elle lui tendait.

Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps.

Ils suspendirent leurs souffles en même temps.

Et ils s'unirent longuement, froissant à peine le silence de la chambre de leurs soupirs étouffés et de leurs mots d'amour.


End file.
